


黑历史合集

by sanqianyuanzhiqiu



Series: 虹组 [24]
Category: Arashi - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:42:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 128,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26750809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanqianyuanzhiqiu/pseuds/sanqianyuanzhiqiu
Summary: 如题，差不多都是三年前写的，实在是很生涩……仅在此存档。
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho
Series: 虹组 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1377046
Kudos: 6





	1. 【求婚大作战AU】Always

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 日剧求婚大作战AU  
> 是我第一篇完整的SJ！三年前leader生日月的时候发布的。现在看真的惨不忍睹……在重写啦！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 番外是竹马

****01.** **

松本润走进婚礼酒店的时候，已经有些晚了；他抬起手腕看了看表，时间显示离正式开场已经不足十分钟。

走出电梯，转角处就是婚礼的接待处。松本正了正西装的领口，深吸了一口气——然后就听到了二宫和也十年来竟然一点都没有变的小尖嗓。

「相叶氏你又把名字写错了！山崎那个家伙都没有来，怎么可能在礼金名单上！」

松本上一次听到这把熟悉的声音，还是他在小卖部看见二宫奋力地朝阿姨嚷着关东煮不要加辣的时候。

他忍着笑朝发声处走去，不出所料地看见了二宫气急败坏的神情，以及相叶雅纪委屈时就会往下撇的嘴角——这场景太过熟悉，仿佛有谁将大学时代的一个午后分毫不差地复刻在了松本眼前，让他在一瞬间竟然有些眼热。

相叶最先看到松本——他呆了一秒，然后抓着二宫的肩膀狠狠地摇晃了起来。

「小和你看，是松润啊，那个松润啊！」

二宫几乎被他拎了起来，他嫌弃地拍开相叶的手，「笨蛋，收一收你的怪力吧！」转过脸，面对松本时立刻换上了另一副表情——「J你来了。」

语气自然的仿佛这不是他们十年来第一次见面。

松本却仍是很受用。他很庆幸自己首先见到的是二宫和相叶：从学生时代起，二宫就是对什么都看得最清楚的那一个——他知道自己和樱井翔的事情，却从来没有问过；明明当初是松本一声不响地和所有人断了联系，可再见面时，二宫却仍然能够心平气和地招呼他，脸上看不出一点异样。

相叶就更不用说了，是个从不会将往事放在心上的天然。

于是松本也笑。他递上礼金，在来客名单上写下自己的名字，然后问二宫自己的座位在哪儿。

「写着‘大学同学’的那一桌，」二宫翻着名册，「3号桌，生田斗真旁边那个位置。」

他道了谢，正准备往里走，就看见相叶眨着他瞳仁占了大半的眼睛凑上来，兴奋地比划着，「翔ちゃん就在新郎准备间里，你要在开始前见见他吗？」

生田斗真露着一口白牙，笑得像个小动物。他站起来，幅度很大地朝松本挥手——「松润，这里！」

山下智久在他旁边，朝被他动作挡住视线的客人们鞠躬致歉。

松本看着这俩人一直未变的相处模式，笑着摇了摇头。

他坐下来的时候，才发现进门时感受到的违和是从哪里而来。

「天花板怎么是这样的……？」

他单手松了松领带，抬头看向被刷成了深蓝色的头顶。

生田啊了一声，转向山下，「你刚刚说，翔さん这么做是为什么来着？」

「翔さん说这是特意请人设计的：等到关了灯看幻灯片的时候，天花板会像是一条流动的银河。」山下解释完，不忘发出感叹，「翔さん真浪漫啊。」

生田附和着，又像是想起了什么，不满地挤了挤松本的胳膊。

「你这个家伙，怎么大学一毕业就消失了？要不是翔さん的婚礼，你是不是打算再也不出现了？」

松本也不解释，只是笑着告饶。

生田本也不是真心怪他，「还是翔さん有办法，能让你舍得出来了。不过你俩当时关系那么好，要是你连他的婚礼都不来，那可就太过分了。」

松本张了张嘴，出口的话却是——「我旁边怎么还空了两个座儿？」

「喂！」

生田正准备表示不满，就被山下一巴掌拍在了额头上。

「你少说两句，马上开始了。」

山下的话仿佛一个魔咒。下一秒，松本就看到，那扇一直紧闭的门，缓缓打开了。

婚礼是大多数人最重要的一天之一，也是他们会用尽心力去准备的，特殊的日子——哪怕是樱井翔这样的恋爱苦手，也会在天花板上，耍一些浪漫的小花招。

松本幻想过很多次他和樱井再见面的场景，握手微笑的也想过，尴尬走开的也想过。无论哪一个，都不会比今天要温馨美好；无论哪一个，都不会比今天更冰冷残酷。

他以为自己已经准备好了，却仍是在亲眼看见樱井挽着新娘的手走出来时，胸口靠左的地方狠狠一疼。

生田看起来比谁都要激动。他猛地拍了一把松本的胳膊，「翔さん今天也太帅了吧，我看着都想捂心口。」

——然后又挨了山下的一巴掌。

这次他下手有点狠，生田哎哟了一声，引来不少好奇的目光；松本无奈，和自知理亏的山下一起，捂住了生田的嘴。山下吐着舌头说抱歉，松本配合地瞪他一眼，一抬头，却看见樱井的目光正看向这里——

他感觉呼吸一滞，捂着生田的那只手不知为何火烧火燎起来。他懊恼地想着自己又在这人眼前丢脸了，一边尽量自然地把手拿回来，中规中矩地摆正坐姿；深呼吸几次后，他终于冷静了下来，便也开始像其他人一样，大大方方地盯着一对新人看。

樱井变了很多。

如果说他从前是只还未长成的金发小狮子，横冲直撞不懂收敛棱角，那么现在这只小狮子已经足够成为群体的领袖，即使坐着也气场强大。他的眼神依旧凌厉，却在面对亲近之人时温柔无比——不信你看，他偏过头听新娘子说话的时候，笑容多么柔软。

松本看着女孩儿花一样的笑颜，以及她亲昵地点在樱井手臂上的手指，双手不禁在桌下紧紧交握在了一起。

一点温热忽然碰了碰他的脸。松本转过头去，发现二宫在自己身边坐下，手里举着一杯牛奶。

「喝了吧。」

二宫把杯子塞到他手里，然后转过头，眯着眼睛看着正在台上致辞的相叶。

「没想到最后会是这个笨蛋在这儿致辞啊，」他感慨着，端起水杯啜了一口，「最初定的其实是leader，可那个家伙写的演讲稿里所有比喻都和鱼有关，什么‘祝愿你的新婚生活如同新鲜的三文鱼一样甜蜜’，」二宫活灵活现地模仿着大野的语气，「……还坚决不肯让人修改。翔ちゃん忍无可忍，就把他换掉了。」

松本听得笑了出来，「听起来像是leader会做的事情呢。」

二宫瞥了他一眼，慢悠悠地说，「哦，你又知道了？十年前leader对钓鱼还没有这么着迷吧。」

这是二宫第一次对他的消失表示不满。

松本咬了咬下唇，有点不知所措。二宫从来都是犀利的，只是很少拿话怼松本，但是现在……

「行了行了，」最终，那个从学生时代就开始迁就他的人让了步，「我又没说什么，看你这一脸委屈的样子。」

「我哪有……」

松本底气不足地反驳，然后在二宫一个似笑非笑的眼神里打了个寒颤，乖乖闭上了嘴。

如果这场婚礼的流程只到相叶的致辞，那么也许它还能圆满结束；可所有人都知道，这世上所有婚礼，几乎都逃不过向宾客展示新郎新娘的照片这个环节——从毫无交集的童年开始，一直到二人终于在命运的安排下相遇，于是所有人便可以和司仪一起，赞美和歌颂这神奇的命中注定。

松本认真看着新娘子的照片，忽然想到：如果樱井的照片也事无巨细的涵盖了他人生每一个阶段，那么他们那几乎可以说是形影不离的大学时期，是不是也会在其中占据很多篇幅？那么，是不是松本自己，也会出现在其中的某张幻灯片里呢？

想到这里，他不禁心跳加快了。

二宫感觉到他忽然紧绷的情绪，有点好笑，又有点怜惜地拍拍他的手，「J你可要做好准备了，翔ちゃん选照片的时候我偷看了一下，好几张都有你呢。」

「我要做什么准备啊……」

看松本到了这时候还在嘴硬，二宫一声叹息，「我真是搞不懂你们。明明当初……」

二宫还没说完，生田的大脑袋就从一边凑了过来。

「什么什么，当初发生什么了？」

二宫翻了个白眼，学着山下的样子，非常熟练地把他的脑袋拍向一边，「大人讲话，小孩儿一边玩去。」

被第三次拍了额头的生田很委屈，「有什么不能说的嘛，」他不死心的凑过来，眼睛睁得大大的，「不就是翔ちゃん当初不想结婚吗，我也是知道的呀。」

松本感觉心跳漏了一拍。他看向二宫，不由自主地屏住了呼吸。

「……」

二宫沉默了一下，有点咬牙切齿，「……怎么你们一个两个都知道了，我不是让那个笨蛋不要外传吗？！」

刚刚下台的相叶：好像有人在叫我(°_°)？

没等松本来得及挖掘婚礼背后的故事，属于樱井翔的照片轮播就开始了。

松本听着四周传来「好可爱」的赞叹，即使心里想着也许看了会发生什么不妙的事情，眼睛却像是有自我意识一般，紧紧黏在屏幕上。

二宫看了一眼他的样子，又叹了口气。

然而松本却没有听到——或者说，即使听到了也无心深究，因为幻灯片已经播到了樱井的大学时期。

他屏住呼吸，看着照片上笑得灿烂的樱井翔——他旁边是还没有晒黑的大野智，两人背靠背站着，一手拿着话筒，一手对着镜头比着青涩的手势。

松本怔怔地看着。

他想，这就是我最初的爱。 

十四年前，樱井和松本同时成了K大的新生，樱井在经济部，松本则是艺术部。

松本那会儿刚刚褪去婴儿肥，却因为戴上了牙套，自觉整张脸都鼓鼓囊囊的；偏偏他又是个爱笑的性子，见人就咧开一嘴白牙。刚开学不久，他还沉浸在离开家的新鲜感中，整日除了上课，就是和几个同学到处晃荡着，美其名曰体验生活。

这一日，他的室友，菊池风磨，神神秘秘地把他拖到一个角落里，拿出两张票。

「……这是？」

「学校搞了个唱歌比赛，我有朋友要去参加，不如咱们一起去吧。」

松本掂了掂手中的票，想想自己最近也没什么事，便欣然答应。

「行吧。」

到了比赛那天，松本由于前一天熬夜看球，一觉睡到傍晚才醒。

「不好——」他看了看票上的时间，发现只剩下十分钟，于是匆匆套了件衣服就往场地赶。等他找到地方，比赛已经开始了。他摸黑找到座位，菊池早已到了，他看到松本，小声埋怨他怎么来这么晚，还以为他不来了。

「抱歉抱歉，睡晚了。」

「樱井君应该马上就要上场了，」菊池看看节目单，指着其中那一栏，「你看，这就是樱井君乐队的名字。」

「‘SOS’……」松本小声念出来，「这名字好奇怪啊。」

菊池敲了敲他的脑袋，「那是因为另一个成员的首字母是‘O’。」他给松本看成员姓名那一栏，「樱井翔」的名字后面，果然还有「大野智」的字样。

「怎么样，是不是又帅又简洁，」菊池眼睛亮亮地看着他，「樱井君真的太厉害了。」

松本看着他这样，忍不住笑了出来。

「你这家伙，根本就是fan了啊。」

没想到，菊池竟然干脆地承认了。

「我就是樱井君的fan哦，」他认真的神情让松本都不好意思吐槽了，「润你也别笑我，听完之后，你一定也会成为樱井君的fan的，」菊池露出了一个坏笑，「而且说不定比我还要夸张哦。」

一语成谶。

樱井和大野的组合在中间休息后上场。是一首英文歌，改编自《Can’t Take My Eyes Off You》。除了保有经典旋律外，二人还加上了一段原创的歌词，以及樱井的一段rap。

大野是二人中的主音，他清亮的嗓音在开场就让所有人屏住了呼吸。松本在心里赞叹着，然后看到大野身边，那个染着一头金发，耳钉闪闪亮亮的人，在大野唱完后把话筒拿到了嘴边。

「I love you——」

他觉得自己的胸腔仿佛在一瞬间涌入了海浪。

掌声响起的那一刻，松本和所有人一样起立，用力地拍打着掌心。他的心就像退潮后的那片沙滩——雪白，晶莹，柔软到不可触碰。

——他再也不是之前的那个松本润了。

尽管造成这一切的那个人，对此还毫无自觉。

很久以后，当樱井问他喜欢自己的理由时，他想了想，非常认真地告诉他——「当初你在唱‘you just too good to be true, can’t take my eyes off you’时，我的第一个想法是能被你说爱的女生真幸运，第二个想法是如果你说的对象是我，我会是什么感觉呢？——好像，也是愿意的。」

「就是这样，发现自己爱上了你。」

松本看着幻灯片里樱井的照片，又看看因为人太多而坐在了另一桌的菊池——他的眼睛亮亮的，依稀还是当初那个说着自己是fan的少年。

这个家伙，倒是真的心无杂念的当了这么多年的追随者。

松本隔空瞪了他一眼，然后又忍不住开始生自己的气——我怎么就不能单纯的觉得樱井翔很厉害呢，怎么就对他一见钟情了呢。

二宫不用看就知道松本又开始和自己过不去了。他招来侍者，要了一杯香槟，默默递给了松本。

松本接过，一饮而尽。

二宫托着腮，偏头看他，「说起来，翔ちゃん的每一次演出，你都去了对吧？」

他点点头。

「明明leader是主音，你怎么就偏偏看上他了呢？」二宫的手指敲打着桌子，眼神玩味，「难道J你其实对rap情有独钟？」

松本笑了。他的脸因为酒精而泛起了一丝粉红，「你别笑话我了，」他也学着二宫的样子，在桌沿上敲了敲手指，「你难道忘了，当初迷恋他声音的人有多少嘛？」他拉长了声音，像从前求他帮自己找机会见樱井一样，软软地叫他。

「Nino——」

二宫最受不了松本这样，他立刻就投降了。

「行行行樱井翔的声音世界一级好听，」他阻止了那个想要给松本斟酒的侍者，「你不能再喝啦，」他半哄着松本，「你看，照片里开始有风磨那小子了。」

「在哪……？」

松本醉眼朦胧地看去，发现是照片上确实出现了菊池的脸：他被樱井搂着肩膀，一脸兴奋；大野在一旁看着他，似乎觉得很好笑。

司仪在台前深情并茂地解说——「这一年，樱井君和大野君成立的组合‘SOS’，开始在大学里人气暴涨，演出时甚至连男生都专程赶来，并在结束后为他们送上鲜花——」

花？哦，樱井怀里确实抱着一束很眼熟的东西。

「等等，」二宫眯起了眼睛，「那个角落里的人，是不是你？」他转头看着松本，「你怎么也在那儿？」

「我当然在那儿，」松本有气无力地撑着下巴，看着樱井和新娘似乎又在说些什么，樱井愉快地笑着，甚至出现了一点点双下巴。感情明明这么好，当初真的不想结婚吗？

松本撇撇嘴，赌气又去看那张照片——「因为那束花，本来应该是我送的。」

那是升上二年级前的暑假。

在大学一年级的演出后，樱井和大野的组合开始崭露头角，频繁在一些其它的比赛中露面。而作为樱井的小迷弟，菊池自然不会放过任何一个给偶像应援的机会，每次都兴冲冲地拉着松本和自己一同前往；反观松本，尽管已经在内心对自己承认了心情，却苦于害羞的个性，不仅做不到像菊池一样直白地在樱井面前对他进行赞叹，甚至连一句「我非常喜欢你的声音」，都无法在正主面前说出口。

就像现在——明明在演出前准备好花束的人是自己，却在曲子快结束时临阵退缩，把花往菊池手里一塞就跑。

于是便有了这张樱井一手搂着菊池，一手举着花，笑得灿烂的照片。

松本偷偷瞟了一眼樱井，他正全神贯注地盯着幻灯片，嘴角浮着一抹怀念的笑；可在松本眼里，那笑容如同是在提醒他，自己的胆小怯懦，是怎样从这里开始，初现端倪。

他摩挲着二宫递给自己的玻璃杯，忽然觉得非常，非常后悔。

——如果一切能重来，我一定不会在最后一秒逃脱，一定要亲手把花放到你手里，告诉你，「樱井君，我真的非常喜欢你的声音。」

如果能重来，如果能重来的话……

松本紧紧地攥着椅子，懊悔地闭上了眼睛。

一阵金光闪过。

松本不由抬手捂着眼，从缝隙间往外看——伴随着一阵流畅的旋律，一个穿着湖绿色连衣裙的姑娘出现在了他的视线里；与此同时，松本惊讶地发现，除他之外的人，似乎动作都凝固了。

他试着戳了戳二宫的脸——以往他这样的举动都会伴随着那人抱怨的小尖嗓，这一次，却意料之外的什么都没有响起。

「别戳啦，」湖绿色连衣裙似乎知道他在想什么，懒洋洋地找了把椅子坐下来，从僵硬的侍者托盘里拿过一杯香槟，「松本润，是吧？」

松本艰难地点了点头。

「请问您是……？」他小心翼翼地用了敬语。

连衣裙挥了挥手，「我是驻扎在这个教堂的妖精哦，妖精。」

看着松本吃惊的表情，连衣裙皱起了眉头。

「你没看过《求婚大作战》吗？」见松本摇头，她站起来走到山下身边，随意地戳了戳他的脸，「老同学演的电视剧都不看吗？真冷漠啊，松本さん——」

松本尴尬地咧了咧嘴角。这些年，为了避开有关樱井翔的任何信息，他几乎没有刻意去打听过当年同学的踪迹；虽然隐隐约约听说山下当了演员，却连他演过什么都不知道。

「是一部非常好看的连续剧哦，」她一脸兴奋地比划着，「是说一个帅气却不够坦率的好男人，在像我这样的妖精的帮助下，」说到这她挺了挺胸，「利用每一张有自己镜头的照片，不断穿梭时空，回到拍摄这张照片的时间点，改变行动的轨迹，最后在拍摄的那一瞬间回到现实，最终成功追回青梅竹马的姑娘的故事——顺带一提，女主真是美哭了。」

连衣裙看起来非常喜欢这部连续剧，把她认为感动人心的细节都给松本说了个遍，「我最喜欢男主在小路上奔跑的样子了——」她一脸陶醉地捧着脸，「配上《小さな恋のうた》的BGM，真是感动哭——」

松本努力消化着这些陌生的情节，虽然他不懂为什么这些跟她的出现有什么关系。

她说不定是山下的迷妹。

他的脑子里忽然冒出了这个想法——然后也这样说了出来。

连衣裙惊讶地看着他，脸慢慢地红了。

「没有啦……」她扭捏地拽着自己的裙角，强行把表情掰成一脸严肃。

「松本さん？」

「到！」

「你愿意回到过去，改变自己行为的轨迹，为挽回樱井翔而努力吗？」

周围的不同寻常已经让松本对她的话有几分相信了，他看向樱井翔——他唇角那一抹刺眼的笑凝固在了上一刻，如果他不去做些什么，这抹微笑将一直持续到完成婚礼，然后成为松本此生最大的遗憾。

他看着连衣裙，「我愿意。」他的表情忽然微妙了起来——「你说，回到过去之前需要摆的那个羞耻的pose，能不能不做？」

松本最终还是妥协了。

连衣裙义正严辞地表示需要按照流程，虽然松本非常怀疑她的坚持只是出于一个迷妹的执念。

我又不是山p——

松本不满地想着，却还是乖乖地举起手，「哈利路亚，chance——」

又是一道金光。

他睁开眼，发现自己正不舍地举着一张纸币，似乎在犹豫着要不要递出去；下一秒，花店老板非常熟练地抽走了它，然后将一束花放在了自己手上。

「这是您的花，请拿好——」

松本捧着这束用掉了自己四分之一生活费的花，心痛又幸福。

手机在这时响了起来，他手忙脚乱地接起，「喂？」

「松润，你在哪啊，翔君的演出马上就要开始了！」菊池元气的声音冲进他耳朵里，松本赶紧把话筒拿远一点。

「我在花店。」

「哦哦，你去取订的花了？」菊池显然也是知道这件事的 ，「我说松润，我听说那个花店会根据客人的需求帮你搭配好，好看但是也特别贵……虽然翔君是唱的很棒啦，可这样真的没关系么，你不是才把兼职辞了吗？」

松本握紧了手机，「没问题的，」他听见自己的声音，「翔……樱井君，值得最好的。」

很好，他在心里暗暗对自己说——就这样一鼓作气的坦率下去吧。

松本赶到的时候，正好轮到大野和樱井上场。主持人先是介绍了二人，接着半开玩笑地问了为什么要取这样一个组合名称。

「最初是因为樱井君和我的开头字母分别是‘S’和‘O’，」大野拿着话筒认真地解释着，「但是我们都觉得‘SO’这个名称听起来怪怪的……」他笑了，「于是樱井君说，不如再加一个字母，凑成‘SOS’。」

主持人饶有兴趣地看着樱井，「‘SOS’是常用的求救信号吧，樱井君这样命名，是有什么特殊的含义吗？」

樱井有点羞涩地笑着——他的表情引起了一阵吸气声，松本听到有不少女生压低了声音哀叹「好可爱」。

「大概就是，」他握话筒的手紧了紧，「‘向世界发出求救信号’的意思吧……但又不仅仅是如此。」

「希望，求救信号被人听到，然后让同样认为自己陷在深渊的人——哪怕只有一个也好，听到，然后感觉到——啊，我不是一个人在奋斗，还有很多人和我一起；如果这样的力量足够强大，那么总有一天，世界也会听到我们的呼喊，收到我们发出的信号。」

他认真的神情让所有人都屏住了呼吸。

「说得真好啊，」主持人赞叹道，「那么接下来，让我们欣赏‘SOS’组合为我们带来的这首歌曲——」

松本抱着花站在人群中，时隔多年再次听着那个人的声音，唯恐错过一点点微妙的转折。

其实他也不太清楚该如何来描述眼前的场景，因为语言永远无法完整地传递感情。他看见一个女生一眨不眨地盯着台上，眼中几乎快要泛起泪光——她那么感动，却仍是在同伴小声询问要不要录像时，没有犹豫地摇摇头。

「这样就最好。」她说。

是啊，这样就最好。松本安静地看着樱井的身影，任一颗心在歌声中缓慢地下沉。怀中的花瓣柔软地顶了一下他的下巴，他抱紧它，将大半张脸都藏在满天星的灿烂之后，只留下一双眼睛看着舞台，看着樱井翔；或者说，看他十八岁的，永不凋谢的夏天。

他想自己早该知道，樱井翔的世界从来都绚烂如同自己手中的繁花，他只能在一段时间拥抱他，即使再不舍，也终究是要在谢幕时全部献出；即使一直待在同一个地方，他心中的丘壑却从没有少过，在哪里都胸有成竹，都是「此心安处是吾乡」。

他一直都没有变过。不管是当年那个锋利又耀眼的少年，还是后来笑容温和的青年，都是让松本可以放弃抵抗，自甘沉沦的樱井翔。

松本觉得自己心里的那口火山又久违地开始翻滚起来。他眯起眼睛看向舞台，捕捉到樱井鬓角上晶莹的汗水，以及耳边那一抹闪亮的银。

——七月流火，他就是夏季。

打断他思绪的，是轮胎和路面摩擦时发出的刺耳的刹车声。

松本的听力向来比常人灵敏些，在身边人尚未注意到发生了什么的时候，他便仰起脖子朝对面的马路边望去——

一个身形臃肿的孕妇倒在了轿车面前。围观的人迅速多了起来，有人在打电话，但似乎没有人敢去触碰她。

松本咬着嘴唇，内心天人挣扎了一会儿，终究还是把花束推到了菊池怀里——「抱歉，我有点事情，这花——」他苦涩地笑了一下，「如果我赶不及，就请你替我给樱井君吧。」

「松润——」

他把菊池的呼唤声抛在身后，咬着牙挤进人堆里，小心地观察了一下孕妇的状态——还好，似乎只是受到了惊吓晕过去，在问了最近的医院后，便抱起昏迷中的人冲了出去。

待把孕妇安全送到医院，确认家人已经在赶来的途中后，松本才仿佛脱了力一般地走出医院大门。

他在门口茫然地看着路口——夏日阳光将柏油路照成了一片刺眼的白亮，他攥紧手机，想打电话问问菊池演出是不是已经结束了，却又害怕听到答案会更加心痛。

不对。

他想起连衣裙说过的，回到现实的方法——「当快门再次按下，拍下同一张照片时，你就会回来了。」

松本看看自己的手——刚刚奔跑时的汗水还未完全干透，黏腻地附在掌心。

我还没有回去——也许是因为我还不在现场，所以那张本应该有我的照片，还没有被拍下来。

也许，我还有机会。

他想着，咬了咬牙，朝演出场地跑去。

「松润，这边！」菊池朝他奋力挥着手，「你跑哪去了，我们等了你好久。」

不等他解释，菊池抓着松本的手把他拖到一边，松本这才发现，旁边还站了两个人。

「这是松本润，」菊池愉快地对樱井和大野笑着，「我朋友，是翔さん的fan哦。」

他转过头，对松本眨了眨眼，「不用我介绍了吧——松润，这位是大野君，」他停顿了一下，「以及你心心念念的翔くん。」

松本呆呆地站着，直到菊池拿手肘顶了顶他的腰，才慌慌张张地鞠了一躬。

樱井和大野都笑了起来。

「不用这么正式的，松本君，」樱井笑的露出一口白牙，「都是一个年级的，就不用这么见外啦。」

「松本君在什么部？」大野好奇地探过头，「和风磨君一样是艺术部吗？」

「是的，」松本觉得自己紧张的嗓子都发干，「不过我是主修舞台设计的。」

「诶，那之后我们演出就可以拜托松本君设计舞台了吗？」

樱井无奈地看着兴奋的大野，「喂喂……又不是演唱会，怎么会需要设计舞台，」他拍拍松本的肩膀，「这家伙就是想到什么说什么，你不要在意。」

松本摇摇头，看着樱井的眼睛亮晶晶的。

「如果是樱井君和大野君的话，一定会有开演唱会的那一天的，」他认真的表情让樱井愣了一下，「在那一天之前，我也会抱着给‘SOS’设计舞台的目标，一生悬命好好学习的。希望到时候，樱井君和大野君可以给我这个机会啊。」

话音刚落，松本就愕然地看着樱井在自己面前笑成了BGM。

「樱井君……？」

樱井笑得直不起腰，「你也太有意思了吧，」待好不容易喘匀了气，他伸出手揉揉松本的头发，眼神重新温柔了起来。

「那我们就等着咯。」

大野看着他们，眼睛几乎笑成了一条缝。

「翔さん真偏心啊。」菊池半真半假地抱怨着，松本这才发现他手上依然捧着自己塞给他的那束花。

「这花……？」

菊池把花又塞进他怀里，「翔さん听说是你选的，一定要等到你回来了再拍纪念照。」他眉毛一挑，表情一看就没安好心。

松本心里顿时警铃大作。

「虽然错过了演出结束的瞬间…不过好不容易本人在场，松润你就再献一次花给翔さん吧。」 

…我就知道。

松本有点紧张地看着樱井—他仍然是微笑着的，「我没问题哦。」 

菊池欢呼一声，把花往松本怀里一推。

大野笑嘻嘻地拿出相机，设定好时间，摆在不远处的三脚架上。

松本举着花，「樱井君，」他费力的咽了口唾沫，「演出很精彩……恭喜了。」 

樱井笑着接了，「谢谢松本君。」 

菊池在一边捂着眼睛哀嚎——「松润你的表情也太羞涩了吧……」

松本想跳起来打他，却被樱井抓住了胳膊。

大野小碎步跑回来，在镜头前比了个V。

咔嚓。

****02.** **

昏暗的光线。头顶的「银河」。生田和山下的窃窃私语。

他回来了。松本刚松了一口气，就感到眼前一道白光闪过。他吓了一跳，回过神来，才发现是司仪换了照片。

还来不及为自己没看到那张好不容易得来的合影哀叹，二宫幽幽的声音就从耳边传来。

「J，你还记得你跟我说你喜欢翔ちゃん的事情吗？」

松本一口酒在喉咙里没吞下去，听到这句话，猛烈地咳嗽起来。

——自然又引来了四方八方的眼神。

他一边接过生田递来的纸巾，一边拼命摆手，企图拒绝二宫再来一杯牛奶的关心。

余光里，樱井又朝这边看了一眼。

待平静下来，他端着那杯被硬塞过来的牛奶，小口抿着，看着引起了这一场事故的照片。

屏幕上没有他。

松本松了口气。照片使用了景深效果，樱井严肃的侧脸被摆在正中央，其他人都只有一个模糊的影子。

「那个是我哦，」二宫指着离樱井最近的一个影子，「看到了吗，在他旁边，拿着游戏机。」

「看到了。」松本往前倾了一点，费力地眯着眼睛，「那是什么时候，你刚进学生会？」 

二宫翻了个白眼。

「醒醒好吗。你家翔君都当学生会会长了，我怎么可能才进去一年？」 

松本这才反应过来，怪不得隐约听到司仪口中出现了学生会的字样。

「不是我家啦，」他的耳朵红了，「那会儿我们还不熟呢。」 

二宫玩味地看着他。

「对，不熟，」他慢慢地说，心里感叹这个傻孩子怎么现在还这么容易害羞，「只不过会大晚上打电话过来，问我——」他学着松本奶声奶气的调子，「‘怎么办Nino，我好像喜欢上了一个男生。」 

松本故作镇定，「有吗？我不记得了。」 

二宫看他一眼，自顾自往下说，「我还当是谁，一问发现——哟，不就是我的顶头上司吗。」

——二宫当时是学生会的秘书。

「你还记得我是怎么回答你的吗？」 

「怎么会不记得？」松本捏着鼻子模仿二宫的小尖嗓，「你前任女朋友是谁？我要去和她决斗！她居然让你失去了对女人这个性别的信心！」 

说完两人都绷不住，把头埋到膝盖上，笑得直抖。

旁边的生田和相叶一头雾水。

「J你老实说是不是有预谋的，」二宫一张脸笑得通红，「你看我之后假公济私，给你和翔ちゃん创造了多少机会。」

松本也没好到哪里去。

「你还好意思说，我让你帮忙，结果你让我去翔くん办公室打扫卫生，有你这么使唤人的吗！」 

生田忍无可忍地拍了一下松本的背。

「你俩差不多得了啊，翔さん都往这边看了好几次了。」

松本一惊，赶紧直起身来；二宫紧跟着他的动作，几声装模作样的咳嗽后恢复了面无表情。

——他怎么可能忘记。

松本把玩着手中的玻璃杯，在感觉到对面递来若有若无的目线时，垂下了眼睛。

在二宫尽心尽力（或者说不情不愿）的助攻下，松本在一段时间内几乎包揽了学生会所有办公室的整理工作。二宫到底心疼他，虽然名义上是卫生部的小干事，却只需要做一些整理桌面之类的活计。

松本至今都记得，当他第一次带着口罩出现在樱井办公室的时候，樱井一开始没有认出他，只顾皱着眉头盯着桌上一个喝了一半的饮料瓶。

「这是谁的？」 

松本看着他，忽然想起自己在高中时也经常听到这样一句话—不过那会儿情况都比较夸张，桌上躺的基本都是无人认领的书包。

想到这里，他一边忍着不要笑出声，一边无辜地摇了摇头。

樱井把瓶子胡乱扔到垃圾桶里，放下书包准备开始看文件，却发现松本仍然直直地杵在原地。

「你——」樱井刚想现在的干事都这么不懂规矩么，就看到口罩上方的眼睛里，有很熟悉的光芒一闪。

「啊——！」

松本一把摘下口罩，灿烂地朝他笑着。

「你终于认出我了，翔くん。」

喜欢上樱井后，松本第一次发现，他居然可以用这么多的耐心去结识一个人，小心翼翼地揣摩他的心思，思考以自己和他现有的交情，要怎样表现才算自然，然后决定，在下一次见面时，要用百分之多少的热情，去对他笑。

幸运的是，他长得讨喜，有心亲近时，没有人可以拒绝他的笑容。

不知从什么时候起，松本，樱井，二宫，大野，相叶就开始经常混在一起，偶尔还会加上生田和山下。尤其是松本和樱井，这俩一个喜欢黏人，一个享受被黏，腻歪得让人眼晕。松本那会儿刚刚整完牙，日后让人驻足的浓颜初现痕迹；可当事人似乎还有些不适应自己的新形象，面对樱井时经常非常不符合气质地笑得一脸甜软，让樱井手痒得只想捏他脸。

有天一群人闹哄哄地去KTV唱歌，松本仗着半醉，拿着话筒，一半身子倒在坐在点歌机旁的樱井腿上，嬉笑地在屏幕上乱划；樱井由他闹着，一手固定住他的腰不让这个软体动物滑下去，一手不紧不慢地抚着他的头发。

由于背对着，松本看不见他的表情；但他可以确定——确实是有那么一刻，一个不是手指的东西，在自己头顶上轻轻地碰了一下。

那一瞬间，他的酒全醒了。

发现樱井对自己已经重要到不可分开，是在和一群朋友去打网球的时候。松本几个人正玩得开心，忽然隔壁场有人过来，就朋友不小心打过去的一个球吵了起来。他们最初还据理力争着，几分钟后，由于对方和这里经理沾亲带故的关系，松本一行人被客气却坚决地请出了场地。

他站在朋友的身边，可以清楚地感觉到他们的委屈和愤怒，心中迅速升起一股无力感。他忽然就想起那个无论是在舞台上唱歌，还是在学生会主持会议时，都永远笑得胸有成竹的人了。他想自己到底不是什么强大的人，能够在问题上门时带着所有勇气披荆斩棘，所以希望在这样慌张无措的时刻时，总是可以有你在身边。

他努力克制着心中不断蔓延的巨大荒芜，想：翔くん。

二宫是个很好的听众——虽然他的一大爱好就是扯着小尖嗓吐槽别人，但就连相叶也不得不承认：自家竹马在面对松本时，似乎总是有着用不完的耐心，

可能松润真的是个小天使吧。

相叶这么想着，收起了那一点若隐若现的嫉妒，大度地表示你们去谈吧去谈吧，然后接过二宫手中的游戏机，任劳任怨地帮他打升级。

另一边，二宫看着表情比恋爱中少女更加纠结的松本，真是一点脾气也没有了。

「翔ちゃん又怎么了？」

他决定先下手为强。

「Nino，他那天——」松本巴拉巴拉地把最近发生在樱井身上的事情都说了一遍，从爱吃的荞麦面馆关门了到唱歌那天落在自己头发上的吻，然后可怜巴巴地看着二宫，「你说，他到底是什么意思啊？」

二宫只想叹气。

「你觉得他是什么意思？」他反问松本。

「我觉得他是喜欢我的……」说出这句话时松本有点害羞，可随即，他的眉头又皱了起来，「可是，翔くん对谁都这么温柔，我担心是我想多了。」他举出菊池的例子，「翔くん对他就特别好，每次出去都不会忘记给他带手信……」说到这里，松本又沮丧起来。

——他也给我带手信了啊！他给每个人都带了手信啊！再说带手信和吻能放在一起比较吗！

要不是怕相叶受到惊吓把游戏玩死了，二宫简直想要仰天长啸。

「去表白吧，」他镇定地劝松本，「之后你就知道结果了。」

「我不要。」出乎意料的，松本很坚定地拒绝了。

「是，我可以感觉到他对我有好感，真要是表白了也不一定会拒绝我……可是，日后他一定会质疑自己——特别是在我们吵架的时候，他一定会想：说不定，这根本不是他樱井翔想要的，而是松本润塞给他的。」松本很慢很慢地在窗台上敲打着自己的手指，「依翔くん的性格，如果是他想要的，一定会亲自去追过来……而只有他采取行动了，才能说明他真正想好了。在这之前，我必须等着。」

「只是等着？他撩你怎么办？」

「唔……那就，接受咯。」

松本对他眨了眨眼睛。

机会很快就来了。

大学二年级的冬天，樱井宣布自己在校外找了个小公寓，正式从学校宿舍搬了出来。

「欢迎来玩啊～」

然而他还没得意多久，就被跟着大野去参观过的二宫击沉了。

「——翔ちゃん那个小破房子，」二宫哼哼着，「太小了，上次我和leader去，三个人挤在一起都转不了身，」他转了转眼睛，大野在一旁点着头表示同意。

「不过两个人倒是刚好哦， ** **J**** 。」

松本猛然被点了名，耳朵都红了，「……干嘛只叫我啊。」

「对啊干嘛只说松润，」生田一脸不明所以，「我也想去翔さん家玩儿～」

山下冲上去，把想要扑到樱井身上的生田一把拖走。

「乖，」隔了老远都能听到他糯着声音教训生田，「你说你没事瞎掺合那两人的事干嘛，你以为那个火车头的话是那么好接的吗——」

二宫危险地眯了眯眼睛。

一片安静中，只有樱井茫然的大眼睛闪闪发亮，如同一只无辜的大金毛。

松本认命地闭了闭眼睛。

算了，看在狗狗的份上。他这么想着，然后看到那人的嘴角在听到他答应时不出所料地咧开了，露出标志性的门牙。

——什么金毛，明明是仓鼠来着。

「走吧，翔くん。」

正如二宫所形容的那样，樱井的新居很小，但对一个成年男子来说刚好足够。松本不忍直视地避开那张乱七八糟的床铺，在放了一堆书的桌子旁坐下来。他打量了一下这个小空间，不由自主地开始想像樱井在其中生活的场景。

樱井起床时头发翘起的样子，他趴在桌上学习的样子，做饭的样子……打住，这个人好像不会做饭来着。

想到这个，他对去给自己泡茶的樱井喊，「你平时吃什么啊？」

「外卖，」樱井端着两个冒着热气的杯子走过来，「有时候是便利店的便当。」

看松本不说话，他凑过去揉他的头发，「怎么啦～」

松本打掉他的手，「太不营养了吧，还不如学校食堂呢。」

「可是食堂好远……」樱井摆出委屈脸，「而且我不会做饭。」

松本翻了个白眼。

「我来给你做。」他听见自己这么说。

樱井的嘴巴张成了o型。

「怎么，不乐意啊？」

「怎么会！！松本様万岁！！」

于是当晚就幸福地吃上了手作料理。

「其实我这儿可以睡两个人的。」送松本到玄关时，樱井还在垂死挣扎。

松本根本就不想理他。

「你睁开眼看看你的单人床吧，」他拍了拍樱井的肩膀，「明天见。」

「等等，」樱井拉住他的胳膊，「真舍不得你啊……」他小声嘟囔着。

松本觉得心跳漏了一拍，慌忙间只能摆出又好气又好笑的表情。

「乖，」他揉揉樱井柔软的头毛，「明天就能再见了。」

樱井还是一副可怜兮兮的样子。

「你亲我一下。」他指了指脸颊。

松本睁大了眼睛——樱井看起来丝毫没有开玩笑的意思。

「快点。」他盯着松本，大有不亲就不让他回去的架势。

他们在玄关僵持了一会儿，最终还是松本妥协了——他深吸一口气，倾过身，在樱井脸上快速吻了一下。

「晚安。」

他咬牙切齿地看着那个在得逞后笑得一脸灿烂的混蛋。

之后的几天都是第一次的复刻。

樱井仿佛一个恶作剧上瘾的小孩，每天到点就死死拽着松本的胳膊，非要一个吻才放他走；除去这个，他们之间的相处却仍然和从前一样。

松本虽然心急，却始终克制着自己不去揪着樱井问个明白。他那天对二宫说的话，与其说是解释给二宫听，不如说是对自己的告诫。他知道自己是个急性子，偶尔冲动上来就会不管不顾；可樱井对他来说太重要了，他不能允许自己搞砸。

我不能失去这个人。 

每一天，他都这么告诉自己，然后抬手按响樱井家的门铃。

但很快，他就厌倦了一味的防守。

于是在第四天临走时，他抱着胳膊，靠在玄关的墙壁看着樱井，似笑非笑。

「翔くん，」他叫樱井，「每次都是我来，不太公平吧。」

樱井似乎没想到他会这么说，愣了一下，爽快地开口，「换我也可以哦。」

松本努力克制着自己愈发的呼吸，装出游刃有余的样子，学着樱井的动作，点了点自己的脸颊。玄关没有单独的灯，所有的光似乎都汇聚到了他的眼睛里，暧昧地流转着。

——一抹温热迅速擦过自己的左脸。

平时樱井也是这样的感觉吗？松本一边想着，一边看着樱井，轻轻地张嘴，「还有呢？」

樱井没有说话，而是凑过来，在他的右边脸颊也吻了一下。

「还有呢？」

他仿佛魔怔了一般地重复着。昏暗的灯光中，他们紧紧盯着彼此的眼睛。

松本也不知道他在期待些什么。

不，他马上否认了自己，任心中的欲望一点点发酵，膨胀成了自己也无法控制的形状。

——我在期待他。

樱井看着他，宽容地叹了一口气，第三次向前倾身——这次的吻，终于落在了他的唇上。

点到即止。

松本原以为第二天见面会有些尴尬，哪想到樱井仿佛没事人一般，一大早就敲开了自己宿舍的门，敷衍地安抚了被吵醒的菊池，喜滋滋地在松本面前摇晃着两张电影票。

「润，我们去看电影吧。好不好～好不好？」 

松本还没摆脱起床气，阴沉着脸看他在面前上蹿下跳，把被子扯到头顶就想继续睡。然后他就听到了哒哒的脚步声移动到了房间的另一端——「润不想去啊……啊，风磨你想看电影吗……？」

——樱井翔你可以啊！

松本气恼地一把掀开被子，「我说我不去了吗？！」

电影院很小，由于还是工作时间所以客人很少，到了松本和樱井看的那场，诺大的影厅甚至只有他们两个人。

——「开玩笑的吧？」

「有什么不好，」樱井满不在乎地往嘴里丢爆米花，「包场啊包场。」

松本学着他瘫在座椅上，「我也要爆米花——」

手伸了半天也没等到回应，他纳闷地偏头，发现樱井正叼着一粒爆米花，见他看过来，指了指自己嘴里这一颗。

「樱井翔你——」他想去够那被樱井放得老远的爆米花桶，却被抓住了手腕。

樱井执着地指着自己的嘴巴，声音含含糊糊的，「小润你再不来就要化掉了哦。」

那就化掉好了啊。

松本想着，却在看到樱井亮亮的眼眸时，仿佛被蛊惑了一般凑过去，接过樱井嘴里那颗还带着奶香的爆米花。

却在尝到嘴里时，觉得比不上那人唇瓣十分之一的甜蜜。

接连两个擦边球后，松本原本有些焦躁的心情忽然奇异的平静了下来。

也许樱井也是在试探自己。他这么想着，又默念了一遍之前定下的目标——不管翔くん打来什么球，都只要接住就好了。

樱井奇怪地看着他突如其来的握拳，「怎么了，润？」

「啊……没什么，」松本流畅地放下手插进口袋，「接下来去哪儿？」

樱井掏出手机看看时间，「到吃饭时间了啊……今天去我那儿吗？」他问松本。

「嗯，去吧，」松本也拿出了手机，「翔くん想吃什么？」

樱井眨巴着圆圆的眼睛，「小润做的意大利面！」

「……好。」

结果两人都吃多了。

松本放下叉子后就再也不肯动弹了，嘴里说着好撑好撑，手上不停歇地推搡着樱井去洗碗。待樱井乖乖端了盘子去厨房，他又顺势在榻榻米上滚了一圈儿，扯着嗓子对樱井喊——「翔くん你家有没有什么可以消食的东西啊？」

「山楂可以吗？」

……我是问的药啊。松本暗自嘀咕着，随即想着果然不该对吃货抱有太大期待，便自暴自弃地回答了好。

于是等樱井也盘着腿在他对面坐下，从一袋儿圆圆的山楂片中拿出一片含在嘴里，故技重施地示意他来吃时，依然在疑惑山楂消食效果的松本被结结实实地吓了一跳。

也许是离得太近，又是在樱井的家里，今晚的樱井格外让他有压迫感。松本本能地感觉到这一次或许和之前不太一样——前两次的试探意味太明显，可因为是樱井翔，他便也全盘接受了。

他盯着樱井——对方含着和唇瓣同样鲜艳的山楂片，见松本久久不动，似乎有点不满地簇起了眉毛，眼神也危险了起来。

目标将要实现的兴奋和对未知的恐惧在松本心中来回冲撞着，他直起身，犹豫地凑近了樱井——这一次，樱井没有再满足于浅尝辄止，他温柔而强势地扣住松本的后脑勺，对着嘴唇深深地吻了下去。

——当年捧着他的脸细细吻着的这个人，把自己带入了深渊的这个人，今天在他的面前，和另一个女孩子结婚了。

松本在第一次，以及之后的很多很多次的亲吻时，脑子里暗暗担心过的二人的未来，终究是用最残忍的方式出现在了他的面前。

他还是很好看。

松本只有在端起酒杯时，才能放任自己的目光胶着在樱井身上——他转身和工作人员说话时露出的干净的后颈，他染回了黑色的头发，他白到刺眼的礼服。

「你真的不能再喝了。」二宫再一次试图阻止未果，眼睁睁地看着松本把杯中的酒一饮而尽。

「香槟而已。」松本不以为然地说着，拦住侍者又拿了一杯。

「所以说——」二宫拖长了尾音，「这不是香槟不香槟的问题，什么酒都经不起你这么喝啊。」

松本定定地看着他，「我想喝醉。」 

二宫叹了口气。

「J啊，」他忽然换了个话题，「你说你和翔ちゃん，怎么就突然开始交往了呢？」他托着腮，「明明前一天还在我面前倾诉少男心事，后一天就忽然说被亲了……」

「喂，」松本在他脑袋上轻轻敲了一下，「不要在这个时候展现你的好记性啊。」

第一次真正意义上接吻了的那天，他和樱井其实没有说多少话。

两人像是达成了某种诡异的默契一般，并排躺在榻榻米上各自刷着手机，然后在视线对上的瞬间，急切地纠缠在一起。不知道第几次时，松本被樱井亲得头昏脑胀，嘴里不自觉的就溢出了呻吟；于是前一秒还在舔着松本上颚的樱井忽然顿住了，他用指腹轻轻摩挲着松本的皮肤，眼里还带着情欲翻滚的痕迹，语气却冷静而清醒。 

「不早了……再不走，你该赶不上宿舍关门了。」 

这是樱井第一次先开口让他离开。

松本抑制住心里浮现的那一丝担忧，乖乖地穿上他递来的外套。早春的风一吹，刚刚被惊慌压住的喜悦突然全部窜了出来，松本摸出手机，迫不及待地拨通了二宫的电话。

「Nino我跟你说啊…」 

二宫啧啧的声音仿佛还在耳边，松本情不自禁地咧开嘴角，随手划开樱井发来的mail。

接着，他的笑容便凝固了。

樱井「刚才的事情…对不起。润就当没有发生过吧。」 

松本「你这是什么意思？ 」

樱井「我知道是我不好，没能控制住自己……我是一直觉得自己只喜欢女孩子，直到因为你我开始怀疑自己了。是我不想变弯可是还是喜欢你。」 

樱井「我没有预想过我渴望的水到渠成不计后果会发生在同性身上……猛的反思我也会觉得纠结犹豫，无论如何，我希望你我之间留有的都是美好的东西。我没有想过未来可是如果真的去想，这个未来肯定会对我们有伤害。与其到时候毁了美好不如不再让自己往危险的地方去……停留在美好的阶段并且一直美好下去不好么。」

樱井「我真的很愧疚……愧疚的是自己的付出没有你多。你喜欢我的事情，我大概也能感觉到，可是我们这样是没有未来的。我这个态度也一定会让你觉得很委屈。可能就是一开始的期望值不一样所以想法也略有不同？但我真的是真心的……以后，还是像朋友一样相处可以吗？ 」

樱井「对不起对不起，真的对不起。 」

樱井「小润？？ 」

松本「我不会和你当朋友的。如果你要当事情没发生的话，可以。」

松本「……你可以当作没有遇见过我。我们以后，也不要再见面了。」 

樱井「你知道我离不开你的……没有中间的选项吗QAQ 」

松本「要么在一起，要么再也不见，你选吧。」 

樱井「……」 

松本「我到宿舍了，不跟你说了，哭了之后鼻子堵了很麻烦的，会睡不着。 」 

樱井「小润你别哭啊……我去找你好不好？ 」

松本「不用。」 

樱井「那……小润你赶快去睡觉。我明天过去找你。 」 

樱井「（抱抱）」 

「所以第二天你们都说什么了？」二宫眯起眼睛。

「没什么，就是夸张地说了一下我的暗恋。翔くん根本没想到我从那么早就开始喜欢他，心理压力一大，就答应了和我试试看，」松本把玩着手中的酒杯，「他当初还一脸严肃地跟我说我俩之间只能限于亲亲……」他笑起来，「真怀念啊，那么天真的翔くん。」

自己怎么会忘了他是个小恶魔呢。

二宫在心里感叹着，「我再确认一下哦…翔ちゃん当初跟你说你俩只能亲亲的时候，你的回答是……？」

「不然还能怎么样呢？」松本模仿着自己当初故作天真的语气。

「其实你的真实想法是……？」

「总有一天，我会上了他。」

「所以说……J你还真是狡猾啊，」二宫精准地下了评语，「扮猪吃老虎的计划通。」

松本笑着，对他举了举杯。

其实他并没有二宫说的那样游刃有余。

即使早就想过这样的情况，也迅速想好了要怎样应对，在看到樱井的「对不起」时，他依然觉得浑身发冷。

就算是小恶魔，在这场拼上了真心的赌局上，也无法做到大大咧咧真豁达。

他记得那天自己蹲在地上发完最后一条mail，站起来的时候觉得头昏眼花，死死掐住手心才没有倒在地上。天知道他在打出「以后不要再见面了」时有多紧张：虽说他有百分之八十的把握樱井离不开自己，但万一，他说了好呢。

也许几年以后，樱井就会明白自己只不过是在以退为进，是在用他对自己的依赖来要挟他——可现在，他管不了那么多了。

被说卑鄙也好，强行掰弯别人也好，他只是承受不了失去樱井翔罢了。

松本又摇摇晃晃地蹲了下来。

明明是翔くん主动的啊。他委屈地想，恨恨地捶着脚底的混凝土。

至于第二天的谈判，由于过程太过惨烈，松本几乎是强行把它从记忆中消除了。非要描述的话，大概就是充满了哭哭啼啼的一场闹剧吧。后来松本回忆起他们的每一次争吵，似乎都延续了第一次的风格：通常是松本说不过樱井就开始抱着他口齿不清地边哭边喊，把眼泪全擦在樱井的衣服上；而樱井往往就在他带着哭腔的小奶音中败下阵来，再逻辑严密的想法都全部忘记，只能抱着他柔声安慰，最后通常以两人抱在一起哭累了睡过去为结束。

那时候松本还没有发现，平常无法示弱的自己，其实只有在这时才能放下一切顾虑，将自己心中最柔软的部分展示给樱井。 

可依赖于争吵的交流，终究不是长久之计；如同他和樱井从一开始就不对等的恋情，如果不从根本上解决隐患，也无法一直走下去。

他好像有点明白连衣裙让他回到过去的意义了。

# 

****03.** **

幻灯片上终于又出现了松本的身影——这是樱井和菊池参加的课题组拿到比赛第一名后，在庆功宴上的照片。当时他正在另一个店和二宫喝酒，却在喝到一半时被拖到饭局上，一起加入了这张照片；他被樱井搂着肩膀站在最中间，却笑得非常勉强。

生田碰碰他的胳膊，「松润你看起来好像不太高兴的样子？」

松本懒洋洋地「嗯」了一声。

好奇宝宝再接再厉，「为什么呢？你看，」他指指照片中心的樱井和菊池，「翔さん和风磨君都笑得开心啊。」

「翔さん那会儿是和风磨一起参加了一个课题组吧，」山下也探过头来，「整天查资料写论文来着。」

生田「啊」了一声，「我也想起来了，那会儿总看见他俩在图书馆。」

这次松本「哼」了一声。

生田安静了没两秒，又有了新的疑问。

「说起来，风磨和松润都是一个部的……为什么你没有加入这个课题？」

松本忍了又忍，「你也是我们大学的，为什么没有加入这个课题组？」他瞪着生田，「你以为这是干什么，联谊吗？！」

「好了好了，」二宫拍拍他的肩膀，「别这么火大嘛……斗真也是好奇。」

受到惊吓的生田委屈巴巴地点头。

二宫转转眼珠，「不过…J你对写论文什么，好像确实也不太擅长吧？」

「……二宫和也！」

「好了，好了，」二宫敷衍地拍拍他的头，「不过……翔ちゃん他为什么会选这张照片呢？」他耐心地给松本解释自己的疑问，「你看，如果说是为了纪念课题项目第一的话，用课题组成员一起捧着奖杯的照片不是更好吗？」

二宫很了解他——毕竟是一起长大的发小，他完全明白学舞台设计的松本，对查文献写论文这种事情非常不擅长。所以在樱井问他要不要加入跨专业的这个课题组时，松本几乎是想都没想就拒绝了。

「翔くん你饶了我吧，」他哭唧唧地合掌求饶，「我们部应该有喜欢这种东西的家伙，你找他们去吧～」

只是没想到樱井最后找的是菊池。

从课题项目开始，樱井就花了大把的时间泡在图书馆，松本想要陪他，他却笑笑说不用，有小组成员包个房间一起讨论。于是松本懂事地不再打扰，只在比赛时找老师要了票，拉着生田一起去了现场。

和松本预测的一样，樱井是课题展示的主要解说员。他穿着剪裁合体的西装，讲解沉稳又生动，评委提出问题时神情也不慌不忙，回答地滴水不漏；菊池在旁边充当助手，看向他的眼里全是崇拜。

松本心里一边为樱井骄傲，一边隐隐地有些发慌。自从交往后，他的心态已经转变了很多——从某种意义上来说，直到交往之前，他一直是以一个粉丝的视角仰视着樱井；可随着两人相处的时间越来越长，原先的偶像也开始慢慢走下神坛，具象为有着很多小缺点的，不够完美的，自己的恋人。

他不是说自己已经不爱樱井了——正相反，这个真实的樱井更加让他确认了自己的爱，只是曾经憧憬的心情，已经在日常中被渐渐淡忘了；而现在，这个在台上闪闪发亮的樱井，忽然又让松本意识到：他其实不想放弃樱井的头号fan这个身份，他要永远为他应援。

比赛结果很快就出来了，樱井一组毫无疑问是第一名。

松本和生田一起拼命地鼓掌，然后掏出手机，给他发了个mail。

「恭喜第一～翔くん真是棒极了，不如考虑以后去当老师怎么样？ps.即使交往了，我也依然是翔くん的头号fan哦，比谁都要认真的那种。」

樱井的回复很快就来了。

「小润你来现场了？！！」

松本还来不及说自己和生田一起来的，手机又震动了起来。

「到后台来找我，一会儿一起去吃饭？」

松本盯着屏幕想了一会儿，终于还是转向生田——「抱歉斗真，翔くん让我去后台找他，带我去吃饭……」他的声音在生田的瞪视下越来越小，「要么……你也一起来？」

「翔さん真是哪天把你卖了你都不知道，」生田感叹着，抵不过松本可怜兮兮的眼神，痛快地挥手让他走了。

再三承诺下一次补偿后，他猫着腰溜了出去。他原本以为马上就可以和樱井一起离开，却忽然听他说老师在这之后组了一个庆功的饭局。

「那你叫我来干什么？」松本不满地鼓起了包子脸。

「我也是在你来的前一秒才知道的，」樱井无奈地笑着，摸摸他的头，「要么你跟我们一起去？」

松本想要是现在回去一定会被生田那个家伙笑话，便硬着头皮答应了。

在场的大部分人他都不认识，唯二熟悉的菊池和樱井，一个执着于跟着樱井，一个被大部分人围着，簇拥着上了带队老师开的小吉普车。

松本小跑着跟在后面，却发现车里的位置正好多了他一个。他尴尬地站在车外，手足无措。

其他人知道他是樱井带来的，都去看被簇拥在中央的樱井。

「要么我也不去了吧。」樱井说着就想下车，却被身边的人按住了。

「樱井学长可是大功臣，庆功怎么可以少了你呢。」一个尖尖的女声响起，松本顺着声源看去，却只看见一头栗色的卷发。

「佳奈！」没等樱井说什么，菊池率先制止了女生，接着非常热情地提出可以陪松本一起坐地铁去。

一车的人都在等他的答复。

松本知道，其他人本来就认为自己只是个多余的人员——若是因为自己连累了菊池跑一趟，真的就太不识趣了。

他悄悄地握了握拳头，又松开。

「不用了，」最终，他鞠了一躬，「我先回去了。」

他不敢去看樱井的眼神，逃也似的离开了。

生田自然是已经离开了——即使没有他也不好意思再去找他。他在街上慢慢地走着，试图回想樱井在坐上车后，看着自己时的表情。

孤零零站在车外的自己，一定很傻吧。不，他很快地否决了自己，根本就不只是傻而已。一定有一个更凄惨一点的形容——今晚，他不在乎把自己的自尊扔在地上。一车几乎都是陌生人的家伙一起看着自己，眼里写的全部都是「这个家伙是谁」「他跟着来干什么」「看到没有座位了还不知趣点走开？傻站着等谁来让位吗？」「都是这个人，樱井君还不得不提出自己都不去了」「有点自知自明赶紧走吧」……

他在人行道上慢慢蹲了下去。

最开始喜欢上一个人的时候，什么都是甜的。一个瘦削却挺拔的背影，一个无意间绽放的微笑……世界仿佛在一夕间变成了巨大的琥珀色糖果，在星空中甜蜜地旋转着。每一秒都是晶莹。

但这持续不了多久。几个星期，甚至几天后，你就会发现：原本非常光滑的表层开始出现一丝丝的裂痕，而从中流淌出的，是仿佛浓硫酸一般的液体，一点点腐蚀着你曾经引以为傲的“纯粹”的爱情。

它们是伤心，是失望，是所有因为占有欲而起的，情绪的毒药。

——那些憧憬着樱井的心情，在此刻，忽然从蜜糖变成了毒药。

松本不敢猜测，樱井目送自己离开的那个眼神里，会不会有怜悯和施舍的成分——他知道自己不应该这样想，可他无法阻止自己疯狂蔓延的思绪。他掏出手机，给二宫发mail——「出来喝酒吗？」

待樱井得到二宫的信息，把喝到半醉的他拖到自己吃饭的店里时，庆功宴已经接近尾声了。

松本那时已经意识有些迷糊了，他记得他在樱井说要拍照时想要挣脱那只揽着自己肩膀的手，却被樱井捞回来，在耳边说了什么。

因为这句话，即使他依然满脸不高兴，却还是乖乖地待在樱井怀里，不再反抗了。

——樱井那时候，到底对他说了什么话呢？是不是记起了这句话，也就能知道他选这张照片的原因了？

——好后悔，如果自己当时没有喝那么多酒的话，是不是就能记得了呢？

——好想回到那个时候啊，自己一定不赌气喝酒了，一定要记住他说的那句话，永远都不忘记。

那道金光又出现了。

松本紧紧捂住眼睛，然后听到一个熟悉的娇俏声音在耳边响起——「我说你啊，」自称妖精的女孩儿皱着眉头坐在桌子上，湖绿色的裙摆随着她的小腿一晃一晃的，「你到底在心虚什么？」

「诶……？」

连衣裙从桌子上跳下来，「我可是听到了哦，」她指指桌子另一端凝固的另外几个大学同学，「“松润和翔さん，自从大二以来就感觉怪怪的……”」她学着他们的口气，「“明明以前腻歪到爆炸，后来见面怎么看起来这么僵硬……可明明有人说见过松润从翔さん的公寓出来的。” 」

她抱起胳膊，「为什么交往以后反而这样呢……难道是，做贼心虚？」

松本深深地怀疑起她的国文水平。

「谁做贼了，」他据理力争，「我只是觉得两个人，也不一定要时刻在一起啊，再说，万一被发现了怎么办？」

「……这不是心虚是什么？」连衣裙翻了个白眼，「以前还没在一起的时候，怎么没见你害怕过？」

「不说这个了……对了，我上次的回去，改变了什么吗？」松本转移话题。

「唔……既然现在你依然坐在你家翔君的婚礼现场，就说明那一点儿改变对现在来说根本不算什么；不过对你来说，作为迈出的第一步，成绩还不算差……好了，这一次，你又想做什么呢？」

他抿抿嘴，将目光投向大屏幕上的照片。

「我想回到照片拍摄的前一刻，听听翔くん最后对我说的话。」

「只是这样而已？」

「只是这样而已。我有预感，如果当时我能够记住那句话，说不定我们之后的结局会有所不同。」

「你确定吗？」她看着他——松本这才发现，她的眼睛竟然是深沉的墨绿色，当它们非常专注地看着你时，里面仿佛盛放了一整个宇宙的光。

「松本さん，我觉得我有必要提醒你——如果你想靠着几次有限的时空穿梭来改变最后的结局，几乎是不可能的。」

「可是你当时不是说……」

「对，我是问过你，想不想通过回到过去，来挽回你的爱情，」她对他一笑，「可你应该比我更清楚，让你们走到这一步的，很大一部分原因是你的心结，而不是他的。」她指了指静止的樱井。

「很多人都说，从现在看当年很多耿耿于怀的事情，都会觉得很微不足道——这在你身上其实只实现了一半，具体表现为：即使你早已经放下了，但如果不能亲自回到过去，重现当年的场景，你的心里依然会永远有这么一道坎。」她从桌上跳下来，如同冰雕一样精致的手指拍上他的肩膀，「不过这也很正常：当你憧憬一个人时，自然会把他抬到遥不可及的高度——可现在已经过去了这么久，你应该对自己更有信心才是。」

「回到过去，诚实面对自己的心结，这样你才能找到解开它的方法，不是吗？别担心，」她又笑了，「这一次，你不就为自己定下了一个很好的目标吗——寻找当年自己忽略的东西，而不是执着于改变过去。我认为，你已经开始理解回到过去的意义了。」

当自己面前由连衣裙意味深长的表情，变成生田皱成一团小脸时，松本还在之前的一长串对话中没缓过神，一个没注意，就被唾沫横飞的生田喷了满脸。

「松本润你这个混蛋！」由于二人还在会场，生田压低了声音，暴躁地揪着松本的衣领，「你当初让我陪你来的时候怎么说的？“我不想一个人去，要是翔くん看到我生气了怎么办”，」他捏着嗓子模仿松本可怜兮兮的声音，「……我可是放弃了约会陪你来的，你倒好，你家翔くん一个mail就毫不犹豫地抛弃我？！」

「……」说好的温柔体贴的番茄呢？

松本看着面前和自己十分相似的浓颜，开始深深地怀疑自己当年的记忆是不是出了什么差错。

「冷静，斗真，」他把衣领从生田手中拯救下来，「不管我之前说了什么……总之，我改主意了，咱们一起去找翔くん吧。」

生田狐疑地看着他。

「真的？」

「真的。对了，出来之后叫上Nino，一起去喝酒。」

「……」

两人按照樱井的指示走到后台，松本看着这扇许多年前就曾被自己推开过的门，十年前他也是站在这里，满怀期待时不知道等着自己的只有羞辱。现在他又来了，却再也不是从前的自己了。

他深吸一口气，推开了门。

松本再一次见到樱井的表现，这里就不多做描述。诸君大可不必担心，即使是面对曾经倍感尴尬的场景，即使松本确实在这些年来都对这一天耿耿于怀——如今灵魂已经是成熟立派大人的他，在重回旧日时足够应付这些如今在他看来太过年轻稚嫩的大学生，甚至，他在生田和樱井交谈时，还分神注意到了站在樱井身后，一直盯着这里的一个女生：他听见有人叫她「佳奈」。

——她就是当年在樱井说着要陪他回去时，出声阻止了樱井，让场面一度陷入尴尬的那个人。 

当初她的脸隐藏在光线里，声音尖锐；现在她就站在离松本不到三米的地方，自以为隐秘其实明目张胆地瞄着樱井，肉肉的脸颊染着红晕，眼里全是胶着的爱慕——所以他是和一个小姑娘较劲了这么些年吗？

松本不知道自己绽开了一个很无奈的微笑，这笑容把和生田交谈着却一直默默关注这边的樱井吸引过来，并顺着他的视线看了过去——

「松润你看着人家小姑娘干什么？」生田也注意到了松本的心不在焉，他冲着樱井心领神会地一抬下巴，「翔さん，快给介绍一下。」

……生田斗真你翅膀硬了啊？！

其实真要追究起来 生田的变化跟松本脱不了关系。

松本一直以为，自己第一次回到过去时，改变的只是和樱井正式认识的时间。可实际上，由于和樱井认识时间点的提前，他们这个小团体的组建时间也随之改变了——原本应该在松本成为小恶魔后才与其相识的生田，在松本的包子时期早早地遇见了对方；兴许是对那段记忆太过深刻，我们半个天然的生田君在之后二人的相处中，总是不由自主地把松本当成依然甜软的包子润，情不自禁地就想DO S。

而结果也是可想而知的。

「疼疼疼疼——」

生田龇牙咧嘴地揉着胳膊，对还能微笑目送樱井离开的松本非常不满。

「你干嘛掐我？？」

「因为你话太多。」松本毫不客气地又给了他一个爆栗，接着掏出手机，「Nino，要一起去喝酒吗？嗯嗯，一会儿见。」

揽过还在哀嚎的生田，「走吧。」

他知道二宫会在赶来的途中给樱井发mail，询问他为什么自己明明去了他的比赛，却在之后喊其他人出去喝酒；知道樱井会隐隐觉得自己是因为被丢下而感到不满，于是拜托二宫注意自己的态度以及看着自己别喝太多；最终导致关心二人的大亲友体贴地将喝酒的地方定在离樱井吃饭的不远处，方便自己喝醉了随时有人接手。

那些他当年想不明白的事情——比如二宫定的酒馆为什么和樱井庆功宴的饭馆只有一墙之隔，比如樱井为什么会在自己喝到熏然后突然出现……经由长大后的他看来，竟然如此简单。

所以自己回到过去，看清那些曾经模糊的东西……然后呢？

松本想着连衣裙最后说的一番话，在地铁上陷入了沉思。

一切都按照松本预想的进行着。

为了保持清醒，他有意少喝了些，却依然在樱井来时装出微醺的样子，软软地倒入那个熟悉的怀抱。

「润？」樱井半搂着松本，低头轻轻抚摸他的脸颊，「现在感觉怎么样？」

如果说松本在第一次回到过去时的顺利，有一半原因是二人当时还没开始交往，所以他无需考虑要如何和当年的情人相处。那么这一次，他回去的时间点则相当具有挑战性：他和樱井显然已经进入了热恋期，他必须用曾经的方式和樱井相处——松本真不愿意承认他的身体竟然还记得这人的温度，樱井低头的下一秒，他的双手便自发地攀上了樱井的肩膀。

「翔くん，」吐出旧日的称呼也变的自然而然起来，「你怎么来了？」享受着久违的拥抱，熟悉的气味让他不自觉地把脸往樱井怀里蹭。

樱井由着他像小狗一样在自己衬衫上拱来拱去，「怎么今天这么喜欢撒娇？」他嘴里取笑着松本，手指却纵容地抚着怀里人柔软的头毛。

「哪有撒娇——」松本抬起头抗议；因为害羞，他本就微醺的脸色变得更鲜艳了。

「好好好没有——」樱井被二宫和生田一脸不忍看的表情逗得直乐，拿过松本的风衣替他披上，温言软语地哄着怀里的小醉鬼，「跟我走好不好？一会儿咱们回家了。」说罢看着松本迷蒙着一双水汽氤氲的眼睛，忍不住亲了一下他的额头。

「Wow——」正巧目睹了这一幕的生田张大嘴巴刚想起哄，就被踉跄着冲过来的松本狠狠巴了额头，刚想反击又被二宫捂了嘴巴，只能眼泪汪汪地看着樱井用外衣把人裹好，顺势就带出了店门。

「松本润你给我等着TAT」

「润？」樱井看着连耳朵都涨得通红的松本，有些不解地摸摸他的额头，「你还好吧，脸怎么红成这样？」

「斗真那个混蛋！」松本紧紧地握着拳头——樱井嘴唇贴上额头的那一刻，他觉得自己心脏都要爆炸了。

樱井塞给他一杯水，拉着他坐在自己身边，把一个茶碗蒸推到他面前。

「Nino说晚上你没吃什么东西，快吃点儿吧，到时候又胃痛，」他嘟嘟囔囔地念叨着，又去看菜单，「你还有没有什么想吃的？」

一只手扯了扯他的衣角。

樱井偏过头，见松本披着比他大一号的风衣，看向自己的上目线配着软软的刘海，整个人乖巧的不行。

「翔くん，我吃这个就够了。」

「……嗯。那你吃着，不够就告诉我。」

原来我以前就是这样被这个人照顾的吗。

松本拿起勺子，小口小口地吃着蛋羹，视线却悄悄地追随着樱井，看他因为听了什么好笑的事情而露出仓鼠牙，看他隔着桌子和同学说话，手指在桌上轻轻地敲击着。然后他回过头来，那双用来弹琴用来拥抱自己的手伴随他的气息铺天盖地地朝自己涌来——樱井倾过身，将松本快要掉下去的风衣重新披到拉肩膀上。

「你穿这么少该感冒了。」他眉毛一皱，伸手就要去拿自己的厚外套，「穿我的。」

松本没有拒绝——虽然他觉得当初的自己肯定反抗了一下；可现在，这个失去了樱井这么久的自己，对任何和他有关的事物，都舍不得说出「不用了」。

就当作是在做梦吧。他心满意足地任樱井把自己裹成了一个毫无时尚气息的包子，后者大约很久没有见过他如此乖巧的样子，中途摸了好几次他的额头确认他没有发烧。

——都已经在梦里了，难道还不能任性一些吗？

相机快门按下去的前一秒，樱井揽紧他的肩膀，嘴唇凑到他耳边——「真希望以后每一次的庆功，润你都能在我身边。」他的语气如同许愿一般认真，仿佛面前摆放的不是镜头，而是流星。

松本这次听清了。他并不惊讶，因为他知道这确实是樱井会说出的话。他忽然想起自己曾经也说过一模一样的话，就在他和朋友被欺软怕硬的网球场经理赶出去之后。区别在于：樱井是「春风得意马蹄疾，一日看尽长安花」，他却是溺水者想要抓住最后一根稻草的孤注一掷。

樱井于他，是雪中的炭火，是沙漠里的甘露，是不能缺少，是无可替代。

而松本润，却只能，也只会是樱井翔的锦上添花。

他觉得自己的心在一瞬间空荡了下去。

****04.** **

「你再说一遍。」

「我不想再继续回到过去了，」松本对着怒气冲冲的女孩儿做了个抱歉的手势，「对不起，给你添麻烦了。」

上一次后，他心灰意冷，本来打定主意不再继续这看不到希望的时空之旅，却仍是在接下来放出的照片时，下意识地后悔了。

真羡慕过去的自己啊。他看着那张明显是被抓拍的照片：樱井，二宫，相叶以及大野一起坐在游泳池边，正光着脚踢水玩儿；他则把上半身埋在水中，只留一个脑袋，咧着嘴角笑着；明明他的对面不是只有樱井，自己的目光却只看向他一个。

松本记得那时自己正执着于洗刷掉「常年黏在樱井身上」的标签——他以为自己已经做的很好了，可镜头依然让他的感情清晰得一目了然。

不是拍照的人抓拍太精准，而是他的目光，一直只停留在那个人身上。

他忽然就觉得非常，非常沮丧。

在被连衣裙气势汹汹地表示「你要是不解释就给你好看」后，松本不情不愿地坦白了自己的想法——「他需要我，和我需要他，不一样。」

「……不明白。」连衣裙干脆地说。

松本叹了口气。

「你知道孩子和大人有什么不一样吗？」他搜肠刮肚地想着例子，「小baby的逻辑是“我需要你，所以我爱你”，而成年人则是“我爱你，所以我需要你”——」他耸耸肩，「现在你明白了么？」

「我能听出来，你想说你是因为爱他所以才需要他，」连衣裙看着他，摇摇头，「可我觉得，他并不是因为需要你，所以才爱你的。」

「……」

「本来不准备告诉你的，」她抓着他的胳膊，绕到定住的樱井身后，「你蹲下来，从这里看。」她示意他顺着樱井眼神凝固的方向朝前看，「从开场到现在，除了必须看着说话人的时候，他的视线基本都集中在这个方向，」她抱起手臂，「你猜，他是在看谁？」

松本呆呆地盯着因为自己起身而变成空座的椅子，下意识地就要反驳，「可是，他也可能是在看斗真他们——」

「我还是那句话，」她静静地看着他慌乱的眼睛，「松本君，你应该对自己更有信心一些才是。」

这一次，松本降落在了一个晚上。从身上的酒气以及手机里亲友发来的信息判断，他应该是刚喝完酒出来，正在往住的地方走——大学三年级的时候，他和樱井一起在校外租了个公寓，正式住在了一起。

他站在路灯下发了会儿呆，夏日隐约的蝉鸣让他莫名的心慌。刚把手机放到口袋里，突然响起的铃声把他吓了一跳。

他接起来，是二宫。

「J，你什么时候过来？」二宫十年前的声音比现在更淡漠一些，松本听着他的话有些糊涂，「你在说什么啊……」

「改主意了？」二宫敏锐地感觉到了他的迟疑，「还是已经和翔ちゃん和好了？」

「……什么和好？」

二宫沉默了一下，「你不是因为翔ちゃん和一个姑娘合奏钢琴所以生气了么，还说要把明天的行李也搬到我这来，到时候直接出发去山下租的别墅——」

「啊——」

他想起来了。

不知何时起，希望自己能变好一点，再好一点，直到足够与樱井比肩——这样的想法，让他慢慢从一个总是跟在樱井身后的小包子，开始艰难地摸索属于松本润自己的道路。原本只是围绕着樱井的朋友圈慢慢拓展开，社团活动也逐渐开始可以独当一面……等周围人意识到时，他已一夜长大。

但那份刻在骨子里的憧憬，却从来没有变过。

交往之前，他尚可仗着朋友的身份理直气壮地宣布对樱井的占有权，真正交往后却如同连衣裙所说的心虚起来——特别是在他感觉到樱井并不想让人知道二人的关系后，更是害怕被人发现，说起住的地方也含糊其词，平时更是小心翼翼地控制着二人的距离，使得不清楚二人往事的后辈都以为他们关系僵硬。

他爱着樱井，却也暗自懊恼为什么自己在面对他时总是处于下风。连那人随口提到的愿望他都下意识地想帮他实现，不管需要花多少心思，更不要说这段时间樱井一直在为学园祭的钢琴表演排练，每天都和需要共演的女生一起待到晚上——白天还好，每到晚上，松本就开始心神不宁，一会儿看看手机想樱井这么还不回来，一会儿又觉得依照那人的作派，说不定会亲自把女孩子送回家。他越想越坐立难安，最后只好去骚扰亲友，挨个打电话把他们叫出来喝酒。松本也知道这不是个好的解决方式，可只有热闹可以让他暂时远离不安。

二宫的说辞让他猜测自己终究是找了个由头和樱井闹了一场，因为几个人说好了第二天要去租的别墅玩儿，还打算拎着行李逃到二宫家，直接从他家出发。

——好像樱井就不会在那辆车上似的。

松本暗暗唾弃了一番自己从前的鸵鸟行为，含糊地和二宫表示计划有变，自己就不去他那里了，然后不意外地得到了对方意味深长地一声「哦～」。

羞愤地挂断电话，松本一抬头，发现自己已经走到了公寓楼下。

他打开门，发现房间没有开灯。

难道樱井还没有回来？想到这里松本真的生出了些怒气——当年自己去了二宫家没有回来，难道他真的在自己不知道的情况下陪那个女生到这么晚？摸索着按下灯的开关，下一秒，松本就被坐在沙发上的樱井，以及他脚下散落的酒瓶吓了一跳。

原本靠在沙发上的人听到声音后直起身子，突如其来的灯光似乎让他有些疑惑。他的目光缓慢地在室内扫视了一圈，落在了站在门口的松本身上。

一瞬间，他之前茫然的神情仿佛被什么点亮了。

「小润，」樱井醉酒后带了些沙哑的嗓音对松本来说最为致命，「今天回来好早。」

松本看看手机，凌晨一点。

他忍着心里忽然涌现的歉疚，装作若无其事地换上拖鞋，一边问他，「你喝醉了？」

「啊……」樱井偏头想了想，几秒后才肯定地点点头，「嗯。」

松本轻咳一声，不想承认自己被这人偶尔的天然萌得不行，径直冲到洗手台洗手。

樱井睁着圆溜溜的眼睛，一眨不眨地看着松本。松本被他灼热的视线盯得受不了，虽然动作还算镇定，耳尖却在以肉眼可见的速度变红。

「小润，」松本刚准备逃进房间，就听见他叫自己——不知是不是酒精的作用，樱井此刻的眼神温柔得如同花瓣落在水面，「过来。」

おいで [http://archiveofourown.org/works/12993690](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12993690)

松本朝他走过去，「干什么——」

他看见樱井抬起头朝他一笑，下一秒，樱井抓住他的手，稍一用力，就把松本拖到了自己腿上。松本的手腕被钳制在他炙热的掌心里，想挣脱而不得，只能有些尴尬地跨坐在——准确来说是前男友的人身上。

「喂……」暧昧的姿势让松本有些僵硬，正当他想着要怎么摆脱这个明显醉了的人时，樱井朝他笑了一下——他的笑容仿佛也在酒精里浸泡过了，柔软得醉人。

直到樱井的唇覆上来时，松本还有些懵，一时忘记了他们现在的恋人身份，下意识地就去推他的胸膛。樱井上肢的力量不小，结实的手臂紧紧揽着他的腰，把人圈在怀里。另一只手则扣住他的后脑勺，按向自己，温热的嘴唇在他唇上辗转吮吸了一番，带着酒气的舌尖急切地撬开他的牙关，来回舔着他的上颚。

「唔——」

松本对他猛烈的进攻有些招架不住。

他那点可怜的力气根本推不开樱井，脆弱的后脑勺和腰都被扣在掌心里。他试着躲闪，却被樱井轻松地抓了回来，只得放弃抵抗，泄气地攀着樱井的肩膀，任他黏糊糊地亲着。

感觉到他的示弱，樱井的动作也放温柔了一些。他的手指插在松本发间，爱怜地揉了揉他毛茸茸的脑袋。松本搂着他的脖子，在他耳边像小猫一样呻吟着，呼出的热气喷在樱井的脖子上。他的头发已经长到了锁骨，现在和他一起缠绕在樱井身上，像海底的水草一样柔软地晃动着，撩拨着樱井的神经。

窗外是凉爽的夏夜，偶尔有蝉鸣声隐约地传来。松本被樱井细细舔吻着的耳垂，舌头在耳廓上一圈圈打转，啧啧的水声近在耳边，刺激着松本的神经。他闭着眼睛，睫毛随着不时溢出的喘息而颤动着，一边分神想着幸好自己刚才拉上了窗帘。

樱井咬了一口他耳垂，他吃痛地叫了一声，却被樱井吻住了。

沙发很宽大，他被放倒在皮制的垫子上。樱井俯下身吻他的眼睛，他摸索着攀上他的肩膀，模糊地记起他们似乎当年就对这沙发利用得很充分。

从很早开始，松本就很喜欢樱井整个人覆在他身上。身体的重量仿佛是有实体的安全感，把他整颗心都填得满满的。他感受着胸膛上方的心跳，心满意足的搂紧了樱井的脖子。这一刻他忘了他们在将来会分手，忘了自己已经和这个人分开了十年。

他拽着樱井的领口，把他拉向自己，几乎是啃咬着亲吻他的嘴唇。啤酒麦芽的香甜和樱井特有的气息混合在一起，松本看见他眼里自己动情时才会有的表情。他想自己是有多喜欢樱井翔啊，仅仅这样简单的凝视，他就率先醉了。

他怔怔地看着樱井，心里一酸，眼眶也跟着红了起来。

樱井发现松本流泪的时候愣了一下，但他什么也没有问，只是俯下身来舔掉他的泪水，绵密的吻一个接一个地落在他的眼角。

松本用桃花眼盈盈地看他，樱井哑着嗓子，伸手捂住他的眼睛。

「别那样看着我，润。」

话音刚落他就感觉手心的湿意更多了些。

松本在他手掌下流着泪，樱井叹了口气，把人抱起来，搂在怀里细细亲着。松本的哭腔都被他吞了下去，他的手指深深地陷在樱井的背上，樱井一顿，随即把他更深地揉到自己怀里。

——他抱紧他，抱紧他。正因为他知道面前的人只存在于过去，是他永远也回不去得不到的奢望，才会这样用尽了全力。所以他怎么也没想到，这个人会用这样温柔地眼神看着自己，像是看透了他所有的胆怯一般，在他耳边说——「遇见你之前，我以为我想象中的那种爱情，在世界上根本不存在。」

他融化了一般地瘫倒在沙发上，急促地呼吸着，仿佛一尾缺水的鱼，所有被樱井手指触碰过的皮肤都烫得吓人。樱井脱下他的T恤，毫不客气地在他光裸的肩膀上咬下一个齿痕。

他被刺激地发抖，想要贴紧樱井却被按着肩膀拉开——樱井把手撑在他的两边，身体向下滑了一些，低头含住了他的乳首。

他倒吸一口气，不由自主地弓起了身子。

樱井观察着他的反应，用舌尖在两颗粉红的肉粒上来回轻舔着，接着忽然把其中一颗连着乳晕一同含住，用力吮吸着。另一边则用指甲搔刮着，带着薄茧的手指在旁边打着转。

松本发出一声近乎哭泣的呻吟，他抱住樱井的头，手指深深插进他的头发。

他感觉到樱井在安抚地吮吸他的脖子，一股酥酥麻麻的电流随着他嘴唇的所到之处四散开来。松本颤抖着仰头，却被樱井恶劣地捉住了后颈。那人像对待小猫一样，捏着他的脖子和他接吻，舌头缠着他的舌尖不让他退开。

樱井一边亲吻着他，一边不顾他微弱的反抗拉开他的裤链。松本已经完全勃起了，他的性器在樱井手心里跳动着，被樱井握着上下撸动起来。

「唔……翔くん……」

松本这时才清晰地意识到这是十几年前自己的身体——由于经常被樱井疼爱，他敏感极了，还没被插入就软了腰，后面也条件反射地想要被填满。

「嗯？」

樱井漫不经心地回应着，手指上沾了腺液就往他的身后送去。松本好久没做，被他的动作吓得想躲，腰却依然掌握在那人手里，只能趴在他肩膀上，一边喘息着，一边感觉到自己的身体熟练地吞进了樱井的一根手指。

气氛忽然变得焦灼起来。

樱井不紧不慢地抚摸着他的背，手指在陷进去的腰窝上缓慢地打着圈，接着又上移到背脊，火热的指尖点按着突出的骨节。松本太瘦了，他小心翼翼地抚摸着，几乎都要担心它们下一秒就要刺穿皮肤。

松本闭着眼睛，把腿盘在樱井的腰上，不自觉地用下身蹭着樱井的肿胀。随着身体内手指的增加，他的呻吟开始变得甜腻，像是被烤化的棉花糖。蜜穴被仔细扩张着，润滑剂和腺液混在一起，随着进出的手指带出黏黏的水声。

樱井把他抱起来，扯下已经湿透的内裤，拖着他的屁股，把自己送了进去。

松本的身体虽然迅速地适应了樱井的进入，心理却仍是对这场久违的性爱感到惊慌。他被樱井捉着腰，不断地从下顶弄着。粗长的阴茎仿佛钉子一样钉在他的身体里，一上来就直击敏感点。他的脸埋在樱井的肩窝里，开口全是小奶音的哭腔。

「翔くん……你慢点儿……」

他被操得支离破碎。樱井流了很多汗，他把刘海梳到脑后，露出饱满的额头。他看起来酒全醒了，眼睛亮亮的，里面全是深不见底的情欲。松本紧紧搂着他的脖子，哭唧唧地被他重新压在沙发上。樱井覆上去，亲昵地蹭着松本的鼻尖，拎着他的膝盖把腿按成M型，大开大合地干他。

松本被他恶劣地欺负着，嗓子都叫哑了。太过激烈的快感让他眼前发白，他用仅剩的力气拽住樱井的领子，把他拉到面前，愤恨地一口咬上他的嘴。樱井嘶了一声，压住松本乱动的手，下身却依然按原来的频率干他。松本一低头就能看到他紫红的性器在自己的小穴里抽插，粉嫩的媚肉被翻出来，又在下一次捣入时不知餍足地缠上去，淫靡的景色让他羞得整个人都变得粉粉的。

「润吸得真紧啊……」

樱井也顺着他的视线看过去，低沉的声音比任何催情剂都要让他脸红心跳。

「不如自己来感觉一下吧。」

他抓着松本的手，让他感觉那样窄小的地方是怎样吞下自己的。松本只碰了一下就缩了回去，心理和生理上的双重刺激让他整个人都在发抖。樱井被他不断收缩的小穴夹着，发出了舒服的轻吟，他伸出手去抚慰了几下松本的前端，不一会儿身下人就颤抖着高潮了。

樱井噙着笑，抓着松本的胳膊不让他捂住脸。

「润这么好看，不要遮啊。」

松本瞪了他一眼，软绵绵的毫无威力，倒像是调情。

樱井又笑了出来。他把溶化成一滩奶油的人抱起来，让他的心跳和自己的合在一起，快速在他体内顶弄几下，也射给了他。

事后两人躺在床上，松本缩在樱井怀里，勾着他的脖子去亲他的下巴。

樱井有一下没一下地撵着他的发尾，汗珠从鬓角流到嘴唇上，混着还没完全消除的酒味，一起被松本舔走了。

「润……」樱井欲言又止，松本累得不想说话，蹭了蹭他的脖子，接着就听到他的小狮子语气犹疑地开口，「你是不是，觉得我很碍事？」

松本困惑地看着他。

「你现在在学生会都不和我说话了……有什么事情第一个想到的也不是我，上一次策划出问题，你竟然先去找二宫，明明我离你更近一些的，」樱井委屈地看着他，「我觉得，你已经不再需要我了。」

松本的身体比大脑先一步做出反应。

他像八爪鱼一样攀在樱井身上，「明明是翔くん不要我……翔くん那么忙，每天都和各种人在一起，根本就没有留给我的时间，」他说着从前没好意思说出口的控诉，小奶音委屈极了，「你还每天都送那个女生回家！都不知道我在家等你等得多心慌……只好出去找斗真他们喝酒。」

然后他就被樱井从怀里拽了出来。那人一双眼睛流光溢彩，捏着他气鼓鼓的包子脸，「你是因为这个才每天出去喝酒喝到这么晚的？不是因为烦我了？」

「……啰嗦。」

松本感觉脸又开始发烫。他把自己摔进樱井怀里，凶巴巴地警告他不要再有这种荒谬的想法，嘴角却悄悄地扬了起来。

他想起连衣裙在最后对他说的话——「你的心结无非是两个：一是觉得自己配不上他，二是对你们的爱没有安全感；如果说第一个我是希望你能够对自己有自信一些，那么第二个——」她顿了顿，「请你更相信你爱的这个人一些吧。他对你，从来都是认真的。」

现在他们躺在床上，月光从窗户洒进来，照在樱井的侧脸上；他就在这明暗的交界点，深深地凝视着松本。

「小润，你是我的……不要离开我。」

松本看着他的眼睛，凑过去亲他。

「我是你的。」

至于第二天为什么松本在面对别墅自带的游泳池时仍然不为所动，把自己从头到脚裹得严严实实，导致拍出来的照片中只露出一张面无表情的脸，就是只有那个坐在他旁边偷笑的人可以解答的疑问了。

# 

****05.** **

在松本的记忆中，樱井难得一次流露出对这段感情非常在乎，是在他们即将毕业的时候。

大学最后一个学期时，樱井在家人的建议下申请了国外的研究生，优秀的GPA和雅思成绩让他顺利得到了心仪学校的offer，只等时间一到就飞往英国。松本则和大多数人一样选择就业，进入了一家正在创业阶段的公司。由于已经离开了学校，他们退租了那所小小的公寓，搬回了父母家中。松本每天在图纸和甲方之间来回打转，晚上和樱井发着信息就累得直接睡过去，等接到回学校参加毕业典礼的通知时，才惊觉两人似乎已经很久没有好好相处过了。

好友大多都已经决定了去向。走出校园才知道，这世界的真相原来就是残酷本体，比如其实很多事在出生的那一刻其实就已经注定，比如人和人之间是真的不一样。他们中的大多数都是刚刚接触成人社会，从来都顺风顺水的人生第一次接受到严重的考验，不少跃跃欲试迎接挑战，也有的则选择了在能逃避时醉生梦死。

松本接到了很多喝酒的邀约，有的来自班级，有的来自亲友，他几乎来者不拒。他本就喜欢热闹，毕业又自然地催生了伤感，再加上樱井马上就要离开——他听过很多异地恋一定会失败的理论，想着樱井将要离开自己一年，而那人从来对两人男人的感情不看好，这么长的时间不知会生多少变数。从前和樱井玩笑时说过的「毕业就分手」的约定也被回忆了起来，他拿出手机，想着那人现在会在做些什么，却迟迟不敢拨出通讯录的电话。

船到桥头自然直。他曾经在察觉樱井不够坚定时这么安慰自己，想着毕业依然在遥远的未来。

直到未来成为现在。

生田见松本死死盯着手机屏，一把抢过来替他拨通了最上面的那个电话——「喂翔ちゃん吗……对松润喝多了……你来接他？好啊我们在……」

挂了电话，见松本冲他瞪着一双堪比兔子的红眼睛，已经喝到微醺的生田把手机往他怀里一塞，「不用谢。」

樱井赶到时，他已经有些醉了。他看着樱井掀开门帘，和在场其他人人一一打过招呼，稳步朝自己走来。一段时间不见，樱井把头发染回了黑色，剪短了一些，露出清爽的鬓角。他俯下身来，先是摸摸松本的脸，正准备捞起软在凳子上的人，就听见从松本喉咙里传来的一声呜咽，接着就被扑了个满怀。

松本酒精上头，早前积压在心里的担忧和委屈全部化成了眼泪。他像个树袋熊一样黏在樱井身上，不顾朋友都在一旁，抱着樱井就哭了起来。

樱井被他吓了一跳，只当他喝多了，抚着他的背替他顺气；松本死死搂住他，趴在他肩膀上，哭得上气不接下气。

「你不要走，」他感觉樱井的身体僵硬了一下，但他没有管这些，任性地说着他在正常状态下绝对说不出口的话，「一年这么长……你不要走，不要离开我好不好……」

即使把脸埋在樱井的肩上，他也能感觉到自己已经成了桌上的焦点。好在他声音小，其他人虽然听出他在哭，却只当是毕业在即的情感爆发，甚至不少人受到他情绪的感染，也和周围人抱头痛哭起来。

现场顿时一片混乱。

他哭得头昏脑胀，脑子直接宣布罢工，之前想好的话全忘了，只是翻来覆去地重复着「你不要走」和「不要离开我」。

他感到樱井沉默地摸着他的脑袋，接着，生田的声音从一片嘈杂中传来——「翔さん你怎么也哭了？」

他被震地一抖，踉跄着挣开樱井的胳膊，惊讶地看着那个人居然也红了眼眶。

自从二人交往以来，樱井第一次在还有外人在时，没有犹豫地吻了他。他把松本重新拉到怀里，让自己的额头抵着他的——「不会的……润，我不会离开你。」

松本抬起脸看着他，泪眼汪汪。

「一年太长了，」他抓着樱井衬衫的领子控诉，语气委屈极了，「你会不会不等我。」

樱井搂着他，又去亲他的眉心。

「我等你。」他对松本保证道，看着怀里人湿漉漉的眼睛，又重复了一遍。

「我等你。」

几天后，松本从毕业典礼后本专业的聚餐上溜了出来。他无意中知道了樱井专业的聚会地点就在隔壁餐厅，于是偷偷从后门溜了进去，想要给他一个惊喜。

这边的气氛也很热闹——包厢正前方，有一对儿情侣正在求婚。

松本眯着眼睛，看男生牵着女生的手来到所有人面前，单膝下跪。他的动作有一点慌乱，在旁撒花瓣的同伴动作也慢了一拍——可这些都没有影响什么，女生依然在他掏出戒指时，喜极而泣。

「She said yes！」

不知是谁喊了一声，下一秒，小小的包厢里爆发出一阵欢呼。松本原本靠在墙上噙笑看着，却在转头的瞬间，瞥见了站在人群最外围的樱井。

他的脸色很平静，可是他在哭。

一时间，松本僵在原地。他的心里隐隐有了猜测，却不敢上前去证实。他看到樱井向他走来——他没有擦眼泪，就这样任它们在脸上畅快地流淌着。他走到松本面前，把手脚僵硬的人抱在怀里，在他耳边耳语。

「真想和你求婚啊……对不起，润。对不起。」

他的声音很平静，其间蕴藏的伤心却像是被下弦月划破的血管，有液体从中缓慢又无可挽回地渗出。

松本捂着嘴摇头。他以为自己上次已经把情绪发泄完了，可现在，樱井的眼泪却依然打败了他——他总是能这样轻易地影响自己，不管是从前，还是现在，或许还有未来。

松本抬起手抱住他的腰，不知道自己也已经泪流满面。

他抱紧他心爱的小狮子，任他炙热的眼泪濡湿自己最心爱的衬衫。在对樱井的暗恋最痛苦时，他曾暗暗地期盼过这个人可以在某日因为自己而情绪失控，他以为那样他会有成就感，会开心。现在他真的成功了，他终于能够确定这个人原来是如此在乎自己。可想象中的喜悦却迟迟没有到来，相反，他感觉自己的心像是一个被打败后缩成一团的小人儿，疼痛的感觉迅速蔓延至整个胸口，他觉得自己快要不能呼吸了。

原来他的痛就是我的痛。

松本想起自己最近看到的，来自美国诗人理查德·布兰科的一首现代诗；他英文不好，可他一直记得最后的那句话—— _“_ _Or how，_ _when I_ _hold you_ _，_ _y_ _ou are rain in my hands._ _”_

你是我手心的雨。

「你确定吗？」连衣裙和他并排站着，一起看向大屏幕上的照片。

那是樱井在读研的半年后，利用圣诞假期回到东京，和他们一帮朋友庆祝生日时的场景。按理说久别重逢最值得庆祝，可明眼人都能看出，这张照片上的他和樱井，都笑得非常勉强。

松本想他知道这是为什么。

其实说起来很简单，不过是距离终究打败了樱井在毕业酒会上给出的安全感。松本明明知道樱井是特意回来看自己的，过生日不过是个借口，却仍是忍不住在二人相处时对前些日子的吵架旧事重提；而樱井又正被期末论文折磨的身心疲惫，眼看松本依然不依不饶，便也没了往日的好脾气，一气之下，便答应了他说的分手。

本是准备用来温存的酒店房间在大吵一架后混乱不堪，松本哭得眼睛肿成了桃子，樱井也好不到哪里去，在松本冲进洗手间后心烦意乱，加上时差尚未完全倒过来，刚躺下就累得睡了过去。

松本睁开眼睛看到的就是这幅场景。

「这是最后一张有你的照片了。」

二宫的话仿佛还在耳边，他看着床上樱井疲惫的侧脸，忽然就想起连衣裙曾经提到过的，那部叫做《求婚大作战》的连续剧的片尾曲，《明日晴れるかな》。

现在真的是应该放这首歌的时候了，他想。也许下一秒，他和樱井之间的这场拉锯战就能分出胜负——看到底是他将曾经的恋人从这幅虚伪的礼服中拽出来，还是眼睁睁看着自己的心被他完美的笑容撕碎。

他握紧拳头，感觉掌心都被冷汗濡湿了。

明天会是晴天吗。

樱井醒来的时候，对上了正坐在床头看着他的松本的眼睛。

依然是那么幽深的瞳色，依然是湿漉漉的眼神——可他就是觉得，眼前的松本润，和昨天与自己争吵的那个人，有哪里不一样了。

他坐起来，正准备说些什么，就被猛然扑到自己身上的松本吓了一跳。

「我啊……」

一晚没睡好，松本的声音有些沙哑，「能和翔くん在一起，真的很开心，很开心。一直没告诉翔くん：每次遇见彩虹也好，电影里出现的流星也好，我都会想：希望上天能够保佑我这么喜欢，这么喜欢的翔くん——保佑他健康，保佑他一切顺利，保佑他在人群中成为最幸运，保佑他是被命运眷顾的dreamer；而如果，真的还可以再贪心一点的话……」

他的呼吸吹拂在樱井耳边，「……保佑我，可以陪在这样的他身边。」

白光闪过时松本以为这就是结束了，可当他睁开眼，看到的却不是被曾经自称「浪漫苦手」的新郎布置出的婚礼场地，而是——

「你的座位在3号桌，生田斗真旁边那个位置。」二宫翻着名册，语气十年如一日的淡漠，但松本发誓他从里面听出了责怪。

他站在宾客接待处，手忙脚乱地签下自己的名字，然后被相叶忽然凑上来的脸吓了一跳。

——这人瞪着他瞳仁占了大半的眼睛凑上来，兴奋地比划着，「翔ちゃん就在新郎准备间里，你要在开始前见见他吗？」

松本抬起头，余光里，一片湖绿色的裙角在拐角处迅速地闪过。

「相叶氏，」他用学生时代的称呼叫他，笑得纯良，「听说你是婚礼的致辞人之一？」

在最后一刻被抢走了致辞稿的相叶雅纪目瞪口呆。

他在本属于松本的座位上坐下又站起，头顶上仿佛有耳朵在惊慌失措地晃动。

「小和小和，」他趴上二宫的肩膀，「松润他他他……到底要干什么！」

二宫淡定地把他的手扒下来，随手拿起一块糕点，「这个挺好吃的啊。」

「小和！」

「相叶氏，」他慢悠悠地吃完，拍了拍手上残存的糕点屑，「你什么时候看我坑过翔ちゃん？」

——很多时候。

相叶这么想着，却依然在二宫看过来时条件反射地摇头。

二宫满意地笑了，「所以，不用担心啦。」

……翔ちゃん我救不了你了。

相叶绝望地想着，朝毫不知情的樱井投去了同情的一瞥。

****

所有人在看见松本站上台时都露出了惊讶的神情——除了二宫，他意味深长的笑容让松本从心里感叹自己真是什么都瞒不过他。

照着相叶原本的稿子棒读完了第一段的贺词，松本把麦克拿近一些，有点紧张地扯了扯西装的衣角。

他看见樱井疑惑的目光直白地投来，却没有逃避，大方地和那双圆圆的大眼来了个长达十秒的对视，直到有咳嗽声从观众席传来——那是来自二宫的提醒。

他凑近话筒，在心中展开了那卷不存在的稿纸。他想这么多年了，我终于可以全部说给你听。

「我和新郎樱井翔先生，在大学一年级时就相识了。正如在座各位刚才在照片中所看到的：当年的他染着金发，耳钉闪亮亮的——和翔さん本人一样，在舞台上闪闪发光，却不自知。 

那年我还不到十八岁，刚刚进入大学，在遇见翔さん之前，我以为成为大人就意味着要对世界的潜规则低头；我不知道世界还有这么一种人，他们在洪流中依然保留了反骨，亦不折损锋芒。

翔さん就是这样的人。而直到很久之后我才明白，他能够随心所欲，是因为他对自己从不妥协。

你们不会想到——说实在的，连我自己也没有想象过，有朝一日，我会用这样的心机，去争取陪伴在一个人身边的资格。在翔さん尚且对我不熟悉时候，我就已经跟在他身后，看着他拎着背包走过足球训练场，抱着书走过林荫道。我远远地看着他，心里想：那些我们熟悉的歌词，其实都是假的。

什么爱上一个人不管明天过后，什么爱情不在乎那一点点温存。 

——我在意和这个人相处的每一秒，也想要预定和他一起的，所有的明天。

但也许，人真的不能太贪心——上天让我们相遇太早，却重逢太迟。今天，翔さん你就要结婚了—— 」

场面忽然变得静悄悄的。每个人都不由自主地屏住了呼吸，看着台上那个有着混血儿一般深邃五官的男人侧过身，对明显已经表情僵硬的新郎微微弯腰——「新婚快乐，以及，虽然我从没说过，但你一直都是我的憧憬。」 

****

掌声响起来的时候松本已经冲出了大厅。他的身后空荡荡的——樱井终究是没有跟着他一起出来。

他捂住眼睛。是了，他怎么还能奢望奇迹呢——他早就遇见过了啊：在见到樱井的那一天，他就已经用光了所有的运气。

伸手松了松领带，他慢慢走到外面，拦了一辆出租。

我只是非常爱你，我只是想念过去。

松本想他真的已经努力过了，只是这世界上终究是有命运这种东西——没错，它确实是你的心带你去的地方，可不要忘了，你想要的，是有其他人的未来。而正因为其他人的心是无法掌控的，才会出现那么多分道扬镳的无可奈何——虽然追根究底，无可奈何与情不自禁其实是差不多的东西，伴随着它们而来的，永远是一声悠长而无能为力的叹息。

这么想的时候松本忽然觉得这似乎也不是个那么坏的词语——正因为情不自禁，才会出现那天晚上，樱井给的第一个亲吻。

他关掉震动不停的手机，仰头靠在座位上。窗外，风景随着车的加速度消失的无影无踪。

婚礼还在继续。

樱井面色平静地和新娘一起看着表演，脑子里却一片混乱。

他人生中最后悔的一件事，就是当初在松本提出暂时分开一段时间时，选择了同意离开。他对那人的爱太过自信，加上工作正处于上升阶段，没日没夜的忙碌让他对松本疏于联络，却仍然心安理得地享受着对方提供的关心。直到对方终于受不了地提出分手，彻底消失在他的世界时，他才发现自己错得多么离谱。却覆水难收。

他用工作填补心中的空洞，天真地以为未来总有一天会淹没从前，却在每一个辗转反侧的深夜时越来越意识到：松本润这三个字，其实早已成为他的本能。

他想他似乎总是要慢上一步，才能感觉到那人是在用多大的勇气一路追随。

那个在第一次见面时，买了昂贵的花束，信誓旦旦说要为他设计舞台的小少年。

那个在毕业时，抱着他说委屈地喊「你不等我」的男孩子。

那个明明提了分手，却还是红着眼眶说想要永远陪在他身边的，他的小润。

他选择结婚的对象是相处多年的同事，从来都是以性格利落出名。她拖腮看着早已魂飞天外的樱井，一边叹气自己即将错失这么一个好男人，一边碰碰他的肩膀。

樱井回过神来，见她指了指门口，做了个「去吧」的口型；然后在樱井面露犹豫时，干脆地上手推了他一把。

他差点摔个踉跄，却也在一瞬间抛弃了优柔寡断，在众人的目光中飞奔出门。

——却在门口看见载着松本的出租呼啸而去，喷出的尾气仿佛一声嘲笑。

樱井在教堂冰冷的椅子上发着呆。

婚礼在进行到一半时被迫取消，他看着手机上各路好友发来的mail，有安慰有关心，唯有二宫，字里行间都是「朕心甚慰」。

「要是当年也有今天的勇气，就不会需要面对这种局面了吧……」他苦笑着，冷静下来后，开始担忧起自己的跑路会对其他人产生什么影响——新娘自是不用说，自己的父母可是对这场婚礼期待了好久……

他坐立难安，连身边什么时候多出了个人都不知道。

「你好呀翔さん，」他看着这个从天而降的女孩儿，嘴巴张成了o型，「啊不好意思，因为润君总是这样叫你，我也就跟着叫顺口了……你不介意吧？」嘴上这么说着，她起来看却没有一点不好意思的样子，一双猫一样的大眼饶有兴趣地打量着他。

樱井讷讷地点头，下一秒，却因为捕捉到某个关键词而瞪大了眼睛。

「润君……？你是他的……？」

女孩儿像是早料到他会有此一问，笑眯眯地点头，「是朋友哦，」看樱井依然一副愣愣的样子，「不过这不是重点——翔さん，你还不去找他吗？润君为了你，可是费了好大的力气啊。」

樱井没功夫去思考她话中的深意，他费劲地开口，「可是，我父母他们……」

「我知道你想说什么，」她朝他意味深长地笑，「人啊，总是会在感觉到自己所做的事情将要牵一发动全身时，选择妥协。可人生中，总会有无论怎样也不甘心妥协的时候吧。」

她一边说着，一边抓着他西装的垫肩轻松地把他拎了起来——樱井惊恐地看着她，想不明白为什么这个看起来娇柔的女生怎么会有这么大的力气。

她却没事人似的拍拍手，「啧，垫肩也太厚了吧，看来润君没说错，你还真是个溜肩。」吐吐舌头，她笑着对他比了个加油的手势。

「你也听到润君刚刚说了什么吧——“心存反骨，不减锋芒”。」她把双手放在嘴边做喇叭状——她的声音委实大了些，仿佛樱井站的地方不是在她面前，而是海的对岸。

——「翔さん，不要让他失望啊！」

樱井深深地看了她一眼。

然后他转过身，推开了教堂的大门。

****＊** **

**_**——** _ ** **_**「After all this time?」** _ **

**_**——** _ ** **_**「Always. 」** _ **

#  ****翔润/**** ** **相二**** ** **Always 番外****

_——STAND BY YOU_

~~~~

在第十次被对方销售的唾沫星子喷了一脸后，二宫和也无比后悔，自己为什么会因为一时心软，而答应了替松本润操办他和樱井翔的婚礼。

两周前。

刚成为现充不久的松本在周末摸进二宫家，扭成十八段的小腰往沙发上一靠，张口就是抱怨新晋男朋友的不靠谱。

——废话，他要是真靠谱就不会干出逃婚这种事了。

二宫腹诽着，但想想自己也没少推波助澜，便也没好意思让他住口，有一搭没一搭地听着看似数落实则乐在其中的抱怨。

“我问他婚礼的音乐选什么，他居然说随便！”松本鼓着包子脸，他的头发最近长长了一些，被一个小发卡别在脑后，像是逆回了大学时代。

“这么重要的事情他居然都丢给我一个人，他以为我没有工作吗？虽然他有说过可以养我……可这根本不是一回事！”

“……”

二宫一头黑线，对他这种怒发冲冠还要强行秀恩爱的行为非常不齿，倒是旁边的相叶雅纪听得很认真，不时还热血地声援几句。

末了，松本眨着他那双从十代起就没有变过的亮晶晶的大眼睛，可怜兮兮地表示他和樱井一商量婚礼就要吵架，能不能委托你和相叶氏全权负责。见二宫张口就要拒绝，深知他个性的松本赶紧加了一句“按婚庆公司价格的双倍！”，让他瞬间将拒绝收进了嘴里。

二宫眼睛滴溜溜一转，正想再加点儿附加条件，一旁的相叶就猛的站起身，拍着胸脯对松本保证“绝对给你们一个上天入地的婚礼”。

目标达成，松本满意的走了。相叶在拍完胸脯后接到了公司要求加班的电话，一句抱歉后也脚底抹油。剩下刚刚在合同书上签完字的二宫张着嘴巴，对着长达十几页的婚礼清单直瞪眼。 

他开始怀疑自己是不是陷入了什么阴谋。

两个月前。

在被教堂里一个不知从哪儿冒出来，力气超人的姑娘教训后，樱井翔醍醐灌顶般地从推开门里冲了出去。迎面吹来的凉风风干了他脑门儿上亮晶晶的汗珠，也让他一团浆糊的脑袋重新开始运转了起来。

他一边伸手拦出租，一边给二宫打电话，让这个自称信息技术人员的隐藏黑客去追踪松本润的手机。于是，二宫被迫从看好戏的状态强行切到工作模式，在不情愿地告诉了樱井地名后，不甘心错过最终剧情的他想了想，顺手就黑进了松本所在地的摄像头，一番寻找后顺利发现了那个坐在凳子上发呆的身影。

啊啊，还真是……受到了不小的打击呢。不过没关系，马上就要反转了。

二宫摸摸下巴，算着樱井到达的时间。

十分钟后，一个肩膀弧度愁人的背影出现在了画面里。知道背后是松本的弱点，樱井非常善解人意地绕到了长椅前方，然后张嘴对着瞪圆了眼睛的松本说了些什么。

“……”

虽然听不到声音，二宫大概也能猜到樱井会说些什么——左不过是回忆往昔，再加展望未来，中间别忘了插一点儿忏悔。

总之，在追回松本润这件事上，樱井翔无论何时采取行动，都不算晚。

当然，樱井也不像他此时表现的这么游刃有余就是了。这么些年来，二宫在樱井身边待了许久，见他无论是在面对女朋友也好，还是与酒吧前来搭讪的女人调情也好——二宫向来讨厌这个暧昧的阶段，真正看对眼的两人明明可以用更直白的方式，却非要东拉西扯无数才能直击核心，殊不知试探这种东西，一不小心就会变得冗长又令人不耐。

他冷眼旁观许久，最终发现：没有任何女人，可以让樱井的开怀真正渗入眼底。

这也是他会在婚礼上怂恿松本进行最后一击的原因。

幸好，这俩人在抓住彼此的心这点上，向来都天赋异禀。 

他拉开一罐啤酒，看着显示屏上，松本在第三次被强行抱住时，终于放弃了挣扎，乖乖地环上樱井的脖子。一个绵长的亲吻过后，樱井牵着他的手，单膝下跪。

饶是之前便有隐隐预感的二宫，也被樱井的行动力惊得目瞪口呆。

等他反应过来时，自己已经拿着婚礼清单为这两人上天入地了。

不是相叶吝啬搭把手，他们公司忽然扔给了他一个大单，让他想帮忙也没时间——虽然二宫不知道自己是不是该庆幸这一点。毕竟在第一次和婚庆公司的接洽时，这个天然就被对方销售描绘出的“浪漫到极致”的婚礼蓝图所迷惑，顺着对方的思路就选择了价格最高的方案。如果不是二宫在最后一刻及时赶到，松本给的婚礼经费只怕要超出预算的两倍，还不止。

在他严密的审核后，最终签约的是一家小工作室。他按照松本的意思，预定了海边的室外婚礼；outdoor event要的就是气氛，在几番寻找live band未果后，他干脆找上了大野和樱井，问他们愿不愿意时隔多年，再次让学生时代的SOS组合出场——当然，新郎本身已经十分辛苦了，所以他的计划是樱井作为特别嘉宾，在宾客开始享用餐点时上台，其余的都交给大野以及请来的伴奏们。

大野自然很乐意。樱井刚开始有点害羞，但看到松本听说企划后闪亮亮的眼神，便也硬着头皮答应了。这下，二宫的工作里又多了一项：帮二人找排练场地。

他本不是愿意操心的人，可一想到这是松本等了多年的big day，身体却几乎是自发的行动了起来。不过他到底没忍住，几天后就耐不住地在松本面前大倒苦水。

本来他还指望这个处女座能敌不过自己吹毛求疵的天性，出山拯救他一番。没想到，沉浸在爱情中的松本在时隔多年后又变成了个奶声奶气的包子，这会儿正脸上涂着传说中的死海黑泥（“可以彻底清洁脸部，让毛孔细腻透亮哦”），有些长了的刘海扎成一个小揪揪，享受着SPA（“这是翔くん给我预定哒”）。

在听完二宫一长串的抱怨后，他一边伸出手示意技师继续做养护，一边用轻描淡写地一句“让相叶氏来帮忙不就好了”堵上了二宫的嘴。

二宫气得额头上的青筋都在跳。他想自己是对樱井说过，要给松本绝对的安全感，可并没有让他把松本重新宠成一个小恶魔啊！

见他摔门而去，松本在目送他背影消失后拿起了电话——“翔くん，我们这样是不是太过分了点……”

听着对面带笑的温柔嗓音，他嘟起嘴，“好吧，不过你得跟相叶氏说，第一支舞的曲子可绝对不能是游戏BGM。”

二宫站在路边，咕咚咕咚灌了一整瓶水才将心里的烦躁压下。他向来冷静，很快便分析出了这骤然升起的怒气究竟是从何而来。

可结果却让他心惊。

虽然不愿意承认，但他可能，好吧是肯定——他在羡慕松本润。

羡慕他虽然不器用却始终一往直前的勇气，羡慕他当年所有幼稚的心机都没有白费，羡慕他终究得偿所愿，而不是和自己一样，明明和憧憬的人早早相逢，却到现在依旧看不透彼此的心。

二宫叹了口气，把脸埋进手掌里。

他和相叶雅纪已经认识了快要二十年。

可以说，目前为止的人生，他们有将近一半时间都在一起。

他看着这个人从阳光大男孩逐渐成长为立派的大人，柔顺的中长发也变成了剃掉鬓角的清爽短发。个性天然却善良体贴地出奇，走上社会后也没有因此吃亏，反而被越来越多的人所认识和欣赏。

他却像是被朋友调侃“吃了防腐剂”一样，不光是相貌，兴趣和性格也都始终停在原地——如同他们之间的关系。

他们一直亲密的，可二宫总觉得缺少了什么。某些时候，他甚至都觉得触碰到了二人之间的天花板，却始终找不到打破它，再向上一层的契机，或者说，勇气。

和相叶纯粹的热情不同，他的自信中总是带有淡漠的成分，遇上事情，比起听从其他人的看法，更愿意相信自己的判断。而这一次，他也不例外地，做出了自认为最适合自己的打算——调职去另一个城市的申请书已经写好，现在正静静躺在他房间的抽屉里。

既然在身边时无法想清楚，那就分开一段时间吧。

也许找樱井出主意，根本就是个错误。

在亲眼见到一向好脾气的二宫对着迟到的策划助理大发雷霆时，相叶绝望地想。

直到现在他依然记得，两周前，樱井在听完他抱怨自己和二宫这么多年来都没有进展，哪里像他只用几句话就能把松本拐回家后，那一番意味深长——或者现在想起来，根本就是意味不明的话。

“nino整天对着游戏，沉浸在二次元世界里太久，估计连三次元的喜怒哀乐都要忘了吧。依我看，不如借这次婚礼的机会，让他来全权负责一件事情——就算是天才，不在俗世里走一遭，也无法感同身受。再说，说不定他在这过程中，就想要恋爱了呢——”

手机在这时适时地响了起来，“松本润”三个大字在显示屏上明晃晃地牵动相叶脆弱的神经。

樱井像是怕他没看清一样，冲他露出一个——该怎么形容呢？一种，温柔中带着羞涩，羞涩中又带着炫耀的笑容，瞬间闪瞎了相叶的眼。

“小润来电话呢，你等等哦。”

相叶脑中那根名为“理智”的弦，瞬间断了。

——如果他知道那通电话并不是自己想象中的催促樱井回家，而是松本在看过几十个婚礼方案后崩溃的咆哮，他一定不会被樱井如同现充之神的微笑所蒙蔽，大手一挥就接受了他的提议。

现在看来，明明他只是想把烂摊子甩给自己吧！

相叶两眼发直地看着二宫在自己面前气呼呼的数落着那两人的不靠谱，心惊胆战却也只能硬扯着笑容。在他眼角旁边，两道温软的褶子硬生生被扯成了直线。

二宫奇怪的看着他。

“相叶氏你哭什么……？”

接到相叶电话的时候，樱井正在房间里和松本玩儿角色扮演。

他捏着松本巴掌大的小脸，硬生生挤出邪魅一笑，“……你就从了本大爷吧！”

松本浑身一抖，眼里真实地闪着泪花。他艰难地开口——

“……”

他的声音被淹没在了手机铃声里。

松本从床上跳起来，不顾自己已经被扒到了肩头的衬衫，接起来嗯啊了几句，挂断电话就开始整理着装，顺便催促爪子仍然停在空中的樱井——“相叶氏说计划进行的不顺利，要咱们赶紧去老地方找他。”

樱井低头看了看仍然撑着的小帐篷，觉得这一定是老天迟到的报应。

二人赶到酒吧的时候，相叶喝得已经瘫倒在桌上，旁边壮观地摆了一溜儿酒瓶。

见到来人，他似乎清醒了一些，一手拽着樱井的袖子，嘴巴一撇，出口就是哭腔。

“怎么办翔ちゃん，我看到kazu的调职申请书了，就放在床头柜里。”

樱井不知道是该安慰他好歹能随意进出人家卧室，还是在这确凿的悲剧证据前陪他一起哭。

见樱井迟迟不开口，相叶把希望的目光投向松本。后者一脸冷静，“你先把翔くん的袖子放开。”

“……”

现充了不起吗？

又过了不知多久，相叶听到有人在叫自己的名字。他费力地睁开眼睛，发现自己仍然在酒吧里，面前是两张挨在一起的脸。

有着潋滟桃花眼的脸上满是担忧——“翔くん，相叶氏喝成这样不要紧吧。”

圆圆的眼睛眨了眨，“没事儿，我已经打电话给了NINO，他马上会过来带他走。”

他的声音很温柔，相叶却从中听出了看好戏的意味。

“翔くん考虑得真周到。”

桃花眼的视线立刻从他脸上移走了。相叶眼睁睁看着他掰过樱井的脸，在那张心形嘴唇上狠狠亲了一口。

“……”

他还不如不醒呢。

他再次睁开眼时，已经是第二天早上了。

相叶看着身上明显不属于自己的家居服，以及一眼就能看到的巨大游戏机屏幕，脑子里迅速回忆起了樱井和松本的对话。

似乎是说了打电话给了kazu——

“啊！”

“你一大早叫什么，”二宫推门进来，“醒了？”

相叶则一眼看见了他身后的小尾巴。

“智？”

大野智笑眯眯地举起手，“早啊，相叶氏。”

二宫垂下眼，“这位大叔一早说找不到排练室了，正好一会儿我带他过去。”

“哦……”相叶还是愣愣的，“kazu，昨天我……”

二宫的耳朵忽然红了起来，“昨天你麻烦死了！”相叶还坐在床上，这个高度正好让他睥睨搞不清状况的大兔子，“赶快起来，早饭在桌上，吃了就给我开始工作！”

他推着大野就往外走，至于昨晚是怎样照顾这个醉鬼的，以及在替相叶换衣服时，那人头低下时，不小心擦过自己嘴角的吻，他则完全不打算提起。

反正自己马上就要离开了。 

饭桌上，二宫镇定地如同什么事也没发生一样，对着买来的早饭挑挑拣拣，偶尔闹一闹大野，怼起人的小尖嗓依然毫不含糊。反观相叶，因为心神不宁，很多时候都不知道自己究竟在说些什么。二宫将他的反常看在眼里，却什么也不问，只是向平时一样，温柔地一句句接过话题。

吃过饭，大野说要买水先出了门，二宫在屋子里最后溜达一圈，嘱咐相叶走之后记得锁门后，也踏出了房门。

却被从早上开始就神情不对的相叶抓住了手腕。

“kazu你真的要去外地了吗，”他完全没察觉到自己用了多大的力，二宫甚至觉得自己能听到骨头摩擦的声音，“……可以不去吗？留下来不行吗？”

他掰开相叶的手，把自己的手腕解救出来。

“相叶氏，你现在是以什么身份来要求我，对我说出这番话的呢？”二宫平静地看着他，还有心情余裕一笑。

“先说好，朋友是错误答案哦。”

相叶张着嘴，眼睁睁地看着他的脸消失在了门缝中。

终于到了举行婚礼的这一天。

作为跟进了全部策划的人，二宫对这场婚礼十分有信心。

仪式安排在傍晚举行。八月的海边，既不会热到让人坐立难安，也不至于在宾客庆祝到夜晚时，被海风冻出感冒。食物与餐具的颜色都配合主题，选用了温柔又活泼的「青」。无限延长的海岸风情无限，头顶悬挂的，一小串一小串的灯也很浪漫，可最夺人眼球的，无疑还是正在跳第一支舞的两人。

樱井揽着同样身着白色礼服的松本，小幅度转圈的同时，和他额头相抵，鼻尖轻轻蹭着那人已经浮现出了红晕的脸颊。

不用回头，二宫也能猜到，相叶一定满脸都是慈祥的微笑；他现在只能祈祷，自己没有露出和那个笨蛋一样的表情。

在策划第一支舞的方案时，身高有着微妙差距的二人曾就谁来领舞有过一番争论，而终结这场“究竟是按攻受（x）还是身高”辩论的，是二宫一锤定音的——“可以定制增高鞋垫哦”。 

就凭这个，某人都必须要额外给他一笔奖金，

正当二宫盘算着要怎么将这一项的名目神不知鬼不觉地加进账单时，不知是不是对鞋子不够适应，樱井的脚很明显向一边崴了一下，连带整个人也向一边斜过去，眼看着就要摔倒。

——很好，奖金泡汤了。

好在樱井反应快，歪倒的瞬间将生生将身体在空中扭了个个儿，抓住松本的肩膀，借着他力重新站稳——虽然在观众看来，这根本就是某位性急的新郎，在跳舞中直接扑向了自己的爱人。

受邀请的宾客大都是二人的好友，向来没什么顾忌，一时间，场上起哄声一片。

樱井对这些本是无所谓的，奈何身边有个害羞的包子。

松本垂下睫毛的样子让他爱得不行，干脆就随了那帮混小子的心，搂过他的腰就亲了上去。

“wow——”

而至于樱井唱歌的环节，则完全是个悲剧。

婚礼前樱井神神秘秘选了曲，坚持着惊喜的原则没让松本知道。于是等《Can’t take my eyes off you》的前奏一出来，松本没想到会是二人第一次见面的曲子，冲击太大，眼眶瞬间就红了。

二宫胆战心惊地看着他将餐巾在手中揉成一团，却终究是功亏一篑，败在樱井十年来未变的一句“I love you——”上，然后在宾客们宽容的戏谑声中，把自己像个炮弹一样摔进了樱井的怀里。

这下，银牙咬碎的变成了二宫。

他狠狠地在樱井原计划上场的下一首曲子上，画了个大大的叉。

樱井下场后，原本该接着演奏下一曲的乐队却也跟着默默退场。空气瞬间安静了下来。

——却又不是真正的寂静，有什么在水面下挣扎着，想要浮上来。

来宾们以为这是什么事先安排好的节目，都在兴奋地窃窃私语着，花香和暗影一起在微凉的晚风中浮动。

正当二宫对这段不在计划中的空白感到疑惑，踌躇着要不要去看看时，一个人忽然走上台，站在了灯光下。

他定睛一看——竟然是相叶。

台子的另一边，被樱井牵着手的松本在唯恐天下不乱的叫着——“相叶氏，上次抢了你的发言机会，这次还给你！”

二宫心中迅速浮起不好的预感

“喂喂，听得到吗。”

——这话筒都用这么久了你还试什么音啊！

二宫默默吐槽着。

起初，他还有心关注旁人的反应，但当相叶终于结束了非常有他个性的，让人完全摸不着头的开场白，并从一堆乱七八糟的线头中顺畅地拎出了自己的名字后，他便像是被施了魔咒一般，屏蔽了除那个人以外的全世界。

“Kazu 经常说，我是那个会用热情把大家包围的人；但其实，kazu才是一直包容着我，不管我做了什么都笑着既往不咎的那一个。”

松本在一旁和樱井咬着耳朵，“我一直都觉得，NINO只有和相叶氏在一起时，才会完全放下平时那种剑拔弩张的感觉。而且你感觉到没有，不管相叶氏说了什么，NINO都会看着他笑，明明那些话有时候真让人理解无能来着。” 

樱井轻笑着，“换个方式来想的话，也许是因为让NINO觉得有趣的，根本不是相叶氏说的话，而是正在说话的这个人。”

等二宫回过神来，他已经被推着来到了相叶面前，手里捧着他之前亲自挑选的，在争抢环节被相叶拿到手的捧花。小小的一束，散发着凛冽的香气。

他把它送给了自己。

二宫愣愣地低头，他平时高速运转的大脑完全死机了，只留下刚刚从那对儿新婚夫夫对话中截取的几个关键词，在蓝屏上来回播放。

“NINO一见相叶氏就笑。”

一见你就笑。

眼下这个人就站在自己身边，瞳仁占了一半的眼眸在灯光下流光溢彩；而这其中闪耀的光芒，和当年那个叫着他kazu的少年，一模一样。

“我想要成为你的恋人，你一辈子的伴侣。”

“现在，我的答案对了吗？”

海浪的声音在他耳中畅通无阻地喧嚣着，他听见樱井极具辨识度的笑声，松本起哄的小奶音，以及大学那帮家伙的叫好声。

然后他听见了自己的回答。

“正解。”

＊

Please don’t be in love with someone else. 

Please don’t have somebody waiting on you. 

****Free talk:** **

说一些碎碎念吧 其实我本身是不嗑竹马的——不看文 但是却由衷的觉得这两人CP感MAX

所以听着UB我真是银牙咬碎啊…要是萌这对儿我绝对嗑爆！

但我还是非常迷恋这两人之间的气氛 那种 爱拔拔在一边用天然的脑回路说了一堆 抬起头发现尼糯米就这么安然地看着他笑 一脸温柔

也就是文中那句 “一见你就笑。”

因为这个萌点 催生出了这篇文

希望大家可以喜欢。


	2. I Knew You Were Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 伪骨科。有非常矫揉造作的肉（当年好像对写车这件事有莫名其妙的执着）【也非常惨不忍睹……正试图和求婚那篇糅在一起重写。

“I just couldn’t fall for anyone new. Nobody but you.”

01.

“再往右偏一点——头低下来看着左下角，给我一个若无其事的眼神，想象你在看地上的一片树叶…………非常好。今天就到这里吧。”

和工作人员互相鞠躬致意，樱井翔小心翼翼地将相机的镜头罩上，取下内存卡交给助理，“导出来发给我，下午拍摄结束之后我就开始修。”

小助理连连点头，“对了樱井さん，二宫さん让你去他办公室一趟。”

作为这家照相馆的老板，二宫和也每天几乎要花上一大半时间在他的游戏机上。用他的话来说，他已经有了一个脾气良好的助理——大野智，一个脾气不怎么好但是技术一流的主摄影师——樱井翔，以及一个宣传技能满点的相叶雅纪，自己只需要坐着掌管大局就好了。

掌管大局。

樱井低头看着他递过来的东西，“这是什么？”

“新招的造型师兼化妆师的面试作品。你看看。”

二宫头也不抬，手指在按键上飞速移动。 

然而，即使成为了摄影师，樱井简单粗暴的审美也很难让他细致地分析出一个人的妆容和搭配为什么好看，好看在哪里。 

“我们这什么时候开始走华丽风格了……”

他迅速翻了几页，被照片中充满了亮片和铆钉的衣服晃得眼晕。一番垂死挣扎后，他放弃了。为了逃避二宫的吐槽，他迅速转移了话题，“给我看这个做什么？”

深知眼前人拥有半个衣柜迷彩私服的品味，二宫也不为难他。

当然他的目的也不在此。

“先让你心里有个数，免得之后总是到处挑刺。——对，我打算让他之后跟着你，大摄影师。”

樱井开始觉得二宫今天有点不寻常。别的不说，他什么时候关心过自己和一个新人之间是否能相处愉快这种小事了？ 

“NINO——”樱井眯起眼睛，“你认识这个新人？还是……我认识？”

二宫终于舍得抬头，却答非所问，“这么好奇的话，自己去看看不就好了？”

十秒，二十秒——

二宫默数着时间。三十秒后，两人一前一后地冲进他的办公室。其中一人自然是樱井，另一个则是同样表情怒气冲冲的青年：丝质的白衬衫在他身上松松垮垮的，领口敞成一个漂亮的v字，下摆扎进黑色牛仔裤，鲜嫩的公主头不仅没让他显得弱气，反而将犀利过分的五官衬的艳丽非常。

松本润抱着一个巨大的化妆箱，委委屈屈地站在二宫办公桌前。

“小二，他要我辞职。”

他用手指着眉毛都竖了起来的樱井，眼神像只被抛弃的小动物，语气让樱井心里一阵发麻，说不清是不是气的。

这人怎么还是这样呢。

樱井恼火地想——眼角眉梢都无辜到不行，内心馅儿却是不折不扣的小恶魔。

“nino，我……”

二宫一挥手打断了樱井的辩驳。

“别听他的，”他亲切地安抚松本，对着樱井又是另一副表情，“小翔你这是怎么回事？不是答应了要和松本君好好相处的吗。”

“我是答应了要‘好好相处’，”樱井磨着牙，“可没答应‘和松本君好好相处’。”

二宫翻了个白眼，把游戏机一放，在老板椅上翘起二郎腿。

“那你说说——你对‘松本君’有什么不满意？”

“…”

樱井当然不可能说实话。

事实上，连他都不知道为什么自己会这么害怕和松本在同一个工作环境。情急之下，他瞄到桌上那几页二宫刚刚给他看的照片。

“他……他妆画的不好！”

此话一出，连松本眼里都露出了几分真实的惊讶。

“你看，”樱井指着模特的嘴，“你看，她的嘴这么红，阴影打得也太夸张……”他绞尽脑汁让自己的批判显得专业一点，一个抬头就撞上了二宫怜悯的眼神。

“小翔，”他捧起樱井的手，目光真诚，“你应该庆幸现在的人注重照片的感觉多过细节，不然……”

重重地叹出一口气，二宫往后一仰，又恢复了那副懒散的样子。

“润君的合约从今天开始。小翔，下午的杂志拍摄要求带上这边的造型师对吧？带他去。”

见樱井还想说什么，他歪歪头，露出一个和少年脸完全不符合的危险笑容。

“带，他，去。”

“……知道了。”

官大一级什么的，最讨厌了。

下午的工作是替知名时尚杂志《Gorgeous》拍一组封面照。去之前樱井就听闻这本杂志正处于全面改版期，杂志社不惜高价从请来了一位在国外生活多年的日裔主编，这次拍摄她也在场。

“主编，这是摄影师樱井翔，造型师兼化妆师松本润。”

“你好，Sher,”樱井努力卷着舌头，力求发音标准，“初次见面，请多关照。”

梳着华丽发髻的女人从椅子上站起来，用画着精致眼线的眼尾睨了一眼两人，上下打量了一番后开口，“我们有自己的造型师。”

樱井微不可见地皱了皱眉，话里仍是带着笑意，“山本小姐打电话的时候提到过要带上造型师，我以为——”

“山本！”

她不等樱井说完就打断了他，冷冰冰的语气让在场所有人都噤若寒蝉。

被叫到名字的女孩子战战兢兢从人群中走出来，“主编……”

“一个简单的任务都能搞得乱七八糟，你当杂志社养的造型师都是吃闲饭的吗？”

“我只是认为，摄影师应该会和自己的造型师配合更默契一些……”

“哦？你的意思是《Gorgeous》的造型师连配合摄影师的这点专业程度都没有是吗，”她盯着山本，“如果不是我们自己的摄影师意外来不了，你以为我会让一个外人来拍这么重要的封面？下一次再出现这种事情你就不用来了，这个杂志社不需要连传声筒都做不好的废物。”

她不耐烦地挥手，“还杵在这儿干什么，嫌不够丢人现眼吗？”

山本啜泣着后退，主编则连一个眼神也吝啬给出，倒是将一把轻蔑的眼风扫过了他和松本两个“外人”。

“开始拍摄。”

资深也意味着难搞。樱井一开始就明白这个道理，此时被傲慢对待了也只是耸耸肩，顺便给明显流露出气愤神情的松本递了一个眼神。

——不要胡来。

这人激动起来就不管不顾的性格也不知道有没有好点儿。他隐秘地叹气，在二人擦肩时拍上松本的肩膀，手掌轻轻往下一压——果不其然，小暴脾气连肌肉都紧绷着。

他冲松本摇摇头。

二人隔着极近的距离互瞪，为了不眨眼，他们都觉得自己要流泪了。

好在视线的一来一回终是成功传递了许多东西，比如劝慰，比如鼓励，比如在这压力下建立的，脆弱却珍贵的惺惺相惜的同盟。

面前的人依旧鼓着脸，樱井却能感觉到，自己掌心下的肩膀明显放松了。

小崽子终于肯听话了。

他朝松本露出一个安抚的微笑，不知不觉间，二宫布置下的新设定已然被樱井全盘接受：他将松本纳入了自己的管理范畴里——换句话说，看成了自己人。

而他们自从重逢开始就火星四溅的相处模式，也终于多了几分并肩作战的温情。

一周前。

成年后松本就从实家搬了出来，只固定在周六回去一趟陪父母吃饭。他熟练地在车库里找到一席之地，抛着钥匙往里走。他的父母亲偏好美式风格，庭院里没有种花花草草，倒是凿了个游泳池。

“啊，小润回来了！”

松本妈妈迫不及待地打开门奔出来，狠狠地拥抱了已经比她高出不少的儿子。

“妈……”松本润无力地擦了擦脸颊两边的唇印，“说多少次了不要忽然亲我啊——”

松本母亲掩嘴而笑，“小润不要害羞嘛～”

她是个保养得相当好的美人，身材窈窕明眸善睐。

作为这个家的第二任妻子，她在嫁给现在的丈夫前一直独自带着小小的松本润，辛苦是免不了的，但也正是因此，松本几乎可以肯定自己母亲这份在近年来越来越常出现的，和少女别无二致的理直气壮的娇蛮，都是被现在站在她身后的这位宠出来的。

“Honey，” 松本的养父——樱井俊年近五十依然神采奕奕，有着一看就经常去健身房的好身材。他一手扶着妻子的腰防止她摔倒，一边顺势吻吻她的头顶，“小润，欢迎回来。”

“…”

松本被这对夫妻随时随地都能闪瞎其他人的亲昵打败了。他摘下墨镜——从现在看这似乎不是个明智的行为，拎着手中的一大袋东西走向厨房。

“有热水吗？我想煮个茶。”

松本母亲踩着高跟鞋在他身后一溜小跑，“有的有的，知道你一来就要喝茶……”

“那是给小润的？”惊讶的声音在背后响起，“我以为你特意给我准备的，全用来冲咖啡了！”

松本母亲眯起眼睛。

“给你的？没听见医生要你少摄入咖啡因吗？你知不知道自己已经不年轻了？！”

“亲爱的，放轻松，”樱井俊一手将妻子揽进怀里，朝松本挤挤眼睛，“我好的很呢。想想吧，我怎么会舍得丢下你呢？”

“……”

松本母亲撑着下巴，似乎在掂量丈夫的话是否靠谱；下一秒，她温顺地伏进丈夫怀中，“我想你也舍不得～”

她骄傲地用鼻尖蹭蹭他的下巴。

“……”

松本彻底放弃了。他从水槽中拎起那个可怜的水壶——它和一堆等待被打理的蔬菜待在一起。

从母亲准备下的原料来看，这一顿饭是咖喱无疑了。

被重新灌满的水壶在炉子上趾高气扬地冒着白烟，阳光恰到好处地洒在不远处的餐桌上，在棕色的桌面上画出一个个可爱的光斑。

松本感觉自己全身都放松了下来，他给自己倒了一杯咖啡，小口小口地喝着，眯着眼睛，心满意足地将自己扭成一个依附在料理台上的结。

入口的液体已经不再滚了，却仍然足够让盛放它的容器保持温暖——他捧着温热的马克杯，一时陷入了悠闲的恍惚。

开放式的厨房永远不会给人逼仄感，但与此同时，你也不得不承担将会看见某些不那么想要的风景的风险。

他啧了一声，终于忍不住朝那对以为在墙角就不会被看见的夫妻开口，“我说——”

宁静被瞬间打破。

他无奈地闭了闭眼睛，耳边充斥着母亲力透墙壁的笑声——不开玩笑，他们曾经接到过邻居委婉的投诉——以及夹杂在其中的男人的低语。

不一会儿，他的母亲笑盈盈地走过来，“小润，我有点时间想和你商量。”

说话时她顺手将头发勾到耳后，露出红红的耳尖。

他忽然就恍惚了。

仿佛是时空的重合，曾经也有一个少年，像根笔直的柱子一样硬邦邦地杵在他母亲现在站立的地方——十七岁的樱井翔朝自己俯下身，他刚刚结束一场足球赛，身上还带着被阳光温热过的青草味，

当年的松本润在这样的温度和气味中仿佛着了魔一般的动弹不得，只能眼睁睁地看着自己名义上的兄长一点点靠近，伸出手，恶劣地在他脸上捏了一把。

“润你耳朵怎么红了？”

樱井一本正经地用着疑问句，仿佛真的对始作俑者一无所知。

“是不是太热了？”他露出一个恍然大悟的神情，“那，让我来帮你降温吧。”

不等松本回答，他再一次自顾自凑上来，一口含住他通红的耳尖。

——所以他耳朵容易红这一特点是遗传自母亲？

“小润？”

母亲担忧的脸在他面前放大，他这才惊觉自己刚才都想了些什么。

“没事，妈妈。”

他端着咖啡又喝了一口，随口问道，“您刚刚想和我说什么？”

“是这样的，你现在……还和翔さん有联系吗？”

“咳咳——”

他被自己呛到了。

松本母亲立刻劈手将咖啡杯从他手上夺走替他顺背，她的手劲儿很大，不一会儿松本就觉得背部火烧火燎。勉强从母亲手里挣脱出来，他用眼神制止了她靠近的意图——“我没事了……真的。您刚刚说——”他有有点僵硬地重复母亲的叫法，感觉舌头都打结了，“…翔さん？”

和松本不同，樱井翔从大学毕业后几乎就没有固定的回家时间，理由自然是工作太忙。松本隐约觉得这件事的自己需要负起很大一部分责任，可他能做的仅仅是在每周末雷打不动地回一趟家——虽然这根本不能抵消他在偶然间发现父亲盯着全家福走神时心中浮起的愧疚。

母亲将一张纸塞到他手中，直接挑破了这一层他不敢触碰的心结。

“你父亲很想念他，虽然他从没有说过…这是我打听到的翔さん的工作地址。你们以前那么要好……答应我，去劝劝他，至少多回来看看你父亲吧。”

樱井的父亲早在几年前就退居二线，将大部分工作交给了会社的副手，他之前买的这栋远离市中心的房子也因此得到了更多的利用机会——曾经他们一家只会在度假时偶尔来一趟。

松本让自己心爱的跑车在车辆稀少的公路上尽情驰骋，风将他的上衣吹的猎猎作响。他瞟一眼后视镜，看见自己锁死的眉毛。

母亲也许不清楚，但他其实一直都知道樱井现在在哪儿，在做什么。

“怎么了，J？”

二宫懒洋洋的声音和敲击键盘的响动一起从手机里传来，松本握着方向盘的手臂一紧，座位旁放置的外带咖啡也随之强烈地晃动了一下。

“小二，”他顿了一下，思考着该怎么开口，“樱井翔还在你那儿工作着吗？”

“……定了每周摄影周刊的人是你不是我。怎么，没有经常在上面看到你亲爱的哥哥的作品吗？”

当然看到了。

他一个急转弯，星巴克的纸袋几乎要从座位上飞出去。

再这样下去他就别想喝了。

松本干脆把车停到了路边，拿出大杯摩卡来抿了一口。

这段时间他又重新回到了健身房，平日里车上装着的不是清淡的便当就是颜色诡异的蔬菜汁。可当事情涉及樱井，他觉得自己非要一杯这样甜腻的饮料来保持勇气不可。

他决定放弃跟二宫绕弯子。

“你那儿还缺造型师吗……实在不行的话，化妆助理也行。”

他高中参加的是戏剧社。

“哟，是什么让我们J终于下定决心结束暗戳戳的观察，亲自出手了呢？”

“……就说行不行吧。”

“行，有什么不行的，”二宫向来宠他宠得毫无道理，这次也是，不问缘由就一口答应。“现在正好流行一个摄影师配一个造型师，樱井翔这家伙一直嫌麻烦没要，你来了直接顶上就行，工资也从他那儿扣。”

大概这就是樱井不要造型师的原因吧。

他笑了起来，“谢谢啦，小二。”

挂了电话，松本卸了力一般地倒在车座上。

摩卡静静地冷掉了。浮于表面的甜蜜香气全数散开，独属于咖啡的性感灵魂得以出来透一透气。

他将跑车的车顶关上，随手打开音响。如泣如诉的女声淹没了车内每一寸空气。

他忽然有些恍惚。

他单纯的母亲并不清楚他和樱井的真实关系，二宫知道一点但不是全部——想到这里松本笑了：其实就连他，也无法真正看清蒙在两人中间的那层乌云到底是什么。

他忽然烦躁了起来，习惯于抽烟的身体叫嚣着需要尼古丁生成的镇定剂。

可他上周才下定了决心要戒烟。

——没人知道未来自己会做什么。

他将双手紧紧地掐握在一起，用疼痛来抵抗身体里浮上的欲望。

上周的这个时候，他还不知道母亲会带着这个请求在实家等着自己。等回过神来，他已经推掉了好几个造型合作的邀约，甘愿到二宫手下听候差遣，和名义上的兄长分享同样的工作环境，工作伙伴，甚至同一份工资——说到这个，樱井该不会恨他吧？

父母再婚将本来毫无交集的两人困在一起，一模一样的生活环境替他们画地为牢。

从十六岁开始，他们就不得不一起共享了很多东西，比如家庭，比如父母。而随着时间的推移，分享的范畴也从外界转移到了彼此之间。

比如倾尽全力拥抱时，少年永远高出半度的体温。

比如不知是否是爱，但绝对超越了普通依赖的占有欲。

他们将自己全数交付给对方，同时也不遗余力地榨取着彼此在少年时期所能拥有的全部情感，爱与恨，暴烈与温柔。

很多时候松本都觉得他已经把自己掏空了。他就是那个血淋淋的夕阳，将自己砸进叫作樱井翔的深渊时毫不犹豫，却连得到回响都是奢望。 

可那不是任何人的错。

非要说的话，就是他们都败给现实了吧。

自从离别后，松本第一次允许自己叹息着念出那个名字——

“翔さん。”

02.

结束《Gorgeous》的封面拍摄，樱井半步也不停留地带着松本离开了杂志社。虽然表面上看不出，但他知道松本生气了——全程他几乎都被当作道具师使唤着。那位叫Sher的坏脾气主编显然不关心国内时尚圈，也就不知道松本润作为造型师是一个多么不容小觑的存在。

不过当务之急似乎并不是腹诽那位女士。

樱井用余光打量着神情莫测的松本，在心里默默想了好几个版本的安慰发言，却又全部划掉。

太久没和对方相处，他已经不知道该用什么身份和语气和松本对话了。

等回到照相馆，他丢下一句“辛苦了”就先一步逃进了办公室，也错过了松本看向他的眼神。

助理已经将照片全部导入了电脑，他点开文件夹，正打算对上午拍摄的成品做一番筛选。

二宫的电话仿佛长了眼睛般地紧随而来。

“打开你的办公室门……本来就是开的？那帮你的造型师搬点东西吧……啊我没告诉你吗，因为室内空间不足，你将和你的搭档共享一个办公室。”

樱井觉得呼吸有点困难。抬手松开衣领的第一个扣子，他无力地说道，“没有冒犯的意思——可造型师的办公室不就是衣帽间吗？”

话音未落门就被推开了。

樱井举着手机，目瞪口呆地看着十几个人推着一排排挂满了衣服的活动衣架鱼贯而入。他的猜想其实也没错，只是除了一点——他忘了衣帽间是可以由普通房间改造的。

面对樱井的黑脸，一群人摆放好后就迅速进行了撤退，留下始作俑者仰着他甜蜜的小脸大力挥手——“谢谢大家啦～”

……让他们帮忙摆道具的时候怎么没见这么勤快？

“樱井さん，”朝忽然瞪圆了眼睛的樱井微微一笑，松本弯下腰正式地鞠了个躬，“以后就请多多指教啦。”

将挑选出的照片打包发给助理，樱井长长地呼出一口气。他看了一眼电脑下方闪烁的数字。

8:50pm。

自从说完“请多指教”后，他从天而降的搭档，他的祖宗，拿了本杂志往沙发上一坐，几个小时以来几乎没有发出一点儿声响。如果不是电脑的反光时刻提醒他身后还有一座浓眉雕像，樱井怕是会忘我地工作到深夜。

果然还是有点在意。

他揉揉眉心，关掉和助理的对话框，起身收拾东西。

“松润，”他毫无必要地将样片们摞成一叠，看似不经意地开口，“还不回家？”

一直保持着同一个姿势的人终于舍得抬头。

“嗯，不着急，”松本顿了一下，“我有话和你说。”

樱井的父母是和平分手的，樱井父亲在之后才认识了松本的母亲——也就是说，这一次的婚姻，并不存在插足者。

樱井翔当然也知道这一点。从松本母子搬入他家的第一刻开始，这个教养良好的小少爷就表现出了远远超过同龄人的成熟性格，从未对二人有过任何意义上的不敬，礼貌又体贴得恰到好处。拍摄家庭合照时，他笑着让松本母亲——这个比一般日本女子更加美貌和热情的女人搂住自己的肩膀。每个来做客的人看到那张全家福都会赞美这幸福的家庭，没人能看出，这个看似笑得无忧无虑的男孩子刚刚经历了父母离异。

他和松本同龄，二人父母再婚后，松本转入了樱井正在就读的高中。对于松本来说，最开始的时光相当艰难：不论家庭还是学校都是全新的。好在他的性格和脸都足够讨喜，功课和运动也不拖后腿，很快就找到了令自己舒适的节奏。

他和樱井不在同一个班级，每天几乎只有晚餐时会见面。偶尔他在学校里瞥见樱井的身影，那人手插在裤兜里，侧脸瘦削，有一个锐利的下巴。和同伴打闹时，笑容耀眼而不自知，是与在家时截然不同的灿烂。

新交到的朋友搂过他的肩膀问中午吃什么，松本回过神来，说母亲做了便当。羡慕的怪叫传来，他却又恍惚了，眼前反复晃过那个明亮的影子。

不知道忽然需要每天开始面对新家庭成员的樱井，是不是也有着和自己同样的不安。

总的来说，松本是满意的：自己的母亲终于可以结束辛苦的日子，找到一个爱她愿意照顾他们母子的男人——还是这样一个富有的男人；他自己则进入了名义上兄长所在的私立高中。不夸张的说，他感觉自己中了大奖。

中了大奖的他轻松愉快。虽然表面上依然为了那一点儿莫名其妙的执着维持着冷冽的表情，私下里却是花了不少功夫寻找和樱井交好的机会——这是他唯一力所能及的，对这份馈赠的报答了。

然而越是留心观察樱井，他就是越是清楚地意识到：这个看似冷静的小少爷，其实生活在一场灾难之中。

很多人都会说：不就是父母离异吗，有什么大不了的。就连松本自己，也早可以在提起父亲抛弃家庭的行为时不掉一滴眼泪。

可理解和感同身受——这种世界上最奢侈的情感，到底不是一回事。

最开始发现樱井不对劲，是因为这个成绩优秀的好学生居然染了一头金发。兴许是出于愧疚，樱井父亲默许了这一行为。但很快，进入叛逆期的少年就不满足于仅仅如此了。

樱井开始致力于将自己的身体变成一个承载所有亮闪闪物件的容器。先是耳钉，过了一周，松本推开浴室，看见樱井坐在浴池旁，上衣脱掉了，正龇牙咧嘴地往自己肚脐上涂抹着什么东西。

他明显也被突然推门的松本吓了一跳。两人面面相觑，松本虽然觉得自己这时最好道歉退出去，好奇心却让他一步步蹭到了樱井面前。

“这是什么？”

他像猫一样挪过来的样子很有趣。

樱井看着他把嘴巴张成一个圆圆的o，那双常常被女生赞叹“盛满了冰冷的白雾”的眼睛此时一点冷酷的影子也不剩了，微微弯起时的形状仿佛月亮——等等，原来月亮里是有星星的吗？

“我弄了个脐环，”樱井指给他看肚子上那个被淹没在一片红肿之中的银色，语气故作轻松，“有点发炎了，正在上药呢。”

他旁边放着一管软膏。

内心馅儿还是个乖宝宝的松本震惊了。

“好帅啊——”他倒吸一口凉气，弯下腰仔细观察了那个附在小孔上的圆环，“这个……是什么材质的？”

“银的，这样才不会感染。”松本一副想上手又不敢的样子让他有点想笑，“要摸摸看吗？”

“好厉害……”松本喃喃着，他蹲在樱井旁边，小心地触碰着那块儿被樱井体温捂热的银环，“爸妈知道吗？”

樱井正努力忽略松本冰凉的指尖带来的酥麻感，听到他的话低下头，冷不防撞上了那人湿漉漉的上目线。

牙白。

他几乎是用了最大意志力，才让脸上的笑容停留在“兄长”的范畴。

“没关系啦。”他终究还是没忍住，揉了揉那个伸手可及的毛茸茸的脑袋。

松本像是受惊似的抬起头。樱井这才发觉，这个动作对于他们现在的关系来说似乎过于亲昵了。他有些懊恼，正准备岔开话题，却见受到惊吓的小动物垂下眼睛，耳朵迅速染上了红晕。

啊……真可爱。

很久以来，他第一次起了逗弄人的恶劣心思，想好的话题也不打算用了。

拉着已经蹲了挺久的松本起身，他又顺手在那人白嫩的脸颊上捏了一把。

“爸妈不会说什么的哦。放心吧……弟弟。”

——爸妈那是不会对你说什么。

在第十次听见母亲念叨着让自己去劝樱井不要再折磨自己的身体时，饶是松本再好的耐心，也忍不住翻起了白眼。

“妈你别瞎想了，他不会变成不良的。”

“你这孩子说什么呢，身体发肤受之父母……”

“……我上学去了！”

逃出母亲的势力范围，他重新恢复了自己悠闲余裕的走姿，想到母亲那些看多了电视剧后漫无边际的担心，他几乎要笑出来。

是不是为人父母后都会变成如此迟钝的生物。

松本不知道是不是应该告诉他那爱乱想的可爱爸妈：樱井翔是很优秀，可他不是超人。所以当他正在经历一些这个年纪无法承担的事情时，不要指望他真的能够保持平静。

何况松本能看出：樱井根本连一点儿“学坏”的心都没有。

他只是很累。

一种很深的疲惫隐藏在他的笑容里，他每日端正的问好里，他无意识蹙起的眉毛里。

松本甚至能看到它闪耀的金属色泽。

可那个人却什么也没有抱怨过。

那是当然了。松本想着，又回忆起了樱井那天的笑容。

他那么温柔。

经历过学生时代的人都知道，学校其实就是社会的缩影。作为一个小型的“生态系统”，每个学校都有不成文的食物链——武力值>成绩。而相比于其他人，樱井一直都比较特别一点：就表现和偏差值来说，他是当之无愧的好学生，但同时，他却并不那么循规蹈矩。

当其他学校的不良主动挑衅时，他也会和本校的“兄弟”一起“出动”，路上不忘将制服扣子扯的歪歪扭扭。十几个龇牙咧嘴的少年在学校附近空地上虚张声势，用互拍砖头的游戏发泄少年人过剩的荷尔蒙。

可他对这项活动并不热衷。虽说同龄人自有一套规则让人屈服，却也不代表他会真的傻乎乎地将自己送上前线。

非要说的话，他就是那个会在对峙时站在最角落杵着充数，对战时挑几个看起来弱的下手，离开前在头脸上抹点儿灰，好在一起撤退时不会被怀疑没尽力的那个人。

说不够义气也好，逃兵也罢，他只是不希望自己哪天就莫名奇妙被终结在一块板砖下罢了。

这一套行动他实践了好几年，从来没出过岔子。但这一次，他显然忘了自己刚染的金发有多扎眼，即使规规矩矩站在最角落，却仍是在第一时间被点名了。

“那个金发的……叫樱井是吧？”

对方老大看起来比他专业很多，手臂上的刺青看起来也不像是贴纸假造的。

一旁的小弟殷勤补充，“对对对，就是那个父亲刚娶了个漂亮的新老婆的。”

“哦……”

老大玩味地一笑，“既然‘继母’这么漂亮，樱井君不如也介绍给兄弟们认识认识？还是说……你舍不得？”

他丢了个暧昧的眼神过去，身后一群人立刻大笑起来。

樱井眉毛一沉，刚要说什么，却感觉到一阵风从自己身边掠过，随后整个空地都响彻着那个和本人身姿一样柔软的奶音——“不许你这样说我妈！”

……

于是，一直滥竽充数的樱井同学，第一次结结实实揍了人。

当然他也被揍了。

再后来，面对松本母亲“你看看我都说什么了”的眼神，松本忍不住替自己和樱井辩解。“不是您想的那样，我们没有打架！”

“……”

“不不不，我们打了……可是是对方先动手的！”

“……”

“好吧是我们先动手的……可是是有原因的！”

“……”

樱井扶额。

他拉住因为被母亲罚了打扫而撅着嘴的松本，眼神真诚——“下次还是让我来说吧。”

松本哼了一声。樱井灰头土脸的样子让他心生愧疚，气势也难免软了下来。

“你还好吧？”

他想去碰一碰樱井下巴上的淤青，却在抬手的瞬间收了回去。

樱井将他的动作看得明白，心里暗笑这人软乎乎的性格，到底是怎么能对着别校不良毫不犹豫一个飞扑的。

看来兔子被惹急了也是会咬人的。

樱井摸着下巴，却忘了注意力道捏疼了淤青，痛得嗷嗷直叫。

“怎么了怎么了？”

畏手畏脚的兔子立刻急了。樱井痛得眼泪都在打转，模糊间感觉到脸被一双手捧住了，冰凉的指尖在自己下巴上轻轻揉着。

“翔君真是的，”那个柔软的声音近在耳边，仿佛还带着奶香气，“明明长得一副这么聪明的样子……”

你真是好意思说我呢。

他在泪眼朦胧中翻了个白眼。趁松本替他揉下巴的功夫，光明正大地盯着人家看。

松本有一张轮廓分明的脸，却意外地没有侵略性——樱井想这大概归功于他饱满的双唇，平白就添了一分孩子气。一对儿漂亮的桃花眼嵌在他飞扬的眉毛下，眼神却总是不知到底落在何方。和他说话时，前一秒你会认为他确实是在看着你的，下一刻却连自己都一起跌入那两潭雾霭中，和他的焦点一起飘向远方。

松本刚转来的时候有过很多议论，说他是不好接近的高岭之花。但时间越长，这种说法就被强调他内心柔软的另一拨人替代了。

樱井见过他在校舍后逗弄一只小狗的样子，他看起来很喜欢小动物，契而不舍地朝那只圆滚滚的小家伙招手，软着嗓子呼唤它。

樱井背着书包，静静地看着那个因为小狗警惕的呜呜声而露出苦笑的人——他烫过的发梢在脖颈处翘起来，挑染的一缕金发在阳光下反射成了更为耀眼的颜色。

仿佛为它上色的不是颜料，而是万分之一的秋天。

放课后例行是足球部的部活。樱井正在场边做热身，忽然看到一个走姿非常具有辨识度的身影从教学楼慢吞吞地向球场靠近。他直起身子，也不着急，眼看着松本用他那双有点近视的眼睛在场地上费劲地寻找着什么。

——高岭之花有时也傻乎乎的。

松本被太阳刺得眼晕，正踌躇着要不要直接给樱井打个电话，却被眼前突然窜出来，冒着金光的黑影吓了一跳。

“找我吗？”

明知故问。

没好气地瞪樱井一眼，他把书包往肩上提了提，支撑着身体重心的脚换了一边，“妈说今天全家要出去吃饭，足球比赛……能提前结束吗？”

樱井笑了起来，“我们今天不比赛，就是随便踢踢。”

“哦……”并不那么擅长足球的松本小声应了，打量了穿着球衣的樱井一会儿，别别扭扭地说道，“你还挺适合蓝色的。”

“噗——”

这下樱井真实地爆笑了。松本的耳尖迅速变红，他哼了一声，转身就走。樱井眼疾手快地抓住他的手腕，笑着跟这个忽然显露出了傲娇属性的人道歉，“sorry sorry……谢谢你夸我。”

“……哼。”

樱井眼珠一转。

“要一起来踢球吗？我还有件备用的球衣。”眼神在松本白皙的皮肤上流连了一圈，他冷不防抓过松本的手腕将人拉近，语气调笑，“你穿蓝色一定更好看。”

腕上仿佛还留着那人手上的温热，松本看着对面正笑得志得意满的人，气红了脸。

“……樱井翔！”

一场球下来，松本很快和足球部的人混熟了。结束后，十几个少年勾肩搭背，满头大汗地回到休息室。

松本正准备换上之前的校服，却见樱井动作娴熟地从locker里拿出了浴巾。

“……”

走到一半他忽然记起了松本，折回来搂过他的肩，“洗完澡再回去吧？”他指指旁边的淋浴间，“全身是汗就出去，会感冒的。”

松本本来就有点洁癖，此时汗水黏在身上的感觉也不好受。 

他点点头。

浴室里只剩最后一个隔间，最后进来的樱井和松本面面相觑。

“你先洗吧。”樱井作好哥哥状。

松本抿抿嘴，“还是翔君……”

看不过去的同伴一手一个推进去，又替他们拉上浴帘，“两个男人还推推搡搡的……一起洗呗！”

松本脸色僵硬，余光里，樱井豪迈地脱了上衣，运动短裤松松地挂在线条漂亮的腰间，拿着花洒调起了水温。从松本的角度看过去，只能瞄到一小块侧脸。

……还有耳钉。

诶翔君原来有六块腹肌吗……好帅。

他猛然回过神，一边唾弃自己的痴汉目线，一边像是为了证明什么似的，也迅速脱了个精光。

之后他却又觉得害羞，扯了浴巾围在腰上。

“好了哦——”

樱井试好了水温，正想招呼松本来洗，转身就看到极具冲击性的一幕。

“……翔君？”

松本的皮肤本来就白，运动完后汗水点缀其间，更是仿佛在发光。平时樱井只觉得他身材单薄，现在才发现：岂止是单薄，肋骨那一圈儿瘦得像是有骨骼要破土而出。

还有他的腰——身侧的两条腰线简直像是贴着骨头生长的。

浴室里水气缭绕，松本围着浴巾朝樱井走去，半路一个趔趄差点绊倒。再直起身时，他腰间原先系得紧紧的毛巾往下滑落了些，隐约露出两条诱人的人鱼线。 

带着奶气的嗓音正喊着自己的名字。

眼前的场景让樱井想起松本撞见自己在浴室上药的那一天，那个有着漂亮脸部轮廓的男孩子小心翼翼地触摸他的脐环，白嫩的包子脸不自觉地皱着。

“疼吗……”

他看着自己，湿漉漉的上目线让樱井心里一软——如同他不小心碰到自己腹部的，柔软冰凉的指尖。

松本一抬头就撞进了樱井的眼里。

那双他最近越来越常梦见的，连普通的对视都像是含情的双眼，现在盛满了热烈的情欲。

“翔君……”

松本不知道自己的耳朵红了，眼神却媚得像丝。

樱井倒抽一口气，看着松本凑过来，伸出舌头在他嘴唇上舔了一口。

做完后他仿佛才意识到自己干了什么，转身就想往外跑，却被樱井一把抓住手腕拖了回来。

樱井把他压在墙上，炽热的胸膛抵着他，身后是冰凉的瓷砖。温度差让松本起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。他的双手被樱井锁在身后，樱井牢牢掐着他的手腕，不紧不慢地舔着他的耳垂。

“你跑什么。”

低沉的气声缭绕在他耳边。耳垂被惩罚性地咬了一口，松本委屈地哼出声。

“翔君……”

浴室越来越高的温度让他难以思考。樱井把舌头伸进了他的耳朵，滑腻的触感不断刺激着他为数不多的理智，“这里不行……”

“别担心，他们很快就出去了。”

松本被随便摸了几下就软了腰。樱井拉过他的手圈在自己脖子上，防止他滑下去。一边留神听着其他人的动静，又捏着松本的后颈吻他。

“翔，你们还没好吗？”

听到声音，松本忽然清醒了一点，他的嘴唇被樱井含着发不出声，只能推着樱井的肩膀，要他回话。

不甘心地放过被折磨得嫣红的嘴唇，樱井大声告诉队友让他们先走，说自己来锁门就行。

同伴不疑有他。一会儿就传来大门被关上的声音，整个休息室都安静了下来。

浴室里唯一的水声在这时显得格外孤单。

樱井这会儿倒是余裕起来。他替自己和松本都抹上沐浴乳，手掌在滑腻的皮肤上爱不释手地流连着。松本被他摸的轻颤，只觉得身体仿佛被那人当成了琴键，用手指，用嘴唇，弹奏了一遍又一遍。

时间不对，地点不对，话也没有说开。

在心里掂量了一下，樱井遗憾地放弃了在这里将小绵羊就地吃掉的想法，沐浴露抹到臀缝也只是蹭了蹭，感觉到怀里人的颤抖就迅速离开了。他握住松本已经开始吐水的性器，又引导他握住自己的，快速地撸动。松本趴在他肩膀上小声呻吟，樱井亲吻着他，圈在他腰间的手滑到臀部，捏着他丰满的臀肉。

两人都还是少年，不说经验，连自己触碰自己都很少。没一会儿，松本就带着哭腔说自己要射了。樱井比他强些，却也只是能在之后勉强搂着他，替二人清理的程度而已。

浴室里充斥着沐浴露香和精液的腥味儿，樱井先把已经站不稳的松本抱出去，又折回来打开排气扇。

松本裹着浴巾靠在墙上，脸上浮着动人的红晕。樱井坐在他身边，静静地看着他。

那双含着水的桃花眼缓缓睁开。

“翔君，”松本伸出手，软绵绵地叫他，“抱我。”

他把人搂在怀里，爱怜地揉揉他的后脑勺，用手指梳理他湿漉漉的头发。

松本抬起头，眨巴着眼睛，刚想说点什么——

“唔……”

樱井一口吻住他，细细地将他的上下颚舔了个遍。和之前不一样，这个吻里不带一丝情欲，全是温情的爱恋。松本嘤咛一声，整个人都缩在樱井怀里，头埋在温热的颈窝拱来拱去。

樱井把害羞的小鸵鸟挖起来，捧着他的脸，“虽然顺序反了……还是要说，我喜欢你，”他深吸一口气，看着对面人眼里一点点浮起水汽，“交往吧，润。”

松本凑过去他嘴角亲了一口。

“以后请多多指教啦，翔君。”

03.

一段恋情若是开始的太顺利，就必然要在日后经历更多的考验。

一个月后，他们开始吵架，起因是松本嫌樱井给自己布置的练习题太多。樱井气的不行，指着松本期末化学试卷上显眼的数字，问他到底还想不想上大学了。

“我那是正好戏剧社有活动耽误了，”松本理直气壮，“再说了，我以后想当造型师，上不上大学都无所谓。”

樱井沉下脸。

“这话你再说一遍试试。”

他生气的时候，平时柔和的五官线条忽然变得凌厉非常，眉眼间仿佛结了一层薄霜。

被他这么一瞪，原本还觉得自己有理的松本也不由自主地心虚起来。

“我不是那个意思……”

他往樱井身边蹭了几步，拉着那人的衣角晃晃，软着嗓子试图糊弄过去，“翔君你不要生气啊。”

樱井板着脸，不为所动。他抱着胳膊，“还说不说这种话了？”

“我……”

樱井气得转身就走。

松本想去抓他的手，却因为起身太急被椅子绊了一下，眼睁睁地看着那人冲上楼。待他折返回来时，手里抱了把不知道从哪里找出来的，小孩子经常玩儿的水枪。

时值暑假，父母还留在市内工作，用来度假的小别墅里只剩他们两人。

樱井拽着松本瘦得一只手就可以圈住的手腕，把他拖到院子里。

“翔君……？”

松本不知所措，眼看着樱井退开两步，冲他举起水枪——

“啊……！”

他被浇了一身，大叫着转身就跑。

樱井穷追不舍。他还在为之前松本的态度生气，这下可算找到了发泄渠道，气势汹汹地追着人满院子跑。

七月的夏季，空气里没有一丝风，被精心打理的灌木丛也经受不住这样的炎热，无精打采地惨绿着。

两人疯跑一阵，浓眉犯人终于被溜肩警官捉拿归案。

樱井将他逼到墙角。松本的白T都湿透了，挂在身上几乎透明，衣服下的乳首清晰可见地挺立着。樱井把水枪往地上一扔，揪着他的领子去吻他，手也不客气地掀开沾了水后变得厚重的衣服，在少年柔软的腰间摸来摸去。

松本笑着说痒，整个人缩在樱井怀里不安分地扭动着，又伸出细长的胳膊抱着他的脖子，一口咬上形状优美的锁骨。

“进屋吧？”

他像只幼猫那样伸出舌头舔着樱井脖颈处光滑的皮肤，一边含含糊糊地发问。嘴唇在那人温热的颈窝里吮了个红印，完了看看自己的成果，又满意地在上面亲了一口。

精心梳好的发型早已在打水仗中惨遭不幸，他于是干脆将额发全部撸起，用手一把梳往脑后，露出漂亮的额头。

樱井低下头，一口亲在他的眉心。

“好主意。”

他拍拍松本的屁股。那人心领神会，一下跳起来，双腿盘在他腰上。结果用力过猛，一头撞上了樱井的下巴。

“喂——”

樱井痛得大叫，双手托着松本也没法去揉，只能冲着肇事者干瞪眼。

“松本润！”

“对不起嘛……”

松本连连道歉，对着被撞红的下巴讨好地哈气，又凑上去亲了一口撅起的嘴唇。

“打算怎么补偿我？”

樱井不依不饶。

松本两条腿都盘在他精瘦的腰间，圈着他的肩膀，偏着头佯装思考。

“一会儿让你中出？”

他转转眼睛。

“真的？”

樱井将信将疑。

他点头。

两人互瞪一阵，还是樱井先败下阵来。

“算了，网上说那样容易拉肚子……”

他嘟嘟囔囔地往屋里走，托着松本屁股的手又往上掂了掂。松本靠过去，亲昵地蹭蹭他的脸颊，藏住了一个笑。

就知道翔君最好了。

别墅有两个浴室，一个临近二楼的主卧，是父母专用。另一个在楼下，属于新结成的两兄弟。

樱井先一步把他推到花洒下，自己则弯下腰在柜子里摸索一番，直起身的时候手上多了一管润滑。

这下瞪眼的人换成了松本。

“你什么时候……唔……”

他的疑问被堵在吻里。干燥炙热的掌心在他皮肤上滑动着，松本被浇了一身水后浑身都凉丝丝的，更衬出抚摸自己的手温度滚烫。

他不满地踢踢樱井的小腿，还不解气，又伸手在他结实的背肌上拧了一把。

“翔君该不是早就计划了好了吧！连这里都藏着这种东西。”

樱井握过他作乱的手，笑嘻嘻地抱住炸毛的小猫，在他耳边呵气。

“食髓知味啊～”

猫耳朵瞬间僵住了。

还是这么可爱啊。

他在心里感叹，手上不停歇地把松本扒了个精光。

而在这之后，连松本也不得不承认，没有什么比这个词更适合现在的他了——沾着润滑液的两指已经抵在了他的后穴，粘稠的水声绵绵地响起，在空旷的浴室听得格外清楚。

他圈住樱井的脖子，送上自己的嘴唇，舌头和他的热烈交缠。樱井握着他的腰，一边亲他，手上缓慢地推进去一个指节。

“唔——”

后方被填充的异样让他止不住地颤抖。松本仰起头深呼吸，努力让自己放松。喘息一会儿后，继续扑回去和樱井接吻。

润滑剂让开拓进行地很顺利，很快樱井就伸进了三根手指。紧致的甬道被撑开，柔软的内壁几乎在瞬间就热情地将手指包裹住。

樱井撤出手指，给自己戴上套。松本已经完全软了身子，柔若无骨地趴在他身上。这会儿正偏着头，有一下没一下地啃着他的脖子。

樱井拍拍他的屁股，手指滑到大腿内侧捏了一把，惹得身上人一颤。

“腿分开点。”

松本两手撑着他的肩膀，努力让自己打颤的双腿站稳。

扶着胀大的阴茎，樱井对准那个水光潋滟的肉穴一口气插了进去。

“翔君……”

前戏做的很细致，松本没感觉到多少疼痛，只是被撑开的饱胀感逼出了生理性泪水。他抬起头，下意识对占有了自己的人索吻。

眼前人带着泪光的模样可怜又可爱。

樱井任他亲着，把人锁在怀里，下身对准那个小口狠狠地撞击。

糟糕了啊。

松本被干地前后摇晃，泪水涟涟。快感从尾椎一路向上，他的大脑一片空白，只能圈着樱井的肩膀，张着嘴不断呻吟。即使是在抽插的间隙，他的臀部也在习惯性地摇摆着。

——食髓知味。

这是他在第一次不顾一切拥抱樱井时，万万没有想到的。

袒露心意的那天，樱井在晚上父母熟睡后溜到了他房间。他进门时松本正在床上翻滚，感觉到旁边的床铺凹下去一块，他一回身，落入一个滚烫的怀抱。

“嘘——”

这一天内发生的事情太多，二人又有太多衷肠要诉，于是相拥着躺在床上，脸贴着脸，亲亲密密地说了一会儿话后就相继睡去。

松本是被那只横在自己脖子上的胳膊勒醒的。

天还没有完全亮。他眯着眼睛，还不太清醒的大脑好一会儿才反应过来：这个用清奇睡姿挂在自己身上的人，是前一天才刚刚上任的小男友。

昨天两人都太累，樱井只顾着柔情蜜意，完全忘记提醒松本自己有着睡姿不良的案底。

于是就出现了松本被不知何时脱到全裸的人死死抱在怀里的情况。

他一时无语，想要把罪魁祸首打醒又不忍心，只得认命地将自己从快要窒息的状况里解救出来。

樱井还在熟睡。他平时皱起来会十分凶狠的眉头舒展着，两片饱满的嘴唇微微张开，仔细看还能发现嘴角有一丝银色的亮光。

像小孩子一样。

松本的眼神不由自主地软了下来，轻手轻脚地把搂着自己的胳膊从脖子上拿开。还在做梦的人不满地咂嘴，倒也乖乖把张扬的四肢收回去了一些。对户外运动的热爱让他的皮肤呈现出健康的小麦色。昨天拥抱的时候，松本摸到他背上有两快凸起的骨头。

像小翅膀。

长手长脚，很容易就可以把自己整个抱在怀里。

明明是一张娃娃脸，面无表情的样子却很冷酷。

幸好有一双大眼睛。 

松本把脸贴近他，在不甚清晰的光线中端详了一会儿他英俊的轮廓，又凑过去亲亲心形的嘴唇。

眼前人一头嚣张的金发，这会儿却是任人摆布的状态。

他咬咬嘴唇，握住樱井那根正硬邦邦抵在自己小腹上的东西。昨天太紧张，这会儿他终于有心情好好爱抚一下这个估计以后会经常见面的小家伙。

半勃状态就这么优秀的吗……

他用手掌包住龟头，感觉它在自己手心不由地吐水。昨日互相抚慰的记忆复苏，他迅速硬了。樱井还没有清醒的迹象，松本有点不满地撅起嘴，把睡裤褪下一点，将自己那根放出来，和樱井的握在一起，就着顶端分泌的腺液上下撸动。

甜美的酥麻感从下身传来。他闭上眼睛，呼吸开始变得粗重。

樱井是被越来越真实的快感逼醒的。

梦里他又回到了那个雾气缭绕的浴室。同伴们在冲澡的间隙高声谈笑着，隔着一堵墙，他将松本翻了个身按在滑溜溜的瓷砖上，分开他雪白的臀瓣，一口气操进了那个汁水四溢的小穴。

水声和说话声掩盖了身下人越来越难以自抑的呻吟。

松本咬着嘴唇——他的双手都被捉着按在头顶，线条优美的腰臀不安地摆动着，让樱井心痒难耐。因为害怕被发现，他不敢叫出声，被插入时也只是咬住下唇，口中溢出奶猫般的呜咽。

泪眼模糊中，一只手伸过来，用力掰开他的嘴唇，手指伸进柔软的口腔里搅动着。

“呜……”

樱井俯下身，温热的胸口贴上松本颤抖的背脊，嘴唇贴在他耳边，怜爱地轻咬着鲜艳欲滴的耳垂。

“不可以出声哦……”

他一边说，一边抬腰用力顶了顶，龟头戳到了甬道里的一块软肉。

被突然顶到了敏感区，松本腰一软，喉咙里的呻吟几乎要抑制不住。他咬着樱井的手指，上下两张小嘴同时一缩。

下身被吸得头皮发麻。樱井抽出被咬疼了的手指，握着身下人线条诱人的细腰，对着他的敏感点一顿猛干。清澈的腺液和乳白的爱液混杂在一起从后穴里流出，红肿的穴口上附了一层白沫。樱井弯下腰，手指揉弄了一番这个承载了自己的柔软之地，顺手把贴在墙上的人抱起，换成面对面的姿势。

他的阴茎还留在后穴里没有拔出，此时换着角度在内壁碾了一圈。松本受不住这种刺激，几乎是瞬间就射了。

“果然还是想看着润的脸做啊……”

他把沉浸在高潮余韵中的人锁在怀里，亲吻着他湿漉漉的睫毛和被热气蒸得格外鲜艳的嘴唇。松本像滩雪白的奶油，颤抖着融化在他下一波猛烈的进攻之中。

……

“翔君……”

樱井从一阵燥热中醒来。

他的梦里人此时正缩在自己怀中，一张鲜艳的浓颜近在咫尺，英挺的鼻尖几乎贴着他的。松本嘴唇微张，雾气迷蒙的桃花眼半阖着，仿佛含着泪。

他还不知道樱井已经醒来，正双手握着两根贴在一起的阴茎上下撸动，舒服地自慰着。

起初他只是想戏弄樱井一番，然而随着手中肉棒的逐渐胀大，柔软的灼热贴在一起互相摩擦，他逐渐沉浸在节奏舒缓的快感中，欲罢不能。他的手掌本就比一般男性更加柔软，被包在其中的龟头在安抚下不断地分泌着腺液，很快就沾了他一手。

室内的空气逐渐被性爱特有的淫靡气息所占领。

前一天发生的事情依然历历在目。

松本闭着眼睛，畅想了一番如果不是场地限制，樱井可能会对自己做的事情。被结结实实操开的幻想让他害羞又忍不住期待。他小幅度地顶腰，嘴里喃喃着樱井的名字，几下快速撸动后射了出来。

他喘息着睁开眼，对上了樱井似笑非笑的眼神。

“唔……”

被吻住的时候他还有点蒙，只是下意识地推开眼前人角度可悲的肩膀。

“还没刷牙呢……”他害羞地避开樱井的脸。

“啧。”

樱井放开他，捡起已经被踢到床尾的睡衣围在腰间，跳下床，开门走了出去。

松本还以为他生气了。一分钟后，头发支棱着的小狮子踢踢踏踏地回来，手里拿了瓶漱口水。

“这样总可以了吧。”

樱井得意地挑眉，拧开瓶盖就给松本灌了一口。自己也仰头倒了一杯，咕噜咕噜地漱着。

松本被他蛮横的动作弄得差点呛到。他从床上弯下腰，艰难地扒拉过来一个垃圾桶，吐掉后回味一下，果然觉得嘴里清爽许多。

樱井含着一口水，鼓着腮帮子从背后看他的背影，只觉得眼前人塌腰翘臀，线条怎么看怎么诱人犯罪。

松本转过身把垃圾桶递过去，却被樱井发亮的眼神吓了一跳。

“翔君？”

松本被樱井抱在怀里。他衣服已经被全部脱掉了，黑发衬着雪白的皮肤，闭着眼睛，睫毛颤抖的神情动人无比。

修长的手指从他的脖颈处开始，顺着脊椎一路向下抚摸，到达腰窝时，指尖在两个可爱的小圆坑里缓慢转了一圈。

松本应该是很敏感的，仅仅一会儿，樱井就感觉自己掌心下的皮肤开始发烫。

“要是天再亮一点就好了，”他吻着已经说不出话的松本，“这样就能看清润的脸了。”

“唔……”

他抚摸的手法太色情了。松本在他的手到达腰间后就开始抑制不住地轻喘，大脑逐渐罢工。和他不同，樱井显然从容许多，不紧不慢地用吻安抚着往自己怀里拱的小动物，手上的动作也没停下，爱抚从后背转移到了前胸。

“翔君，那里——”

温热的手指按上乳首，很少被触摸的地方被冰雕一样精致的指尖揉捏捻弄着。松本扭着腰在樱井怀里呻吟，两手撑着他的肩膀，不断摇着头的同时却挺胸将乳首送的更近，不知是推拒还是迎合。

房间内的光线还是朦朦胧胧的，视物功能被阻挡。无形之中，一切感官体验都被放大了。

他听到樱井轻笑一声，随即一双胳膊把自己拦腰捞起。他低下头，看见胸口埋了个毛茸茸的脑袋。

樱井把脸埋在他胸口，轮流将已经被玩弄得挺立的乳首含入口中，舌尖拨弄还不够，时不时还用牙尖厮磨着充血的顶端。

“我记得润的这里有一颗痣呢，”他舔了口左边的乳首，语气万分遗憾，“可惜现在看不见啊……”

禽兽。

松本恨恨地想着，感觉樱井像是真的在寻找着什么似的，嘴唇在自己胸口游移半晌，吮吸的力道也逐渐加大。

啧啧的水声在安静的清晨格外清晰。松本喘着气，只觉得那人口腔的温热从被抚慰的胸口一直向下传送。他伸手一摸，果然自己又硬了。

“翔君，已经可以了……”他颤抖着求饶，“不要了……”

樱井把他撸硬了按在床上，挤了半管润滑剂在他下半身，一边亲他，一边不停歇地将身下人泛着粉的皮肤揉了个遍，包括将要承载自己的那个小口。

冰凉的润滑被贴心地捂热了，后穴已经放进了三根手指，背后的人依然耐心地在甬道内慢慢抠挖着。

松本初经人事，哪受得了这种对待。他跪趴在床上，连大腿根都在颤抖，脑子里一片混沌，奶音里带上了哭腔。

感受到那种被撕裂的疼痛的瞬间，松本隐约看见一道光划过了窗外阴沉的天空。

他还以为是自己痛到出现幻觉了，却在随后听见了绝对不可能认错的，轰隆的雷声。

精液在小腹里爆开，隔着安全套也能感到饱胀感和些微的凉。樱井退出去，将套子打结扔掉，又上床来抱他。

松本连动的力气都没有了，整个人瘫在已经皱成一团的床单上，只在樱井凑过来时顺从的打开牙关，爱恋地蹭着他的脸颊，舌尖交缠。

樱井的嘴唇是咸的。

他把玩着松本柔软的耳廓，视线移到了已经开始下雨的窗外。

“夏天到了啊……”

语气轻柔暧昧，像是在说情话。

猝不及防到来的，其实又何止下一个季节。

他一把将樱井拉近，又吻了上去。

也许是被松本那番“不去上大学”的话吓到，在此后的补习中，樱井简直像个魔鬼。

松本本来就对学习不太上心，这会儿多了个严厉的家教，时不时就会遭到——用他的话来说——“惨无人道”的惩罚。

“南北战争是什么时间开始的？”

“嗯……+_+”

樱井步步紧逼，“生日快乐的英文怎么说？”

松本拿着笔咬了半天，“happy…bisday？”

桌子对面的人端起那把看样子是不打算放回去了的玩具水枪。

嗞——

抹掉被喷的一脸水，松本摔了书本一声怒吼——

“樱井翔我跟你拼了！”

幸好别墅里只有他们两人。

松本吵着说想要在明亮宽敞的地方学习，于是樱井陪他一起将功课搬到了起居室，书本和笔记铺满了长长的橡木餐桌。

松本咬着笔杆做题时，樱井就端着水枪气势汹汹地坐在桌子的另一头，如果发现他有偷懒的迹象，水柱就会像长了眼睛一般地朝他直扑过来。

回答错误就更惨了，喷射的水流直到听到正确答案才会被手动停下。

等到两人都浑身湿透后，家教又摇身变回了小男朋友，说着“穿着湿衣服会感冒哦”这样冠冕堂话的话，将松本拽去卧室。

然后做爱。

——樱井翔就是个恶魔。

可在松本的记忆中，从此再没出现过比这更淋漓尽致的夏天。

04.

也许非要经历过才能明白：爱情这种东西，你不能把它看的不重要，也不能把它看得太重要。

大学时，松本真的遵从本心，去了一所专门学校学习造型设计，樱井则毫不意外地选择了金融专业。

二人的交友圈相去甚远，加上学习繁忙，可以单独相处的时间其实很少。原本松本还期待着工作后说不定能同居，可很快，他的美梦就被打破了。

毕业的前一年，樱井忽然迷上了摄影。最开始，包括松本在内的所有人都以为他只是心血来潮，直到樱井在某一天的家庭会议上正式对父母摊牌，表示想要追寻好不容易找到的梦想，不准备继承父亲的公司。而他也说到做到，毕业后就迅速搬出了实家。

樱井临走的前一天晚上，松本一如既往地溜到他房间，却听樱井忽然问自己，“润对我，是喜欢还是爱？”

没等松本回答，他又迅速摇了摇头，“算了……不重要了。”

松本心里一沉。

他想：来了。

半年的时间，樱井瘦了很多，可精神气却比曾经更好了，谈到喜欢的摄影时更是连眼睛都在发亮。

松本当然为他高兴，却也隐隐能感觉到二人的距离在慢慢疏远。

——他要为了梦想抛弃我了。

这隐秘的惶恐日夜折磨着他，而现在，宣判来了。

“我们还是分开吧。”

判决书由樱井法官一手书写。他沉静的眼眸让松本知道这不是开玩笑——他已经下定了决心，只是通知自己而已。

为什么每一次都是这样。

一阵突如其来的悲凉从心里涌了上来。每一次，每一次，樱井都是那个为他，为他们之间的关系一锤定音的人。

“交往吧。”

“敢不去大学就杀了你。”

“……还是分开比较好。”

他几乎可以想象，樱井在说出这些话之前一定已经在脑内列出了理由一二三四。他总是胸有成竹，总是可以逼他就范。如果松本胆敢反驳或者拒绝，他就会像之前端出那把幼稚的水枪一样，用威逼，用请求，用含情的双眼，用皱起眉头时的冷酷，让松本心甘情愿地屈服，让他屈服了还要说感谢。

见松本不说话，樱井几乎是扑过来，捧着他的脸——这人脸上竟然有着比他更悲怮的神情。

“你不要怪我，润，”他摩挲着松本的脸颊，力道之大让他都觉得疼，“你不懂……社会是多残酷无情的地方。我学了四年金融，现在却从事着完全不沾边的职业。父亲的态度你也看到了……是了，哪家父母会赞成呢。我现在连自己的事业都没有，又怎么有资格去追求爱情。至于你……你甚至连自己真正想要什么都不清楚。”

他一定是忘了自己和他同龄。

松本想。

樱井的眼神温柔似水，“润，如果说这半年来我明白了什么，那就是：没有什么是不变的。你现在也许还不懂……不懂也没有关系。不，你不要哭……”

他的语气有一瞬间的惊慌，随即又镇定下来，吻去松本脸颊上的眼泪。

“这样吧……等我们都到了三十岁，看过了不同的风景，经历了各种人和事。如果到了那时，依然觉得彼此无可替代，我们就再试一次，好吗？”

他也哽咽了。

那是松本经历过的，最干净利落却又藕断丝连的分手。

第二天樱井就要离开。他们最后一次并排躺在床上，对望的两双眼睛都是红的。

他抱着樱井，把头埋在那人温暖的颈窝。

“在你心里，我要是最特别的。”

“好。”

“就算哪一天我不喜欢你了，你也要最喜欢我。”

“太狡猾了吧……好。”

“每个月都要至少见一次面。”

“好。”

“每年要一起去旅行一次。”

“好。”

他不记得自己到底提了多少要求，不记得樱井不厌其烦地说了多少遍“好”，不记得两人几点才睡着，不记得樱井是什么时候离开。

樱井也许是对的：他不知道自己到底想要什么，也不懂世界到底残酷在哪里。

可有一件事情他是明白的——

他的心从此停在那一天了。

然而时间却不那么讲理，将他的身体推着一路向前。

离开樱井后，他挺过了最初的崩溃，和所有职场新人一样经历了工作初期的沮丧，也曾在小有成绩后热泪盈眶。

而现在，他坐在背景是东京美不胜收的夜景的办公室里，借着杂志的掩护，想要好好看一眼自己最初的爱。

仿佛是回到了学生时代的午后，一刻也闲不下来的朋友搭着他的肩膀，嚷嚷着羡慕他有手作便当。

他的耳边一片嘈杂，心里却只有那个刚刚瞥见的影子。

这个肩膀弧度愁人的背影又在他面前了。

樱井背对着他，坐在电脑桌前岿然不动地选图。松本在他身后的沙发上，举着一本厚重的杂志，祈祷角度够巧妙——既足以遮盖住自己的脸，又得空窥见樱井的一举一动。

如果上方有监控录像，一定会清晰地记录下他是如何盯着一页珠宝广告看了一晚上。

——如同那个遇见樱井的下午，他回到教室，企图用最爱的小说赶走脑中的身影，却忽然对男女主人公的爱情失去了兴趣。

也许从一开始，他想要的，就只有樱井翔。

也许他这些年所奔跑的道路，根本就是环形的。

夕阳在这样的沉默中一点点燃尽了。黑夜悠悠地浮上来，在城市上方铺开一片脆弱的星光。

终于，在樱井问他怎么还不回家时，他站了起来。

“我有话和你说。”

他思考了无数个开头。

最简单的“父亲想你了，多回去看看。”

稍微委婉一些的“到夏天了，你还舍得放着家里的游泳池不用吗？”

……

他有一万种用家人，用游泳池，用邻居家的小狗作为开头的句子，来向樱井传达希望他可以常回家的讯号。

他本可以心安理得缩在这些冠冕堂皇的保护伞下，像每一次在实家匆匆对视又逃开的那样，不去触碰他们真正的问题。

可这一秒他忽然意识到——如果他真的这么做了，那么无论是家人，游泳池还是小狗，都只能换来樱井的微笑和一个彼此都心知肚明不会实现被的承诺。第二天樱井翔还是那个拒人千里的摄影师，碰到他就恨不得第一时间逃开的“搭档”。如果他运气再差一点，甚至连类似今天下午那一场温馨的并肩作战都不会再有，他所能做的只有垂头丧气地回到家里，然后让一切都变成回忆。

可他真的只能“回忆”樱井翔了吗？

在他靠在厨房的料理台上出神的时候，在看见意气风发踢足球的高中男生的时候，在自己或者是樱井的婚礼上，用他已经不再可以放大到每一个瞬间的记忆力，试图再一次回味少年人滚烫的体温和勇气？

距离刚刚搬进樱井家的夏天已经过了这么久，可它从来没有变成自己的“回忆”。

那个金发的少年也没有。

他猛地站了起来，坐太久的僵硬加上用力太猛，让他一时间有点眩晕。可这不妨碍他看清对面那人眼里一闪而过的担忧。

“翔さん。”

他下定了决心。

——“翔さん。”

陌生又熟悉的称呼由那个软糯的声音念出时，樱井就知道大事不好。

今天一整天他都神经紧绷着。松本润几乎是从天而降，他莫名其妙地在自己工作的地方就职，气势汹汹地和自己争辩，一来就分享了自己的办公室以及工资……说起来，他到底是怎么和二宫搭上线的啊？

樱井一边分神思考着松本匪夷所思的交友圈，一边转过身，迎接他的真实来意。

一双胳膊柔软地缠上他的肩膀。

樱井低下头，看见早上还和自己横眉冷对的人用和小时候一模一样的姿势蹭到他怀里，点墨般的双眼如同夜色，荡漾着动人的水光。

——明明比自己高一些，这人到底是怎么把身体弯曲成这种弧度的啊？

樱井的脑内在一瞬间闪过无数种想法，身体却早已自动做出了反应——他张开嘴，熟练地含住贴上来的唇瓣，托着松本的后颈加深了这个吻。

松本也没想到自己会妥协的这么快。

也许这就是面对旧爱的坏处，身体记忆总是比思想来的更加刻骨和直接。

他任由自己和樱井的舌头纠缠着，对方熟练地舔着他的上颚，在听到他情不自禁的呜咽后，两颗门牙心满意足地在他的下唇厮磨了一番。

曾经的樱井也是这样，不管之前的吻是温柔还是激烈，他总会在最后习惯性地吮一下松本的唇瓣，被面前人打趣过很多次的仓鼠牙细细密密地碾过松本下唇的每一道纹路。

每当这时，松本心里就会划过一阵温热。

为了掩饰害羞，他总会躲闪着说痒，不知道自己通红的耳尖早已暴露了一切。

不知道这一点柔软的温热，就是缠绵。

松本心里本来就没灭的温情就这样被樱井旧日的小习惯勾了起来。

他自暴自弃地把樱井的脖子又搂紧了一点。

接下来的事态发展就有些超出控制了。

松本把樱井推坐在椅子上，两腿分开，自己四处张望了一下，摸过柜子上作为摆设的抱枕垫在身下坐着。樱井被他这副阵势弄得想笑，幸好松本正低着头和他的皮带作斗争，他努力憋住表情，见松本因为解不开而有些急躁，鼓着一张包子脸，更大力地把他的腿掰到两边。

“……你是要让我劈叉吗？”

他还是没有忍住。

不出所料，那人立刻抬头瞪了他一眼，直到樱井举手表示投降，他才重新回去继续和那条难缠的皮带做斗争。

室内一时充满了尴尬的寂静——松本懊恼于自己突如其来的笨拙，樱井则是怕再说错话。直到那根吐着水的性器终于被放了出来，松本才终于松了一口气，看向樱井的上目线有些揶揄。

“一副游刃有余的样子……明明已经这么硬了。”

揉了一把他柔软的头毛，樱井好整以暇地看着他，目光无声地询问他到底能做到哪一步。

松本咬咬嘴唇。

虽然以前也不是没有给樱井口过，但时隔这么久……

在心里默默对眼前的性器说了声“好久不见”，他闭上眼睛，将龟头含进口中，努力回想自己曾经是怎么做的。

樱井没想到他真的会这么做。

他愣了一下，按着松本的头想把自己抽出来。哪知道松本刚刚被口中熟悉的腥味儿唤回了一点记忆，吞吐了几下后就毫不犹豫地来了个深喉。

被喉口的软肉一夹，樱井只觉得头皮发麻，快感气势汹汹地涌上来。他倒吸一口气，本是推拒的手就势滑到松本后脑勺，扶住他的脑袋，对着那张柔软的小嘴开始顶腰。

“呜——”

松本嘴里插着跟肉棒，整张脸几乎都被迫埋在樱井浓密的耻毛里。他呼吸不畅，憋的小脸通红，本就水光潋滟的眼中泪光朦胧。

“翔さん——”

他呜咽着摇头，想要从按着自己脑袋的大手里挣脱，含糊地对着樱井求饶，“不要了……”

樱井俯下身拍拍他的脸。

“好好想想，该叫我什么。”

“翔君……”

深喉带来的不适感逼出了生理性眼泪。两串泪珠从他动人的桃花眼里落下来，“不要了，翔君……求你……呜——”

话还没说完，又被樱井顶进去了一次。

眼前人的模样太动人了。无论是之前低头服侍自己的样子也好，被拖着后脑勺顶得神智不清的样子也好，含着泪的上目线也好——

樱井被他吸得青筋都爆了起来。他原本只是想逗逗松本，哪里想到这个小恶魔居然会这样招惹他。

浓稠的精液在口腔中爆开。松本被樱井捏着下巴，被迫全部吞了进去。

樱井把已经软成一滩水的他捞起来坐在腿上，让他靠在自己肩上，手伸到他下身摸了一把。

“给别人舔都能射？嗯？”

他的呼吸喷洒在松本脆弱的耳廓上，低低的尾音迤逦无限，又危险万分。

“去那儿趴着。”

樱井拍着他的屁股，示意他趴到办公桌上。

松本还没从高潮的余韵中回过神，两条腿都在打颤。他瞪了樱井一眼，不满地起身，塌下腰上半身伏在桌面上。他圆润的臀部曲线让樱井喉咙动了一下。

为了不输气势，他努力让自己站稳，回过头，冲樱井挑逗地扭着屁股。

“翔君，帮我一下。”

曾经没少被樱井调侃过的少爷脾气在这时成为了情趣。

樱井深吸一口气，走到他身后，将早已被自己扯得松垮的腰带扔在地上，又把那条好看的牛仔裤连带底裤一起褪下。

突如其来的凉意让松本嘶了一声。他不敢看樱井的表情，倒是虚张声势地要他快点儿。

“这么着急的吗？”

眼前人红透的耳尖和湿润的肉穴一起展示在自己面前，樱井觉得这冲击力还是有点大了，虽然他得承认，自己很想念这样的风景。

一只手指抚上被腺液沾满的穴口，热气腾腾的小穴一张一合，熟练地吞进了一段指节。他凭着过往的记忆在甬道里摸索着，柔软的内壁在松本的喘息声里热情地吸附上来。他心里一动，握住那人的胯骨，吻上粉嫩的臀尖。

温热干燥的触感从后方传来，松本只觉得全身都蒸腾了。

“樱井翔……”

他咬咬牙，想赶走脑内那片令人窒息的空白，“你在干什么？”

樱井搓揉着他的臀肉，故意在白皙细腻的皮肤上响亮地吮了一口。

手中两条笔直的双腿开始打颤，他把想要起身的松本按在桌上，顺着腰线把玩了一番不盈一握的细腰。身下人被摸了几下就敏感地化成了一团，脸颊贴在桌面上断断续续地呻吟着，丝毫没注意到樱井从办公桌的抽屉里拿出了什么。

樱井分开他的臀瓣，从刚刚拿出的罐子里挖了一点金黄的液体，仔细地抹在嫩粉色的穴口。

有湿热的气息喷在后方，肉穴被冰凉的液体和湿软的舌头同时进入，如果不是樱井扶着，他大概会直接跌坐在地上。

“翔君……？”

松本大口喘着气，努力扭过身，瞥见地上放着一罐什么东西。他眯了眯眼睛，认出上面写着“honey”。没来得及骂樱井禽兽，他感觉到体内的舌头终于撤了出来。樱井覆过来抱他，舌头在嘴角舔了一圈。

“润，好甜。”

……

吃饱的大尾巴狼得意洋洋地将小羊搂在怀里，鼻尖蹭了蹭他的脖子。

松本瑟缩了一下。

“你到底想干什么？”

亲吻让樱井的声音都变得含糊。他不紧不慢地啄吻着松本的脖颈，松本小声呜咽着，想要抵抗来自最脆弱部位的酥麻感，却被樱井禁锢在怀里，惩罚性地狠狠吮了几口。

他已经可以想象到明天二宫看到自己穿高领时会是什么表情了。

从很早前开始，他和樱井之间的距离感似乎就一直处于失控状态。那人也和自己一样，习惯了平时连对视都少有，一旦要商量事情时就非要将彼此的距离消除到极致——比如现在这般的耳鬓厮磨，才行。

也许是另一种形式的不坦率？

他被自己新冒出来的想法分了神，没注意到樱井在自己耳边的问题已经结束，这会儿正不耐烦地舔着他的耳垂，催他赶紧回答。

“翔君你能不能再说一遍……”

他乖巧地换回了原来的称呼。

樱井也不为难他——他的嘴唇似乎长在了松本耳朵上了。恋恋不舍地在柔软的耳廓上咬了一口，他满意地看松本瑟缩了一下，好心情地重复——

“我说，”他把脸凑到松本面前，逼着他直视自己的双眼，“你……到，底，想，要，干，什，么？”

松本也瞪着他。

眼前的人已经不是当初那个金发的小狮子了。

自从分开后，他其实一直在通过二宫注视着樱井。看他把头发染回了黑色，看他穿上西装，在成人世界里一再妥协。

可是没关系。

他伸出手——上天保佑这人终于又在自己触手可及的地方了——他看着樱井圆圆的，温柔的眼睛，疼惜地想：你还是我最初认识的那个樱井翔，黑发也一样好看，摘掉了耳钉依然在人群中闪闪发光。

樱井在分手时说的话在他脑内回响着——

“等我们都到了三十岁，看过了不同的风景，经历了各种人和事。如果到了那时，依然觉得彼此无可替代，我们就再试一次，好吗？”

一点都不好。他想。

他哪里等的到三十岁。

当年独裁的樱井法官单方面替他们之间判了死刑，可现在，他想要重新争取一次。

——“翔君，我要你回来。”

这是他迟来的上诉。

05.

——“我要你回来。”

说出这句话的松本像是回到了少年时期。也许连他自己都没有发现——他眼里闪耀着的光芒，与其说是倔强，不如说是祈求。

樱井没有回答，只是更紧地搂住了松本。

他无地自容。

自从分手后，他总是很难把握二人之间的距离，只能眼睁睁地看着松本离自己越来越远。结果就是他也下意识地在任何场合都离那人远一些，比如这次，第一眼看见松本出现在自己的工作地，他的直觉竟然是把松本推开。

又或许，是连他的直觉都太过清楚——自己已经无法再一次承受这样没有希望的爱。

可他还是小看了松本润。

“我要你回来。”

听见这句话的瞬间，樱井想起的竟然是某一次放学后，松本慢悠悠地踱到他所在的班级，问要不要一起回家。那时他刚和松本分享了脐环的秘密，对这个明明刚转来不久，却迅速成为了学校话题中心的“弟弟”十分好奇。

——所有人都在注视着松本润。

他挑染了一缕金色的头发。

他走路时会把自己扭成一个优美又匪夷所思的姿势。

他像蝴蝶一样上下翻飞的，满不在乎的睫毛。

他就像一只猫。

I knew you were trouble when you walked in.

“翔君？”

这个让他在第一眼就内心警铃大作的人歪着头，似乎对他的走神很不满。

“到底要不要一起回去啊——”

他拉长了语调，撇着嘴的神态看似拒人千里，回过头叫樱井时，声音却是软绵绵的。

——他在看我。

——所有人都在注视着松本润，可现在，他在看我。

这个认知让樱井愉快地笑起来。

他不知道这是自己劫难的开端。

现在，这个劫难被他压在身下，任他肆无忌惮地索取。

“翔君……”

他从背后吻着松本雪白修长的脖子，下身将龟头嵌进去了一点点，在穴口坏心地研磨。

“快点儿……”

松本趴在桌子上，在他身下习惯性地扭腰。他的上衣被扒掉了一半，露出的肩头和背部印着鲜明的吻痕。松本的皮肤很白，这会儿染上了情欲，从内到外都透出了浅浅的粉，看着格外可爱。

“这里？”

樱井顶了顶甬道内的一块软肉，感到穴道在瞬间收紧，电流一般蹿上的快感让他舒爽地叹息。

“还是这么会含啊……”他咬着松本的耳垂，将这一小块儿白玉也染上了漂亮的粉，对着熟悉的敏感点大力顶弄着，“夹这么紧，看来是很欢迎我了？”

“翔君……”

生理泪水滚滚而落，松本回过头，对抱着自己的人吐出可舌尖，请求一个舌吻。

“好舒服……”

他满足地呻吟着，在樱井身下化成了一滩水。

樱井圈着他的腰防止他跌倒，吻住那张唇形优美的嘴唇，亲昵地蹭着他的鼻尖。

——他是多么了解松本润。多么爱他。

知道抚摸哪里，他会舒服地叹息。

知道接吻多久，那双桃花眼会泛起雾气。

知道他每颗痣的位置，知道他习惯把吻痕印在胳膊内侧，知道衣服下的那一截腰肢有多柔软，知道他的心里藏着月光。

他已经是时尚界小有名气的造型师了，可在樱井看来，他和那个在课堂上睡觉，被老师叫起来罚站后懒洋洋走向门外的男孩子，没有任何不一样。

他怎么可以一点都没有变。

樱井觉得心狠狠地疼了起来，他这些年的挣扎在松本的风轻云淡前简直可笑。

久违的性爱让两人都有些腿软。

他瘫在沙发上，被抱在怀里的人像条柔软的蛇一样贴上来。松本裹着他明显大了一号的外套，刘海柔软地垂在额头上，连目线都被修饰得乖顺。

他把两条腿都搭在樱井的大腿上，撒娇地撅起嘴。

“为什么当初要离开？”

替他拨开刘海的那只手一顿。

“你不懂……”

其实樱井也不知道自己要说什么，还好松本迅速打断了他。

“不懂的是你，”他气势汹汹地撑起身子，随后又像是泄了气一般地软下去，紧紧地抱住樱井的腰。

他的额头磕到了樱井尖尖的下巴。

“翔君才是那个什么都没有想明白就把我推开的人。我……我一直在等你回来。”

他将脸贴在樱井的胸口。

樱井张了张口，又闭上。

他无法反驳。

怀里人熟练地把胳膊从他的禁锢中挣脱出来，环住他的脖子。

“愿意回来吗？”

他的眼睛还是湿漉漉的，和十六岁那年一模一样。

——“好。”

听到回答，松本高兴地抿起嘴——他的上诉成功了。

一周后。

《Gorgeous》杂志社内的化妆室紧闭着，相叶雅纪等在门外，时不时抬起手腕看一眼时间，焦急地来回踱步。

两分钟后，他又冲回自己的休息室，对坐在沙发上老神在在看手机的大野智一声大吼，“小翔和小润到底在干什么啊！化个妆而已这么慢的吗！”

大野正在看钓鱼视频，乐得嘴角都快要咧到耳后了。冷不丁耳旁炸开一声吼，吓得手机直接掉在了地上。

“相叶氏，”他鼓起脸颊，涂满润唇膏的嘴唇撅地老高，在灯光下闪闪发亮，“你急什么，反正小翔的采访在最后，时间还很多啊。”

哀怨地看了一眼那张安然的面包脸，相叶只觉得太阳穴的青筋都在跳。

“大野君，急性子的世界你是不会懂的……”

他往沙发上一躺，长手长脚的占地面积立刻引来了身边人的抗议。

——“收起来一点啦！”

如果松本将最近开心的事情列成表，“被之前气焰嚣张的杂志社低声下气地请回去进行再次拍摄”一定能名列top2。

……第一当然是和初恋复合啦:D

从意大利回来的海外主编虽然态度不好，脑子却十分精明。上一期樱井拍摄的杂志封面得到大好评的反馈出来后，她迅速递来橄榄枝，表示希望由同一位摄影师来负责下期整套模特图的拍摄。

二宫老板看见价钱的瞬间就拍板签了合同，恨不得当场把人打包送走。本来樱井还担心松本会因为上次的事情而不愿意去，哪知道这人一听到消息就眼冒精光，抓着他的胳膊说这次一定要好好摆出架势，把之前丢的场子找回来。

他哭笑不得地被松本拽着上了车，听他一路上滔滔不绝了无数计划，加上公司内有名的天然组成员大野和相叶的起哄，车内气氛热闹地简直像是出门郊游。

樱井倚在车门上，默默感慨了一番二宫平日里带小孩儿的不易，瞄到松本白白嫩嫩的包子脸时又笑了。

……自己其实很辛苦啦。

然而到达杂志社后，松本所有想好的所有计划都（意料之中的）没有实施。

理由一是他已经是个立派的大人，不是真的不分轻重的孩子。

理由二则是——

“您的意思是——”

饶是平日里再沉稳，樱井也被突如其来的请求惊得目瞪口呆，“让松本君和模特一起拍摄？”

接收到投来的视线，深目高鼻的混血美女对他友好地笑笑，樱井顿觉尴尬，声调赶紧调低了一档，“主编，您这是……”

“樱井君，你不用这么紧张，”本文阴魂不散的Sher主编不易觉察地皱了皱眉毛，“只是让松本君配合模特拍摄几张照片而已。松本君轮廓深刻，非常上镜，听说还是造型师对吧？正好这期的主题是女性妆容，可以让他摆出给模特化妆的姿势来进行拍摄……这么特别的主题，读者一定会很感兴趣的。”

樱井无话可说。他看看脸上写满了跃跃欲试的松本，问出了最后一个关心的问题——

“这组照片的风格，不是像anan那种的……吧？”

主编亲切地看着他。

“樱井君真会开玩笑。”

——到底是谁会开玩笑。

樱井调整着相机的角度——镜头里，松本穿着沾了水几乎透明的白衬衫，半倚在浴缸里，指间的唇刷停在模特的唇瓣中央；身着吊带裙的混血美女跨坐在他腿上，眼睛半阖，嘴唇微张，仿佛一件正在等待被雕琢的艺术品。

他气呼呼地按下了快门。

拍摄完毕，樱井忍着一肚子不快正准备离开，却再一次被拦住了脚步。

“请问还有什么事……？”

对照片效果心满意足的主编眼中闪耀着狡黠的光芒。

“不知道樱井君是否知道——你在年轻女孩子中间可是很有人气的哦？”

她变魔术一般地从背后拿出一个薄薄的文件夹。

“可以再耽误一会儿，做一个简单的采访吗？我想，松本君一定很乐意负责您上镜的妆容。”

樱井立刻将还未脱口的拒绝收了回去。

工作人员带领他们到了一个小化妆室，目送大野和相叶走进旁边的休息室，樱井咔嗒一声锁上了门。

知道自家恋人一定吃醋了，松本模特儿熟练地钻进他怀里，献上一个安慰性质的吻。

“等等——”

将亲了一下就想跑的人拽回来，樱井像八爪鱼一样扒在松本身上，霸道地把人锁在怀里，下巴在他还有点凉飕飕的颈窝里蹭来蹭去。

化妆室的灯光比一般房间更加充足，松本无奈地任他抱着，看见镜子里映出自己越来越红的脸。

他推推樱井的肩膀。

“放开我。”

“不。”

“……”

松本气急败坏，没等他采用更为暴力的方式挣脱这个怀抱，先一步预感到不妙的樱井就吻住了那两片正表达着不满的嘴唇。

“唔——”

习惯性地闭上眼睛，刚刚还在挣扎的人在樱井唇齿的强烈攻势下化成了一汪水。

两人黏黏糊糊亲了一阵子，樱井放开眼中开始泛起水色的人，在镜子面前的座位坐下，又牵过松本的手，“开始吧？别让人家久等。”

……到底是谁先无视时间的啊？

面霜。

樱井的肤质不错，松本在巨大的化妆箱里挑拣了一会儿，随意地为他上了一层保湿乳，手指在脸上认真地打圈。

——“这是促进吸收。”

专业人士振振有词。

樱井看了眼镜子里自己像是面团一样被揉来搓去的脸，对他的说辞非常怀疑。

“你不是故意的吧……？”

他犹疑地看向松本，后者丢给他一个“少罗嗦”的眼神，将樱井所坐的椅子转向一边，自己则毫不客气地跨坐在他腿上。

“别动，”他掰过想要转头看镜子的樱井的脸，盯着他因为亲吻而格外水润的嘴唇，眼珠子转了转，从兜里掏出一支唇膏，“撅嘴。”

眼前人嘴唇嘟起的样子可爱极了，松本忍着笑，恶作剧地上下来回涂了两层，在樱井敢怒不敢言的目光里将自己的唇瓣覆上去，亲昵地蹭掉了多余的部分。

“樱桃味儿的。”

他给樱井看包装上那个小小的标志，“虽然闻起来有点奇怪，但特别好用。”

下一秒，他就被樱井圈过腰，狠狠地亲了一个回合。

嘴唇晶亮得有些过分的化妆师十分恼火。

“在完成之前，你都不许碰我。”他气势汹汹地宣布。

可惜被通牒的人根本不吃这一套。

“那怎么行，”灵活的双手在下一秒就抚上了他的腰，“这可是考验你专业度的好机会啊～”

“樱井翔！”

妆前乳。

海绵蛋沾水后会膨胀起来，像个可爱的橘色——

“——跳蛋。”

樱井瞄了眼那个在自己脸上快速点按的小东西，自信地抢答。

松本翻着白眼，“你整天脑子里都在想些什么？”

他抬起樱井的脸，对着灯光仔细看看效果，又从箱子里拿出个小巧玲珑的盒状物，里面盛放着粉色膏体。

“这又是什么……”

樱井.钢铁直男.翔在一桌子的化妆品前头晕眼花。

“给你遮黑眼圈的。”

松本从一排刷子中取出最小的一支，动作干净利落，如同一个取手术刀的外科医生。

“闭上眼睛。”

樱井乖乖照做，感觉眼下的皮肤被轻柔地扫过。视线被阻挡的情况下，那人语气中隐约的心疼被他捕捉地格外精准。

“翔君每天工作到这么晚……眼底都青了。”

遮瑕。

灯光照在眼皮上，即使闭着也能感觉到那一片亮，以及松本仿佛实体化了的目线。

樱井勾起嘴角，双手又开始不老实地从腰向上摸——“这么关心我？”

——意料之中地遭到了被拍掉的待遇。

“谁关心你了。”

松本气呼呼地嘴硬着，过了没两秒又忍不住开口，“翔君就是太亲力亲为了，至少挑图这部分可以让助手来做吧………不许笑！”

口红。

“真讨厌啊，”松本举着唇刷犹豫半天，孩子气地抱怨着，“涂了这个就不能亲翔君了。”

“那就放在最后吧。”

“可是我习惯早点儿涂……好吧。”

粉底。

“为什么又要上一遍这个……？之前不是涂过一次差不多的东西了吗？”

饶是很享受恋人专心为自己服务的模样，向来只抹个防晒就出门的樱井还是在脸被刷到第二层时试图反抗。

“我的皮肤要不能呼吸了……”

他可怜巴巴地看着松本，“润不是之前夸我肤质好吗，为什么还要涂这么多？”

好在松本对他总是有用不完的耐心。

“镜头吃妆，翔君一会儿要拍硬照，粉底是必须的。”

他柔声安抚已经开始坐不住的恋人，“我保证，这是最后一层了。”

“真的？”

怀疑的目光还没来得及递出去，樱井就被眼疾手快的化妆师用一把巨大的刷子再次糊了一脸。

“这个粉是什么玩意儿——”

散粉。

“松本润你这个骗子！”

“好了～好了～”

眉毛。

“翔君的脸最近有点圆呢，”松本戳戳手下的颊肉，表情疑惑，“明明工作这么忙……看来晚餐得少给你做点儿了。”

还在气头上的人鼓着脸不回答，只是掐了一把他腰间的软肉表示不满。

松本笑着说痒，指尖爱恋地划过樱井的眉毛，停在微微皱起的眉心。

“不过翔君的眉毛修得真好。这种上翘的弧度，即使翔君眼睛圆也不会显得过于温柔，反而很有气势。有个词怎么说的来着……啊，帝王感，”

他的眼神柔软，仿佛是花瓣落在湖心。

“……我最喜欢了。”

接下来，松本的记忆就开始有些混乱——只能说，在那样激烈的状况里，他还能稳稳地为樱井上完最后一道修容，着实证明了他确实是个专业的造型师。

……至于对于工作场所进行的一些不当利用，这里暂且不做讨论。

“呼——”

蜜穴被一寸寸撑开，骑乘的姿势让被侵犯感更强，他几乎能感觉到小腹里阴茎的形状。松本深呼吸着，努力放松自己，还不忘提醒樱井睁大眼睛。

“把棕色的眼线笔递给我……啊好深……”

他指挥着樱井，话还没说完就泻出一声娇吟。

樱井扶着他的腰，一边探身在巨大的化妆箱里摸索。

“这支……？”

姿势的变动让体内的性器角度一变，猝不及防地戳到了敏感点。松本被顶得腿软，整个人都靠着撑在樱井肩膀上的手保持平衡。他眯起眼睛，试图辨认樱井手里小小一支的包装颜色，却被已经不耐烦坐回来的樱井抬腰顶弄了几下，酥麻感顺着尾椎一路向上。很快，他就失去了对一切的判断力。

“应该是吧……呼……”

他的下巴被樱井捏在手里，口腔里搅动着一条湿热的舌头——他整个人都被占有了。

樱井把眼线笔塞到他手里，替他合上掌心，按着松本的后脑勺吻他，在察觉怀里人想要推开自己时恶劣地卷着他的舌尖不放。

松本被他缠得没有办法，只得一手用指甲盖抵开眼线笔盖，艰难地挣脱出一只胳膊，就着近在迟尺的距离给他描眼线。

樱井眼睛很大，双眼皮明显，如果用一般的黑色会太夸张，普通人画了不够显眼的棕反而效果自然。在此之前他已经为樱井刷好了哑光棕的眼影，也考虑一番了到底要不要给那对圆圆的宝石添上一笔闪亮的卧蚕银，却在最后时刻放弃——访谈而已，不需要那么抢眼的妆容……吧。

他说不好自己的这番琢磨里是否包含了不希望樱井被太多人关注的心思——这个被他细细描画了这么久的人，五官和微笑都几近完美，他不想这张脸被那么多人看见，他想把他藏起来。

忍着体内一波强过一波的快感，松本艰难地举着笔，替那两排柔软的睫毛填满空隙——几乎是瞬间，面前人的眼神就明亮了不止一倍，亮闪闪的目线耀眼得让他几乎流泪。

有温热的气息凑近他的眼睛。樱井用还没有上色的嘴唇吸收了他摇摇欲坠的眼泪。黏腻的凡士林混合着奇怪的樱桃香，他却只觉得温暖。

“……还没有好吗？”

耐心不好的客户对着自己的造型师上下其手，将他的衣服推上去，轮流吮吸着嫩粉的乳首。

我也要变成樱桃味儿的了——松本模糊地想着。他被樱井带领着在欲望的海洋里沉浮，全凭本能进行着每一步程序。

“我看看……”

胸口的快感源被抽离，他遗憾地叹气，捧着樱井的脸仔细端详。

“翔君你出汗太多了……”

没有耐心但很有眼力的客户在专业人士的瞪视下乖乖暂停动作，让松本用纸巾小心地蘸去他额头上的汗水。然而没过多久，怀里人又香又软的身体和湿热的小穴就让他失去了自制力，掐着细腰就开始下一轮操干。

松本被顶得重心不稳，勉强拿了粉扑在散粉盒里滚了一圈，一边快速给樱井补妆，一边娇声抱怨再这么激烈妆又该花了。

其实樱井也辛苦。全程几乎都是他在猛干，身上人为了保持平衡还拼命把身子往下压。往后一仰靠在椅背上，他闭着眼睛，任几种柔软度不同的刷子在脸上用完全不同的力道拂过，又感觉嘴巴被带着香味的膏体一点点刷过。

“抿一下嘴。”

松本的声音和近在迟尺的呼吸一起传来，樱井睁开眼，动作夸张地吧嗒了一下嘴唇。

松本被他逗笑了。他小心地捧着樱井的脸，在灯光下对着成品来回审视一番。遗憾于不能亲一下那已经上色完成的嘴唇表达喜悦，作为替代，他满意地揪了一下樱井的头发。

“痛……！”

眼前人甜软的笑容总是能让樱井瞬间哑火。松本笑眯眯地宣布完工，又咬着嘴唇看了他一眼。

两人依然保持着下体结合的姿势。之前松本的专业心压过一切，现在大功告成，几乎是在瞬间，后穴的炙热和痒意就让性欲重新占据了大脑的主场。

“是你说出汗了就难办了的。”

樱井摊摊手，表示自己也很为难。

瞪了那张妆容完美的脸一眼，松本抿着下唇，双手扶着樱井的肩膀，一上一下地挪动着屁股，让体内的性器在甬道内打圈。

被樱井戏谑的目光看得害羞，他干脆闭上眼睛，浓密的睫毛颤抖着，不点而朱的小嘴发出断断续续的呻吟。内壁包裹下的肉棒又烫又硬却纹丝不动，瘙痒一点点聚集，他想念樱井猛烈的进攻，扭腰趴在那人身上蹭来蹭去却始终不得要领，松本急得几乎要哭出来。

“翔君……帮帮我……”

盈盈的桃花眼在自己面前眨动着，樱井喉咙一动，把人锁在怀里，低沉的嗓音里全是开至极盛的情欲。

“现在就来满足你。”

至于那天相叶和大野在休息室到底等了多久——

你猜？


	3. 【星际AU】Until We Could

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 题目来自同名诗。

“You are my soul.”

（上）

“帝国军的残留部队还剩多少？”

“报告樱井少将，只剩下十六点方向的一艘敌舰，敌军主舰队都已经通过空间跳跃离开。”

“哦？”樱井翔看了眼屏幕，“这艘是专门断后的吗？”

“报告少将，就它的移动速度来看，应该是之前被我军光束波击中，无法按照预定进行撤退。”

樱井放在仪表盘上的手指无意识地在表面敲击着，他观察着那唯一一艘被遗留下的敌舰——对方正以相当缓慢的速度，向同盟军包围圈的薄弱处前行着，似乎认为自己仍然有机会冲出重围。

这种自不量力的倔强，和他记忆中的某个人重合了。

樱井沉吟半晌，对下属下达了指令。

“试着发送无线电，询问对方愿不愿意投降。”

“少将……”

樱井挥挥手，阻断了通讯官即将出口的不赞成。

“告诉他们：如果投降，不仅不会有性命之忧，如果他们愿意，甚至可以在同盟用新身份重新开始。” 

他的目光直直地穿过了面前的人，焦点却落于虚无，“不要把失败看得太重，只要还活着，就没有什么不能跨过的坎。”

说这话的时候，他的手下意识地抚了一下胸口偏左的地方——不知是在劝慰看不见的敌军，还是曾经的自己。

从少年时期就一直跟随他的通讯官和驾驶员对视一眼，彼此都从对方眼里看到了一种名为疼痛的东西。

“……是。”

在樱井翔十岁的时候，当今宇宙中势同水火的两大势力——帝国和同盟，曾经有过一段短暂的友好时期。

当时帝国内部刚刚结束一场内战，元气大伤；与此同时，向来不被帝国放在眼里的同盟则在第三方小国的商业赞助下飞速发展，等帝国的贵族集团意识到不妙已经为时已晚——曾经看不起的对手已经拥有了足以挑战帝国的实力。

万般无奈下，帝国与同盟签订了友好合约。双方都承诺三十年内不会主动挑起战火。作为相对被动的一方，帝国权力中心在经过商议后，决定从贵族内部挑选一个孩子作为人质送往同盟。

为了避免引起可能的不满，这个决定被作为合约的附加协议，秘密执行。

于是，松本家族的幼子，松本润，就在这样的情况下，被突如其来的军队从自己八岁的生日会上带走，遣送到了同盟国的樱井将军家。

然后他就遇到了比自己年长两岁的樱井家小少爷，樱井翔。

樱井翔的父亲素来以战略智谋出众。作为长子，樱井翔不仅继承了他的头脑，还锦上添花地拥有一身足以在同龄男生间制霸的蛮力。樱井父亲一开始并不知道他的“丰功伟绩”，直到有同事委婉的向他表示了希望可以约束一下自己的儿子的意思，他才发觉大事不妙。

“这有什么，”樱井夫人非常淡定，“男孩子嘛，哪有不打架的。你那些同事该不是自家孩子打不过我们儿子，才背着你说些酸话吧？”

妻子的娘家是同盟数得出的大家族，父母的耳濡目染之下，她从小就有主见，为人处事干净利落；现在当了母亲，教育起下一代也是手段了得。

别看樱井父亲在下属面前说一不二，面对夫人时却颇有些“妻管严”。

“我们家孩子什么品性你还不知道吗。”

她轻飘飘的一句话，立刻让还想说些什么的丈夫闭上了嘴。

虽然败给了妻子的杏眼圆睁，樱井父亲仍然没有从心里放下这件事——男子汉作风强硬些其实没什么不好，可若是心中只拥有坚硬的部分，将来也无法达到真正的强大。

于是，当他看到那个刚刚被帝国送来，嘴边还留着一抹奶油的松本家小儿子时，脑中几乎是立刻就浮现出了一个计划。

“这孩子……我是说，帝国的人质，不如就放在我家吧。”

他的主动请缨，让那些一心想着如何推脱这个烫手山芋的将领们喜笑颜开。

不费吹灰之力地松本润带回家，樱井父亲几乎是戏谑地将他丢在樱井翔面前，好笑地看着自己向来胸有成竹到让人火大的儿子，在面对眼前撇着嘴要哭不哭的小团子时，难得露出了不知所措的神情。

“翔，要好好照顾润哦。”

摸透了丈夫的那点小心思，樱井夫人对丈夫的计划无可无不可。

倒是儿子难得一见的表情是意外之喜。

她笑眯眯地按着樱井翔的肩膀，把他推得离松本更近些，“现在，带润君去熟悉一下家里吧。从今天起，你们就要共用一个房间了哦。”

一直闹着要和大哥住一起，却屡战屡败的樱井修很不满。

“为什么我不能和翔哥一个房间？！”

若是平时，樱井夫人是懒得理会他的跳脚的；不过今天，也许是对未来的好戏太过期待，她难得耐心地安抚了一下自己的小儿子。

“润君刚来这里，对很多事情都不熟悉，没有人带着怎么行呢？”

“那为什么非得是翔哥？”樱井修挺了挺自己没几两肉的胸脯，“我也可以啊！”他一边说着，一边偷瞄松本——脸肉乎乎的，看来好好捏～

回答他的，是樱井夫人干脆的爆栗。

“……”

樱井父亲似乎有些明白，自己大儿子彪悍的作风是从何处继承的了。

——就让他去为新客人的身份头疼吧。

他揽过妻子上楼，途中顺手牵走了修，只留下目瞪口呆的大儿子和甜软的小包子在客厅面面相觑。

然而樱井父亲只猜中了一半。

真正让长子手足无措，其实并不是松本润的身份。

在十岁的樱井翔眼中，这个刚来的小孩儿实在是太娇嫩了。

再怎么少年老成，樱井到底还是个孩子。平日里习惯了和同龄男生一起四处撒野，面对不服的人就直接武力。然而在遇上了会拽着他的衣角叫哥哥，白软的脸上写满了依赖的松本时，他过往的经验统统失去了价值。

松本的身体很弱，根本经不住一般男孩子的疯玩——在第三次把中暑的他抱回家后，樱井终于认命地舍弃了可能让这个小包子受伤的一切活动。

从此二人玩耍的地点被固定在了书房，读书也自然而然成为了主要的娱乐项目。为了更好地照顾松本——深知那个家伙是即使难受也不会主动开口抱怨的类型，樱井找父亲要了帝国送来的资料，记下小团子爱吃的食物，甚至缠着厨师教自己做了生平第一道菜——虽然松本刚吃下一口，就转身吐在了垃圾桶。

——说真的，难道帝国贵族都这么难伺候吗？

他恼火地想着，呲着牙威胁目睹了一切的女佣不许告诉父母，然后在她们转背笑得直抖时，发誓再也不要踏进厨房一步。

兴许是小时候留下的印象太过根深蒂固，此后的很多年里，他在对待关于松本的一切时，总是习惯性地小心翼翼。

松本在十六岁时进入了军校。彼时，樱井早已在同一地方摸爬滚打了两年，是校内知名度颇高的风云人物。

军校的制度向来严苛，可即使这样，也无法阻止二人抓紧一切可利用的时间腻在一起。

早春的樱花树还是光秃秃的，樱井在战略课的老头子宣布下课的瞬间便冲出课堂，掐着表赶到一年级的教室外。

松本一眼就发现了窗外那个金灿灿的脑袋——那人头顶上的呆毛在风中摇曳，似乎在向他展示主人是有多么迫不及待。他忍着笑，把书包塞进抽屉，和相熟的几个同学打了招呼后跨出教室，一本正经地向樱井行礼。却在弯腰到半路时被性急的学长抓住胳膊，心急地拖出教学楼。

松本被他拽得一个踉跄，对着天翻起了白眼。

樱井翔你是有多饿？！

去食堂的人多，樱井又相当有名——不一会儿，他们就被几个樱井的同班同学拦住了。二人行瞬间多了好几个参与者。樱井的同学早就知道松本，对他相当好奇。仿佛事先排练过一般，他们用微妙的表情赞叹着松本华丽的容貌，松本设计的战舰图又被哪个老师表扬了，连高年级都在传看，并得出了“从樱井家出来的人都超级优秀”这样的结论。

谁知当事人根本不领情。

樱井感到有些焦躁：这番偶遇让他和松本独处的时间又减少了宝贵的十分钟。他嘴上附和着，手上暗暗扯过松本的衣服，将他拉近自己身边。

从很早前开始，只要樱井将一只胳膊背在身后，就会有一双手默契地缠上来，比他稍凉的指尖轻点在他的掌心。仿佛被捕获的羽毛。

樱井不动声色地听着自己同学赞叹他与松本的关系亲密，不愧是一起住了这么久的“兄弟”——没有人知道，这个“弟弟”的十指正与他的缠绕在一起，不属于彼此的温热通过皮肤互相传递着。温度逐渐升高。余光里，松本的脸上慢慢浮起了一层红晕。

樱井一点点抚过他温顺放置在他掌中的手腕——他太瘦了，自己仅仅用拇指和中指就能将这一小块骨骼完全圈起。他努力不去想，也许自己稍一用力，就可以将其折断。

——这样易碎的宝物，不该被随随便便搁置在空气中。他应当被锁起来，白天观赏，夜晚擦拭。

第一次，樱井意识到了自己带有破坏性的占有欲。奇怪的是，他并没有感到意外或者惊慌。

——原来我对润是这样的感情。

他紧了紧握着松本的手，嘴角的笑容忽然变得真心了许多。

再后来，他真的如愿以偿，拥有了时刻都能赏玩这珍宝的权力。

他傲慢地把松本推倒在单人宿舍的床上，满意又胆战心惊地看着他被自己折叠成一个匪夷所思的姿势——他从小捧在手心的，娇嫩的玫瑰，终究是被自己一手采摘了下来。

第一次抱他的那天，松本穿了件白色的丝绸衬衫，衬衫扣子早被撕掉了，粉嫩的乳首被嘬的红肿晶亮，颤颤巍巍的挺立在空气中。他跨坐在樱井身上，捧着他的脸接吻。樱井搂着他的腰防止他滑下去，情难自己地来回抚摸身上人光滑的背脊，带着薄茧的手掌落在松本细腻的皮肤上，引来身上人轻微的战栗。他扣着松本的后脑勺，舌头在他敏感的上颚来回舔舐，眯着眼睛欣赏他染上了情欲的动人表情。

松本最近染了头发，发丝打着弯儿缠绕在樱井指间，在灯光下呈现出一种奇异的焦糖色。他断断续续喘息着，享受着这温柔的调情。

二人都射过了一轮，这会不约而同的放慢了节奏。樱井不紧不慢地抚摸着少年柔软的腰线，任松本勾着他的舌头，将呻吟和喘息全部吞吐在缠绕的唇齿间。

他的性器依然埋在松本体内。他们吻得兴致高昂，松本一边用舌头撩拨着他的上颚，一边扭着臀部，在他身上坐着打圈。二人交合处随着他的动作发出粘粘的水声，暧昧得恰到好处。樱井尚在不应期，也不急着动作。他环住身上人不盈一握的腰肢拉向自己，亲昵地蹭着他的鼻尖，纵容他在自己身上胡作非为。

这个人是我的了。

他眯起眼，收紧了手臂。

白亮的灯光将驾驶舱照耀的如同白昼。

这场战役已经持续了将近二十个小时，眼下即将结束。接下来就是将俘虏收编——如果敌舰上还有人的话。

樱井将额发向后捋了捋，总算是松了口气。他站在通讯官身边，看着对方娴熟地向不远处的舰艇发送无线电，忽然感到口袋里的通讯器震动了起来。

——来自格林上将的通话请求。

他微不可见地皱了皱眉头，向停下来看着他的通讯官示意继续，自己则走向内舱，在通讯徽章中将通话频道调至与自己的顶头上司——这个有着典型白人长相，性格往好了说是坚定，坏了讲是固执的上校一栏；而鉴于自身带领的战舰已经开始向着唯一的敌舰移动，他也大概能够猜出对方忽然发出联络请求的原因。

他并不讨厌格林，只是对他偶尔的刚愎自用感到有些烦恼。待结束对话回到驾驶舱后，樱井发现驾驶员和通讯官的脸色都有些不对劲。

他不动声色地抱起手臂，见二人小心翼翼对视一眼，最终，还是胆子更大些的驾驶员先了口。

“少将，格林上将这时候请求通信，是有什么指示吗？”

“他要我直接炸毁敌舰，我说我会考虑。”

见两人露出吃惊的眼神，他扬起了眉毛。

“怎么，你们真的认为我会听他的？”樱井露出一个狡黠的笑容，“还是像之前一样，接到人就直接返航，赶在格林上将回来之前通报元帅。‘投降者缴枪不杀’——同盟一直以来都遵循着这条，这次也一样。”

见下属仍然表情异样，他开始觉得有些奇怪了。

“出什么事了吗？”

“是这样的少将，就在我们发出无线电后，敌舰发来了求助视频，里面包含了对于舰艇现状的说明。”

通讯官斟酌着开口。

“这有什么问题吗？”

他不明所以地看着两人躲闪的神情，脸色一沉，“给我看看。”

通讯官深吸一口气，打开后就迅速闪至一边。樱井疑惑地瞥了他一眼，紧接着，他的眼神凝固了。

屏幕上出现的，是明显刚遭受了严重光束攻击后的敌舰内部。许多帝国军人乱七八糟地倒在地上，唯一能动的，似乎只有这个出现在视频中央的男人。他捂着被简单包扎过的胳膊，脸色疲惫。

“……以上。我投降了，舰上有负伤者——也就是我，请求贵国基于人道立场给予救助。”

单单是说出这番话似乎都耗费了他不少力气，屏幕中男子的声调在最后越来越低。然而，他那比普通人更加华丽的眉眼却丝毫没受到影响，衬着苍白的脸色，美得惊心动魄。

驾驶官和通讯官并没有站在一起——但这并不妨碍他们分别从不同角度，清晰地观赏了他们从来都以冷静著称的樱井少将，生生捏碎手中通讯徽章的这一幕。

勉强用单手录制完求助视频，松本润在确认对方已成功接收后，支撑不住地顺着舱壁缓缓滑下。左手臂的纱布因为之前的一系列动作已经渗出了血迹，安静的空间中，痛觉似乎也被无限放大了。

他终于忍不住小声呻吟起来。 

地上成堆的尸体提醒着他刚刚发生了什么。

舰艇被敌人的粒子光束击中时，他正被卡在货仓中动弹不得。突如其来的轰鸣和震动让他短暂的晕了过去，待到清醒时，他发现自己面前的铁门被炸成了碎片——与它命运相同的还有除他之外的所有人。

环绕在他身边密密麻麻的储备粮缓解了冲击。他侥幸逃过一劫，拖着被砸伤的手臂走到控制室。虽然知道这艘舰艇一定已经被放弃了，他仍然坐上驾驶座，单手操纵这舰艇向大部队撤退的方向前进。

却没想到，竟然收到了来自同盟军的援助offer。

虽然帝国与同盟向来势不两立，但也许是对幼时经历太过印象深刻，他心中家国大义之类的理念其实十分淡泊，甚至对所谓的敌国更亲近一些。

在察看了一番自己与大部队的距离，确定无法追赶上后，松本便干脆地接受了同盟舰艇提出的援助。伤口的疼痛似乎到这时才被感知，他在得到确认信息后心头一松，干脆地晕了过去。

再次醒来时，他发觉自己穿着一身干净的家居服，全身的伤口也被处理好了——他都不知道自己手心破了个小口子。

松本举起手，对着阳光仔细地端详了一番那个粉色的创口贴。 

身下床的质感太舒服了，他几乎可以想象到它的主人一定每天早上都要经历一番挣扎，才能从柔软的梦境中爬起来。然而除了床铺惊喜地符合他心意外，这间房几乎就是样板房，精致又冰冷。不说抱枕，靠垫什么的，连基本的地毯和单人沙发都没有。白色系的书柜即使身处阳光的笼罩中，效果依旧是凄清。

——所以我不是在医院？

他右手用了点力，想把身体撑起来，却在无意间碰到枕头旁一个白色娃娃。松本惊喜地拿起来，刚搓揉了两下，就听到从娃娃的内部传出一阵柔和的音乐。

“……”

他呆愣在原地，不知是否该把手中的小东西放下。正当他犹豫不决时，忽然听到了敲门声。

“请进。”

一个穿着白大褂的女人推开门走了进来。松本第一眼注意到的，是她鲜艳的红唇——两片厚厚的，性感的唇瓣让她非常适合这个妩媚的唇妆。耳垂上两条细细的银链随着她的走动左右摇摆着，让人联想到被风拂过的柳叶。及腰长发又浓又密，仿佛水藻一般攀附在她的腰间。

很奇怪，这个女人明明长了一张夜行动物的脸，但当她看向松本时，眼里漫不经心的稚气却分明是属于少女的。

她径直朝松本走来，将他手中的娃娃拿走。

“这是一个呼叫器，如果感觉不舒服，按一下我就会过来。”她动作熟练地检查了松本的伤口，发现恢复良好后将他的手臂重新放回被子，又解释了这个娃娃出现在这里的原因。

“看来翔さん说的没错，松本さん只要发现了它，就一定会拿起来。啊……好像还没有自我介绍：我叫南，是这里的家庭医生。”

松本睁大了眼睛。

“你刚刚说……”他艰难地吞了口唾沫，“‘翔さん’……？”

“没错哦，就是你想的那个人。”

门口又出现了一个身影。一个少年长相的男人，用和他那张脸完全不符的，双手背在身后的姿势，慢吞吞地走了进来。

“我叫二宫和也，是樱井宅的管家。因为我对你印象好，所以你可以叫我Nino。”

他朝松本眨了眨眼睛。 

一直面无表情的南在听到他这句话时忽然微笑了一下。这一笑如同破冰的春水，让她整张脸都生动了起来。 

二宫显然也注意到了她的变化，伸出一只手将她捞到身边，“不生气了？”

不提还好，叫作南的女生眉毛一挑，“今天翔さん去办公室之前，你是不是没有给他准备早餐？”

“我都跟你说了一百遍了，”二宫非常抒情地叹气，“他那个人身强体壮，少吃一顿不会有事的。”

“什么身强体壮，”南看起来更生气了，“你又不是不知道他的肌肉根本就是装饰用的！”

她喊得真情实感，完全不知道自己已经把雇主卖了个干净。

二宫一把捂住她的嘴，向已经目瞪口呆的松本道歉，“不好意思啊……我家这位，”南被他锁在怀中，此时正气呼呼地试图掰开他的手指，“你别看她这样，其实是咱们樱井少将的忠实迷妹。”

在一番挣扎后，南终于抢回了话语权，“……而且翔さん今天要去干什么你又不是不知道！元帅府那些人都不是什么好惹的，万一松本さん在这里的事情被发现了——”

忽然意识到当事人还在场，她立刻闭上了嘴巴。

见她神情懊恼，二宫安慰地揉揉她的头发，低声交代了几句后，搂着她的肩膀将她送出门。 

“那我先去安排机器人收拾客房了，你们说完了就来吃饭吧。”

她冲松本点了点头，离开了房间。

最初的震惊过后，松本冷静了下来，在二宫关上门后斟酌着开口，“这次是翔さん……”，他艰难地吐出那个阔别许久，却一直藏在心间的名字，“……是他把我救出来的？”

“没错，”二宫环顾四周，啧了一声后拖过把椅子放在他床边坐下，“跟他说了多少次能不能把房间布置地好点儿，好歹弄个沙发放着啊——堂堂少将，卧室冷清成这样，说出去也不怕别人笑话。”

“这是他的卧室？”

猜测成真，松本忽然觉得身体与床垫接触的部分火烧火燎起来。

二宫眯起眼睛。

“是哦，”他慢悠悠地开口，却似乎不准备解释更多——比如为什么放着客房不用，却将敌友不知的他安置在主卧，“长话短说——这次你们帝国军战败了，你应该知道吧？”

松本点头。

“按道理说，即使是对敌人，出于人道主义的救援也是无可厚非的。对，有几个固执的老头子是不赞成，不过这么多年来，我看着翔ちゃん打了无数场仗，没有哪次是不带回几个敌人俘虏的——虽然最后的结果几乎都是救治完就送了回去。本来嘛，大家各为其主而已，真正有坏心的能有多少呢？所以这一次，翔ちゃん在发现你的舰艇时，原本也是这么打算的：先偷偷救回来，就算之后被发现了，只要证明是一般的军人，治疗之后送回帝国就是了。毕竟同盟国一直都——怎么说呢，至少在表面上，是推崇平等和自由的。”

他一口气说了一大段话，余光瞥一眼正捧着娃娃不知道在想什么的松本，心里念叨樱井怎么就把这么让人为难的差事安排给了自己。

“这套流程本来是没问题的。可是当你的视频一传到翔さん的舰艇上，他就知道，原来的计划是行不通了。你也知道——”他斟酌着用词，“你在这里……很，有名。”

松本短促地笑了一下。

“你直接说我是个背叛者就好，”他低下头，长长的睫毛在眼睑打下一小片阴影，“我知道自己以前都做了些什么。”

这下换二宫没词了。他看着竭力想要掩饰，却依然从嘴角的颤抖中泄露出几分仓皇的青年，又想起前一晚他打开门时，抱着满身是血的松本的樱井——他面无表情，可二宫却从他眼中看到了比眼泪更让人心痛的东西。

他隐约觉得当年的事情有蹊跷，却苦于真正的知情人太少，至今无从得知到底发生了什么。

——不如下次给翔ちゃん的酒里加点儿药怎么样？

他努力挥去这个相当有诱惑力的主意，干巴巴地安慰着松本，“其实也没这么夸张，毕竟你本来就是从帝国来的。总之……”他清清嗓子，打算轻描淡写地做出总结——剩下的就留给那个比自己更能说的少将吧：讲故事嘛，总是要亲身经历过才能说的生动啊。

“翔ちゃん找人在旁边打了掩护，趁着其他军舰撤退时把你接了出来。你原来的舰艇也被炸掉了——这样就算真的有人去查，也不会留下证据。要是别人问起，翔さん直接说不知道你也在就行了。”

见松本仍然眉头紧锁，二宫猜到他是为了樱井的处境担心，连忙补充，“不过应该也没几个人会猜到他会把你带回来，毕竟你们俩之间……”

说完他就后悔了。

“背叛者嘛，总是势不两立的。”松本试图挤出一个笑容。但从二宫的反应看来，他应该是很悲惨地失败了。

“我觉得你不是这种人，”他努力让气氛轻松起来，“你看，我那个麻烦得要死的雇主都亲自把你抱回来了，还嘱咐我俩一早就在这里守着，只要你一醒来就得立刻向你解释现状，”他从口袋里掏出一个游戏机，按了几下后把屏幕举到松本面前，“你看，我这关都打到最后一步了，结果南那个死心眼儿的一听到你按铃就告诉了翔ちゃん，害我被笨蛋主人催命一样扔了过来……”

他惋惜的表情太过真心实意，松本明知跟自己其实没什么关系，这时也不由有点内疚。

“对不起啊，”他小心翼翼地安慰看起来很失落的人，“翔……樱井さん就是这样的，他当年对我也……”他想用同样的经历安慰二宫，却在一番搜肠刮肚后绝望地发现：樱井对他，甚至比对自己的弟妹还要耐心。

“我就知道！”一直观察他表情的二宫夸张地叫了起来，“那个家伙根本就没凶过你对不对！”他捂着胸口，小尖嗓响彻了整间屋子，“我今天就要辞职……！辞职！”

“……”

松本由衷地认为，二宫没有去当演员，实在是这个国家的一大损失。 

安抚了受挫的小尖嗓，松本跟着他来到餐厅。餐桌了摆了几盘清淡的料理，他尝了口味噌汤，惊奇地发现味道似乎与家政机器人做出的一板一眼的滋味不太一样。 

接收到他的视线，南的脸红了起来。

“翔さん一直比较偏爱手做料理……”

旁边的二宫翻着白眼。松本立刻明白：这大概也属于某种“迷妹service”。

他赞了句好吃，女孩儿受到了鼓舞，热情地为他分饭，一边细数着樱井平日的琐事。二宫这会儿倒是安静下来，专心吃着他独一份的汉堡肉。松本悄悄瞥他一眼，猜测南此时的话痨是否也是出于这人的授意——即使是，他也相信其中的用心必定是好的。

他放任大脑贪婪地接受着那人的信息。光洁如镜的餐盘上映出了他此时的脸——这样直达眼底的笑意，似乎早已与自己阔别多年。

真好啊，自己不在的时候，依然有人关心着他。

吃过饭，二宫揽着南的肩膀坐在沙发上，美其名曰打扫卫生，其实只是随意摆弄了几下遥控，便有微型机器人出现，将垃圾收拾一空。被眼前二人相偎的镜头喂了一嘴狗粮，松本默默翻着白眼，却又在他们真正打算离开时感到了慌张。 

“你们平时不用等着雇主回来，汇报汇报情况，聊聊天什么的吗？”

他扒着门框，可怜巴巴地看向已经走到玄关的二人。 

二宫·耿直·和也干脆地打破了他的期待。

“平时会有哦，因为翔ちゃん很闲。不过如果他有重要的事情要处理，或者重要的人要接待时，我们就会先走。”

他意味深长地看着松本，“比如说，现在。”

拉着南的手，他头也不回的离开了，关门前甚至将屋内光线恶作剧地调成了暧昧的粉色。

……最恶。

松本努力了半天也没能将灯光调回来。折腾了半天他也累了，估摸着樱井暂时不会回来，便干脆摸回了房间。

他躺在床上——现在他知道这是樱井睡觉的地方了。他把脸埋在枕头里，呼吸着那人残留的气味，很快又陷入了新一轮睡眠。

“润。”

他惊讶地看见了小时候的自己，站在在一间装潢简陋，却收拾得干干净净的屋子里，正对着桌上的蛋糕挥舞着小叉子。

有人在温柔地叫他的名字，他和曾经的自己一起回头——

是妈妈。

“润今天就八岁了呢。”年轻的母亲笑意盈盈地走过来。

松本察觉他们似乎都看不见自己，便也来到桌子旁。时隔多年见到母亲的喜悦让他胸口都在发酸。

温馨的时光没有持续太久，很快，门铃响了。

他想起来了。

“一定是来帮你过生日的小朋友吧，”母亲起身去开门，“会是谁先到呢？让我猜猜，厨师家的小姑娘？”

别去。

他想叫住她，然而却无法发出声音。

去了你就再也见不到你儿子了——

他想大喊，却只能眼睁睁地看着她打开门。

“什么，松本家主要找小润？可是——”

门口两个卫兵懒得和她废话，粗鲁地将她推开，把小松本提了起来。

“喂，这女人要不要带走？”

“……带走吧，万一这小子到时候闹起来，也能用他妈威胁威胁他。”

那是他作为帝国的人质，被送往同盟的那一年。

作为帝国最有名望的大贵族之一，松本氏和其他贵族一样，拥有得到权力中心第一手消息的渠道。于是，当他们听到风声，知道自己的儿子已经被选为送往敌国的人质后，松本夫人立刻闹起了绝食，说什么也不同意将唯一的小儿子交出去。松本公爵被被她闹得没法——不过他的思维可比自家夫人谨慎得多，在经过多方调查，确定幼子还未被世人所熟悉后，便决定悄悄从家仆的儿子中挑选一个，代替真正的小公子送去同盟。

而这个替死鬼，又有谁能比只和母亲相依为命，年纪与小公子相当的松本润更合适呢？

长大后的他站在一旁，看着当年懵懵懂懂，因为母亲的性命在领主手中便方寸大乱，哭着答应了离开的自己。这中间唯一的安慰，大概是领主怕他还是小孩子，无法做到说话谨慎，思来想去还是保留了他原本的名字，润。

之后发生的事大概是上天的报应：那位松本只见过几次面的小公子，在他离开的几年后便不慎落水而亡。松本家悲痛欲绝，却不敢大肆宣扬，连葬礼都举行的仓促。他在之后曾以小公爵的身份回到故乡，为母亲扫墓的时候看到了那一方刻着小公子姓名的墓碑。 

——和他相同的姓氏，单名一个“潋”字。

明明无辜，却仍旧成为了他前半生悲剧源头的，松本潋。

他在那个长满青苔的墓前站了一会儿，想了想，从给母亲带的花束中抽出一支，放在了碑前的泥土上。

——是他母亲最喜欢的玫瑰。

他直起身子，感觉自己手腕处被花刺擦过的地方，火辣辣地痛了起来。

（中）

如果这个国家能把修建筑钱的一半用在发展上，宇宙中也许早就没帝国什么事儿了。

——这是每次樱井站在元帅府前，都会发表的例行感叹。

他摘下军帽，将它托在手心，在守卫的注目中走入府邸。

直走，左拐，然后再经过五个路口——他默念着路线，任脚下绵软的地毯安抚了军靴本该清脆利落的回响，目不斜视地将两边墙壁上面目严肃的将领画像抛在身后。

当他离目的地只剩最后几个拐弯时，一个挺拔的身影迎面冲来——来者速度很快，几秒钟便到了樱井面前，几缕栗色的鬓发随风拂过他的下巴，而他的笑容，却是比这风还要清爽许多。

相叶雅纪不顾樱井的挣扎，狠狠拥抱了他一下，毛茸茸的脑袋在他的制服上蹭来蹭去。

“呜呜呜翔ちゃん你终于回来了……”

和樱井这样一路稳扎稳打，从军校开始就永远第一的世家子弟不同，相叶能升到少将的位置，几乎全凭他在战争中神奇的发挥。樱井和他并肩作战过几次，几乎每一次都会遇见让他出一身冷汗的危险，却又总是在最后关头靠着相叶神奇的直觉化险为夷。

几年过后，相叶肩章上的小星星越来越多，连元帅都笑着称呼他“奇迹BOY“。新来的军官都对他好奇，想方设法寻找能一起共事的机会。只有樱井，在第十次以为自己即将和飞船一起命丧虫洞，却在最后一刻被勾回来后，发誓再也不要搭他这趟不知何时就会转头奔向地狱的顺风车。

而眼下，这个号称同盟心理素质第一的人正像只金毛一样紧紧扒在他身上——这场面若是被那些对传闻深信不移的人看到，可能要惊掉下巴。

见相叶不打算松手，樱井仰头深吸一口气，拍拍那个依然靠在自己肩头装大型犬的人，语气十分温柔。

“相叶氏你要是再不放开我——”

老子要喘不过气了啊混蛋！

听话地立正，相叶担忧的小眼神依然紧紧黏在樱井身上。

“大野君跟我说翔ちゃん你差点就跟一艘敌舰同归于尽了——你瞪我干什么？这可是他的原话。”

“这种东西你信一半就行了，”气定神闲地收下相叶控诉的目光，樱井绕过他就准备走，“我现在要去找元帅——说了我真的没事，你不要到处乱摸了！”

相叶眨巴着眼睛。

“元帅不在哦，不过我看格林上将和山崎部长的办公室门都开着，你要是只打算做例行汇报的话，找他们不就行了。”

“格林和山崎都在啊……”樱井想了想，拍拍相叶的肩膀，“那我这就过去。哎对了，刚刚你那套‘同归于尽’的说辞，有多少人知道？”

“基本上大家都听说了吧？毕竟大野君可是逢人就说你差点没命了，山崎部长刚还为这事儿生气呢，说万一你真出事了不知道怎么和你爸交代……”

闻言，樱井露出了满意的神情。

“该知道的都知道了……这就对了。”

直到樱井挥着手走远，相叶还站在原地，琢磨着樱井最后的那句话。

“……什么叫‘这就对了？’”

作战部部长山崎年近六十，身版挺拔，一头灰发下的双眼犀利无比。他是典型的军人性格，说话豪爽，笑声洪亮。作为樱井父亲的老同事，他从很早开始就经常出入樱井家，说樱井翔是他看着长大的都不为过。

恭敬地问了好，樱井简单地向他汇报了前日的战况。

“那些我都知道了——”

山崎挥挥手，从办公桌后绕到他身前。

“大野君告诉我，你在最后帝国军退败时，追上去炸毁了一艘没来得及撤退的战舰，”他眼神锐利地盯着这个再熟悉不过的晚辈，“但我听格林说，你对这艘战舰曾经有过援助的意向……这到底是怎么回事？”

樱井微微一笑。

“格林上将和大野中将都没有说错。事发当时，我眼见我军已经取得了胜利，而那艘敌舰则由于被我方炮弹击中，撤退速度缓慢。本着人道主义精神，我向他们发送了是否需要进行救援的信息。在迟迟没有得到回复后，我意识到这艘战舰上的敌军也许已经全军覆没，全靠自动驾驶。为了确认是否有活口，我派人乘飞船去战舰上探查了一番，在得知无人生还后，听取了格林上将的意见将其炸毁，防止它被帝国军队再次回收利用。”

樱井这时十分庆幸，自己在格林给出建议时假装答应了下来。不然就按他过往的行事作风，山崎估计很难相信他的这番解释。

果然，听到他说是格林的意思，山崎的眉头舒展了开来。

“我就说你怎么会对已经战败的帝国舰斩尽杀绝呢，原来是格林那个家伙，”他使劲捏了一下樱井的肩膀，眼神意味深长，“不过他也没错，咱们和帝国早就决裂了。而同情这种东西，就算你愿意给，人家还不一定要呢。”

樱井平静地笑着，“是，我明白。”

掩上门的最后一刻，他看到的是山崎欣慰的眼神。

离开坚硬的木质地板，军靴又重新被地毯棉花糖般的触感所包围。他一丝不苟地戴上军帽，任自己脚下这团华丽的云朵替自己指引方向。

余光里，冬日的凉气化成了白色鬼魅，丝丝缕缕地攀附在玻璃窗上。不知道是什么品种的树还绿着，却和几乎只剩下照明作用的阳光一样无精打采。

楼道的暖气太旺了，蒸得他眼眶发热。他的手指死死地掐在手心里，尖锐的疼痛能让他在一阵快过一阵的心跳中保持清醒。

他呼出一口气，在脑海中清点着今日接受到的信息：大野成功地让众人相信炸毁战舰是出自他的命令，山崎注意到了不对劲却仍然相信了他的解释，而不出意外的话，那个人应该也正被二宫好好照顾着。

事情都朝着他期望的方向发展着。可说不出为什么，这周围的一切都让他不舒服。

樱井闭了闭眼睛，脑中又出现了松本浑身是血，躺在地上的画面。旁边堆着小山一样穿着同样军服的尸体。

樱井想他那时的脸色一定很可怕了，不然从小跟随他的通讯官不会下意识地站远了一些，问出接下来该怎么办的声音都是犹疑的。

“医疗队。”

他几乎是从牙缝里挤出来的这个词。

从小被他捧在掌心的人就这样倒在自己面前，剪裁精良的军服勾勒出松本修长的身躯——上面华丽的暗纹都被血浸湿了，他脸上却依然干干净净的。

他的睫毛安静地合着，如果不是胳膊不自然的扭曲着，简直像是睡着了。 

直到松本被担架抬走，樱井才松开了自己握成拳的手，在下属胆战心惊的目光中走出舰艇。

“通知大野中将，可以炸掉了。”

他不是第一次发布这样的命令，却是第一次在说出口时，清晰地感觉自己心上结了一层冰。 

再睁开眼时，一对年轻男女出现在了他面前。

樱井还没完全从眩晕中回过神。他不着痕迹地用手撑了一把旁边的墙壁，对有着白人长相，正担忧地看着自己的女孩儿安慰地一笑。

“赛丽斯，好久不见。”

又向一边的青年勾了勾嘴角，“山崎。”

格林上将的女儿塞丽斯从小和他一起长大，算得上是青梅竹马。

至于山崎俊介——

“哟……你刚去见我老头子了吧。”

和父亲一丝不苟的板正作风不同，山崎俊介从头到脚都散发着高官子弟特有的懒散和傲慢。他漫不经心地把玩着军帽，冲樱井挑挑眉毛，“别这么严肃嘛，今晚要不要来一起喝酒？”

没等樱井回答，他便被赛丽斯踩了一脚。 

“你以为翔和你一样整天无所事事啊——”说到一半她突然顿住了，跳到樱井身边，凑近他使劲嗅了嗅，“翔你换香水了？”

樱井一愣，抬手闻闻袖口——果然有一丝不属于自己的玫瑰花味儿。

只可能是那个人身上的。

他这样想着，却仍是面不改色地点头，“嗯，好闻吗？”

见女孩儿一脸天真地点头，他抬手揉揉她的头发，又对仍然在龇牙咧嘴喊疼的山崎点点头，“我还有点事儿，就先走了。”

“翔君再见！”

走出去很远了，赛丽斯元气的声音依旧尾随着他，山崎似笑非笑的视线更是让他如芒在背。

他加快脚步，在下一个拐角时将它们全部甩在身后。

他现在满脑子都是松本润的脸。他只想赶快回家。

松本躺在他的床上。他睡得并不安稳，紧紧皱着眉头，额间渗出了细细的冷汗。 

以为是他胳膊上伤口又裂开了，樱井小心地拉开被子，却没有在纱布上发现血迹。疑惑的同时，他的视线滑落到了松本手腕的玫瑰印记——松本曾说过这是家族标记。

他尝试着碰了碰，却被指尖所感受到的热度所震惊。 

感觉到这已经超出了自己的经验范围，樱井犹豫了一下，仍是选择了向自己的家庭医生求助。

……

等对面终于传来声音的时候，距离樱井最开始按下通讯按钮已经过去了十分钟。接通后，视频里出现的竟然还是二宫的脸。

“南已经睡了。”

樱井无奈地看着自家管家脸不红心不跳地胡说八道。

“Nino，她就在你身后。”

“是吗，”被拆穿后依然可以一脸平静的人可能只有二宫了，“南，笨蛋主人找你。”

“……”

南狠狠地巴了一下二宫的脑门儿。

“翔さん，出什么事儿了吗？”

简短地把松本现在的情况说了一遍，樱井给他们看了那个依然在发热的玫瑰印记。

南的眉头紧锁，“翔さん，松本君这个，可能不是身体上的问题。”

“没错，”二宫挤在她旁边，煞有介事地摸着下巴，“虽然帝国贵族确实有在自己族人手上盖章的习惯，不过从没听说还会发烫的。如果你不是出现了幻觉，那么这个印记应该是从内部就被人动了手脚。我之前看过有人会用芯片与同伴定位和联络……恐怕，润君现在就是这样的情况。”

樱井张大了嘴巴，“你是说——”

“对，你的小宝贝正在被人定位呢。看来他在帝国还不是个小角色，我查过了，那场战争之后他的名字已经在死亡名单上了。没想到还会有人不远万里来找他。”

见樱井不说话，二宫知道他有点慌了。

他暗暗叹了口气，“我现在马上去建一个信息屏障，看能不能拦截信号，拖延一下时间。你去办公室去查查是什么人在找润君，要是能从源头消灭掉就最好了——万一被人发现你藏了个敌国军人在身边，可就糟糕了。”

“翔ちゃん，”他放软了声音叫樱井，“润君现在还昏迷着，你如果慌了，谁来保护他？”

外界发生的一切暂时还没有对松本产生影响，除了手腕莫名其妙的刺痛延续到了梦里，他依然沉浸在自己梦中的过去。

第一次接到家族发来信号的那天，他才十八岁。

那时他多开心啊：帝国似乎是忘了还有这么个人质在同盟，樱井一家待自己如同真正的家人，还有翔くん——

他不自觉的摸了摸胸口，那里垂着樱井送他生日礼物：一条细细的银链，坠着个简单的指环。

这个年代其实早就不再用戒指来表示承诺了。军校中的学生喜欢交换得到的徽章，毕竟在这个崇尚武力的时代，战绩在很多时候都可以代表一切。 

可松本润不。即使地球早已被找到新居住地的人们所抛弃，他依然像是怀念家乡一样由衷地对人类历史感到好奇。帝国最富贵的世家也没能阻止他对一切复古玩意儿的热爱，比如，婚礼。

对于这个时代的人来说，婚姻只不过是两个人在电脑上提交一个表格，核对信息完毕后就算注册成功，什么婚礼之类的后续，都不存在。于是当松本在无意间查到人类从前的婚礼仪式图片时，自然对“戒指”这一已经消失的事物产生了好奇，和樱井的聊天中也顺口提到了。

他没有想到，在自己十八岁生日的当天，他金发的小狮子会鬼鬼祟祟地将他拉到一边，从兜里掏出一个小盒子。也许是他惊讶的眼神太过直白，樱井被他盯的有点不好意思，摸着鼻子看天看地，就是不肯对上他的眼睛。 

“我帮你带上吧。”他径自掰过松本的肩膀。

感受着脖子上那一圈细细的冰凉，松本悄悄笑了，为了他动作中那一点粗鲁的亲昵。

老实说，找出戒指的相关资料相当简单，拿着图片去做出来也不费事。可对于松本来说，樱井愿意为他花的这份心思，他再了解到戒指的含义后也不吝惜给出的承诺，才是弥足珍贵。此后，他经常在无人处将戒指取下来，悄悄戴在自己的中指上——据说，那是恋爱中的意思。

某天，他照例在房间里把玩它，还没来得及戴上，手腕处的玫瑰印记忽然毫无预兆地开始发烫。他又惊又怕，试了各种方法也无法降温，最终在一阵强过一阵的刺痛中晕了过去。转醒时已是晚上，他艰难地起身，发现桌上多了一个印着玫瑰印记的通讯器。

松本家族的专属标志，就是玫瑰。

有人在监视他。

这个结论让他出了一身冷汗。至此他总算明白，家族在之前都对自己做了些什么，而松本家主那句“到时候会与你联络”的意义，也在他从通讯器收到第一条来自帝国的指示时，昭然若揭。

——他成为了一个间谍。虽然是被迫的。

印记又开始发烫了。

咬着牙吞下碗里最后一口饭，他丢下一句去厕所就迅速逃离了樱井的视线。这段时间他们显而易见地疏远了。“间谍”两个字仿佛大山一样牢牢压在他心上。他没有办法再像从前一样，对着他的翔君无忧无虑地笑。

他知道樱井看出来了，只是体贴地什么也没有说。殊不知这份贴心只能让松本更加焦虑。被愧疚包裹着，他几乎不敢面对樱井，往日里宝贵的独处时间在这时也变成了折磨。

他不知道那个监视自己的人在哪里。

担心有人会在暗中对樱井家不利，在断续收到的几条信息后，他都咬着牙照做了。好在对方似乎也只是想测试他的忠诚度，下达的任务并不艰难。

可是这一次——

在看明白指示的一瞬间，仿佛有一桶冰水从天而降，将他从头到脚都淋了个透彻。

屏幕上闪烁的，是他从第一次意识到自己被人操纵开始，内心深处便一直隐隐担心会看到的指示。

“射杀樱井家长子，樱井翔。”

然后他就醒了。清晨柔和的光线从窗帘缝隙透进来，他偏过头，看见床头柜上南留下的药品，比起之前的位置来说，似乎离床远了些。 

看来樱井回来过了。

他坐起身，手腕上熟悉的灼热感揭示了他为什么会梦到那件事。那件事——他不想提它，一丁点也不愿意。只是偶尔他会想，如果那件事没有发生，他是不是现在还留在同盟，是不是依然一边忍受着人们背地里的指指点点，一边陷在樱井的笑容里，甘之如饴。

回到帝国后，他在绝望和愧疚中又得知了另一个让他崩溃的消息：他的母亲早在几年前的一场大病中去世了。他伤心欲绝，在替母亲扫完墓后便想方设法地脱离了那个所谓的家族，向皇帝自荐，留在了皇宫。他身手了得，又算是为帝国出生入死过——即使那并不是他愿意的，而那位樱井家长子最终也被成功救回——依然证明了他即便在同盟长大，内心依然忠诚于帝国。皇帝大笔一挥，将他以幕僚的身份留下。几次成功献策后，他成为了帝国最炙手可热的人物之一。

这些年，他不是没有尝试去掉过手腕上的标记，却总是被一脸为难的医生告知它已经与自己筋脉连接在了一起，强行摘取将有性命危险，几次后他便也放弃了。 

他与松本家族也算是相安无事，这朵玫瑰从未再有过任何异样。

不过也许他还是想错了。

他来到客厅，惊讶地发现一个绝不该出现在此地的人正坐在沙发上，正捧着一个显示屏看得津津有味。

“智君——”他惊讶地叫出声，“你怎么……”他上下打量着这个记忆中长发飘飘的邻家哥哥，皱起了眉头，“……变得这么黑了？！”

大野智好脾气地对他笑，“润君，好久不见。”

大野智的父亲大野守和樱井父亲从学生时代就是朋友，分别结婚后依旧同为政府效力。两家关系一直很好，甚至在后来搬到了一起，做了邻居。在松本的记忆里，除了樱井翔之外，陪他最多的，就是隔壁的智哥哥了。

“真的好久不见了……”最初的惊讶后，松本迅速接受了现实，挨着大野坐下，甚至还饶有兴趣地去碰他剃得短短的发梢。

“头发居然剪这么短了，我还以为你会一直留着长发呢……美智子～”他坏笑着叫出大野曾经的外号。

大野被他弄得哭笑不得，一边挠头一边暗想松本的性格什么时候变得这么恶劣了。身边忽然一轻——他偏过头，看见松本站了起来，朝他抬抬下巴，“想喝什么吗？”

“……啊？”

“智君怎么也算是客人吧，”松本漫不经心地把玩着手上造型夸张的戒指——不知为何，没有人将它取下来，“虽然我也只是借住……不过还是比智君更熟悉厨房一点的。”

他偏过头，无声地嘲笑了大野面前的白水。

“……”

将两杯果汁放在桌子上，松本托着腮看向大野。

“好了，现在可以跟我说说当时的详细情况了吧。”见他一脸不解，松本啧了一声，“樱井翔既然已经坐到少将这个位置了，盯着他的人一定很多吧？”

他手指无意识地在桌子上敲打着，“窝藏同盟国的叛徒——他是怎么把这件事压下来的？”

果然还是担心翔ちゃん吧。

努力不让欣慰的表情流露地太明显，大野含含糊糊地应了声。

“别想敷衍我，”松本皱起眉头。之前不好逼问二宫，现在面对熟人，他明显放松了许多。

对樱井处境的担心让他急躁了起来，也不管大野比他年长，按着杯子就闹起了脾气，“不说就不许喝果汁！”

“……”

看来再怎么担心，也不能让小恶魔变成小天使。

大野清了清嗓子，“你该庆幸来的是我……如果要驾驶官和通讯官回忆那天发飙的翔ちゃん，他们肯定不会太高兴的。”

他的开头让松本心里一惊。

“那天本来已经要撤退了，我忽然接到翔ちゃん的通讯，说要我把舰艇开到他舰艇的旁边做掩护；同时派出一艘飞船，将最好的医疗人员送过去。我当时没在意，以为他只是和之前一样，要对敌舰进行救援，没想到过了不久，他居然发出了炸毁敌舰的命令——”

他幽幽地看了一眼松本。

松本当然明白他是什么意思。

——如果不炸毁敌舰，万一被帝国军队回收，确认遗体时就会发现松本润失踪了。

在很多人看来，炸毁敌舰——还是已经全军覆没的敌舰，是一件很无所谓，甚至理所当然的事情：反正里面全是尸体。

可他知道，樱井不是这样想的。

即使从小就身处在同盟国的中心势力的漩涡中，他的翔君却一点也没被“权力”这项东西污染过。松本记得他曾经对自己说过，他非常不喜欢军队里宣扬的“即使敌人全军覆没也要炸毁敌舰，以防被敌国回收”的那一套理论。

“如果有机会，他们的同伴还可以将遗体带回给他们的家人。”松本至今都记得他闪亮亮的眼神。

可这次，樱井却因为他做了违背自己意志的事情。

“他甚至还要我主动将这件事情传播出去，让每个人都知道那艘舰艇已经被炸毁了，里面所有帝国军人都尸骨无存。”大野看着愣住的松本，忽然笑了。

“帝国。最好的医护人员……那时我就知道，一定是你出现了。我早该想到的，我怎么会没想到呢？只有你，会让他做到这个地步。”

松本沉默了许久。久到大野开始担心自己有什么话说错了时，这个像小孩子一样抿着嘴闹脾气的人忽然把桌上的果汁拿起来，塞到他手里。 

“……”

“说了这么久该渴了吧，快喝。”

他催促着大野，后者在他强硬的眼神中不由自主地照做，还不小心呛了几口。

松本深吸一口气。

“我接下来要说的话，智君你听好了——因为我不会说第二遍。”

“你知道吗，我今天睡得很好，准确的说，这是我这些年离开同盟以来，第一次睡得这么香。”

“你知道原因吗？”

八岁的时候，他来到了樱井家。这是个三层楼的小别墅：一楼是客厅，二楼是佣人房，三楼才是主人们住的地方。他和樱井翔一起，住在走廊的最里面的那一间。在和这个将军家的少爷相处了不久后，他觉得自己是可以理解樱井修的——那个和他差不多大的男孩子，为什么会总向母亲撒泼打滚，吵着要和大哥住一起。 

虽然樱井的小霸王名声在整个街区都如雷贯耳，但在这样的家中长大，即使年纪还小，他的礼仪和修养也已经堪称完美，学习做事都一丝不苟。如果真要说有什么缺点，大概是少了一点耐心。而就连这一点，也在日后照顾松本润的漫长岁月里，被打磨的无懈可击。 

他刚到那个陌生的地方，虽然理智上隐约明白自己该做什么，情感上无法控制的不安却仍是不断在黑夜里精准将他捕获，丢进噩梦的深渊。

在又一次惊醒后，八岁的小松本坐起来。他抱着膝盖，小心翼翼地看了一眼躺在不远处另一张床上的樱井翔——却被这个小少爷扭曲的睡姿和散落了一地的睡衣裤吓了一跳。

“你知道吗，翔君他啊，睡相真的不是一般的差。有段时间，我每天早上睁开眼睛之前都要做好心理准备，才敢去看他今天是用什么姿势，睡在哪个角落——”

他看着大野，眼里的光芒明明灭灭的。

“明明一切都变了，这里也不是我最初住着的樱井宅，可我依然觉得熟悉，觉得安心。为什么呢——”

他叹了口气，表情温柔地自问自答，“可能是因为，住在这里的人，还是翔君吧。”

“只要知道是他，就足够了。”

大野看着他，神情疑惑。

“这些话，不应该是说给我听的吧？为什么不直接告诉翔ちゃん呢？”

话音刚落，他就脱力一般地倒在了沙发上，手里握着的杯子滑下来，在地板上滚了几圈后停在了沙发的一角。

松本起身，从客房抱出一床被子给他盖上。

“因为我没有这个机会了啊。”

他轻声说。

# （下）

松本知道有人在追踪自己。

手腕的印记已经许多年没有异动了，而这一次，很明显有人对他的下落心存疑惑——想也明白，他知道帝国无数秘密，他们不会那么轻易放过他的。

在将戒指里的安眠药倒出来时，他的手依然在控制不住地发抖。多年前樱井被自己用光束击中后倒地的画面在似乎仍在眼前，清晰仿佛昨日。

那些人知道他在哪里了吗？他们会查到是樱井把自己藏起来了吗？樱井会因为自己而有危险吗——像上一次那样？

他绝不会允许这样的事情再次发生。

忙碌了一晚却几乎什么也没查到，樱井沮丧又暴躁。幸而二宫那儿传来了好消息：用来拦截信号的信息屏障已经建好，可以暂时阻挡一阵子那个在暗处想要对松本不利的敌人。

然而当他揉着发胀的太阳穴回到家，见到的却是衣着整齐，拎着行李袋的松本。一看就是准备离家出走。他向客厅看了一眼，隐约能见到正睡得头一点一点的大野智。

樱井瞬间明白了一切。

面前的人咬着嘴唇——这是他紧张时惯有的小动作，身上的衣服似乎是从他衣柜里拿的，腰身的地方空荡荡的。

樱井几乎要被他气笑了。

“你拿着这些东西——”他轻蔑地扫了一眼那个可怜巴巴的行李袋，“……是想上哪儿去？这么久不见，我都不知道你的爱好居然变成了自投罗网啊，松本君。”

他的语气很冲。长时间查阅资料的疲惫和松本一声不吭就要离开的现实让他记不起风度是什么。他觉得太阳穴的青筋正在狠狠地跳动着，莫名其妙的怒火令他连手都在发抖。

始作俑者却依然是一副令人生气的无辜表情。

大概是知道自己一时半会走不了了，松本一言不发地将行李放在玄关，抬腿就往房间走。樱井一脚把行李袋踢开，大步跟在他的后面。路过大野时他停顿了一下，蹲下去试了试他的鼻息，在确认他只是睡着后松了口气。

樱井站起身，发现松本已经在床头坐了下来，一双修长的腿随意地向窗台延伸。窗外，正午的阳光大剌剌地洒满了整个房间。松本被笼罩在其中，长长的睫毛一扇一扇的，在眼下投出一块阴影。

樱井忽然就平静了下来，刚升起的怒气仿佛随着微风一起飘走了。这一刻，樱井忽然遗憾其自己词汇的匮乏，让他只能毫无新意地在心里感叹眼前的人像个天使。

只是这天使的脾气依旧糟糕。

见松本转过头，樱井连忙移开视线，不想让他发现自己在打量他。

“你站在那里做什么，不进来我就关门了。”语气凉凉的。

喂喂……那好歹也是我的卧室吧。

“我——”

“你——”

他们同时开口。樱井做了个“请”的手势，“你说。”

“我必须马上离开这里。”

松本抿了抿嘴，却不知道该如何解释。他的内心并不像表现出的那么游刃有余。在这里每多待一秒，他的恐慌就增多一分。

那些对他穷追不舍的人到哪里了？会不会，会不会已经在门口；也许下一刻，门铃声就会和枪声一起响起。

无数个想法从他脑中飞速闪过。樱井看样子是不会轻易放他走了，自己受着伤也打不过他……可若是要说出理由，势必就要将一切和盘托出——老实说，他还没有做好说出一切的心理准备。

不对。

他暗暗否认了自己。

他害怕的是，即使他向樱井解释了一切，他也不会原谅自己。

“当初在飞船上，樱井少将可是承诺过，如果投降的话，即使是俘虏，也可以拥有重新开始的权利。”

硬下心肠，他强迫自己直视樱井那双因为疲惫而布满血丝的眼睛。

“怎么，现在要反悔，限制我的人身自由了吗？说话不算数可不行啊，少将——”

话音未落，他就被紧紧钳住了下巴。

樱井原本靠在书桌上，想听听这个做了坏事就想一走了之的小混蛋能说出什么。没想到他长能耐了，居然学会了拿自己说过的话来堵他。

向前跨了两步，他俯身捏住松本的脸，想起二宫在看到他将松本带回来时说的那番话——

“我在你身边待了这么久了。每当你真的非常想要什么的时候，总是会下意识地想要将它藏起来，这几乎是你的本能了。这次的其实也是一样。松本君也许能猜到你不放他走是担心帝国的人不会放过他，可其实你真正害怕的，是他再次离开。”

“当你下令炸毁舰艇的瞬间，你就已经做好要将他藏起来的准备了……别急着否认，你敢说你做的一切真的只是出于人道主义吗？”

“留住他，就是你的本能。”

松本明显被他吓到了。两人之间的距离不会超过十厘米，樱井能看见他的睫毛在空气中轻轻地颤抖着。可即使这样，他仍然骄傲地板着脸，眼神到处乱飘，就是不对上樱井的眼睛。

“别咬了，”低沉的声音近在咫尺。随即，一根温热的手指抚上了松本咬紧的下唇，“要是咬破了，南又该念叨了。”

松本眼前浮现出那个意外喜欢絮絮叨叨的家庭医生的影像，心不甘情不愿地松了嘴。

“那你放开我。”

“好。”

出乎他意料的，樱井爽快地答应了，却没有退开，反而挨着他坐下。

太近了。

松本原以为自己可以保持镇定，但在樱井身边，他脑子一片空白，全身的细胞都在怂恿他去拥抱自己心心念念多年的人。 

“嗯……”

他努力把这些念头甩开，“你应该也知道，”他总算是舍弃了“樱井少将”这个僵硬的称呼，却仍然拿不准该用什么语气，最后干脆连称谓也省了。

“有人在找我，估计不会太久就会发现这里了。我藏在你家的事情要是被知道了会很麻烦吧？不如让我离开，对我们都好——”

他说不下去了。

樱井没回来之前，他尚且可以用“为了他好”的理由催眠自己。

现在这个人就在身边，自己却不得不将他推开。 

委屈让他眼眶一热。 

樱井看他眼睛红红却还强忍着的样子，瞬间心软了，本想再逗逗他的心思也收了起来。 

“Nino——就是二宫，已经把你的信号屏蔽了，那些人暂时找不到这里。”

他轻声安慰着松本。 

松本猛地转过头。 

“你怎么知道的……”他哑着嗓子，不敢置信地看着樱井，“你知道有人在监视我？那当年——”

樱井伸手替他整理着散乱的额发，“你那时候忽然就疏远我，整天去靶场打枪，还从图书馆借来了一整套人体解剖的书……我能没发现不对才怪了。”

松本呆呆地看着他。 

松本也许不知道，他其实非常轻易地，就会让人觉得不知道该如何对待他。

即使受伤了，他依然不知从哪里找来了发胶——这时就可以看出二宫的偏心了——将额发全部梳上去，露出漂亮的额头。

他有一个小小的，精致的美人尖，没有了刘海的遮掩，艳丽浓厚的五官在空气中暴露无遗。

明明是一副如此有冲击力的长相，樱井却时常能从黑亮的瞳仁中看出小动物一般的无措。

樱井看着他，眼神一如当初一边敲着他脑袋一边讲题，温柔中带着无可奈何的宠溺。

“看解剖书是为了确定击中哪里才可以看起来致命其实可以被救回来，练枪法是为了在任何情况下都可以准确的击中那一点——”

他慢条斯理地分析着，不顾松本已经目瞪口呆。

“我说的对吗，我的间谍先生？”

松本的眼眶又红了。

仿佛是多年的伤疤忽然被撕开了一个口子，疼痛固然难免，但随之而来的却是彻底摊开后，难以言喻的爽快。

亲吻不知道是谁先开始的。 

喘息声近在耳边，樱井努力克制住把人直接摔在床上的欲望。

“你的伤——”

“只有手上一点点而已。”

尽管本人这么说了，他抚摸松本背脊的手依然是小心翼翼的。 

“啧。”

松本眯着桃花眼，手伸进樱井军装里，不耐烦地捏了一把紧实的胸肌。 

“樱井翔我不是玻璃做的，”他跨坐在樱井腿上，手上一使力，毫无防备的少将就被推倒在了床上。松本俯下身，撑着樱井肩膀的双手隔着肩章暧昧地揉捏着，鼻尖轻轻在他脸上蹭着。说话的时候，两张嘴唇相隔不过一厘米。

“这么久不见，我可是很想确认翔くん的存在哦，”他在樱井的嘴唇上舔了一口，“翔くん难道不想吗？”

既然都被这么挑衅了。 

“唔——”

松本侧躺在床上，以一条腿被拎起来的姿势被樱井进出着。他舒服地眯着眼睛，敏感点被攻击的快感让他大脑一片空白。 

樱井满意地看着他的满脸红晕，心痒地凑过去吻他，舌尖在他柔软的上颚打转。 

“唔……翔さん……”

喘息声从粘腻的亲吻中溢出，松本双眼溢出了生理性泪水。他紧紧地攀着樱井，像是要把这些年欠下的拥抱都补回来。樱井任他在自己身上摸来摸去，掐着他的腰又是一轮冲刺。微凉的精液在小腹中爆开，松本一个哆嗦，性器前端也喷出了一点清液。 

“还做吗？”

樱井吻着松本的额头。

高潮两次后，松本像滩奶油一样软在樱井怀里。相较少年时的单薄，他的身体结实了很多，能看出来这些年有认真锻炼。曾经瘦得只剩胸肋骨的地方也总算有了些肉。

他的腰肢依然是纤细的。曾经樱井总嫌他抱起来硌得慌，现在倒是爱不释手地在他性感的人鱼线上流连着。

松本被摸得舒服了，像只小猫一样趴在樱井身上直哼哼。明明已经快要脱力，他仍然搂着樱井的脖子，牙齿在他嘴唇上时轻时重地啃咬着，手也闲不住地滑到腹肌上四处点火。 

还想要。

在樱井惊讶的目光中，他撑起酸软的身子，趴到樱井身上。樱井连忙扣住他的腰，防止身上的人滑下去。

“润？”

“来做吧，翔くん。”

想被他填满。

喘息和呻吟在浴室里回响着。说是要清理，洗到一半时两人却忍不住又做了。 

浴室的瓷砖被水汽蒸热了，却仍然赶不上迅速上升的体温。

松本被压在墙壁上，乳首随着身后人的撞击不时擦过温凉的瓷砖。温度差让他发抖，后穴随着他的动作不由自主地收缩着。 

“嘶——”

樱井被夹得差点精关失守。惩罚性地拍了把松本雪白的臀部，换来那人一声闷哼。水流似乎调大了些，松本敏感的皮肤已经被冲得有些泛红，配上斑斑点点的吻痕，更是惨不忍睹。

樱井搂着他的腰拉向自己，将性器顶到最里。柔软的内壁争先恐后地吸住肉柱，他一声闷哼，再一次射了出来。

连续被中出了两次，松本的眼神都有些涣散。他像树袋熊一样挂在樱井身上，被清洗好后塞进了被子。

太阳依然还挂在天空。樱井拉上窗帘，自己也躺上了床。

睡着的前一秒他觉得自己似乎遗忘了什么。

嘛，算了。

他在已经睡着的松本额上印下一吻，闭上了眼睛。

＃大野智表示非常生气＃

通讯器响起的时候已经是傍晚。樱井抱着松本睡得正香。听到响声，常年的军队训练让他迅速清醒。他打开屏幕，看见二宫焦急的脸。 

“Nino？”

“翔ちゃん你冷静听我说——”

看得出二宫其实也在强装镇静。樱井皱起眉头，悄悄离开了房间。 

“怎么了？”

二宫深吸一口气，“润君在你那里的事情被发现了。”

他穿好衣服准备出门的时候，松本也醒了。

拖着酸痛的腰下床，松本走到正对着镜子整理衣领的樱井身后，从背后抱住他，胸口贴上他温热的背脊，在镜子里与他四目相对。

樱井没有回头，只是握住了他圈在自己腰上的双手。

“睡得好吗？”

“很好。不过……白昼宣淫后，先说的不应该是这句话吧？”

樱井转过身，把他圈在怀里。

“唔，让我想想……腰疼吗？”

“……喂！”

打断这场谈话的是从沙发处传来的小呼噜声。二人瞬间愣住，对视一眼，都笑了。

“你给大野君吃了什么？”樱井圈着松本的腰，去揉他的头发。

松本笑着躲避，“一点点安眠药而已啦……真的只有一点哦，谁想到这个大叔居然这么能睡。”

“小坏蛋。”

樱井手滑到他的后颈，狠狠捏了一把。

“对了，”出门前，樱井像是想到什么，回头看向松本，“你之前说那个的问题，答案是什么？”

“上床后的第一句话吗？”松本倚在玄关的墙壁上，把身体扭成一个妖娆的结，漂亮的桃花眼中含情脉脉，“没有特定的回答哦……只是，很想听你说爱我。”

樱井定定地看着他，眼里忽然蒙上一层他看不懂的东西。

他说不好那是什么，心却在一瞬间漏了一拍。不好的预感像窗外的阴云一样袭上心头。他忽然慌张起来，几步走过去，几乎是把自己摔进了樱井怀里。 

有温热的呼吸吹拂在额头上，他嗅着樱井身上海洋味的香水——抱过之后，其中参杂了不少他身上自带的玫瑰香气。

樱井捧起他的脸，从眉心一直亲吻到鼻尖，“等我回来。”

他避开了他的嘴唇。

山崎俊介办公室的灯意料之中的亮着。

樱井推门进去，见那人难得整齐地穿着军装，正好整以暇地看着他，似乎早就料到他会出现。

“山崎，”樱井看着这个从小就暗中与自己较劲的人，省掉寒暄，直奔主题，“你到底想干什么？”

山崎双手交叉，指尖抵在自己的下巴上，“樱井翔，你的家里可是藏了个当年背叛你的帝国小子，万一他这次又是来杀你的可怎么办？”他摊手，“我这可是担心你。”

樱井定定地看了他一会儿，回身关上门，大步走到办公桌的另一端，拉开椅子坐下。

“你我之间，就不用那些虚伪的东西了吧。我从来就不喜欢你，我猜你对我也没有什么好感。这次你通过二宫来告诉我你知道松本润的事情，到底是想干什么？与其在这里玩你猜我猜，不如清楚地说出来，对你我都好。”

似乎是没想到他会这么直白，山崎一直挂在嘴角的笑容凉了下来。

“你说对了，我是不喜欢你。你整天摆着张虚伪的脸给谁看？以前你可不是这样的啊樱井君……高中时，你爸带着你来我家炫耀你是怎么把我一拳揍翻在地的时候，你那副趾高气昂的嘴脸到哪里去了？”

樱井皱了皱眉毛，“我那时是去道歉的，”顿了顿，“你那些朋友不也看见了吗。”

不提这个还好，山崎像是回忆起了什么不堪的东西，眼里愤怒的光芒已经接近疯狂。

“道歉？”他怪笑一声，“受欢迎的樱井君啊，你怕是从来没有意识到吧——在他们眼里，只要被你讨厌的人，从此以后都只能像狗一样，活该被人打！”

他大喘着气，“你根本不知道，在那之后我过的是怎样的日子……”

面对山崎逼近的脸，樱井毫不退缩，“当初在大家面前我没有说，可你自己该清楚，我为什么会揍你。”

他的平静似乎让山崎更加愤怒了。

“我不过偷看了赛丽斯的日记——你怎么能这么平静地提起她？她的日记里全是你……让她伤透心的也是你，你怎么忍心看着她这么痛苦，却还在这儿装出一副假绅士的样子？”

青梅竹马的女孩儿一直暗恋自己——即使樱井早隐隐察觉了，被如此直接地提起，还是心有不忍。

他的表情第一次出现了裂痕。

“你误会了……”樱井斟酌着用词，“我从来都是把她当妹妹看待的。”

山崎盯着他。

“妹妹？哈。樱井翔，我们明人不说暗话：这么多年，围在你身边的人有多少？你何曾正眼看过其中任何一个？没有，一个都没有。你说把赛丽斯当妹妹，我信。你当然只会把她当妹妹，因为——”他压低了声音，“你早就和那个帝国来的‘弟弟’搞在一起了！”

樱井全身的血液仿佛在一瞬间凝固了。他的指甲深深陷进手心里，表情却仍然不动声色。

“我不知道你在说什么。”

“哦？那你这么晚来这里做什么？你什么时候主动踏进过我的办公室——明明我老头子和你爸平级，你凭什么摆出这副高高在上的样子？只有为了那小子，你才会破例，才会主动来找我——”他怪笑一声，“这个你根本看不上的人。”

他回到自己的办公桌后，从对面推过来一个显示屏：樱井抱着浑身是血的松本的场景，被镜头清晰地记录了下来。

“就凭这个，你那番‘炸毁飞船’的话就可以见鬼去了。松本润和你们一家关系都不错吧，也是，好歹也一起生活了这么多年呢。你猜，如果这些被元帅看到了，他会怎么想？他还会信任你老头子吗？往重了说的话——”山崎露出一个得意的笑，“这可是叛国啊，樱井少将。”

他欣赏着樱井凝重的神情。

“你想要我怎么样？”

“主动辞去少将的职位，并且告诉赛丽斯你心里的人是谁——不能含糊其辞，必须清楚地说出那小子的名字。”

“好。”

樱井干脆地答应了。他站起身。 

山崎却又叫住了他。

“你就不好奇我是怎么发现的吗？”

不等他回答，他就自顾自地往下说——樱井这副忍无可忍的模样似乎很好地取悦了他。

“香水。那天赛丽斯说你新换的香水很好闻，而距离她上一次这么说才不到十天——我知道你的习惯，你从来都是买一大瓶，用完再换的。为什么这一次会在这么短的时间内出现新的香味？只有一种可能，你的身边出现了另一个和你关系亲密的人。我查过了，你一直一个人住，管家二宫和也有自己的女朋友。我立刻就明白，你居然真的干出了这种事情，”他愉悦地叹气，“该说你胆大还是愚蠢呢。你不会真的以为可以把他藏一辈子吧？”

他回到家的时候，发现不仅是大野和二宫，相叶居然也出现在了自己家里。加上和二宫形影不离的南，几个人在客厅围成一圈。看到樱井，立刻向他投去担忧的目光。

“你们那是什么表情——”

他想笑一下活跃气氛，嘴角却僵硬得根本扬不起来。

二宫从没有比这时更像一个称职的管家。他站起来，接过樱井的外套，又催促他去把餐桌上的咖喱饭吃了。

“你晚饭没吃对吧？”他把嘟囔着吃不下的樱井按在椅子上，“今晚肯定得熬夜了……不吃点东西怎么行？这可是润君亲手给你做的，你好歹尝几口。”

“他人呢？”

樱井这才意识到，自他回来还没见过松本。

“我让他去睡觉了，他还是个伤员呢。”二宫垂下眼脸，替他摆好餐具，“再说，咱们等下要讨论的东西，如果被他听到了，应该会很伤心吧……虽然其实并不是他的错。”

樱井没有回答，只是大口往嘴里塞着食物。

像是在和谁赌气。

相叶仔细研究着山崎传来的几张照片。

“这些可以当作证据吗？就凭这个也不能断定翔ちゃん一定窝藏了松润吧……”

“问题在于：翔ちゃん之前就说了那个舰艇上无人存活，要是被人知道他悄悄救了一个出来还不上报，绝对会被怀疑是通敌的。”

安眠药似乎让大野睡了相当好的一觉。他一改平日里没干劲的形象，皱着眉头指出了问题的关键点，连说话声都清晰了不少。

南在一边紧张地挽着二宫的胳膊，“翔さん同意了吗？山崎提出的那些条件。”

“我同意了。”

大家都愣住了。除了二宫。

他眯起眼睛看向樱井，“这么简单的条件——山崎真正想要的，不只是这个吧。”

“没错，”樱井点点头，“他所谓的条件只是障眼法。少将虽然看起来职位高，其实也只是相对于我现在的年龄而言。只要再努力几年，官复原职其实并不是什么难事。至于赛丽斯——他知道我不在乎她，即使知道了真相对我也没有影响。山崎这么恨我，我猜，他最希望的应该是让我把他曾经受到过的公开羞辱全部亲自体会一遍——”

所有人都屏住了呼吸。二宫瞪大眼睛，脱口就是一声惊呼，“他不会是——”

樱井深吸一口气。

“我猜，他从一开始就打算把这些证据上报。如果我不接受司法处罚，就要上军事法庭了。”

在同盟的司法制度中，法官拥有独立的司法权，不受元帅以及其他权力机构影响。军事法庭是专门用于审理违反军纪以及战争罪的嫌疑人，分为一般法庭与特殊法庭。其中，特殊法庭是用来审判军队特殊罪名。而樱井的行为，几乎完全符合“帮助敌人”这一项——也就是说，如果他不接受惩罚而是选择上诉，将被送上军事法庭。而以目前的局面来看，他将得到非常严重的惩罚。

南小声啜泣了起来。

二宫把她抱在怀里，抚摸着她的背脊，“真的没有办法了吗？”

樱井慢吞吞地转着手中的茶杯。

“在和山崎的交谈的时候，我隐约感觉到，他并不是情报的直接来源。很可能还有一个人隐藏在幕后。山崎虽然自大却不愚蠢，不太可能被人摆布——也就是说，他们应该是互相利用的关系。现在的问题在于——”他皱起眉头，“如果山崎的目标是我，那另外那个人费了这么大劲做出这种事，又是为了什么呢？如果能弄清楚这个，说不定还有一线希望。”

“那个人会不会就是追着松本君而来的？”相叶猜测道。

“应该是，”樱井点头，“可是现在信息屏障已经建立了起来，他应该找不到这里。如果润身边一直有屏障，那个人找不到他，又能得到什么呢？”

他在桌子上缓慢地敲打着手指，“这种费力不讨好的事情，除非是跟润有深仇大恨……可是，会是谁呢？”

“我知道。”

谁都没有发现，松本早已从房间走了出来。他站在房门口，脸色和雪一样白。

“我知道是谁。”

他又重复了一遍。

这是即使亲近如樱井，也没有听过的一段故事。

松本氏为了保全幼子，不惜用仆人的儿子偷天换日，并在松本润长大后，继续用他母亲的性命威胁他。松本族族长老谋深算，在他母亲因病去世后封锁了消息，并依然通过早年植入松本润体内的芯片控制着他的行踪。

“所以，那个人是……？”

松本没有回答，而是转向二宫。

“Nino，你把信息屏障撤了吧。我想，那个人应该在离我不远的地方。”

二宫照做了。

半小时后，门外果然响起了铃声。

几人对视一番，松本开口，“不用担心，他的目标已经达成了，所以，不会有危险的。”

见樱井点头，二宫打开了门。

走进来的青年有着和松本非常相似的，仿佛刀削斧凿般的轮廓。但比起他来气质要阴郁很多。

让樱井感觉不祥的是他的眼睛：其中闪烁的光芒让樱井联想起牌桌上的赌徒，那种同样孤注一掷的疯狂。

松本站起身朝青年走过去，却被樱井抢先了一步。

他像小时候一样把松本护在身后，警惕地盯着这个不速之客。

“你到底是谁？”

青年笑了。他抬手将遮住前额的头发随意一捋，露出浅浅的美人尖。

“润，是吧？”他绕过樱井，径直走向松本，朝他露出一个懒散的笑容，“你也许不知道我……”

松本打断了他的话。

“我知道，”他觉得嗓子发干，“……终于见到你了，松本潋。”

青年的表情有些意外。

“你居然记得我？”

“本来已经要忘了。没想到你还活着。”

他耿直地回答似乎取悦了松本潋——他又笑了。

“让我活着可是我的父母毕生的愿望……虽然他们不是什么好人，可被他们盯上的目标，到现在为止，能逃脱的，很少，”他朝松本扬扬下巴，“你应该深有体会才是。”

“当然。”松本的回答仿佛是从喉咙里挤出来的。

见樱井仍然警惕地盯着他，青年举起双手，“放心吧少将，我什么武器也没带。”

“你当然什么也没带，”二宫冷冷地看着他，仔细想想，连樱井也很少听到他用这种冰冷的语气说话，“你的目的都已经达成了，你还需要那种劳什子干什么。”

“不敢不敢，其实还差一点。”

青年神色认真地反驳，似乎二宫刚刚说出的真是一句夸赞。

“你是什么时候发现的？”青年很感兴趣地发问。

“本来我也没想到。直到我想起我去给母亲扫墓时，看到的你的墓碑——”

他没有说，这回忆是在梦里进行的。

“……完全没有其他人探视的痕迹。即使是不受宠的儿子死了，父母这样冷淡也很奇怪吧。更不要说他们当年为了留住你，冒了那么大的风险瞒天过海。还有一点：虽然你父母当年做的不太厚道，可我在回到帝国后与他们谈过一次——既然我对他们已经没有利用价值了，他们也就答应只要我不把当年的事情说出去，就不再干涉我的行动。既然这样，他们也没有理由在这个时候对我赶尽杀绝。”

“我也没有想要对你赶尽杀绝哦，”松本潋对他摇摇手指，“我只是想来看看你而已——看看这个当初毁了我人生的人，是怎么被我毁掉人生的。”

他那张可以称为漂亮的脸上露出了让人胆寒的表情。

“我？毁掉你人生？”松本几乎要发笑了，“你确定没有搞反吗？”

“你以为去当人质就是最坏的事情了吗？”松本潋指着他，“你看看你——在同盟过得如鱼得水，回到帝国还能因为一次失败的刺杀加官晋爵。我呢？身份被夺走，像鬼一样不见天日，甚至被迫改名换姓，被父母送到远方只为了活下去。我的家乡从此没有松本潋，只剩下一个又破又脏的墓碑——”

他身子前倾，直直地盯着松本的眼睛，“这样的人生，你愿意要吗？”

“那是你父母的安排，你要恨就去恨他们吧。”

松本不为所动。

“可是那个偷走我人生的人是你——”松本潋激动地喊着。他喘了口气，让自己平静下来，“不过没关系，你的人生也马上要和我一样了。”

兴奋让他眼睛发亮，薄薄的嘴唇弯成了一个扭曲的弧度。

松本皱起眉头。

“你这是什么意思？”

一直没出声的樱井忽然上前，抓住了松本潋的胳膊，“够了。”

松本潋偏头看向樱井，“真伟大啊……为了保护他，即使自己被牺牲也没有关系吗？”

他用力一挣逃脱樱井的钳制，把脸凑到松本面前。

“得到后再失去的滋味不好受吧，”说这话时，他意有所指地瞥了眼樱井，“同盟的叛国罪可是很严重的啊。只是这一次，替樱井少将执行枪决的人，应该不会像你当年那样手下留情了吧。”

松本的脸在一瞬间变成了惨白。

那天之后，樱井再没见过松本润——为了防止樱井被逼供，大野将他带走了。没有人知道他们在哪。

山崎不出所料地将证据呈上了法庭。樱井家忽然热闹了起来：一波又一波的检查人员不断地来去，企图找出松本出现过的证据。幸而在二宫的帮助下，所有的痕迹都被掩盖得无影无踪。

松本消失得太彻底了。

同样的话说多了，连樱井也开始相信，也许自己是真的没有在宇宙中与那个人相逢，没有不顾一切地将他藏在自己家里，没有看着他在门口将身体弯成一个美好的弧度，说“想听你说爱我”。

而他，又是为什么没能说出口呢。

最近他常常梦见松本。各个时期的都有。

刚刚来到同盟国，会在房间里偷偷哭，被他发现了就慌忙把眼泪抹掉，明明眼眶通红，却还是挥着胳膊不让他安慰的小包子。

因为年龄不够不能和他一起去军校，在他放假回家时欣喜地抱住他，直白地说了“喜欢翔くん，比谁都要喜欢”的小少年。

他记得松本曾经在一个时期把发梢烫卷，还挑染了几缕金色。那会儿他还没整牙，面无表情的样子看似冷冽，笑起来时却仿佛有花香从其中飘出。

……

而这一次，他梦见的，是已经属于他的玫瑰。

松本浑身赤裸地骑在他身上，他刚刚被樱井中出了，这会儿正伏在他胸口扭腰，试图堵住正外流的精液。樱井压着他的后脑勺亲他，把玩着雪白的耳垂，眼看着它变成了可爱的粉色。松本舒服的呻吟着，趴在他身上要这要那。樱井把嘴唇贴上去，一边和他接吻一边来回抚摸他的背脊，手滑到敏感的腰际，惹得松本一阵战栗。

“还想要……”

松本不知足地呢喃着，偏过头含住樱井的耳珠，舔着那个已经愈合的耳洞。

“翔くん为什么不戴耳钉了呢？”

是啊，他为什么不戴了呢。

樱井一愣，意识到他在梦中也是现在的年龄。

但松本不是。

梦里的松本留着十八岁的公主头，身体是独属于少年的单薄，肋骨的线条肉眼可见，似乎快要刺穿周围的皮肤。

他看着樱井，嘴角的笑容青涩又色气。樱井忽然发现，在那笑容的末端，凭空出现了一枝玫瑰。

松本坐起来，蜜穴小幅度套弄着他的阴茎。樱井想要问他现在是怎么回事，一开口却是喘息。他的性器随着松本的动作又勃起了，软热的内壁吸得他浑身发麻。

下一秒，松本嘴里的玫瑰变成了一把刀。

他一边随着樱井的动作晃动着身体，一边将刀从牙齿中拿出来握在手上，动作自然地仿佛已经排练了千百遍。他握着那把由花变成的刀——他委实是握得太紧了些，刀刃扎进他的手心，鲜血从手掌中滴滴答答地流下来。

血液特有的腥味蔓延了整个房间，樱井开始觉得头晕。他想叫松本把刀放下，却发现自己无法动弹。

坐在他身上的松本像是感觉不到疼痛一样，依然是那么温柔的笑着。从这个笑容里，樱井忽然看到了重逢后的松本的影子。

他低头吻了吻樱井的嘴唇。

“翔くん，”

松本叫着他的名字，像是此前的千百次一样，熟稔又亲昵。

“我们一起死吧。”

刀尖没入了樱井的胸口。

他低下头，看见一朵玫瑰从自己的皮肤里鲜血淋漓地钻了出来。

从噩梦中醒来，松本那句颤抖的话仿佛还近在耳边。他回忆着梦中的情形，一边努力平复气息，一边皱起了眉头。

这次和松本的重逢，二人间的误会看似解决了。可他能感觉到，一种似乎随时随地都能与人同归于尽的光芒时不时就会出现在松本眼中。他想自己应该找个时间与那人好好谈一次。如果他还有这个机会的话。

闹钟声提醒他，如果再不起床就要错过开庭时间了。

他最终还是没能站上军事法庭。

开庭之前，消失已久的松本忽然出现在他身后，用光束枪抵着他的后脑勺，在众目睽睽之下将他劫持了。

一旁的山崎又惊又怒。碍于樱井的身份，他不敢直接下令将二人一同射杀，只得眼睁睁地看着松本带着自己的死对头扬长而去。

以大野为首的一行人正在等着他们。

樱井惊讶地看着眼前巨大的舰艇，“这是……？”

“大叔把他的战舰偷出来了，你俩先躲在飞船里，等出了同盟的星际领域你们就可以走了。”时间紧张，二宫简单地解释了一下，就将他和松本推进停放飞船的地方，“快点快点。”

门被关上前，他看见大野对他点了点头。

“你去驾驶座。”松本对他说，自己则转身绕到了另一边。

大概猜到了他们的计划，樱井有点无奈地摇头，打开了舱门。

他很感激友人们为他做的努力，可他的家族还在这个国家，他不能就这么一走了之。

但是松本可以。

当务之急是把松本送走——

他甩甩头，想着要怎样对松本开口。 

“翔くん，”一直沉默的松本忽然开口了，“你到现在居然都没有说出一句感想……是打算把我送走之后再回去领罪吗？”

樱井一惊，条件反射地想要反驳，张嘴时却发现自己发不出声音。他想低头看看自己的身体，却连这个动作也无法完成——很显然，松本是有预谋的。

“翔くん是想问发生了什么吗？”松本像他平时喜欢做的那样，探过身来摸了摸他的头。

“我跟Nino说担心你不肯配合，就拜托他帮了个忙，在你的咖啡里加了点东西，”他冲樱井安抚地一笑，“一会儿就好了，我保证。”

不，一定不止如此。

樱井心中的恐慌在逐渐增大。松本太反常了，他想要做的绝不可能只是给自己下药这么简单。

“被翔くん猜到了呢，”松本像是看穿了他的想法，有点不甘心地叹气，“可是翔君你一定能够理解的对吗？我已经做错过一次了，怎么会允许自己一错再错呢。”

错的不是你。

樱井在心中大喊着。

“当年我冲翔くん开了一枪，”他把手放在樱井胸膛靠左的地方，极尽温柔地抚摸着，“虽然是迫不得已……但终究还是伤害了你。而现在，我终于可以还给你了。”

他目眦尽裂地看着松本将枪抵在胸口，扣下了扳机。

轰鸣声从四周传来——大野启动了舰艇。

松本倒在座位上，鲜血从枪口中缓缓地流出来，可他看起来非常镇定。

“放心……药效一会儿就没了，”他断断续续地开口，“等翔くん能动了之后，记得把我带回去，告诉他们一切都是我逼迫你的。你父亲的职位够高，他可以保你。”

不要说了。

“这样……那些人也没有理由说你叛国了吧。毕竟，你都把‘敌人’交出去了呀。”

求求你，不要说了。

“我一直都觉得，很对不起翔くん。那天听南说了很多你的事情，虽然其中有玩笑的部分……可你是不是真的寂寞，我还是能感觉出来的。我想过道歉的……可后来才发现，缺席陪伴什么的，真的不是几句解释就可以弥补的。”

“润？！”

他闭上眼睛的瞬间，樱井发现自己能动了。

松本看起来像是睡着了，也许是失血过多，连皮肤似乎也晶莹了起来。他本来就白，这会儿更是透明得仿佛下一秒就会消失。

樱井伸出手，却在离他脸颊还有几厘米的地方停了下来。

他呆呆地看着松本，似乎是不敢相信这人竟然再一次这样残忍地对待了他。

他不该小看这个虽然从很早开始就一直粘着自己，其实却是打定了主意就会从一而终的人。

他早该想到，在发生了这么多事后，松本一定会毫不犹豫地将“罪魁祸首”这几个字坚定地安在自己脑门上，谁来劝都不放手。他还是那个固执的孩子，被愧疚感淹没的时候根本不会想到他所谓的“解决办法”会造成怎样不可挽回的后果。原子弹如果有生命的话，应该也和他拥有相同的心境——他们都只知道奉献出自己就能得到那朵美丽的蘑菇云，却完全不会想到燃烧的过程足以带走周围所有的生命。

虽然被松本选中的那个幸运又悲惨的旁观者，自始至终，都只有樱井一个。

时间仿佛静止了。

被自动设定过的导航开始显示周边的宇宙环境。警示声响起：一个虫洞就在舰艇的不远处。

“是否确定脱离主舰？”

他按下了确定。

被星空环绕的瞬间，樱井忽然想起一件微不足道的小事——真的很小，不过是当年他翻遍了松本的资料，试图替那个每天闷闷不乐的小少年做出一道他爱吃的料理，却以松本全数吐在垃圾桶而告终。他曾为此沮丧了很久，到现在都对厨房有阴影。却从没想过，也许从一开始他就搞错了：不是他真的没有料理天赋——好吧这也许是原因之一，可更重要的是：这道菜的原料，根本就是被松本讨厌的。

帝国送来的资料，根本就不是他的。

从一开始，很多东西就错位了。 

他不是没有动摇过。

当初松本在开了那一枪后就消失了。距离他离开越久，樱井就越怀疑：那些有关情非得已的猜测，会不会只是他在自以为是。

也许他看错了松本，也许这么多年的陪伴都是假的，笑容是假的，喜欢是假的，爱也是假的。

他曾以为这就是伤心的极致了。而时至今日，他终于可以百分百确定：当年那一枪，真的是那人在最坏的情况下为他做出的最好的选择。

原来他连离开，也是因为情深。

虫洞已经近在眼前。

在它的吸力下，飞船早已偏离了设置的航道，向着那一团漆黑摇摇晃晃地前进。

虫洞的尽头有什么呢？

也许，会是另一个有他的平行时空吧。

他露出了今天的第一个笑容。

“飞船已脱离主舰控制范围。”

“翔ちゃん的飞船为什么在往虫洞飞？他想干什么？”

“翔ちゃん，翔ちゃん？”

“樱井翔你给我回话！”

“飞船自动导航已关闭，航道改变中——”

“樱井翔你给我回来！”

“……小和你要去哪？你过去也没用啊，他们离虫洞太近了——大野君你快帮我拉住他，别让他碰那架飞船！”

“大叔你放开我，我们不能放弃他！”

“可是小和，翔ちゃん已经在虫洞边缘了……”

“是否确认改变航道？”

“樱井翔你回话啊……求你了……”

“真的没有办法了吗？”

“……”

“航道改变确认。 主舰回航。”

关于结局 

“abandon the universe”

我为这篇文想过两个结局

一个当然是最坏的情况——载着两人的飞船无法出虫洞 松本润也无法得到救治

或者 整件事情其实都是脱身的计谋 包括二宫的撕心裂肺 都是演给别人看的——最后一刻会有隐藏的飞船把他俩勾回去 润润其实也没有受伤 就像那句“abandon the universe” 这一版的樱井会更自私一些：宁愿抛弃一切 也要留住他

可最终 我让它停在了一个我认为需要结束的地方 也就是舰艇发出的回航指令 

机器语言是死板的 那个操纵它的人 才是真正拥有可以创造出一万种可能的控制者

看到这里的你们也是

他们一直在用自己的方式守护对方 也许有时候用力过猛导致伤痕累累 但无论是谁 都从来没有后悔过 

牵着你的手走过长长的时光 漫长的黑夜里 你就是我前行的灯塔 

“从未说过【我爱你】。

因为爱太轻。”


	4. 【拉郎】Everytime We Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 御村托也x泽田慎  
> 炮友转正。还有一丢丢拉郎4P。  
> 本来是写给自己当毕业礼物哒，因此背景城市借鉴了读研的地方～

01.

东京时间凌晨一点。

机场航站楼，写着“国际出发”入口对面的咖啡厅里，泽田慎捧着一杯冰摩卡，有一搭没一一搭的和中津秀一聊天，消磨无聊的候机时光。

他们即将搭乘这班飞机在深夜起飞，到达时正好是伦敦时间的清晨。若是能成功在机舱里睡上一觉，连倒时差的功夫都能省了——不少人大概都是出于这样的考虑。

虽然泽田很怀疑，二宫和也在替他订票时，其实只留心了它比其他航班便宜不少的价格而已——这么划算的数字，就算没有“倒时差”的便利，二宫一定也能舌灿莲花地列出上十个不同的优点，不带重样的。

一年前，泽田刚进入“晴れ”公司，就被这位早盘算去国外进修的上司看中，一番谈话后，在二宫预料之中的，这位表面冷淡内心热血的小朋友成功忘记了先前的职业规划，和他一起，向s大的东亚经济专业递了一年制硕士项目的申请书。

几个月后offer下来，两人一起去了那个以雾气和阴雨出名的国家。

二宫虽然是他的上司，但他长了一张少年脸，看起来比泽田大不了几岁，又为人随和从不摆架子，很快两人就相处愉快。

由于他们的英语成绩都未达标，二人比正式课程提前一个月到了学校，参加学校特意准备的语言课程。

学生公寓的标配是多个单人间＋厨房公用，到达的第一天，他们就遇见了另一个室友，同为日本人的中津秀一——也就是现在这个明明染了一头酷炫的金棕色头发，却毫无形象地将下巴搁在桌子上，目光呆滞的人。

眼看入口聚集的人越来越多，泽田看一眼手机，估摸着时间差不多了，他捅捅依然趴在桌子上的中津，“走了。”

中津有气无力地收好东西，和他一起起身，慢吞吞地走向写着“曼彻斯特”的柜台。

排队的人不少，多数是拎着巨大箱子的留学生，衬得他和中津那点儿可怜的行李十分单薄。他们这次回去是为了参加毕业典礼，同为毕业生的二宫公司有事走不开，倒是交代泽田好好玩，随后又轻飘飘地说到了之后还有任务给他。泽田本来还在犹豫，这下即使想拒绝也说不出口了，只得答应下来。

中津明显困了，平时喋喋不休的人安静异常，此时趴在栏杆箱扶手上，恨不得就地睡上一觉。他有一张轮廓很深的脸，偏偏眼角向下，成就一双看谁都十二万分无辜的狗狗眼。此时睡眼朦胧，十分能激起女性的潜在母性。 

可惜站在他面前的不是女生，是深知他本性的泽田慎。 

“痛痛痛……慎你搞什么啊？”

揉着被揪疼的耳朵，中津对始作俑者怒目而视。泽田似乎觉得他这幅样子很好笑，悠闲地一手插兜，拖着箱子跟上缓慢迁移的队伍，鼻音软糯的声线十足看好戏的意味。 

“还不跟上来？想在机场睡到天亮吗。”

“别这么绝情嘛……”

中津刻意捏着鼻子，抖出一把让泽田听了起皮疙瘩的声音。他快走两步跟上泽田，眼睛忽然睁大，像是终于想到了一个感兴趣的话题，“哎……这次要回去，你和托也联系了没有啊？”

御村托也——他们语言宿舍时期的另一个室友。

泽田淡淡地瞥他一眼，收回视线看向前方，“没有……怎么了？”

“哇好冷淡……你们当时明明关系那么好！”

被中津语气里的感叹号砸得心里一跳，泽田含糊地回答，“还行吧……怎么，你跟他说了？”

“嗯，发了消息，然后约了咱们三个一起吃饭。”

泽田立刻对他另眼相看了——“不错嘛，居然安排的这么详细……当初那个连论文ddl都能忘记的人去哪了？”

“喂……！”

这是他第一次将要真正“居住”在一个陌生的国家。

他紧张又兴奋，第二天早早就醒了，揉着眼睛推开厨房的防火门。七月的英国，阳光热烈地照进室内，却仅仅浮于表面；公用空间的色调布置成淡蓝，明快又凉爽。

他打开冰箱，打算给自己做一个三明治。门再一次被推开，他以为是中津或二宫，笑着转过身，却看见一张陌生的脸。

……

泽田满头大汗的醒来，发现自己以一个奇怪的姿势被包裹在毯子里。

机舱一片漆黑，离起飞已经过去了四个小时，大部分乘客已经陷入了睡眠，放心地任这庞然大物带着自己漂洋过海。

泽田一边平复自己急促的呼吸，摸索着打开了阅读灯。

中津秀一在他旁边酣睡着，成年男人的身躯委委屈屈地缩在狭小的座位上，头颈间形成的角度匪夷所思。

泽田在心里无声地嘲笑了他一番，又替他将滑至腿上的毛毯提到脖子。

他口渴的要命，又饥肠辘辘，这才后知后觉想起自己一上飞机就睡着了，只怕是错过了晚餐——座椅前方贴着的纸条也说明了这一点。他挺直身子，四处张望一番，没见到路过的空服人员，于是按了服务铃。

他有点挑食，但这次的飞机餐意外对他胃口，三文鱼鲜美的口感慢慢平复了他莫名其妙的心慌。

也许是因为先前和中津的对话，他分毫不差地梦见了和御村托也第一次见面前的场景。

如果梦境再多出一分钟，那个人就会走到没来及戴眼镜的自己面前，神情疲惫，问好时的礼仪却仍旧一丝不苟。泽田视力不好，起初只能分辨出一个英气的轮廓，直到御村走近，他才发现这人居然有一双这么漂亮的眼睛。

他打开手机，解锁后出现的画面停在了和【御村托也】的聊天界面。

最近的一条聊天记录是一个月前，他告诉对方二宫因为公司的事情走不开，但自己和中津会回学校参加毕业典礼。

御村问了他日期，他发过去一张行程单截图，想想又加了句“到时候见(°▽°)”。

对面简短的回了个“好”，再无下文。

登机前，泽田在输入框反复打字又删掉，想告诉御村自己即将登机，踌躇了半晌却还是作罢。一旁的中津被他突如其来的消沉弄得莫名其妙，还以为他困了，颠颠地又去柜台加了一杯咖啡。 

泽田被他逗笑，这才停止了对手机的折磨，使劲揉了一把中津毛茸茸的脑袋。

没错，他对中津说了谎。

他联系了御村托也——时间甚至比中津更早。

可联系了又怎样呢？就算他发的消息再多，或者像中津一样主动提出见面，那个人也只会冷静地回一句好，多一个字都吝啬。

相识至今，他从未真正奢望过御村会看懂他的期待。

02.

飞机在泽田的胡思乱想中缓慢降落了。

当地时间还是凌晨，乘客大多都没有睡好，摆渡车窗映出一张张困倦的脸。

中津在旁边打哈欠，念叨着冷。泽田没理他，他在飞机上忘了换电话卡，这会儿正试图连上机场wifi。一连几个都不行，他恼火地关掉页面，拖着拉杆箱加入过关队伍。

空气中浮着熟悉的咖啡与空调混合的冷香，友好又疏离。他深深吸了一口气，长途飞行后的头重脚轻在渐渐远去，他终于对自己的处境有了实感。

他又回来了。

到达此行目的地s城时，天刚蒙蒙亮。

他和中津照着地图去找预定的酒店，然而他们运气不佳——这个小城市正在经历着全年最阴冷的季节。刚出火车站两人就知道不好：隔着玻璃窗外都能听见狂风大作，还伴随密集的雨滴——实在不像是欢迎的信号。

“你确定公交车到那儿吗？”

泽田一边推着行李箱往前跑，一边大声问中津。

中津正忙着用衣服保护他帅气的发型。

“地图是这么说的！”

他大吼着，率先跑进了公车站旁简陋的雨棚。

地图的正确性是无法印证了——在第三辆公车无视了他们手势呼啸而过后，泽田终于忍无可忍，提议叫出租车。

两人互瞪一番，最终还是泽田败下阵来，认命地从比口语比自己更差的中津手中接过存有的士公司号码的手机，一边吐槽着真不知道他们这英语水平是怎么成功毕业的，一边咬牙按下了拨号键——过程不出所料的惨烈，长久没有练习，他被听筒里传来的英国口音弄得发懵，一句“from where”让对方重复了三遍才听清。

好不容易到达酒店，中津口中的双床房忽然变成了大床房。二人对着订单研究良久，发现上面写的是不确定的“kingbed or twinbed”。面对泽田的黑脸，中津让泽田守着行李，自己十分自觉地下楼找前台调换去了。

五分钟后他回来，喜气洋洋地挥舞着钥匙——然而打开门后，等待他们的是另一个惊吓：所谓的双床房，两张床之间只有一条微不足道的小缝隙。

“……”

折腾这么久，泽田自认已经没有力气再计较。他拎起箱子，越过仍然一脸惊恐的中津，“愣着干嘛，关门啊。”

两人在飞机上都没休息好，收拾一番后默契地摊在床上躺尸。

泽田随便下了部电影，昏昏沉沉看完后已经到了晚上。耳边传来“啪”的一声，他转过头，发现是中津按亮了床头灯。

“要不要去吃点什么？”

休息了一下午，这人似乎已经恢复了元气。

泽田捂着眼睛，“都可以啊……对了，明天和御村君的聚餐，你选了哪里？”

中津拿出手机按了几下，“我一下飞机就问他了，不过他还没回我。”

“下飞机……那不是早上吗？”

泽田难以置信地瞪他，“难道一整个白天都没看手机？”

“不知道，一直显示‘未读’，可能没开手机吧，”中津耸耸肩，“好了，你到底要吃什么？”

“……都行。我记得附近是不是有家炸鱼薯条来着？”

待两人重温完英国特色食物，御村的消息也到了。

“‘凌晨五点才睡，刚醒’，”中津把内容读出来，“哇他这作息真是有点可怕啊，难道是为了赶ddl？”

“你以为谁都和你一样……？”

“哇说好了不提这个的……”

第二天醒来时泽田还有点迷糊.酒店的房间一片昏暗，拍打窗户的风声依旧强劲——看来这就是吵醒他的元凶了。

然而身边有个什么都不能打扰不了的人还在酣睡——泽田略带嫌弃地朝中津撇了一眼，有心不管他，手上却强迫症一般地替他把被子裹好，又捡起掉在地上的手机放在床头柜上。

他拉开窗帘。窗户就是一条河，虽然已经从声音判断出天气状况严峻，但真见到雨滴快速在水面上划出一圈圈波纹时，泽田还是忍不住瑟缩了一下，转身就把暖气调高了一档。

“快起来，今天还要出去呢。”

他摇晃着中津，后者迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛，“这么早……再让我睡一下……”

泽田不为所动，手上动作毫不留情。

“都中午了！”他揪着好友的耳朵大吼，“我还要买衣服！市中心四点就该关门了！”

“那去Meadowhall ……”

随口说了一个开到晚上的商场，中津的眼睛又有闭上的趋势。

“不行！”

泽田气势汹汹——如果中津不是这么困，也许能听出其中蕴含的，本人极力想要隐藏的期待，“晚上要和御村君去吃饭！你忘了吗！”

“zzz……”

“在哪家吃？”

离约定时间还有半小时，两人拎着买来的大包小包——其中大部分都属于泽田，费力地拿出手机看地图。

“说是新开的一家火锅……”

中津翻着前一天的聊天记录，“啊，这个！”他在地图上输入店名，“离这里不远。”

两人都松了一口气，眼看着商店都开始关门，决定先行过去等着。

“说我们可以先点，他可能得晚点儿。”

中津挂了电话，忠实地传达御村的口信。

“那先来点啤酒吧，”泽田莫名松了口气，“……有点冷，我去换个衣服。”他从购物袋里翻出新买的毛衣，又指一指自己单薄的风衣领口。

对面人投来一个“我早说了吧”的眼神，挥挥手让他赶紧去。

泽田咧嘴一笑，再一次感叹幸好这次二宫没有来——神经大条如中津，哪里猜得到这样“为悦己者容”的私心。

洗手间设在地下，泽田理了理红毛衣的袖子，满意地看见它将自己衬得气色好了不少，即使在幽绿的光线中也能感觉效果明显胜过刚才的装扮。

他心情甚好地顺着螺旋形楼梯回到地面，一眼看见中津在座位上对着自己笑出一口白牙，以及那个在他身边坐着的——

“好久不见。”御村站起来，对他笑笑。

他觉得自己表情一定是僵硬了，嘴角的弧度好像怎样摆都不够自然。

让他紧张的源头则浑然不觉，依然是那样微笑着，甚至在他走近时，突然伸手摸了一把泽田快到肩膀的发尾，“头发长长了呢……泽田君。”

背后很弱的人瞬间抖了一下。

也许是对御村藏在温文外表下的另一面太过记忆犹新，泽田只觉得这人连亲昵也像是设定好了的程式。

看似来势汹汹，实则冷淡到拒人千里。

03.

刚到英国时，泽田的英语其实并不好——连纯语言课都需要半懵半猜的那种不好。

当然，他的自尊心和好胜心都不会允许这种情况持续太久。他最初选择的求救对象，是自己从大学开始交往至今的女朋友，藤井优纪。 

和正课不一样，语言课每天的时间安排都是相同的。

下午三点，老师准时宣布下课。泽田慢悠悠收了书包出来，打开手机，看见中津在宿舍的消息群组里提议晚上一起吃饭。他回了个好，一抬眼，发现自己已经走到了马路口。

同行的人在这左拐，说是要去图书馆。泽田挥挥手表示“明天见”，和周围其他人一起快步走过短暂的红灯。

这个城市不大，五分钟后他已经回到宿舍区。手机自动连上了WI-FI，泽田在对话框打了几个字，从口袋里掏出耳机；没等多久，对面发来了视频请求，他点开来，屏幕里立刻出现一张娇俏的脸。 

——他交往了四年的女友藤井优纪，骨架娇小，身材纤细，有着在人群中可以一眼被分辨出的美貌和时尚品味，大眼睛无辜像鹿一般，大学甫一入校就引来一片混乱。

能进这所学校的都不是简单的花瓶。入学一周后，她和学校最炙手可热的校园红人之一组队，在学园祭上共同演唱了一首当下的流行歌曲。被她挑中的男子姓玄野，是大二音乐系高材生，拥有令人惊艳表情却十足漫不经心的脸，性格也如同冰雪一般冷淡。

表演很成功。一袭简单白色one piece的藤井在台上笑颜如花，清澈甜美的声线和男生淡漠的嗓音交织在一起，相当动人。

这场演出的余温持续了很久，之后的一段时间，校园中关于二人的绯闻满天飞，甚至有人信誓旦旦他们已经订婚。传言在一个月后被打破——同一天里，不少人都看见藤井挽着另一个眉目如同从少女漫中走下来的男子在校园里行走，两人说话的神态亲昵，动作十分亲密。

当晚学校论坛就炸开了锅。

藤井窝在泽田怀里刷着手机，笑得花枝乱颤。泽田随手替她拢一拢头发，回过头，冲正躺在沙发上翻乐谱的人喊——“喂，那个被抢了女朋友的，反应能不能强烈一点？”

玄野从一堆抱枕里起身，懒洋洋地捋一把刘海。

“你想怎么样？决斗吗？”

泽田就鼓着脸颊哈哈地笑。

三人相识缘于一场俗套的英雄救美。

落单的藤井被一群小混混纠缠，泽田正好路过，没想多少就直接冲了上去。一对四的场面眼看即将发展成当方面殴打。幸好另一个路人——也就是玄野，及时加入，加上最后藤井对高跟鞋的机智运用，三人勉强得以脱身。

当你和某人共同经历了一件事后，有很大的几率会成为好朋友——尤其当他们发现彼此还是校友的时候。

出国前，泽田自然是将女友拜托给了玄野照顾——虽然无数小说都说这种情况他会被绿，但依照玄野冷淡的性格，泽田很怀疑他是否真的能喜欢一个人。

“放学了？” 女孩子笑盈盈地问。

日本已经是晚上了，藤井看起来还在外面，两排浓密的睫毛妩媚地扑闪着。她伸手将长长的头发拨到一边，眼里像是有星星在闪。 

泽田被她的笑意感染，神情也温柔起来，他弯起嘴角，把摄像头调到后置。 

“你上次不是说想看我住的地方么。喏，这是院子……我？我在椅子上坐着呢。”

藤井很感兴趣地转着眼睛，“哇院子好大……怎么这么多宿舍楼，慎你住在哪一栋？哦你说过……e栋对不对？那你现在是在院子正中心吗？”

“对，”泽田把画面又转回来，“我马上回去，上次你讲了一半的那篇阅读——”

“等等，慎——”

藤井打断了他。她咬着嘴唇，看起来有点不安。

“今天……可能不行了，惠子看起来兴致很好，可能会通宵。明天，明天再给你讲，好不好？”

藤井的朋友非常多，夜晚不回家也是常有的事情。泽田愿意给两人必要的空间，从不多加打扰。

然而从前他知道她就在不远的地方，是想见就可以见面的距离，现在两人隔着千山万水，她在朋友的环绕中言笑晏晏，他却连买个三明治都要担心是不是用错了句式。

第一次，泽田忽然感受到了难以言喻的孤单。

“好吧……”

他克制着脸上的表情，不想让女友认为自己在苛责她，“好好玩，注意安全。”

类似事件重复了几次，泽田再不提补习的事情，联系也随之减少了。

然而英语不能不学。

二宫见他烦恼，指点他公寓内现成的老师——御村从小学开始就有外教当口语陪练，原版的外文书籍也不知看了多少，语言能力相比其他同龄人优秀一大截，这次提早来只是为了适应环境，辅导泽田绰绰有余。

于是泽田只好抱着电脑，硬着头皮去请教这个眼睛很漂亮，却总是面无表情的小少爷。

好在御村虽然看起来不好接近，为人其实相当随和。几番接触下来，泽田发现他的冷淡不过是保护色。御村优秀得一目了然，却完全没有像他这样身份的人常有的优越感。他给泽田的讲解简洁却总能直击要点，泽田并不笨，又愿意努力，慢慢摸到语言学习的诀窍，功课也越发得心应手。

与此同时，他和御村待在一起的时间也在迅速增加。

他喜欢和御村一起去图书馆，两人各占一台电脑，累了就去楼下的咖啡馆买个三明治，或者去面馆来一碗牛肉面。

两人办了同一家健身房的月卡，累了就去跑步机上狂跑一通，冲完澡后又精神满满地投入学习。

御村教养良好，善解人意，只要他愿意，非常轻易就能让人感觉如沐春风。慢慢的，泽田开始习惯和享受这样被照顾的感觉，只要待在御村身边他就觉得愉快。哪怕只是分别坐着看书，他都前所未有的情绪高涨，学习效率也高了不少。

在泽田的带动下，很快，御村也开始和宿舍其他人有说有笑起来。

虽说泽田一点也不怀疑他能和所有人都相处愉快——但目前这个情况，似乎有点太愉快了。

眼见中津眨巴着湿漉漉的狗狗眼嚷嚷御村这次presentation做的多么成功，老师给的评价多高，泽田莫名就有些烦躁。他狠狠巴了一把中津的脑袋——“激动成这样干什么，被夸的又不是你！”

中津觉得自己相当无辜。

“可是托也就是很厉害啊，十几个人里，他是唯一一个没有被挑出缺点的……”

泽田瞠目结舌，“你……”他在两人间来回转动着脑袋，最终还是把火力对准中津，“‘托也’……？才几天啊你们就叫名字了？”

坐在沙发上的二宫从游戏里抬起头，“可是托也不会介意的哦，对吧？”

见御村笑眯眯地点头，二宫又转向泽田，“慎你就是太保守了……你看人家秀一就比你坦率，喜欢就是喜欢。”

泽田觉得自己完全跟不上这个火车头的思路，“什么喜欢不喜欢的……室友之间为什么要说这种东西啊？”

被夸奖了的中津倒是很得意，一把搂过泽田的肩膀，“就是就是，慎你就不要叫什么‘御村君’啦，多生疏。”

一直没发表意见的御村眨巴眨巴眼睛，相当配合地凑过来，做出一副期待的神情。

被好几个人盯着，泽田脸腾地红了。

他捏紧拳头，不去看中津和二宫调笑的眼神，嘴巴张开又闭上，最终还是狠心无视了御村眼里闪烁的星星，推开包围——“做饭去了！”

身后传来一阵哄笑，泽田恶狠狠地冲他们挥拳头，耳尖热得几乎快要冒烟。

事后泽田回想起来，那其实是命运给出的第一次暗示，他却由于过于心慌而错失了。

那天后，泽田开始有意无意地疏远御村。

他说不上为什么，只是直觉似乎有什么发生了变化。正巧藤井终于察觉到了他的不高兴，聊天用语变得小心翼翼，发来视频通话的频率也越发高。

泽田看在眼里，到底不忍心，放软语气安抚女友，让她不要担心。

如果一切都这么平稳地发展下去，泽田在语言课后就会与御村分道扬镳，他们专业不同，不刻意联系只怕难以再有交集；而他和女朋友从大学就在一起，他念旧，不会轻易放下这一段感情。

如果不出意外，他会在一段时间后心软，和女友重修旧好，和御村渐行渐远。

如果不出意外。

当量积累到一定程度，质变只需要一个简单的契机。

语言课结课的一周前，老师终于布置了最重要的那篇论文，其分数直接关系到能不能拿到正式offer。泽田先写完了大纲，想着正式动笔前给御村看看，抱着电脑敲开了隔壁的房门。

御村看了一眼他的论文题目，笑了，“我正好也要写，泽田君要一起去图书馆吗？”

他赶紧点头。

图书馆。

由于太过投入，泽田没注意时间，完成计划后一抬头发现已经是晚上十点。他正想告诉御村可以走了，一转头，却发那人已经蜷缩在椅子上睡着了。

周围留到这个时间的人并不多，安静的空气里，御村趴在电脑前，嘴巴微微张着

泽田看了一眼他的电脑屏幕，发现论文上传的时间是两小时前。

所以他为了陪自己，在这里等了这么久……？

泽田看着御村像幼儿一样单纯的睡颜，心里某个地方不可抑制地坍塌下去。

这就是只属于他的意外了。

心动来的如此突兀，却又自然的水到渠成——突兀是这确实在他预料之外，自然是因为他其实早有觉悟。

泽田小心翼翼地捧着自己胀痛的心脏，蹲在椅子上看了御村很久。

这样的人，谁会不喜欢。

课程结束的那天，四个人点了一桌外卖，在寝室里庆祝他们都顺利通过考核。

泽田很快喝醉了，中津也不甘示弱，成为了第二个倒下的。

两人在沙发上各占一头，醉眼朦胧间，泽田听见二宫问御村之后打算住哪儿。

“再多看几家吧，”御村朦胧的脸在葡萄酒杯中晃动，“west one感觉挺好的……你和泽田君呢？”

“他说想离超市近一点，就定了S3。”

……

之后他们还说了些什么，泽田记不清了。

确认心意后，他这些日子都在考虑是不是要和女友分开，又为自己眼前不断跳出的御村的脸而惊慌。

乍一放松下来，他被酒精浸泡后的思绪忽然意外单纯，颠来倒去地只想着御村就要和他们分开了，以后不住在一起，再也不能时刻见面……

他撑起软绵绵的四肢，在御村和二宫惊讶的眼神中扑到餐桌旁。

二宫想来扶他，但御村比他快了一步，将马上就要倒地的人接了个满怀。

肖想很久的人就在眼前，御村清爽的气息将他铺天盖地地包围起来，泽田抓住他的袖口，发热的脸颊在他脖颈处满意地蹭蹭。那人似乎有些僵住了，却仍是用手掌轻拍着他的后背，“泽田君……？”

泽田含混地答应一声，双手得寸进尺地搂上御村的腰。

肩膀上多出一个漂亮的脑袋，御村看着这个如同八爪鱼一般黏着自己的人，一时间哭笑不得。

“原来这小鬼喝醉了是这样的啊，”二宫饶有兴致地围着两人转了一圈，“今天就到这里？”他指指瘫倒在沙发上的另一个人。

御村惦记着一团乱的厨房，让摇摇欲坠的二宫去休息，自己先简单整理一下。二宫架起中津，又看看正挂在御村身上充当人形考拉的这一位，冲御村扬了扬眉毛。

御村也有点无奈，尽职地扶着泽田的腰不让他滑下去。

“应该一会儿就好了吧，”他的语气毫无自信，“我等下给他热点牛奶。”

酒精上头，二宫绯红着脸，也顾不上思考这其中的违和感，带着中津走了。

这边，御村费了好大力气才让泽田放开搂住他的双手，“你先坐下……不是坐地上，沙发！”

“……”

“在这里等我……我说了坐下！一会儿带你回房间。”

哄了半天才让小朋友老实坐着，御村用最快的速度将桌子整理好，把热好的牛奶塞进泽田手里。那人桃花眼迷离，幼稚地把头偏向一边，表明了不想合作。

“喝了吧。”

好说歹说才让泽田喝了牛奶，御村将他送回房间，拿了条毛巾去浴室里沾湿，打算给他擦脸。

卧室和浴室是相连的，御村刚把毛巾拧干，就发现泽田不知什么时候也跟了进来，扒着门框的样子颇有几分可怜兮兮的感觉，配上酒后亮晶晶的大眼，像只害怕被抛弃的小奶狗。

御村不知道自己的表情柔和了下来。他拍拍那个毛绒绒的脑袋，示意他去椅子上坐下。

通过墙上贴的穿衣镜，泽田隐约看见正在给自己倒水的人的侧脸——御村英挺的鼻梁，嘴唇微微翘起，像是在邀请一个亲吻。

鬼使神差的，他走过去，从后面抱住御村，将一张通红的脸在他背脊上蹭来蹭去。清爽又甘甜的香气从御村的脖颈处隐隐约约地传来，他忍不住低头，牙齿在露出的那一小块皮肤上轻轻地啃咬，接着又抚慰一般地伸出舌头舔拭。

后颈上酥麻的触感让御村整个人都紧绷了起来，他扯着泽田的手腕，想把他从自己身上拉开。

一只手从他的T恤中钻进去，摸上了他的肚脐。

“唉……？！”

泽田像是发现了新大陆一样叫起来。醉酒后，他的小奶音根本控制不住，响彻了整个房间。

“御村君居然还有脐钉？”

他这会儿力气大得惊人，御村眼前一花，没反应过来就被他扯着肩膀转了个身。

“好酷啊……”

泽田蹲下身细细察看，嘴里不住发出赞叹声。

“喂——”

被他自说自话弄得有些恼火，御村正想挥开他的手，却看见这个小醉鬼抬起头，酡红的脸颊配着湿漉漉的上目线，让他瞬间喉咙一紧。

“想舔……可以吗？”

事情到底是怎么发展到这一步的。

说完那句话后，醉酒后格外难搞的人不顾他的反对，冰凉的手在他肚子上一顿乱戳，偶尔还会有柔软的指尖划过他的小腹。

御村受不了这样的撩拨，下了狠劲抓着他的手腕把他拉起来，原意是将人放到床上休息，谁知道泽田跌跌撞撞扑进他怀里，抱着他扭来扭去，死活不肯松手。

御村僵着一张脸，感觉到这只暴躁的小兽把头埋在自己颈窝，对准锁骨又啃又咬。刚开始他还忍耐着，可泽田完全拿捏不好力道，几口下去，痛得御村龇牙咧嘴。

火气上来，御村抬起那个不听话的脑袋，捏着他的下巴，逼迫那双迷离的眼睛看着自己。

“上床睡觉去！”

泽田似乎被吓了一跳，怔愣愣地看了他一会儿，一个奋力挣脱了御村的手掌，又扑上来咬住他的嘴唇。

眼前这个漂亮男孩子的嘴唇又香又软，吻却毫无章法，御村一时没招架住张开了嘴，感觉到泽田的舌尖和酒意一起渡过来，像是某种邪恶的魔法，将他最后一丝理智燃烧殆尽。

他深吸一口气，托住泽田的后脑勺，开始回应。

04.

继那次丢脸的醉酒后，泽田几乎有一个月不敢和御村碰面。好在他们专业和住址都不同，如果不是中津嚷嚷着要聚餐，泽田坚信他还能躲的更久一点。心虚的同时，他痛苦地反省了一番自己当初为什么要和中津交朋友，在心里将这个猪队友骂了一万遍。

他对那晚的记忆还在。虽然画面模糊，他依然能想起御村抚摸他皮肤时滚烫的手心，以及和平时温文一面完全不同的，粗暴的吻。

他隐隐觉得自己看到了御村的另一面——这个藏在彬彬有礼小少爷表象下的御村让他新奇又欣喜，忍不住就想要探索更多。

酒精让他变得大胆而直率，这份热情显然也影响到了御村——如果不是自己体力不支，事情大概不会止步于两人互相帮忙射出来这一阶段。

啊……真是，太糟糕了。

一个月不见，御村似乎瘦了些，圆润的脸颊凹下去，轮廓成了六角形。可这些都很适合，他看起来更英俊了。

饭桌上，泽田躲避着御村从对面递来的目光，硬着头皮听中津发表对画图的痛恨。好在他平时不是个多话的人，似乎也没人发现他的异样。

“秀一是建筑专业吧？”

御村忽然加入了谈话，“我有个朋友也是学这个的……”

接下来的对话充斥着各种专业术语，泽田这时也不用想法设法掩盖自己的表情了——他一个文科生，再不甘心也只有一头雾水的份儿。

二宫还在一刻不停地打着他没有尽头的游戏，时不时插两句嘴。

中华料理填饱了他们的胃，鲜美的啤酒为热烈的气氛添了一丝曼妙的熏然。泽田捧着玻璃杯，思维像是被搅成了一锅粥，缓慢地蒸腾着。

室内太温暖了，他眨眼睛的频率开始变慢，似乎下一秒就能睡过去。

“慎……？”

有人在摇晃他的手臂，泽田睁开眼睛，看见中津的脸。

“托也跟你说话呢，问你平时课多不多。”

泽田带着一副懵懵的神情抬头时，正对上御村带笑的眼。

“看来是很忙了……不然怎么会在饭桌上累到睡着。”

“我只是吃多了……”

御村笑而不语。泽田见他不信，竹筒倒豆子似的开始自证，“真的！我周一和周四都没课，周三下午在arts tower有一节……”

说完后他才真正从睡意里回过神，发现自己几乎是将课表背了一遍。

其余三人明显都在憋笑，泽田自暴自弃地把下巴搁在桌上，柔软的腰塌下来，姿态再像一只猫不过了。

“想笑就笑吧……”

接下来的一天，从早上开始，泽田的运气就不太好。

他和二宫修的都是东亚经济，班上人很少，一共二十个不到。今天的课程和另一个专业合上，开课不到二十分钟，防火警报就响了。

一群人打着哈欠离开大楼，站在前坪等待下一步指示。等待的时间里，二宫又掏出游戏机，泽田掂着手机，愁眉苦脸地看着已经到了红色的电量——昨晚回去太困，没来得及充电倒头就睡，今早刚起来就狂奔来上课了。他把手机放回去，硬着头皮听另一个日本女生啰啰嗦嗦地说着她租住的公寓曾经因为忘记关火而引来消防车的故事。 

等警报解除，全体人员在教室坐好后，离下课也只剩下了十分钟。老师大概是为了赶进度，表示之后会把课件PPT发到邮箱，让同学们自行学习。 

泽田叹着气，往已经很满的手帐上又记了一笔。 

他下午有一堂选修课，地点离这里还有点远。二宫打着哈欠回去休息了，泽田买了个三明治吃了，眼看快到时间就拎着书包往教学楼赶。 

十月的s城已经开始降温了，他裹紧风衣，开始想念公寓那条还没从购物袋里取出的围巾。 

两小时后，泽田从让人昏昏欲睡的课堂出来，脑子里塞满了各种天书一般的语法。他胡乱应付着几句同班同学的询问，又保证晚上一定把笔记扫描发给他，这才摆脱了那个喋喋不休的家伙。

布告板和地毯都是深蓝色的，他心不在焉地穿过狭窄的走廊，想着冰箱里的食材是不是需要补充了。

他拧开门——

“下午好。”

背着书包的御村站在门口，巧的是，他身上那件外套也是深蓝色的。

泽田呆呆地看着他，忽然有种荒谬的错觉：似乎御村是从走廊的布告栏和地毯里窜出来的。

然而虽然是同样的颜色，刚才他只觉得逼仄，此时在御村身上看到，他难却以置信地地感到愉悦，甚至在一瞬间联想到了夏夜的天空。

啪。

他没有握住把手，门迅速地关上，发出的声响让泽田终于回过神来。他握着书包带的手指紧了紧，努力不把“手足无措”写在脸上。

“下午好……”

他干巴巴地重复了一遍，冲口而出，“你怎么来了？”

怎么一开口就搞成了这个气氛——泽田懊恼地咬住嘴唇。

空气里飘着小雨，背景倒是一片清亮。御村就站在这天青色的背景里，连笑容似乎都带上了微光。

“想让泽田君陪我去个地方。”

一个地方——指的是学校新建成的图书馆。墙面由上千片钻石切面一般的铝板组成，无论什么天气都亮光闪闪，名字就叫作“TheDiamond”。

泽田一头雾水地跟着御村走进去，在一排排书架间穿梭着。

“老师发来了推荐书单，”御村掏出手机按了几下，给他展示那一长串令人眼晕的书名，“我想来选一些。”

“可是电脑上不就可以选……”

“这么多肯定读不完。看着实物能了解地更多一些。”御村小声向他解释着，一边从书架上抽出一本看起来十分破旧的书，迅速翻阅起来。

泽田小心地避开地上坐着的一个男生，学着御村压低了声音，“那你要我来是……？”

御村回过头，露出一个有点狡黠的笑容，“担心书太多了拿不动……那时候就要麻烦泽田君了。”

泽田紧张了一路的心情终于放松了下来，随之却有点失落，为了掩饰这点，他玩笑地捶了御村一拳。

“好啊，你居然敢使唤我……”

御村利落地将手中的书往泽田手上一放，嘴角扬起一个胜券在握的笑。

“那泽田君也会帮我的，对吧？”

御村挑选地很细致，等两人抱着一堆书走出图书馆时，天已经黑了。

跟着走了一段路，泽田才想起自己还不知道御村现在住哪里，得到回答后惊讶地差点把手中的书全摔了。

“那不就是……”

“对，就在泽田君和二宫君旁边的院子哦。”

“我怎么都不知道……”

“天天躲着我的人怎么可能知道。”

还好是夜晚，泽田非常庆幸御村不会看见自己一瞬间通红的耳朵。他觉得自己应该辩解点什么，却又实在不知道该说什么。好在御村之后主动换了话题，不多时，他们就到了御村公寓的房间。

御村住的是厨房和卧室一体的单人套房，泽田进去后将书放在桌上，一转身就看到一片狼藉的餐桌。

“……”

御村看起来有点尴尬，他匆匆走过去，将盘子丢进水池里，解释说自己有事走的急，没来得及收拾。

泽田哦了一声，心里不由自主地想着这个“有事”是不是指去教学楼堵他。

“教授临时开了个会，”御村像是看穿了他的想法，“不然应该能用干净一点的餐厅来迎接你。”

泽田不自在地眼神乱飘，他大概能猜出御村将他叫到这里是有话要讲——多半是为了之前的事情，却又猜不透对方的态度。

定了定神，他决定不管如何，还是先表明自己的立场。

“御村君，”他鼓起勇气，羞耻心让他张口结舌，只冒出一句突兀的“我有女朋友的”。

御村在他做心理建设时就端着水杯坐在了沙发上。虽然是下目线，他的气场却一点儿没受到影响，甚至隐隐压过了他。

“人要为自己的行为负责啊，泽田君。”

御村似笑非笑地看着他，意有所指。

他将杯子放在茶几上，迈步来到泽田面前，把他的鬓角勾到耳后。做这些时，他的手指碰到了泽田滚烫的耳尖，一瞬间，他的笑意更深了。

御村退开一点，凝视着泽田。

现在他的脸上又挂上了泽田最初见到的，礼貌到近乎冷淡的笑意。两人间隔着刚刚好的安全距离。空气一触即发，随便谁向前一步，都能将隐约闪动的火花引爆。

先妥协的是御村。他微不可见地叹了口气。

“过来。”

泽田倔强地站在原地。

见他不动，御村脸色平静，手抬起后平摊在空中，像是一个邀请。 

御村又说了一遍，“过来，”他停顿了一下，第一次叫了泽田的名字，“慎。”

尾音迤逦无限，又危险万分。 

泽田没出息地犹豫了。

御村生气的时候很恐怖，他不会骂人，但板着脸不说话的神情相当有压迫感，就连最不在意空气的中津也害怕御村面无表情。

他咬着下唇，慢吞吞上前，将手放在了御村掌心。 

御村握着他的肩膀，不容拒绝地把他搂进怀里，微微摇晃着他的身体，一遍遍抚摸他的后颈，他的耳朵。 

隔着衣服泽田都能感觉到两人身体的温度差——御村比他壮实，连体温都高上半度。他的手抚摸到哪里，泽田就感到哪里变得一片灼热。

御村哄着他将两人的下半身衣服脱了，将他的脑袋按在肩膀上，偏头含住耳垂吮吸着，又牵过泽田的手，让他将两人的灼热贴在一起。 

“把它们掀开，揉一揉……对，就是这样，”御村奖励地亲亲他的耳廓，泽田面红耳赤地听着他的指令，感到手里的两个家伙一跳一跳的。

湿热的舌头舔着他的耳朵，上下都被攻击着，泽田浑身一软，几乎瘫在御村怀里。 

御村轻声哄着他，揽着腰将人放到床上，自己将房间灯全部打开，从上到下细细品味着这具身体。 

隔着衣服都能看出不盈一握的腰肢，泽田里面穿的是V领的白色T恤，在灯光下几乎成了透明，胸口两点若隐若现。下身的阴茎直直竖着，透明的腺液从顶端流出，将耻毛染上一层柔和的水渍。 

泽田小刷子一般的睫毛微微颤抖，脸颊和身上的颜色相似，白里透着粉。

醉酒那天御村没有全部脱掉衣服，现在他站在床边，居高临下地看着自己，赤裸的身体精壮结实，腹部和手臂肌肉的线条都很漂亮。 

从抽屉里拿了安全套和润滑液，御村躺下来抱着他，像逗猫一样捏住他的后颈，含住他的舌头纠缠一番，又将他翻了个身，趴在自己身上。 

“把腿分开……乖，别紧张。”

怎么可能不紧张。

泽田到现在还没想清楚，自己怎么就妥协到了这个地步。眼见御村已经挤了一手润滑油，伸向他后面。从未被触碰过的地方被按压揉捏着，御村看着他的脸色，试探性地戳进去一根指头。 

“放松……”

御村亲亲他的脸颊，安抚着微微颤抖的人，又顺势插进去第二根手指。 

比身体内胀痛更加让泽田恐惧的，是身心全部被占有的无助感。 

肠壁被撑开，御村细长的手指正在他最脆弱的地方探索，泽田呜咽着，泪水从眼角一串串落下。 

御村是不会错过这种细节的，他安慰地舔着泽田的眼睛，温热的嘴唇划过他颤抖的眼皮。 

“怎么现在就哭了……”

泽田趴在他胸口，错觉这声音仿佛是从御村的心脏传来，“还不到你哭的时候呢。”

等后面已经可以轻松含住三个手指，泽田的腰已经完全软了。他下意识地推着御村的胸口，胡乱地摇头，满脸眼泪。御村温柔地安慰着他，一手托着他的臀部，缓缓将自己挺进去。 

小腹被撑开，体内的异物感强烈，泽田僵在御村身上不敢动弹。温热的呼吸吹拂在他耳边，御村按住他的胯骨，试探性地开始前后顶腰。几个回合后，泽田渐渐适应了节奏，他喘息着，感觉自己被撞得支离破碎。御村辗转着找到他的敏感点，几次攻击后就让他再也直不起身，只能趴在那人肩上，完全被动地接受御村的抽插和抚慰， 

“为什么躲着我，”御村用牙齿咬着他的耳廓，喷出的气息都是灼热的。

他将泽田的膝盖打开，让他被侵犯地一塌糊涂的下身暴露在灯光下，又去按柔软的会阴，“最开始明明是慎君先主动的吧……怎么，翻脸不认人？”

泽田被顶得眼泪汪汪，一句话都说不出来。

他从小到大喜欢的都是女孩子，第一次对同性产生了说不清道不明的感情。他无法确定那是什么，只知道自己本能的想要贴近御村；待在御村身边，哪怕排队这种无聊的事情都让他感到愉悦。 

御村英俊的，六角形的脸。他笑起来时可爱的门牙。

在健身房两人一起跑步，他一偏头，就能看见那人闪亮亮的眼睛，。 

……

这个小少爷的一切都让他深深痴迷。 

寝室聚餐的那天，只有他知道其实酒没有那么醉人，真正让他沉醉，让他失去理智的，不过是长久以来想要靠近御村的心情。 

但是，在他确定那是什么之前———

泽田咬着嘴唇，不想让自己发出黏腻的呻吟，却被御村看穿，将手指卡在他上下牙间，阻止他闭上嘴。 

“叫出来，”御村还是一副漫不经心的表情，“这么好听的声音，不要浪费。”

结果是：当晚御村一直做到这好听的声音消失——也就是泽田嗓子哑了之后，才意犹未尽地结束。

事后御村又恢复了平时的模样，极尽温柔地帮他清理。泽田累得动不了，却还是在御村将他塞进被子时比划着要回自己的公寓。

“放心吧，我已经发信息给二宫了，他知道你今天在我这里，”御村自己也躺下来，不容拒绝地将他圈在怀里，揉着他毛茸茸的后脑勺，“明天下午才有课对吧？早上回去也来得及的，睡吧。”

御村的怀抱相当温暖，连带着抚摸他的动作也有了温情脉脉的错觉。

泽田本来还想再抗争一下，疲惫至极的身体却已经支撑不住。几乎是一闭上眼睛，他就睡着了。

05.

有第一次就有第二次。 

“唔——”

御村把他压在身下，亲吻着他，手熟练地抚上吻痕遍布的胸膛，按压粉色的两点。 

舌头被御村卷住纠缠着，泽田的呻吟被堵在喉咙里，刚刚射过一次的下身又精神起来。他不由自主弓起身子，贴上御村比自己体温高出半度的胸膛。 

御村搂过泽田的细腰，将他完全圈在怀里。泽田半张着嘴喘息，脸颊绯红，在御村强势的侵犯下，连眼神都有些失焦。

他搂住御村的脖子趴在他肩膀上，嗓音里都带了哭腔。

一段时间没剪头发，泽田的发梢已经长到了肩膀，挑染的那一小缕金色被汗水濡湿，黏在雪白的脖子上。

他本就眉目如画，动情时脸颊嫣红，形状魅惑的桃花眼眯起来，亮晶晶的像是含着泪。

他的腰被御村握住，敏感点被攻击，泽田的眉心痛苦又欢愉地皱起来，鲜红饱满的嘴唇覆盖着一层晶亮的津液。他抱着御村的脖子撒娇，从口中吐出一小截舌尖。

“太深了…”

“慎不就喜欢这样吗？”

御村倾身过去含住，咬着红唇细细厮磨，又坏心地向上抬腰，顶得怀里人一阵呜咽。

高潮过后，他软绵绵地瘫倒在御村怀里，忽然想起什么，盯着御村的眼睛。“托也……以前和别人做过吗？”

只有在这个时候，他才会叫御村的名字。

御村愣了一下，“女人？”

泽田咬着下唇，“男人。”

“唔……一两个吧。”

泽田抿着嘴唇，把脑袋转向一边。一双手强硬地将他的脸转回来，御村凑到他面前，“吃醋了？”

泽田咬着嘴唇不回答。

“可是慎是最棒的哦，”御村摸到他腰间，捏了一把软肉，惹得泽田一哆嗦，“慎的腰很细，”手滑至臀部，揉着两团白皙的软肉，“虽然很瘦，可是这里很好捏，”扒开依然湿滑的股缝，按上那个柔软的小口，“还有这里……”

泽田连忙捂住他的嘴——长得这么一本正经的样子，怎么说起话来这么口无遮拦。

手掌遮不住的地方，御村的眼睛滴溜溜转着，他也不反抗，就势在泽田手心舔了一口，在泽田想收回去时抓住他的手腕，含住两指，细细吮吸。

“托也……”

都说十指连心，泽田却觉得它们大概连接到的都是不可明说的地方。

指尖被自己很喜欢的，御村可爱的门牙摩挲，又被柔软的舌头包裹。痒意一点点扩散至全身，他不由自主地颤抖起来。

“行了，托也……不要吸了……”

御村抱起瘫软的情人，将他放在柔软的床上，自己也覆身上去。

“再来一次？”

泽田往御村公寓跑得越来越频繁，夜不归宿常有。有几次二宫有事找不到他，电话打过去，接起的人竟然是御村。

发现这种不对劲的人不只二宫一个。

作为直觉敏锐的女性，即使远在千里之外，藤井也迅速从泽田越来越敷衍的回复中感觉到有事情正在发生。

她怒气冲冲地质问泽田，却恰逢赶上泽田刚撞见御村和同专业一个女生脑袋挨着脑袋，亲亲密密说话的场景。他心情低落，心烦意乱之下也没有哄女友的耐心，两人在视频里大吵一架，关系瞬间降至冰点。

泽田知道自己不该迁怒她，有心道歉，可他又心虚，因为自己确实背叛了这份感情，偏偏这时玄野在网上敲他，问他和藤井之间到底发生什么了。

——“如果真的想分手，就干脆一点，对你们都好。”

他死死盯着玄野发来的话。

他当然知道同时交往两个人是不道德的，可他没有办法控制自己。

已经做了这么多次，御村却从没有和他认真谈论过两人间关系。时间一长，他不得不对自己承认，也许御村是真的只将他当作互相纾解欲望的对象，既然如此，他更不能面对自己那点儿微妙的小心思，不愿意坦白自己爱上了御村托也。

为了不让御村发现，他甚至在谈话中经常故意提起藤井，仿佛这样就能自证清白，而御村对此完全不在意的态度也让他越发绝望。

不明不白的关系就这样持续了一年。

泽田回国的前一天，他和御村，二宫还有中津再一次去了那家常去的火锅店聚餐。

除了御村的专业是两年制，还要在英国再呆上一年之外，其余三人都已经完成了毕业论文，只等导师给出成绩了。

也许永远不会再见的预感折磨着泽田，他心里痛的不行，却无法言说，只能用酒精麻痹自己。然而这次他不够幸运，明明眼前都有了重影，求不得的那个人依然像天边的白月光，清醒地挂在他心上。

他拼命眨着朦胧的眼睛，只觉得明明上一秒还能看见御村近在迟尺的微笑，伸出手却发现依然相距千里。 

又或者是因为，他其实连伸手都不曾尝试。

中津倒是幸福地醉了。回去的路上，他蔫蔫地挂在泽田身上，走至公寓门口时却又忽然精神起来，明明走路都不稳还嚷嚷着要和每个人拥抱，又大声要求其他人也要拥抱告别，场面一度十分混乱。

离别永远能催生眷恋。

他第一次在做爱之外拥抱御村，莫名就涌上一点害羞的情绪。刚刚淋了些小雨，那个人身上全是清爽的，草和树木的气息。他笑着抱住泽田，又像每一次两人入睡前那样，顺手揉了揉他的后脑勺。

泽田建设了一晚的心理防线在这一刻全部坍塌。他只能庆幸天已经这么晚，路灯又不够亮，不会有人发现他红红的眼眶。

到底要怎么做，才能又亲密，又保持距离。

06.

时隔半年再见到御村，泽田设想了很多可能的场面——尴尬或是夸张的久别重逢，然而无论哪个都没有成真。

啤酒，火锅，朋友。

就连泽田这样需要多点几杯啤酒来壮胆的人，也在这样温馨的气氛中压下了微妙的小心思，三人你来我往地说着近况。

酒精让泽田紧绷的神经慢慢放松，他开始敢于直视御村的眼睛，甚至自然地提起御村前一天居然隔了一整个白天才回复中津的消息，这作息可真是没救了；被批评了人皱起脸，苦恼地说有朋友临时被房东放了鸽子，暂时订不到酒店，只能在他公寓里将就着睡。

“你们也知道……公寓只有一张床，虽然说都是男生吧……我也不想和那个家伙一起睡。干脆每天晚上写论文，白天睡觉。”

御村这么苦恼的样子可是难得一见。泽田笑了起来，可笑着笑着，泽田忽然心里一紧：他想起之前他们每一次做完，自己第二天都是在御村怀里醒来的。

一旁的中津还在取笑御村太矜持，泽田心神不定，拿起酒杯连喝几口，成功地呛到了自己。中津被他吓了一跳，赶紧过来为他顺气。他咳得不行，庆幸终于有了好借口不用看那人，直到御村慢悠悠提起下一个话题，他才心虚地抬起眼睛。

“这学期我都没怎么出来吃饭，”御村抱怨着，嘴里塞得鼓鼓囊囊，“一个专业都是那些人，天天见，一点新鲜感都没有了。”

泽田松了口气，抓住这个机会加入依然在指着御村笑的中津，“御村君居然也会在意新鲜感吗……？”

一面笑一面又开始担忧——他们已经认识了这么久，御村是不是其实也早就对自己厌倦了？

一顿饭就在泽田时不时的走神里度过。结账时，御村执意要求这一顿由他来请。他们交情甚深，另外二人也就不矫情地接受了。

泽田心思还在刚才的对话上，一不留神脱口而出，“看来‘新鲜感’还是有点用的啊……”

御村愣了一下，假装恼怒地来敲他的脑袋，泽田抿嘴笑着躲过，闪身率先打开了门。

夜晚没有风，空气却仍然是冰冷的，他把领子拉高一点，鼓着脸念叨自己和中津来时有多不顺利——“……公交居然都不停！”

御村看他一眼，“你招手了吗？”

“当然招了！”

他对御村的小看大为不满，眼睛一转，又顺势抱怨了一番酒店的偏僻，仗着酒劲还未褪去，对御村玩笑地眨着眼睛，“送我们回去吗？”

“这是什么，送分题和送命题吗？”

御村似乎心情很好，随意地瞥了他一眼——泽田猛然清醒过来，意识到刚才的语气几乎像是撒娇了。

他自觉尴尬，被酒精蒸红的脸颊也白了几分，下意识就要否认，“我不是那个意思……”尾音心虚的低下去。

月光下，御村的眼睛明亮得惊人。

他不紧不慢地拿出手套戴上，又从泽田手上的大包小包中接过几个，抬一抬下巴。

“走吧。”

这顿饭吃得太久，出来时街道上已经没几个人。中津选的酒店确实偏僻，三人并排走在小巷中，两旁的石墙绘满意义不明的涂鸦。月光和空气一样冰冷和安静，泽田却能感觉到自己的心脏在胸腔中急促地跳动着，连带他整个人似乎都在震颤着，全身发烫。

御村自然地和他们一起上了电梯，进了门，他明显也被酒店床铺的摆放方式震惊了。

“你俩就这样睡？”

他的眼光在中津和泽田中间来回扫视——中津还好，本来完全不会多想的泽田则觉得自己再次烧了起来，说出了今晚第二句让他想要咬舌的话——“御村君很感兴趣？是有什么暧昧中的女孩子想要带来吗？”

幸好有中津。

他一把搂住开始皱眉头的御村，将手机屏幕送到他面前，几乎贴上他的鼻子。

“你看这个，”中津兴奋地叫嚷着，“把围巾系成蝴蝶结形状的教程！”

御村没好气地把他的手拨到一边，“看这个干嘛？”

“呐呐，不觉得很有趣吗？学了之后在女孩子中间肯定很受欢迎的！”

“……不觉得。不想学。”

中津极其熟练地无视了他的拒绝，“托也你就学一学吧！我看了好多遍都不会，你学会了教我呀？”

被无视了半天的泽田表示不满，“你怎么不说让我学？”

中津嘿嘿笑着，“托也会插花，肯定动手能力强啊，”他放开御村，又把自己挂在了泽田身上，“慎你也别生气……这事儿没你也不行。”

很快，泽田就知道自己到底在其中扮演什么角色了。

——他成了人形挂衣架。

他和御村面对面站着——后者一脸无奈，拿着中津早就准备好的围巾，一边反复看快速闪过的教程动图，一边试图在泽田身上还原这个过程。

“会了吗会了吗？”

中津牌手机架迫不及待地发问。

御村没有回答，上前一步将长围巾挂在泽田脖子上，垂着眼睛思考了一会儿，开始左右折叠。

太近了。

泽田盯着那人脱下大衣后露出的锁骨，余光里，那双漂亮的手迅速翻飞几下——

“好了。”

御村退开一步，欣赏泽田被围上蝴蝶结围巾后傻乎乎的样子。

中津也凑过来，指着泽田笑得前俯后仰，“好适合……哈哈哈……不行了让我笑一下……”

被取笑的人恼羞成怒，摘下围巾宣布罢工。

“别呀，”中津赶紧拦住他，眨着一双可怜巴巴的下垂眼，“我错了我错了……慎你再忍耐一下，我保证很快学会！”

于是泽田又憋着气站了回去。

御村揉着笑痛的腮帮子，再一次将围巾挂在他脖子上，手把手给中津做步骤分解。

“先给这里折过来……不对，”他打掉中津的手，“你折的太多了，”动作间，御村的手指不小心滑过了泽田脖子上的皮肤，“……这样才对。”

“啊好难啊……”中津对着御村双手合十，“再示范一次吧！PLEASE！！”

“……”

再来一次。

一等于十。

泽田垂着眼睛，心里默默将上蹿下跳的中津骂了一百遍。

御村的气息从他偶尔略过皮肤的指尖传来，从他的笑容里传来，从他蜻蜓点水般瞥来的眼神中传来。

恍惚间，泽田觉得他像是在被包围的海岛上，海浪从四面八方扑来，他在中央孤立无援，只能眼睁睁看着自己被淹没。

等到中津终于能够独立完成一个像样的蝴蝶结，泽田也到了即将爆炸的边缘。解放的那一刻他大大松了一口气，达成了今晚的没过脑子说话的no.3——“这下好了，你俩下次都可以拿这个给女朋友当惊喜了。”

中津乐滋滋地点头，御村直白的眼神却让他瞬间意识到自己的失言，可他控制不住——仿佛只要说出口，担心的事情就不会成真。

“说到女朋友……”御村盯着他的眼睛，“泽田君和女朋友现在怎么样了？”

“啊他们……哎哟！”

泽田狠狠踩了中津一脚，不顾吱哇乱叫的好友，轻描淡写地回答，“我们很好……已经住在一起了。”

“哦是吗，”御村的笑容很标准，却也很生疏。他歪了一下头——也许是泽田心理作用，御村接下来的感叹听起来简直如同嘲讽，“真幸福啊。”

御村走后，终于停止乱跳的中津眼泪汪汪地瞪视泽田。

“你不是早就分手了吗？为什么不让我说？”

泽田丢过去一个“闭嘴”的眼神，转身开始收拾起逛街的战利品。

镜子里映出他的脸，在日光灯下格外苍白——一分钟前御村也在其中，中津愚蠢的主意让他们看似亲密地面对而立。他们将近半年没有见面了，平时连聊天都很少，可就是这么短暂的接近，就让他再一次轻易地重回了名为“御村托也”的陷阱，走投无路，求救无门。

他和藤井早就分手了，可当御村问他时，他却说了谎。

他怎么可能告诉中津自己和御村的真实关系，又怎么可能让他明白他们之间微妙的角力。

他看不懂御村的想法，却也不会率先坦白认输。

开不了口。

07.

二宫的任务很快就传达下来了，泽田拿着手机等在约定地点，却在见到二宫口中的“同事”时被吓了一跳。

同是二宫麾下的吉本荒野，以及另一个老板松本润领导的大原耕二——两个都是他的大前辈，怎么看也不像是会被派来执行“替客户的求婚视频收集素材”任务的人。

泽田在两人间来来回回看了好几遍，第一反应就是向二宫求证他真的没有弄错任务内容。

“我就说他不会相信的吧。”

大原对吉本点点头，往旁边的墙上一靠，束腰设计的外套随着他身躯一起弯成了柔软的弧线。

吉本把脑袋缩在大围巾里，只留一双明亮的大眼睛转来转去。听了大原的话，他咧嘴一笑，上前从可爱后辈的手里夺过手机，扔进一脸茫然的人的口袋。

“别这样看着我……我只是陪耕二来散心的。”

话音刚落就被大原打了一下手臂。

终于舍得直起身的人没好气地睨了吉本一眼，“别听他瞎说。”这句是对泽田说的。

“……”

决定无视前辈间的暗涌，泽田把手机又掏了出来，一本正经地开始和两人确认今日的任务内容——“大概是计划收集什么样的视频素材呢？s市虽然不大，但也不可能每个地方都拍到，还是说选几个有代表性的地方就行？”

大原习惯性地用手指去绕自己的发梢。

“据说这个客户的女朋友以前在s大上过学，意思是多拍一些女朋友常去的地方放在视频里，给她一个惊喜。”

“常去的地方，那就是教学楼和生活区了。生活区就那几个点，教学楼的话，每个专业都不太一样，”泽田问两人，“他女朋友是什么专业的？”

吉本点开手机里的资料。

“建筑学。”

泽田脑中立刻浮现出中津抱怨图太多画不完的脸，他使劲忍住笑意，“大概知道是哪里了。我来带路。”

冬天实在不是个适合拍照的季节。平日里风景优美的公园如今一片萧瑟，明明时间还早，天色却是已经是类似傍晚时分的铅灰色。

在大原的指挥下，吉本拍了最富有生机的池塘，以及对面灯光温暖的艺术楼。

他把摄像机递给二人看效果，泽田凑到大原旁边，看镜头里瑟缩成一团的水鸭子，神情严肃的雕像，咦那个回头的身影有点眼熟——

还没来得及让大原回放一遍，拿着机器的人已经没好气地瞪了吉本一眼。

“你拍毕业生不就好了，拍我干什么？”

泽田又跳到吉本身边，这才总算是把机器拿到了手——混在一群穿着学士服学生中间，朝镜头一回眸的人，不是大原又是谁？来这里拍照的毕业生大都情绪高昂，一片欢乐的气氛中，唯有大原面无表情，几乎要和灰暗的背景融为一体。

泽田仔细回看这一段——他平时和大原接触不多，只觉得对方一举一动都懒散又随意，镜头里的大原眉目艳丽依旧，神情却似乎……有点消沉？

来不及多想，他手中的东西就被人抢走了。

吉本不顾大原的抗议，吹着口哨将东西收拾好，一股脑揣进他那个神奇的大包里，一双圆溜溜的大眼睛看向泽田，“接下来去哪里？啊在那之前能不能先吃饭……我饿了。”

他拍拍自己的肚子，一副可怜兮兮的表情。

泽田被他夸张的样子逗笑，“拿去市中心？正好吃完可以接着拍。”

吉本做了一个握拳的动作，“那就——出发！”

有了之前的疑问，泽田在接下来的时间里，都在（自以为）不留痕迹地观察着大原。

虽说对方以前就不是元气满满的类型，但仔细回想一下，大原似乎确实和之前接触到的感觉有些不一样。泽田绞尽脑汁，终于想起自己似乎听过这么一个传言：大原和某个任务目标交往，被上司狠狠训了一顿，并禁止二人再来往。

那个神秘的任务目标是谁来着……？

正想得出神，脑海里那张艳丽的脸忽然凑到了他面前。

“泽田君……”

“啊……！”现实和想象重叠，泽田不由往后跳了一步。

大原也被他的反应吓了一跳，又叫了一遍他的名字。

“啊没事……大原さん你说。”

大原看他的眼神还有点疑惑，他掏出手机，给泽田看上面的信息，“客户说是刚打听到了女朋友之前住的公寓，好像叫‘s3’……这是个简写吧，泽田君知道在哪吗？”

泽田已经平静了下来，他看了眼手机屏幕，有点惊讶地笑了。

“当然……那是我之前住的地方。”

泽田和二宫（或者应该再加上一个御村）之前住的地方，是整个s市距离市中心最远的学生公寓，泽田喜欢自己做饭，当初看中它就是因为附近有个特别大的大超市。

曾经他和二宫跟着google地图还找的磕磕绊绊，无数个日夜后，即使已经时隔半年不曾踏足，他依旧走得熟门熟路。

三人从坂道向下走，有人从左边的一排树丛间出来，泽田解释说旁边还有一条小路，可以直通到超市。

“你们没有赶上好时候，”他不无惋惜地跟吉本和大原描述起这条路在春秋时节有多么美，“秋天这里会铺满落叶，一眼望去全是金色的，到春天海棠花就开了——”

他忽然住了口。

泽田想起自己曾经在某天放学后走在这条路上，他背着书包，怀里还抱着几本老师推荐的大部头，整个人都昏昏沉沉。那会儿正是春天——也是这时，他才发现在这个已经接近城市边缘的地方居然有这么多的海棠树。紫色的花朵一大片一大片地飞在枝头，仿佛云霞。

御村就这样猝不及防地出现在了道路尽头。

他手中拎着白色的购物袋，应该刚是从超市抄了小路回来。似乎是感应到背后的视线，他回过头，正好对上泽田惊讶的目光。

于是他停了下来，站在原地对着泽田微笑。

那场景就像梦一样。

08.

酒吧。

泽田在吧台要了酒，又照着菜单点了吃的，端到大原和吉本所在的卡座。大原端起酒就要喝，却被吉本握着手腕，被迫放下杯子。

“先吃点东西垫一垫，”吉本捏起一块披萨，笑眯眯地送到大原嘴边。大原翻了个白眼，就着他的手咬了一口。

“……”

泽田对这场景不予置评，给自己也拿了一块。嚼着嚼着，他的目光控制不住地飘向了露天的院子，从他的角度可以看到御村一小半侧脸，以及站在他身边女孩子的背影——她梳了一个很高的马尾，头饰是亮闪闪的红，即使在人群中也依然显眼，不容错认。

一个小时前。

中津在饭点准时打来电话，询问要不要一起去喝一杯。泽田问了吉本和大原的意思后告诉了他地点；半小时后，中津出现在他们面前，与他一同现身的还有另外两个人。

“来的路上碰见托也和他朋友，说正好准备去吃饭，就一起来了。”

中津一脸坦然地面对泽田的瞪视，又活泼地去向吉本和大原搭话，留下三人面面相觑。

自从上次吃饭，泽田几次三番提到“女朋友”的话题后，御村似乎就生气了，私下没给他发任何消息。泽田开始还有点心虚，然而仔细想想却不觉得自己做错了什么，也赌气加入了冷战。

女孩子似乎没发现二人间微妙的气氛，笑着和泽田打招呼，说是御村的同学，然而泽田看得分明：她看向御村的眼神中都是粘稠的爱慕。

他心里郁结，刚刚生出的几分求和的心思荡然无存。敷衍地点点头，他看也不看御村，径直挤开中津坐下，又忍不住瞪他一眼。中津被他搞得莫名其妙，正想问发生了什么，御村身边的女生就说对院子里的音乐感兴趣，抓着御村的衣袖说“托也我们去看看好不好”。

泽田心头火起，等那两人一离开座位，他就一脚将中津踹了出去，用眼神压迫他跟上。

剩下的三人都没有动。泽田焦躁地拿着酒杯，一口不喝，就着手腕转来转去。 

暧昧不明的光线中，大原身上那种颓废的感觉更明显了。几杯酒下肚，他的举止越发随意，全程几乎都黏在吉本身上，又指责泽田来了居然不喝酒，嘲笑他的动作“让人眼晕”。

泽田懒得回答，他开始有点相信这位前辈失恋的传闻了。 

传闻的主角软绵绵地被吉本搂在怀里，撒娇说还要喝，吉本这次倒没有劝阻，爽快地端了几个大杯子过来，又顺带给泽田倒满。

算了，何必跟自己过不去呢？

他端起来，狠狠灌了一大口。

他在酒精的海浪里沉浮。想大笑，又想大哭。朦胧中，大原从对面的座位挪了过来，靠在他肩上，暧昧地对着他耳朵吹气。

他似乎是答应了什么邀约，被扶着跌跌撞撞向前走。出了门，凉爽的寂静仿佛迎头一击，他贪婪地呼吸着，想要挣脱搀扶着自己的“锁链”。

“你要去哪儿？”

没等他成功，“锁链”就又多了一把。他不满地回头，死命瞪着眼睛，想要看清是谁这么扫兴。

正当他努力辨认的时候，嗡嗡的耳朵里隐约飘进几个声音。

——“算了耕二，我就说他一心都在那个小少爷身上……”

“小少爷”抓着他的手，掌心温度竟然比他还要灼热。

“别去。”

“不要你管，”醉了的人叛逆又固执，“放开我！”

刚才的声音又飘了过来，这次似乎离得近了些。

“御村君，不如……”

他没听清后面的话，只觉得握着自己的手一紧。

“……好。”

等到达了目的地，御村才发现这和泽田和中津住的酒店是同一家。

大原在前面引路，打开门时介绍说是他和吉本的房间，御村一看，连房间构造都和自己之前看到的一样：说是双人房，其实就是两张单人床拼在一起，只在中间留了一条小缝。

一瞬间的松懈，吉本就将原本他怀里的泽田接过，说了句“我给他醒酒”就扶着人进了浴室，留给他和大原一个暧昧的眼神。

这时御村才真真反应过来自己先前答应了什么——四人行……怎么说也太过了。

然而让他冲动答应的理由还被扣在浴室里。失去了先机，他只好任大原笑眯眯地拉了自己坐在床沿。大原按着他的肩膀不让他起身，自己去将两人的大衣挂起来。大原外套下只穿了一件宽松的黑色长袖，抬手时露出一截雪白的腰。 

眼见御村一脸僵硬，显然是在闹别扭。大原也不点破，故意挡住他时不时投向浴室的视线，手指点上他的肩膀。 

“想喝什么？茶，咖啡？”

御村这才直视他的眼睛，嘴角线条稍微柔和了一些，“水就好。”

大原应了，却没有立刻离开。他歪着头端详御村一番，忽然伸手揉了揉他的脸。 

“……”

“这么好看的脸，为什么不笑呢？总板着多浪费。”

脸被热毛巾糊了几次后，泽田总算不再觉得天旋地转了。他发现自己正坐在马桶盖上，眼前明亮异常的光线则是来自浴室的大灯。

他怔怔地抬头，正对上吉本明亮的大眼睛——他半蹲着，确认泽田清醒后，伸手把他拉了起来。

“出去躺着吧？”

泽田点点头，跟在吉本身后往外走，却被眼前的景象惊得目瞪口呆。

——大原坐在御村腿上，两人似乎都没注意到他们出来了，正面对面吻的难解难分。幽暗的灯光里，大原的颓散反复烟雾一样蔓延在空气里，或者说，他自己根本就是烟雾本身，柔软地缠绕着面前的这个人，若有若无，严丝缝合。

吉本对黏糊的两人视若无睹，将泽田牵到床边，问他要不要再休息一会儿。

泽田这才想起自己答应了什么，他有点后悔自己的轻率，不敢相信御村居然也真的加入了，一时间只觉得眼前一片金星。回过神来，他才发现自己扑在了吉本怀里。

吉本还是用那样没什么感情的目光看着他，只有嘴角始终翘着。

他搂着怀里的后辈，防止他跌倒，非常正直地问——“真的不用去床上躺一会儿……？”

泽田揪住他的衣领，用力吻了上去。

他被吉本压在墙上，内裤褪到大腿根。吉本捏着他的下巴，他被迫张着嘴，任吉本的舌头在自己口中搅来搅去。吉本技术相当好，握着他的手将两人的阴茎一起撸动着，一手则抹了润滑液在他的后穴，缓慢细致地扩张。

他喝多了，身体敏感的不像话，很快就在吉本手上射了出来。趴在吉本肩上的时候，他才发现正对面就是大原和御村——一个抬眼的瞬间，他和正亲吻大原的御村对上了眼神，也许是错觉，那人脸色忽然就有些僵硬。

他不知为何也心虚起来，有心想推开吉本，却在下一刻又被吻住了——和那人非常相似的，饱满的嘴唇，明明此时气氛正好，情欲高涨，他的身体刚刚苏醒，正渴望着被狠狠凿开，被体液浇灌，被插射；然而在那一秒蜻蜓点水的对视后，他却再也无法说服自己打开牙关，连唇齿相交都觉得违和。

觉察到他的抗拒，吉本也不勉强，轻佻地用牙尖咬一口滑嫩的脸颊，往下，转战他脆弱的脖子。

颈间的快感让人止不住颤栗，泽田闭上眼睛，命令自己不要再想其他事情，其他人。

享受，享受现在就好。

吉本拿出双头按摩棒的时候，泽田僵了一秒，条件反射地就去看御村，却见那人也正看着他，正准备起身时却被大原按住肩膀——“御村君坐着就行”。

肩上那双手虽然柔若无骨，却似乎自带不容拒绝的气场。泽田见御村真的就愣愣地坐在椅子上，由着大原趴在他腿间，替他舔弄起了腿间的粗物。

他则被吉本抱到了床上，掐着腰提高臀部。吉本恶趣味地将多余的润滑都抹在他的臀肉上，捏了一把。

股缝间抵了一个冰凉的东西，他想说不要，出口却是呻吟。 

“いいね…”

手指在他流着腺液的肉穴上搓揉了几下，吉本掰开湿润的穴口，干脆地将按摩棒的一头送了进去。

“好深——”

被贯穿的快感让他发抖。他感觉大原也在吉本的带领下移了过来，和泽田相比，大原明显对这类“游戏”熟练很多，很快就扭着腰吞下了按摩棒的另一头，一边眯着眼睛浪叫，一边依然游刃有余地趴在御村腿间，替他口交。 

泽田看不到身后。然而在某个瞬间，他明显能感觉到，臀部触碰到并不是空气，而是黏糊温热的皮肤。

泽田在接触到大原的臀瓣时身体绷紧了，口中不可抑制地发出羞人的呻吟，传到御村耳朵里，立刻让他的下体涨大了一圈。吸着自己的小口一紧——御村低下头，见大原也是一脸失神，透明的腺液从他的嘴角滴落。

御村将阴茎从大原嘴里拔了出来。

“好棒……”

大原喃喃着，他空出来的嘴迅速被吉本的性器接管了。

泽田只觉得眼前发白。又一次高潮后，他趴在床上，四肢沉重地抬不起来。忽然一双胳膊从他腋下穿过，将他拎起来抱在怀里，温热的掌心一遍遍抚摸着他的背部，却不带一丝情色意味。

那温度和力道都如此熟悉，他下意识地抬头，看见御村的脸。 

委屈后知后觉地涌上，他想喊“托也”，一张口，眼泪却先掉了下来。 

09.

大原目送御村半扶半抱着泽田出门——开门前，他可爱的后辈还艰难地转身，礼仪周正地对他鞠了一躬。大原微笑地冲他挥挥手，门被关上的瞬间，他听见浴室里响起了哗哗的水声。

高潮的爽快感已经过去，身体却依然对其恋恋不舍，试图用缠绵的亲吻和抚摸延续快乐。可惜他脑袋清醒太快，在意识到面前不是那个人的时候，本能地抗拒来自任何人的爱抚。

任何人。

就算是吉本荒野也不行。

吉本走出来，说水放好了，要不要现在洗澡。他点点头，抬起手让吉本把自己抱起来。

大原将头靠在吉本的胸膛上，听着一声声平稳的心跳。

“荒野。”

“嗯？”

“你猜那两个人会不会在一起？”他自然指的是泽田和御村。

吉本垂着眼，熟练地给他涂沐浴露。

“谁知道呢。”

大原不满地拿小腿踢他，“装什么啊，你邀请那个小少爷不就是为了这个？”

“哦？耕二怎么知道我不是想试一试四个人的感觉？”

大原翻个白眼。

“得了吧……后半程你连可爱后辈的一个指头都没有碰到吧？”

吉本终于舍得看他，“那难道不是因为耕二一直缠在我身上吗？我倒是想问了——小少爷很合你胃口吧，为什么又拱手让人了？”

大原又踢了他一脚，把头转到一边，表明了不想回答。

可某个讨厌的人偏要说出来——“耕二是想到自己了吧……果然恋爱的人就是会比较心软呀～”

大原像是被踩了尾巴的猫一样跳起来。

“什么恋爱？我才没有恋爱！”

吉本轻松地把炸毛的人抓回来，按在全是泡泡的浴缸里。他今天放了新买的浴球，水都变成了浪漫的粉色，和大原艳丽的脸格外相配。吉本刚想接着说什么，电话铃声从墙那边飘了进来。

“你先泡会儿，我去接个电话。”

大原气鼓鼓地将半张脸都埋在水里，对着眼前闪亮的泡沫发起了呆。

吉本其实没有说错，他确实是从御村和泽田身上看到了自己曾经的影子——除了他其实已经失恋了这一点。

他在上一次任务中收获的年下恋人中込太是J处的特工，由于对方身份的特殊性，除了名字外，大原对自己的恋人一无所知，只能被动地等着中込联系他。

而现在，距他们上一次见面已经过了几乎半年，大原心里烦躁，开始怀疑连这个名字都是编造。他厌烦了等待，单方面决定了分手。

他心情欠佳，在和同事吉本荒野喝酒时，忍不住向他吐露了一切。吉本是一个绝佳的听众，虽然他从头到尾都挂着让人看不透的笑容——平日里大原觉得这表情让人心里发寒，现在却对这样一目了然的疏离十分中意。

他喝到熏然，看着那张和中込有几分相似的脸，默许了对方的亲吻。

不知不觉间，他在挣扎的泥沼里越陷越深——当然忘不了中込太，却如同瘾君子抗拒不了海洛因一般抗拒不了吉本荒野。

吉本接了个电话回来，见大原仍然保持着十分钟之前的姿势。吉本将他拖起来，拿下花洒对着他一顿猛冲。

大原闭着眼睛，懒洋洋地发问，“要出去？”

“嗯。”

“去干什么？”

吉本露出一口白牙，“接不听话的小孩儿回家。”

凌晨一点，路灯的光芒颤颤巍巍的摇曳在夜风里。白天都不算繁华的街道上空无一人，只偶尔晃过几个拎着酒瓶的醉鬼。

也因此，吉本在大步流星向前走时相当心安理得，没人知道装了什么的大包随着他的步伐上下颠簸着。

经过一个路口时他停住了，将手机举在眼前，吉本试图将这里与地图上显示的地方相对比。

“怎么搞得这么偏僻……”他嘟囔了一句，打开电筒，眯着眼睛寻找他要去的那家门牌号。

“啊……就是这了。”

门口停着一辆低调的黑色轿车，吉本绕过去，打开门栏，按了门铃。

刚响一声门就开了。一个秘书装扮的人探出头，“是吉本老师吗？”

吉本点头，对面人将他的脸和自己得到的照片对比一番，确认无误后将他请了进去。

——道明寺家的少爷为了追回女朋友，趁着母亲不注意，自己跑来了前女友读书的国家。

吉本荒野作为道明寺夫人从“晴れ”公司聘请的家庭教师，怎么也没有料到：自己第一次与学生的正式会面，竟然是在这样的情况下。

“夫人说，希望您能劝动少爷回家……就当作是家庭教师的第一项任务。”

秘书将他带到一个房间门口，低声说了句“少爷在里面”，替他打开房门。

坐在椅子上的青年眉目浓丽，恼怒瞪人的眼神都像是星星在闪。

“把这个来历不明的人给我扔出去！”

“少爷，这是夫人请来的家庭教师……”

“你也给我出去！”

吉本偏头晃过迎面而来的抱枕，玩味地看着眼前的人——虽然语气凶狠，行为倒是意外的孩子气。

“让我来和他谈吧……啊对了，”吉本看向秘书，“我还有一个同事应该也到了，他是个执事——”

“执事？”道明寺司准备扔第二个抱枕的动作僵在了空中，“你不是老师吗，为什么同事会是执事？”

这是重点吗？

吉本越发觉得这个学生有点意思，他看看表，离约定的时间只剩下了一分钟，而那个人的身份决定了他绝不会迟到——

咚，咚，咚。

和敲门声一起出现的，是一个戴金丝边眼镜，服饰和发型都一丝不苟的人，他和吉本交换了一个眼神，对秘书点点头，又转向已经目瞪口呆的道明寺，“道明寺少爷您好，我是您的新执事，影山，”说到这里，他体贴地暂停了一会儿，似乎是为了给面前人消化的时间。

惊呆过后，道明寺再开口时的语气很恶劣，“你又是来干什么的？”

“您的母亲聘请我，负责照料您的一切日常生活。”

“本大爷问你现在在这里干什么！”

让他气急败坏的是，影山依然在微笑着。

“现在……当然是接您回家。”

10.

御村回到自己公寓已经是凌晨了。

他习惯性地看一眼手机，发现二宫半小时前给自己发了消息——“见到泽田了吗？”

半小时前——差不多就是他把泽田送回宾馆楼下的房间，看着他把门在自己面前摔上的时间。

他觉得全身都疼，仿佛每一个关节，每一寸皮肤里都藏了一个小人儿，拿着小锤子孜孜不倦地敲打着他们负责的那根神经。

可他的身体明明没有受到任何伤害。

除了相遇，他和泽田慎之间发生的一切都不是偶然。

看见二宫的第一眼，御村立刻认出他就是自己曾经的同学山田太郎提过的，他正在就职的那家叫作“晴れ”公司的老板之一。

御村对那家神秘的公司非常感兴趣，原因很简单：山田太郎选择的东西，向来都很有趣，而御村向来相信自己的直觉。

因此，当二宫来拜托他辅导一下泽田的英语时，御村趁机提出了自己的条件：他要二宫和也——这个“晴れ”的老板之一的一个承诺：如果未来有合作机会，“晴れ”会优先考虑他——不是他的家族，而是他御村托也本人。

二宫笑了，“财阀的公子也会对我们这种小破公司感兴趣吗？”

御村不动声色，“二宫さん说笑了。”

见他坚持，二宫也答应地爽快。

“那慎君就拜托你了，那孩子很喜欢你的。”

喜欢？他当然知道。泽田虽然总是没什么表情，但小动作很容易出卖他。在御村眼里，这就是一只漂亮的，总是警惕地蜷缩着爪子的小兽。

起先御村只是想逗逗他。

就像二宫所说的，他这样的家族，不可能将太多精力放在不重要的人和事上。他知道自己的使命，只当作是学习之外的调剂。

所以他不在意泽田一遍遍提起女朋友——调剂品的心思有什么值得在意的？更何况，他早就看透了泽田真正的心意。

如果这是一场游戏，从一开始，御村就已经胜券在握。

然而自从泽田这次回来，局势似乎就有了微妙的转变。

泽田说自己和女朋友同居了。泽田似乎不再在意御村是否有交往的对象。泽田答应了和其他人上床。泽田在他面前哭了。

御村毫无准备。不熟悉的，原始的怒气支配着他，等回过神来，他已经做出了不可挽回的事情。

他当然知道泽田早就和女朋友分手了，自己生气不过是因为泽田即使站在他面前仍然嘴硬着不肯直面真正的感情，甚至不断将他往外推。

可如果真的下定决心了，他又为什么会哭呢。

御村头疼的厉害，他衣服都没换，沾上枕头就睡着了。

他又回到了半年前那个告别的雨夜。

好不容易将醉了的中津送回家，他和泽田，二宫一起往回走。没有中津胡闹，气氛忽然安静得让人不习惯。

空气里飘着小雨，地面被路灯照亮，湿漉漉地发着光。

二宫将外套帽子罩在脑袋上，坚持让御村和泽田撑唯一的一把伞。经过一段急促的下坡，为了保持步伐一致，身边的泽田默默揪住了他撑伞那只手的袖子。御村心里大大一跳，面上却仍是无知无觉的神情。那一小片儿温热在他的袖口停留了一会儿，然后在下一个路口，仿佛是下了什么决心似的，攀上了御村的手臂。

他忽然就想起刚刚的场景——他们做过那么多次，多么亲密的纠缠都曾尝试，中津嚷嚷着要拥抱的时候，泽田竟然还是会脸红。

……

画面一转，他看见自己坐在凌晨的机场，紧紧盯着出口，像是在等待什么人。 

也许过了一分钟，又或者是一小时，半年前离开他的人拖着登机箱走了出来——只有他，身边没有中津或是任何人。泽田径直走向他，抱怨说飞机上睡得一点也不舒服。他揉揉这个毛茸茸的脑袋，牵着泽田的手将他带回自己的公寓，一进门，他就迫不及待地将泽田压在床上。两人抱着连打了好几个滚，接吻都像是在撕咬。

他太想念泽田了，想得整颗心都发酸。

只有泽田能这么轻易地挑动他的情绪，只有泽田见过他被欲念控制的表情，即使沉沦了他也要带着泽田一起，就因为沉沦了他才更不可能将泽田拱手让人——什么关系好的前辈，想都不要想。

泽田被欲望折磨到眼角绯红的样子只有他可以欣赏。他无法控制自己高涨的情欲和莫名其妙的怒意，让那个人趴在床上，冷酷地逼他自己扩张，一边抚摸他脆弱的腰线一边在他耳边低声说着羞辱的淫语。

他捉着泽田的腰后入，干到他无法直立，泽田哭着说不行了，他就把人抱到浴室，让泽田双腿大张地对着镜子，看清楚自己是怎样被他操到射。

就算明知不是泽田的错，他还是要惩罚这个人的离开。

他怎么可以离开。

他从梦中醒来，大喘着气。阴茎直直的竖着，他粗暴了撸了几下，只觉得心脏和难以抒发的下体一样胀痛。 

“事物的美好就在于它终将消失。”

每一次高潮到来前，他都会在那不像是属于人间的快感里仔细地凝视泽田。

他知道高潮之后紧接着就是空虚，知道此时此刻只有怀里人是真实的，所以他只能抱住泽田，能抱多紧抱多紧，告诉自己此刻的眷恋只是因为他们共有的时光转瞬即逝，放任整颗心在这眷恋中一点点沉沦。

可现在，他没有办法欺骗自己了。

泽田慎的美好来自于他本身，和这段关系能否长久没有丝毫关系。

他的眷恋是因为他早就爱上了泽田，仅此而已。

11.

泽田觉得自己做了个太过真实的梦。

梦里，中津黑着脸站在他床前，把响个不停的手机拍在他面前。一个绝对不应该出现的声音在起床气出现之前来到他耳边——“开门。”

御村带着一身寒气站在门外，手上搭着一大团不知名物体——直到那东西兜头盖脸将他罩下来，泽田才恍然这是一件巨大的羽绒服。温暖柔软的触感和巨大的睡意蛊惑了他，他当自己仍然在梦里，顺从地趴在御村背上，任他将自己带出了酒店……

等等，那他现在是在哪？

泽田睁开眼，看见御村近在咫尺的睡颜。

脑子里闪过无数个惊叹号，泽田大脑发懵，手足无措。

以前他们也是抱在一起睡的，不过泽田很少比御村先醒，一般他睁眼时，御村都已经穿戴整齐在学习了。

如果第二天有事非要早起，泽田也不会定闹钟——定了也没用，起床气严重的人只会强行在被子里缩成一团，直到御村一脸无奈地过来将闹钟关掉，抱着他，不断亲吻他的脸颊和嘴唇，在耳边一遍一遍哄，贪睡的猫咪才不情不愿地伸着懒腰，整个人都贴在御村身上，由他带着去洗漱。

——也就是说，他是真的很少有机会，看见这样全无防备的御村。

泽田一时忘记了昨晚的委屈，模仿着记忆中的叫早服务，一小口一小口啄吻着御村微张的嘴唇；又将被搂住的手抽出来，伸到那个毛茸茸的脑袋旁边，抚摸着御村柔软的耳廓。

睡梦中的人下意识地躲闪着，泽田就凑上去，轻轻蹭他的鼻尖。

“唔——”

似乎终于被弄烦了，御村眉头一皱，眼睛也不睁开，放在泽田腰上的手一使力将作恶的小朋友禁锢在怀里，头往泽田的颈窝一埋，又抱着他使劲蹭了蹭。

御村托也居然在对自己撒娇……

泽田觉得自己果然还是在做梦。

中津的到来拯救了他。说实话，在昨天之后，泽田真不知道该如何和御村相处了。他当然还是气御村的，然而后半段，他却又能从这人搂着自己不松手的举动里隐约感觉到他并不是不在意自己——又或者，那其实只是独占欲在作祟。 

将中津迎进来时，泽田笑得格外真心实意，连带着觉得他的大呼小叫都悦耳不少。 

仔细想想，这一趟中津着实算被他连累了——之前在酒吧，他们就这么一走了之，将搞不清状况的中津完全抛在脑后；而他在一个回笼觉后醒来，发现自己依然在御村怀里，那人大眼睛凝视着他，平淡地说起来吧一会儿秀一会来给你送手机和衣服。 

——所以中津对自己半夜跑到御村公寓睡觉这件事情没有提出任何疑问吗？ 

他没敢问御村，而正在沙发上手舞足蹈的人看起来确实也毫无异样。两人告辞前，中津去了趟洗手间，御村瞅准机会，捞过泽田亲了一口。

被偷袭的人直到走出门还有点迷糊，中津叫了他两遍才回过神来。

“……你刚说了什么？”

“我说，我之前邀请托也当我毕业典礼的guest了。”

毕业典礼中，学校规定每人最多可以邀请两人当观众。泽田和中津的父母都没有来，于是决定互相参加对方的。

“不过他说已经答应参加同一时间另一个人的了……”中津的语气不无遗憾，“就是上次那个被你们抛弃在酒吧的姑娘。”

他试图用眼神谴责泽田。

被谴责的人浑然不觉地拿出手机，“我打个电话。”

中津在听见泽田对着手机叫出“御村君”时，震惊了。

“怎么了？”那人的声音在电话里有点失真。

泽田用手指捻着自己的发梢，不去看中津一脸“不是吧你们不是刚见过吗”的神情，“御村君，明天会和朋友一起去毕业典礼吧？”

“嗯，应该是的。”

“那，如果你到的早的话，能不能帮秀一拍照……？”

用眼神威胁中津保持安静，泽田仗着御村看不见自己的表情，面不改色地跑火车，“我们忘记预约摄影师了，我对自己的摄影技术也没什么自信……”

话讲到这个份上，御村自然是答应了。泽田笑眯眯地说了句“那明天去找你”就挂了电话，一转头，看见中津一脸比刚才更上了一层楼的惊悚。 

“干嘛？”

中津捂着嘴，颤抖地指着他，“……你自己听听你刚才的语气，不是撒娇是什么！”

泽田只觉得一股热气从下巴往上冒，他凶巴巴地瞪着中津，“多一个摄影师不好吗！”

“……”

然而到了毕业典礼那天，泽田试探着发出去的“人好多……你朋友领到学士服了吗？”石沉大海，直到仪式快要结束，他才收到御村的回复——“惨了……完全睡过头了。我现在过来。”

“……”

不是吧，又来？

结束后他和中津混在人群中向外走，忽然听到有人喊他的名字。他一抬头，看见御村在自己上一层的广场上，正趴在栏杆上对他笑。

像是有一个气球在心里膨胀起来，泽田也笑，正准备说些什么，却听见一声清脆的“御村君——”

御村转过身，向那个正对着他杏眼圆睁的女孩子走了过去。

“哧——”

气球破了。

12.

御村托也绝不是会随便爽约的人。

面对女生的责备，他非常镇定地给出了理由——“赶了两个通宵……把假期论文都写完了。”

女孩子睁大眼睛，“可是离开学应该还要很久吧……为什么……”

“之后有点事情要做。”

他轻描淡写地回答。

回程飞机上，旅客意外很少，几乎一人可以占据一排。不少人询问空乘能不能换座位，于是直到起飞前，所有人都已经分散地七零八落了。

泽田本来和中津坐在一起，发现异状后闻风而动，抢占了一个后排靠窗的两人座，打算等飞机平稳后就把腿搁在座位上看星星。

然而他等到的却不只是星星。

几乎是机舱暗下来的瞬间，身边座位上就多了一个人。 

什么人这么没有眼力劲儿……？

他正想着怎样才能委婉而不失凶狠地赶人，一转头就落入了一直等待的狮子口中。

“唔——”

结束了一个长长的亲吻，泽田瞪着眼前气定神闲的人，“御村君……怎么会……”水光潋滟的一双眼，看得御村忍不住又啄了一口嘴唇。

害怕引起别人注意，泽田不敢挣扎，于是御村得寸进尺把人搂在怀里，答非所问，“泽田君的女朋友会来接机吗？”

“……”泽田眼神乱飘，“她……会在家里等我。”

“这样啊……”御村故意把尾音拉的很长，“我这次是偷偷回去的……没告诉家里，不知道能不能打扰泽田君几天？”

泽田瞪着他——睁眼说瞎话，他就不信财阀家的公子还能找不到住的地方。

“不行！”

“为什么呀……”耳垂忽然被咬住，湿热的舌头在耳朵里转了一圈，泽田只觉得脑子里一片空白。偏偏御村还不放过他——两人间的扶手早被掀起，他揽住泽田，让两人的身体严丝缝合地贴在一起，暧昧地顶一顶腰——“也是……带着一肚子精液去回家，女朋友会不高兴的吧？”

“……御村托也！”

眼看玩过了，御村紧按着不让他挣扎。

“开玩笑的，”他把脸埋在泽田颈窝里，像那天起床时一样蹭着，痒得泽田不断往后躲。

“赶了两天论文，好困……”

在喜欢的人面前，御村无师自通地学会了撒娇，“让我抱着睡一下。”

然后他就真的睡着了。

……这，这算什么？

直到回到自己那套小公寓，泽田依然搞不懂御村到底在想些什么。

御村睡着后，他被揽在那人怀里动弹不得，有心想推开，听着他平稳的呼吸却又狠不下心。摇摆不定之间，他不知何时也睡了。

再清醒时已经到了早餐阶段，身边人明显已经洗漱过了，此时正和不知何时坐过来的中津说话。见他醒来，御村立刻停下对话，拿过手边的温毛巾给他擦脸，又递过一次性的洗漱袋，体贴得连中津都有点看不下去。

不知道御村和他说了什么，中津似乎迅速就接受了御村“不仅回国了还打算去泽田家住一阵子”的设定，分开时热情地提议“下一次一起出去玩啊”，御村笑眯眯地答应着，被黑着脸的泽田一把扯走。

等回到公寓泽田才反应过来——他现在要去哪里找一个“同居中”的女朋友给御村看？

好在御村似乎也没打算再提起。事实上，刚一进家门，这个在飞机上休息够了的人就迫不及待地抱住他，在他耳边低声说想要一起洗澡。

出于莫名其妙的心虚，泽田没有拒绝。

两人抱在一起互相替对方涂沐浴乳。泽田似乎格外喜欢这种滑溜溜的触感，陶醉地在扒在他身上蹭来蹭去，贴的太近，他的腹部贴上御村肚脐上的脐钉，颤抖着软在御村怀里。御村搂着他的腰不让他滑下去，一丝不苟地替两人洗干净，顺带将泽田的后穴也洗净了。两人的下体都直直地抵着对方的小腹，见御村不动，泽田把双手搭在他肩膀上，大大的桃花眼凝视着他，委屈地撅起嘴。以前两人也不是没有试图在淋浴时做过，然而泽田体力不够，总是先一步亲到缺氧，有一次还差点晕过去。 

怎么就不长记性。 

御村有点无奈，在他屁股上不轻不重地掐了一把，又一口咬在鼓鼓的包子脸上——“先出去。”

不算上一次莫名其妙的酒后乱性，这还是两人重逢后第一次认真做爱。

御村拒绝了泽田帮自己口的举动——他还想留着这张小嘴多说会儿话。泽田侧躺在床上，御村拎着他的一条腿，缓慢地进入，感受媚肉一层层包裹上来的舒爽。他把瘫软的人抱在怀里，泽田满脸惹人怜爱的绯红，被干舒服了就张着嘴呻吟，声音甜得御村心都快化了。

御村翻了个身让泽田趴在自己胸前，揉弄丰满的臀肉；含上泽田的双唇，尽情压榨着上下两张小口的甘甜。 

眼见泽田的喘息越发急促，桃花眼开始失焦，御村估计他快要到了，顶腰的动作停了下来。

泽田疑惑地看着他，眼里还含着水汽。

御村捏着他的下巴，佯装思考，“泽田君……不觉得欠我一个解释？”

被快感占据的大脑一时反应不过来，泽田跟着他重复，“解释？”

御村佯装思考，“比如……这房间一看就是单人公寓，”他环视了一圈，视线又回到泽田脸上，“明明分手了，为什么要说谎呢？”

被发现了。 

泽田第一反应是心虚，本能就想要逃跑。然而不说他正被御村深入着，御村紧紧搂着他的腰。前一秒他的小腿还亲呢地和御村的纠缠在一起。 

御村显然对他的反应早有预料，抱着他打了个滚就换了上下，压住他的膝盖，又抓了手腕压在头顶——居高临下俯视他的神情，像是狮子对待势在必得的猎物。

对着敏感点顶了两下，不出所料听到身下人的哭腔，“别……不要……”

御村低下头，诱哄地蹭着他的鼻尖，“为什么呢……为什么慎君要骗我呢……嗯？”

危险的尾音让泽田想起他们第一次真正发生关系时，御村也是用的相同的语气。

——叫着自己的名字，让他感到被包围，被那人握在掌心，除了屈服外别无选择。

他恨自己竟然心甘情愿。

和女友分手时，他认真向她道歉，为自己的隐瞒和见异思迁。藤井虽然不满，到底还是维持了风度，明白不可挽回后爽快地同意分道扬镳。

然而听完整个故事后，心软的女孩子到底还是恨铁不成钢——“你就没有想过，那个人也许只是在耍你玩儿呢？”

“御村”这个姓氏太有名，泽田在讲述时通篇都用了“他”来代替。然而藤井心细，隐隐感觉到了这个“他”的强势也许来自于家庭。之前她还在气泽田的隐瞒，这时却又为他担心起来。

泽田只觉得内疚又添了一层，他没什么把握地安慰藤井，“不会的，他连我喜欢他都不知道的，有什么可耍我的。”

——现在他被御村压在身下，看着“他”一脸似笑非笑，藤井的话忽然又跳到脑中——“你怎么就能确定‘他’不知道呢？”

被情欲侵占的脑子忽然就清明起来。泽田想起御村每一个胜券在握的神情——他从来没有担心过被拒绝，永远游刃有余——从前他以为这是天生的自信，可真的仅仅是这样吗？

他不愿意相信藤井的猜测，不愿意承认自己在这场斗争中输的一败涂地——

然而事实几乎是明摆着的：御村早就知道了，早就知道泽田喜欢他，甚至爱他。

“什么时候……”

泽田的声音在颤抖。

御村似乎愣了一下，他有些不自在地眨了下眼，“一开始……我就知道。”

“对不起，”见泽田不说话，他似乎有些慌乱，起身把泽田抱在身上，用被子将两个人裹起来。

泽田只觉得头疼的厉害，眼前一片模糊。他用力挥开御村放在他脸上的手，“别碰我……”

可真当那双温热离开，他又觉得失落。

脸上冰冰凉凉的，他一摸，后知后觉发现自己竟然又一次哭了。

御村也没想到情况会变成这样。

他踌躇了一下，从行李袋里拿出自己的手帕递给泽田。

泽田擦了之后就扔在一边，依然偏着头不肯看他。很久以来，御村第一次感受到了什么叫手足无措，他觉得自己前途惨淡——告白还没出口，告白对象就已经被自己气哭了。

不敢再像之前那样缠上去，御村在被子里悄悄摸到泽田的手，试探着抓住，见泽田没有挣扎，他才稍微安心，磕磕巴巴地开始道歉——“对不起……不该擅自抱你，擅自想要把你锁在身边却从来不给这段关系下一个定义……”

“你也知道那是擅自啊……”

泽田嘟哝着。

他终于愿意把头转过来了。

御村看着他的眼睛。

“我现在没办法承诺你什么，连光明正大牵你的手可能都不行……但我能保证，无论以后有什么困难，我都会和你一起承担。”

这是御村第一次经历真正的爱情。他一点经验也没有。

在这之前，二宫告诉他：喜欢可以是一个人的事情，爱却必须要双方共同努力，于是他也这样对泽田说了。

真到告白的时候，御村才发现他拥有的，完全属于自己的东西这么少——身份和荣耀都是家族给的，在泽田面前，他一无所有，只能老老实实献上一颗心。

泽田还是生气的，但他没想到御村竟然会这么认真的告白——小少爷难得紧张的样子让他有点想笑。多种情绪交织着，表情自然就有点微妙。

御村看着他的脸色，原本就没什么把握的心情顿时又凉了大半。

泽田感觉握着自己的手又开始抖，他叹了口气，前倾抱住了御村的脖子。

他泪痕未干，此时赌气全部蹭在了御村脸上，和他交换了一个有点潮湿的吻。出口的话都像是叹息。

“……你就仗着我喜欢你吧。”


	5. 【拉郎】Allure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 和上一篇是同一系列。表面是中込太X大原耕二，其实斑比是藤堂步假扮的但后来这个系列坑了（…）  
> 其中台词有借鉴美剧《天蝎计划》

大原耕二坐在酒店大厅的沙发上，泪滴状的墨镜遮住了大半张脸，使他得以用相当放肆目光对这次的目标进行观察。

正在前台办理check in的青年一头金毛，左耳耳钉闪闪发亮，除了溜肩程度令人咂舌，似乎十分普通。可当他收起证件，拎着行李袋转身时，大原却看到一张和他不羁装扮完全相反的，用“可爱”来形容都不过分的脸：刘海短短的，眼神无辜地像只刚学会行走的小鹿——这么巧，他的代号就是这个。

Bambi。

在心中默念了一遍资料上的名字，大原眼看他走了几步后在立柱旁停下，脱去了那件缺少垫肩的夹克，露出健康的小麦色皮肤——他平时应该没少去健身房，T恤袖子全部卷起，露出的手臂线条漂亮极了。

手机忽然震动了一下。

大原接起来，听见山田太郎活泼的声音。

“怎么样？”

“唔……”大原眯着眼睛，眼看那个代号斑比的青年抹了一把头上的汗水，走向电梯时顺手扶起一个跌倒的小女孩，大板牙意外的讨喜。

“还不错。”

电话那端的声调明显拔高了一个档。

“那太好了！我这就去告诉松本さん你同意了！

一天前。

大学毕业后，大原耕二进入了一家名为“晴れ”的外包公司。据说团队刚创建时还叫“岚”，也就是“暴风雨”的意思，谁知自从有了这个名字，团队出任务的当天必有暴雨。五个创始人中最小的那位气急败坏，赌气改成了现在这个。

然而并没有什么用——大原看着那位非要逆天而行的朋友，现在是自己顶头上司的松本润，一身雨水湿漉漉地冲进来，径直甩给他一份文件。

大原用眼神传递了自己的疑问。

“最近接的任务资料。J处来了个新人，什么都好，就是缺了点经验。你带带他，传授点和人打交道的技巧。”

在日本，J处是类似于美国国土安全部门的存在，负责国内安全及防止恐怖活动。一般他们会出动自己的特工，但如果情况特殊，就会交给更加专业的团队去办。

“晴れ”就是这么一个万能的团队，成员里不仅有智商极高的科学天才，战无败绩的精英律师，再具体点甚至到曾在法国进修的巧克力职人，升学率首屈一指的家庭教师，等等。

平时这些人都在各地进行着各自的职业活动，只有接到指令后才会执行任务。

和他们不同，大原耕二属于公司的常驻人员，平时负责协调各方关系。当初松本就是看中了他极高的情商，能同时搞定官方和民间的负责人，才将他招入麾下。

而此时，这个人将敏锐用在和自己上司的斗智斗勇。

“J处来的人……传授的估计不是什么简单的经验吧？为什么交给我？”

松本不自然地轻咳一声，拿出一张照片递过去：上面的女人笑容妩媚，只有眼神透出一丝狠辣。

“上次抓了一个贩毒团伙，这女人——酒井丽子——是里面的关键人物，但她逃脱了。J处为了引她上钩，让人放出在某个保险箱藏有大量海洛因的假消息，钥匙就藏在这个新人身上。其他特工她非常可能都见过资料，只有这个新人刚刚才开始任务。明天开始他就会以出差的名义住进一家酒店——”

“据可靠消息称，这女人已经来到了东京，也在酒店外踩了点，看来不久就会下手了。”

一个低沉的声音传来，大原和松本同时回头，见同是创始者之一的樱井翔快步朝他们走来。他手里拿了件外套，不顾大原还在一边，径直走向松本，将湿透的人裹了起来。

“被雨淋成这样还不赶快换衣服，想感冒吗？”

他板着脸，把松本往办公室推。

“可是——”

“接下来的我来跟大原君说。”

“……哦。”

连老天都不服的人唯独不敢反抗脸色可怕的樱井，乖乖点头。

啧。

忽然被秀了一脸，大原隐秘地翻个白眼，眼看樱井搂着松本的腰将人送进去，好一会儿才舍得折返。

装作没看到大原戏谑的眼神，樱井镇定地抬手正正领带。

“……总而言之，这个叫酒井丽子的女人，一定会试图从这个新人这里找到他藏在身上的那把不存在的钥匙。根据她过往的作案经验来看，我们推断：她很可能会采用的方法是，嗯，色诱。”

“……”

大原这一次的白眼翻得特别真心实意。

“所以我们希望——”

樱井一本正经地说着换成别人听了一定会捂脸的话，“你可以教那个新人如何应对女人……要是能反过来迷住她就更好了。”

“为什么不能直接逮捕她？”

“证据不足，”樱井沉声道，“她非常小心，J处认为她应该把最关键的优盘藏在了其他地方，而线索很可能在她的房间内。别看她长得柔弱，资料表明她很可能是两起谋杀案的主谋，所以我们不能来硬的。在她被这个新人拖住的这段时间，会有特工去搜查。你的任务就是让他成功地把目标带回房间，接下来会有其他人接手。”

“所以你要我教他怎么应对女人，”大原抱起胳膊，“那为什么不找个女的去跟他实战一下？”

“我们一致认为——”

樱井的声调仿佛在背诵课文，“比起‘是女人’，还是‘了解女人’这一点更加重要，”他拍拍大原的肩膀，“毕竟，旁观者清嘛～”

他的口吻意味深长，大原听了却只想打人。

“入职的时候可是说好了不带旧事重提的！”

他垂死挣扎，“再说了，只是交过几个女朋友而已，为什么非要指派给我？你们这是偏见，我才不要去教一个男人怎么抵抗色诱！”

这时松本已经换好了衣服回来，见大原和樱井争执，连忙上前打圆场。

“这样吧，”他把资料向大原推了推，“明天这个人就到了，你先去看一眼，实在不愿意也不勉强你，行不行？”

还以为特工都五大三粗的，没想到居然是个这么清秀的小白脸。

这么想的时候大原丝毫没意识到自己其实根本没资格说别人，他目送青年乘上电梯，起身拢一把大襟风衣，径直回了公司。

“晴れ”从外观只是一座废弃工厂，进去后才会发现别有天地——他那位处女座的上司将其设计得井井有条又极具个性，大原不止一次听到另一位老板，二宫和也，吐槽这里简直如同哈利波特世界的有求必应屋。

大原的办公室在二楼最角落，他上楼，推开门。

沙发上已经坐了一个人。

换了一身西装的青年看见他后立刻起身，上来就是一个标准的90度鞠躬——“擅自进来非常抱歉！松本さん说让我在这里等着……”

“不用这么夸张的道歉啦。”

大原没想到这人性格居然这么认真。他摆摆手让青年坐下，自己将外套脱下挂起，又泡上一壶茶。

待花茶的香气弥漫了整个空间，青年的表情终于放松下来。

两人都看过对方的资料，此时只是简单自我介绍一下。鉴于大原的任务是“传授”，斑比在“老师”和“大原さん”的称呼间烦恼了一会儿，被恶趣味的人拍板了前者。

“那么——”大原在办公桌另一边坐下，整个人都陷进了松软的靠椅，“直接进入主题吧。”

“是。”

“学生”正襟危坐。

——怎么可以这么可爱。

他忍着笑，随手翻动面前薄薄的两页资料，“根据推测，酒井丽子应该会在酒店的酒吧里试图诱惑你——鉴于有人担保了你的专业性，那么现在我们要做的，就是让她相信：你是真的为她的美色所倾倒了。”

“也就是说，我的目标是与她建立融洽的私人关系——”

斑比很快进行了总结。

大原举起一只手打断他，叹了口气。

“没听到我刚刚说的话吗？这可不是谈生意啊——”

他起身走到斑比面前，弯下腰，扯过那条颜色鲜艳的领带，将人拉到自己面前，“……是调情哦。”

他呼出的气息喷在青年脸上。

距离太近，两人甚至能看清彼此瞳仁的颜色。

对面人的脸瞬间红了。

满意地放开他，大原居高临下地靠在桌沿，“交过女朋友吗？”

“算是交过……吧。”

青年不确定的语气十分可疑。

不好，还是个雏儿。

大原有些头疼，只有一个晚上，从头教肯定是来不及了。

“时间紧急，就把可能出现的情况模拟一遍好了。”

斑比信任地点头。

摸摸下巴，大原努力将自己过往的经验总结成文字。

“调情……简单的来说，就是接住对方对你发出的信号，并且展示出‘我也对你很感兴趣’的意思。这么说你肯定没什么实感，”见斑比一脸迷茫，大原将他拉起来，和自己面对面站着。

“这样吧，我来和你调情，然后你试着回应我。”

待斑比点头，大原背对他向前走两步，停下，侧过身回头对他笑笑，一双桃花眼中眼波流转，脉脉含情。

“……”

见他只是呆呆看着自己，大原小声提醒，“回应我啊。”

斑比眨着他湿漉漉的眼睛，“我正在回应你啊。”

“…………”

“算了，”大原深呼吸，甩甩头，“我们的目标时间很紧，估计也不会太有耐心。所以，”他将一脸不知所措的人困在自己和桌子之间，身体前倾，“……她非常可能，一开始就对你发动强烈的攻势。比如说，触碰你。”

斑比不由自主地随着他的动作向后靠，随即，一只手放上了他的膝盖。

“如果她这样……”

大原盯着他，手掌缓缓在他的大腿上移动，又滑到内侧，捏了一把。

大原穿了件正红的羊绒衫，对普通男性来说过于鲜艳的颜色，在他身上却甚至不如本身白皙的皮肤闪亮。胸口的v字开得很大，从斑比的角度可以看见锻炼良好的胸肌，以及上面两点可爱的肉粒。

青年立刻移开了目光。

——他的耳朵红了。

“你们在干什么？！”

突如其来的声音让两人都侧过头。

大原按住青年不让他跑开，侧过头对松本眨眨眼，“您进来之前好歹敲个门吧……”

松本很冤枉。

“明明是你自己没关……不过你俩这光天化日之下，”他指指仍然贴在一起的两人，“为什么不去斑比在酒店的房间？”

眼见青年的耳朵越来越红，大原终于放过他，顺手也给松本倒了杯茶。

“谁知道目标选择什么时候动手，我总是在酒店进进出出，很可疑吧。”

松本沉吟一番。

“那倒也是……不过时间紧张——这样吧，耕二你直接住进斑比的房间，暂时别出来了。反正之后你也需要指挥他行动，离得近也好有个照应。”

松本说完就不由分说地将两人往外推，遭到大原不满地抗议——“好歹等我拿个外套啊！”

等大原在酒店安置妥当，已经是晚上了。

“山田说酒井今天没出现，”大原结束电话，转头对斑比笑笑，“我们可以继续上午被打断的了——”

然后满意地见到小鹿又红了耳朵。

两人身高相差无几。大原自然地牵住斑比的双手，顺着那双他夸赞过线条好看的胳膊一路上移。

第一次见面时，斑比就注意到大原的手指要比一般男性更加纤细和白皙。现在，这双漂亮的手正轻柔地搭在他肩膀上，它的主人几乎贴着自己的身体——大原换上了一件新衬衣，幽幽的香气从敞开了两粒纽扣的领口飘出。

大原凝视着他——即使是假的，这眼神也足够摄魂夺魄。

似乎被他一动不动的样子逗乐了，大原扬扬嘴角，一点一滴地抚摸面前人的脸颊，他柔软的耳廓，以及那个可爱的，毛茸茸的后脑勺。

那条用来装作上班族的领带被扔在一边，大原将双手伸进他的西装，扒下了这件装模作样的外套，趴在他耳边轻声细语。

“为了找那把不存在的钥匙，我们的目标可能会这样——”

他忽然伸腿一勾，斑比毫无防范，仰面倒在床上。

大原随即也俯下身，顺着身下人的大腿线条一路下滑——

“这些，你都需要有所防范才行。”

他的鼻息轻柔地拂过斑比的脸颊。

已经满脸通红的人眼神乱飘，语气却仍然故作镇定。

“我想我可以应付这种情况。”

“哦……”

大原拖长声调，表情似笑非笑，“真的吗？”

他压着斑比的肩膀不让他起身，跨坐在他腿上，开始一颗颗解自己的衬衣纽扣。

床上的人咽了口口水，“真的会做到这一步吗……”

“谁知道到时候会发生什么，”大原手上的动作没停，很快就露出了一大片雪白的胸膛，“我们需要对每一个意外做好准备……唔，你在想象中替换成女人的胸部就行。”

——他的乳首竟然是粉红色的。

大原故意这么说着，却在下一秒感觉身下人的某个部位发生了变化。

好像玩过了。

他皱起眉头，正想着用什么话来打个圆场，手机却响了起来。

——是一直纠缠不休的前女友。

放在平时他是不会接的，但现在，为了缓解尴尬，也为了给这个愣头愣脑的青年演示如何说情话——这家伙看起来就是个浪漫苦手。他匆匆对斑比说了句“认真听着”，又顺手打开免提。

娇滴滴的女声瞬间响彻了整个房间。

大原微不可见地皱眉，打断了她的喋喋不休——“宝贝，我真想你。”

“真的吗……？”对面语气怀疑，“可是你从来不主动给我打电话……”

“嘘——”

大原竖起一根食指贴在唇上，温柔低沉的声音堪比爱情魔药，“我真希望自己现在就在你身边……你知道的，像从前一样，抱着你，抚摸你。”

“听起来好棒，”女孩儿娇嗔起来，“那我们什么时候能见面？”

“很快，”大原眯起眼睛，诱惑的红唇一张一合，吐出的全是毒药，“等忙过这段时间，我保证，随叫随到。”

斑比躺在床上，静静听着他信手拈来的甜言蜜语，没有表情。

第二天晚上，斑比在夜色降临时准时来到楼下酒吧，耳朵里藏着微型耳麦，方便大原时刻给予提示。

这次他运气很好。不到半小时，大原的监视屏上就出现了目标身影。

大原两耳都挂着耳麦，分别接收来自山田和斑比的声音信号。

在确定了酒井丽子是独自前来，没有同伙后，他舒了一口气，山田的声音却突然在他左耳炸开——“天啊这真是个大美人……你训练的人到底行不行啊？”

大原简单地回他，“闭嘴。”

酒井是真的很漂亮。大原眼看她在众多目光中一路穿行，径直走向了正在吧台旁的斑比。

“在等人吗？”

耳机传来的信号有点失真，但仍能听出她声线的甜蜜。

斑比从容地笑着，“我同事忽然来不了了。不过我有点庆幸——如果不是这样，我怎么能有运气遇见面前的这位美人。”

笑意在女人脸上水波一般漾开。

“看在嘴这么甜的份上……允许你请我喝一杯。”

目前为止都很顺利。

大原满意地点头。

先前被骂的山田委委屈屈地再次传来消息：J处特工已经进入目标房间了。

这一边，斑比开始讲起了蹩脚的笑话——他的口才其实很不错，可这次扮演的角色却是个刚入社会的愣头青。

大原冷眼看着酒井配合地大笑。她转过脸，专注地看着斑比，看似不经意地将一缕鬓发勾至脑后。

“她撩头发了，”大原立刻提醒，“那是信号，你得表示自己收到了——快笑一笑。”

事实是不等他出声，青年已经先一步露出了门牙，像某种可爱的啃齿小动物。

大原扶额。

“牙，收起来。”

“那么，栗原さん，”酒井笑盈盈地叫着临时编造的假名，“你是做什么的？”

“看门的，”斑比尽职地演绎着一个因不受老板重视而怒气冲冲的职场新人，“我大学的平均绩点可是4！那帮老头子居然让我做这种小事……”

“也许是因为，”酒井不动声色地将身体靠近了他，“你要看管的东西，很重要呢？”

来了。

大原紧张地盯着屏幕，眼见酒井的手慢慢摸上了斑比的膝盖。

显示器上青年的动作明显僵住了。

“放松，”大原压低声音，循循善诱，“想想我们之前训练过的……握住她的手，很好。现在，试着用手指摩挲她的手背。”

“看着她的眼睛，”大原继续发布指令，“……让她感觉你希望了解关于她的一切。告诉她：从见到她的第一刻起，你对于‘惊艳’的定义就被改变了。”

也许是错觉——在他说出这句话的瞬间，青年的眼神忽然变了。

“不好意思，我要去一趟洗手间。”

“她是要去检查有没有收到房间被打开的提示！斑比，你得马上转移她的注意力。”

青年一把抓住正要离开的女人的手。

“相信我，我之前从未有过这样的感觉……”他热切地凝视着她，眼中闪烁的光芒纯粹又动人，“我的房间就在楼上……你愿意来坐坐吗？”

目标主动上钩，酒井明显迟疑了。

她犹豫了一下，终于还是点点头。

上升的电梯里，心怀鬼胎的二人面对含笑。斑比按照大原的意思，做出一番不安又掩饰不住兴奋的神情，惹得酒井忍俊不禁。

她上前一步靠近他，在他耳畔低语。

“别紧张……这个夜晚，会让你终生难忘。”

同一时间，大原在耳麦里念叨着最后的布置，“进了房间她一定会第一时间找机会打晕你，武力方面你比我在行……总之，小心点。”

屏幕上，斑比的眼睛闭上又睁开。

“我太喜欢你在我耳边说话的感觉了。”他低声喃喃。

大原愣住了。

酒井笑得妩媚，“谢谢。”

之后的事情进行的很顺利。任务结束后，代号斑比的青年理所当然地消失在了大原的视野中。

生活还在继续。大原习惯了工作结束后去喝一杯，这一天，他偶然在酒吧瞥见好几个月不见的斑比：他正和一名女子窃窃私语，从小动作上判断，应该不是处于任务执行中。

抱着验收成果的心情观察了一会儿，大原不由皱起了眉头。

太熟练了。

这样的动作和表情，面对调笑时的反应速度，绝不是一个刚学会拙劣调情不久的新手可以达到的。

他骗了自己。

这个人根本不是什么怯生生的小鹿，虽然圆溜溜的眼睛自带无辜，可那样胸有成竹的神情，分明是正在捕猎的小狮子。

灯光摇曳里，大原凝视着这个陌生的斑比，愤怒却又移不开眼——自从那次任务后，他再也没找过任何床伴。

他大概是被这只小狮子捕获了。

直到被这个有着和斑比一模一样的长相，性情却完全不同的人带到一间小公寓，被压在床上，大原仍然没能接受自己居然被一个年下十岁的人蒙蔽了的事实。

大原躺在床上，仰视着青年——和训练时完全对调的位置。青年似乎也想到了同一件事，他笑着俯下身，亲了一口大原因为被强行蒙上眼带走，到现在仍然水汽迷蒙的桃花眼。

“唔……”

被领带绑了一路，大原的手臂还有些酸麻——当然，即使正常情况下他也不会是一个特工的对手。

他被捏着下巴，被迫打开牙关，接受这个有些粗暴的吻。

一只手伸进他的上衣，熟练地轮流搓揉两边的乳首。快感伴随着痛痒而来，他不由自主地弓起身，主动将自己送向那双手中。

大原向来在性事上看得开，和女性在一起时尝试过各种花样。上次任务，也许是训练对象的脸太好看，无论是靠近还是其实已经越界的触碰，他竟然没有任何不适。那人温柔又男前的气息让他真心实意地沉醉，而之后那句不知说给谁听的，“我太喜欢你在我耳边说话的感觉了”，也让他心跳漏了一拍。

自从那人消失后，他如同着了魔一般，手中的每一杯酒里似乎都有一个会弯着眼睛笑的影子。

如果那天晚上前女友没有打来电话——

鬼使神差的，他在网上买了按摩棒，一边想着那张无辜的脸，第一次体会了前列腺高潮。

大原怎么也没有想到，自己竟然会真的再见到他。

前端已经被抚慰了一轮，他抓住那只向后面探去的手，咬着牙喘息，“至少……告诉我你的真名。”

青年轻笑着，随手将他翻了个身，揉弄一番丰满细腻的臀肉，在听见身下人无法抑制的呻吟时，将胀大的性器抵上那个小口。

他俯下身，咬住大原通红的耳垂。

“我还是喜欢听老师叫我‘bambi’哦。”

“……”

最低。

被真枪实棍地操开后，大原才真正感觉到这和按摩棒有多不一样。阴茎在他体内长驱直入，即使戴了套，也能感觉到上面一跳一跳的青筋，毫不留情地将紧致的甬道一寸寸挤开。

大原两条腿都盘在他腰上，两人的下身紧密的结合在一起，青年——还是暂时叫他斑比吧，跪在床上，将娇喘不断的人锁在怀里，频率极快地干他。

大原搂着他的脖子，身体起伏间，恍惚觉得自己飘在海面。

只是这海水十分坚硬，源源不断地灌进他初经人事的小口，蛮横地将柔软的内壁推向两边。

它高歌着一路开拓，终于找到了男性特有的敏感区，使劲儿一凿——

“唔——”

他的声调在一瞬间高了几个档。

第一次听到大原的奶音，斑比似乎也愣了一下，埋在体内的性器受到刺激，诚实地大了一圈。

“等等……慢点……”

大原被操得支离破碎，大脑一片混沌，完全被性交的快感占据了。

他们同时达到高潮。青年从床头柜里拿出湿巾替两人擦了擦，将彻底瘫软的大原抱在怀里，毛茸茸的脑袋在他颈窝拱来拱去。

“中込太。”

见大原一脸迷茫，青年解释，“我的真名。”

“老师……很会说嘛，”中込欣赏着他的表情，凑到他耳边，气音在他脆弱的耳廓里震颤，“From the moment I saw you, my definition of ‘stunning’ changed. ”

“‘从见到你的第一刻起，我对于‘惊艳’的定义就改变了’，”他一字一句地重复着大原曾经教他的话，“您是怎么猜到我对您的第一印象的？ ”

大原睁大了眼睛。

“开什么玩笑…”

他喃喃着，想要挣脱青年的钳制，却完全无法动弹。

“抄袭不太好……所以我想了个新的回答，耕二君你听听，满意不满意。”

中込擅自换了对他的称呼。大原还没来得及假装抗议一下，绝望地发现这人又开始念起了他听不懂的英文。

“I’ve wanted to be with you since the moment I laid eyes on you. 翻译过来就是——”

“我对你，一见钟情。”


	6. 一个莫名其妙的段子

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 好像是来自我做的一个梦！然后被怂恿写了……现在我都不知道这是什么（

_又名 爱你就要送你上天（x_

1.

松本氏是十里八乡远近闻名的法师家族。作为法师，他们不需要有太高的武力值，但作法收妖容易遇到危险，因此，每一代继承人从很小开始，就会从长辈处接受家族代代相传的【保镖】。

终于到了松本润能够接手保镖的日子。一大早，他就被父亲带入了有些阴森的家族祠堂。阳光照在香炉旁边的一小块木板上，松本润惊讶地看着似乎是凭空出现的，四个颜色不一的小玩偶。

他两眼放光，一把抓住其中最鲜艳的红色玩偶——“吉祥物！”

“……”

松本父亲耐着性子教导自家儿子，“这是从老祖宗那一辈就供起来的，拥有上古武士灵魂的保镖。不是玩偶也不是不是吉祥物，不能这么捧在手心里，不能随便摸来摸去……不能脱衣服！”

2.

很快，松本润就和被迫与自己“坦诚相见”过了的保镖们混熟了。

“蓝色娃娃是大野，红色娃娃是樱井，绿色娃娃是相叶，黄色娃娃是二宫……”他掰着手指头，把依然瑟瑟发抖的樱井娃娃捧在手心，湿漉漉的眼睛兴奋地看着自己的父亲。

“我以后就可以和他们一起玩过家家了吗！”

3.

……不行就不行，打什么人。

4.

别家法师的继承人都乖乖照着书上留下的方法 ~~伺候~~ 训练自己的保镖。松本润不，他让他们站成一排，自己在旁挥舞着一根小小的樱花树枝——“ Say【ARASHI】 !”

5.

Arashi 是什么？？

6.

——大概是一种古老的符咒吧。比如，用来保佑身体健康的那种。

总是偷偷潜进书房的樱井猜测。

——那为什么不说【恭喜发财】？

“樱井翔，二宫和也。一会儿留下来加练十遍。”

7.

很快，松本润就满不足于仅仅听着玩偶们扯着小细嗓子嘶吼了。他忧愁地看看别人家保镖的午饭（“再来一盆猪蹄！”），再看看自家孩子们的细胳膊细腿，从抽屉里拿出一个光碟放进碟机——“照着这个跳！”

相叶和大野迷茫地看着屏幕上出现的画面，下意识就动了起来。总爱想很多的樱井和二宫则在一旁咬耳朵。

“你说这是什么？”

“上面不是写着吗，【一个爱】。”

“为什么不是【一个金币】？”

“……樱井，二宫。一百遍。”

8.

松本润把樱花小树枝当成小皮鞭挥舞着，毫不客气地对着四个从没跳过舞的上古武士横挑鼻子竖挑眼。

“是顶胯不是蹲下扭腰！”

“为什么你的手比他们伸得都要长？”

“……”

“你们是永远不跳不齐吗？？” 

樱井从当武士练武的年代起，就比其他三人更僵硬。现在有松本气势汹汹地盯着，他感觉自己仿佛重新回到了战场。本来就爱出汗的体质，被松本挑了刺后，一紧张，包裹在头上的毛巾简直如同浸了水一般。

再看另外三人，除了二宫外，也都是满脸是汗。

他把毛巾扯下来，潇洒地往地下一扔，“nino你头上那是什么？”

二宫头也不抬地从口袋中掏出一样东西递给他，“发带。要么？”

“……”

为什么你的是简单清爽的条纹款，我的就是巨型蝴蝶结？

“……爱戴不戴。”

9.

戴戴戴。

10.

松本对着樱井的新造型沉默了几分钟。樱井被他看的发毛，正打算摘了，就见他的新主人幽幽地看着他——“你这个，头饰，”他艰难的吐出这两个字，“要是改一改，会更好看。”

哦，原来只是提建议， ~~不是要踢出家门~~ 。

樱井放心了。在一旁竖着耳朵偷听的二宫也放心了，他把松本父亲前些天给的迷你游戏机塞进口袋，晃晃悠悠地走过来，跳上新主人的手掌。

“J你打算怎么改。”

二宫.上古武士.和也可能是个自来熟。

松本也不介意这个新名字，他兴冲冲地找来一本漫画书，翻开其中的一页给樱井看——“做成这样的好不好！”

他指着图片上的蓝胖子，俗称哆啦A梦——头上的那架竹蜻蜓。

11.

一点也不好。

早把书房藏书看了个遍，对这东西的功能门儿清的樱井连连后退，试图提醒松本他的本职是个法师。

然并卵。

谁规定法师不能有点儿其他爱好？

“我还会捏螳螂呢。”

12.

等另外三人终于见到了传说中的螳螂，离樱井被放飞已经过去了一小时。

回忆起小伙伴一脸惊恐的表情，感情最丰富的相叶不禁留下了两行热泪。

连二宫也动容地咬起了小手帕，“再这样下去，小翔可能要回不来了。

这话我在一小时前就说过了好吗——大野智

13.

与此同时，距离松本宅十公里外，从第五分钟起就失去了意识的樱井，被一场天降大雨浇醒了。

“这是哪儿啊……”

他晕晕乎乎地往下看了一眼——“好高……！”

接着两眼一翻，再次晕了过去。

****……** ** ****G** ** ****ood luck baby.** **

****

****

~~我也不知道他该怎么回去 毕竟润润的手工就……emmmm~~ ~~~~


End file.
